<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit(ty) of Trouble. by Kassykins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698943">A Little Bit(ty) of Trouble.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassykins/pseuds/Kassykins'>Kassykins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), BABYbittybones!!!, Babybones (Undertale), Drama, F/M, Gen, Home Invasion, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Violence, Mild Peril, Slice of Life, Trauma Recovery, learning to grow into your own skin, more bitty's to be added as the story goes on, trying to keep the reader gender neutral, what's that gremlin red up to this time?, you know what's better than bittybones?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassykins/pseuds/Kassykins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You could never admit to wanting a bitty - cute as they are, you don't believe living creatures should be used as fashion accessories.<br/>One day, you get a letter informing you some stolen property had been recovered, and what should it be but the bitty you forgot you had, stolen from you when you were a child in the hospital! Red is more than ready to come home, to leave behind years of enslavement in the black market bitty fighting arenas and be with the human kid he's been pining for all this time.<br/>Ten years is a long time, though. You've both changed, and not necessarily for the best. Getting to know each other again, getting ready for university, and growing your relationship as adults is going to be a challenge, especially since the red-eyed skel is just as stubborn as you are.<br/>The worst part about bitties, though? You can never stop at one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Problems at Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rang a good eight times before it was eventually picked up.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey Mum, it's me.” you greeted.</p><p>“Hi sweetie.” your mother answered happily “What's up?”</p><p>Behind her voice, you could hear laughter and glasses clinking, and what you were sure was the rush of the wind over the ocean. It was always five o'clock on a cruise, you supposed.</p><p>“You got a letter from some government agency.” you told her, turning said letter over in your hands as you spoke “Something about recovering stolen goods that you need to collect?”</p><p>“Stolen goods?” she repeated, taking a pause to sip at her drink “I can't think of what they must be talking about...?”</p><p>“Well, you need to nominate me if you want me to get it for you.” you pointed out “Through a lawyer or something.”</p><p>“Okay, I'll get Hank to email you something.” she dismissed quickly as loud calypso music started behind her “The luau's starting, mummy has to go, bye bye bye!”</p><p>She hung up, taking the metal drums with her. That was about typical of your conversations with your mother – you had longer phone calls with her lawyer Hank, who at least asked you how you were and if you had enough food in the house.</p><p>At this point, you were completely expecting her brevity, leaving you with enough time to call the number on the letter and let them know you were coming before the bell rang. They at least told you that you wouldn't need a car to transport whatever the thing was, so you wouldn't need to go home first once class let out.</p><p>Small graces. You just had to sit through another couple of hours of this bullshit. You were so ready to graduate. So, so ready.</p><p>The ever reliable Hank emailed the necessary papers to you before final period, so you decided to forget the whole thing and left school early. Who was going to stop you? No-one, that was who. And who would care if they did? Also no-one.</p><p>You took the subway into the city proper, hiding your school uniform behind your winter coat. You knew from experience that truant officers lurked around every corner, even on seemingly empty trains like this. Feeling nauseous from the sway of the carriage, you focused your eyes on the adverts plastered above the windows. A tutor service. Dating Agency. Dentist. Some convention for bitty owners next weekend.</p><p>That last one got you thinking. Bitties were one of the things you could never admit to wanting – not because you didn't like pets, but because you didn't like the idea of fashionable pets. Living creatures weren't shoes or bags, there to be used and thrown away when the next craze came along, like all those puppies that were abandoned after 101 Dalmatians because they were too much work to handle. No matter how ridiculously cute bitties were or how well they were marketed, you weren't going to fall into that trap.</p><p>Your eyes moved on to the other adverts. You didn't enter the city proper often, and the afternoon was still early – maybe you could go shopping before heading home. Stars, you were sick of shopping. You were sick of <em>stuff. </em></p><p>Two train changes and a five minute walk later, you found the building you were looking for. Something about the squareness and greyness of it just screamed 'government' to you. The lady at the front desk pointed you in the right direction, and you found the office in plenty of time.</p><p>This had better be worth the effort.</p><p>The man who answered the office door actually looked annoyed to see you, as if you were interrupting him, giving you a scowl.</p><p>“What do you want, kid?” he grumbled “I'm busy.”</p><p>Wow, all this jackass was missing was a cigarette and a manilla folder.</p><p>“I have an appointment.” you told him in the same tone “You guys sent me a letter?”</p><p>The man grimaced, clearly not liking a taste of his own medicine, but nodded all the same.</p><p>“Right, sure.” he said “You got your case number?”</p><p>You just gave him the whole letter. He grinned at the sight of it, but it wasn't what you would call pleasant – more like a predator who just spied his next meal.</p><p>“Fucking finally.” he said under his breath, raising your hackles further “I've been dying to get rid of this one.”</p><p>The jackass finally moved from the door, allowing you to see the office behind him. To your surprise, one wall was covered floor to ceiling in cages, a couple of desks shoved unceremoniously against the other wall. The cages themselves were full of bitties, but even from here you could tell they weren't pets: they looked battered, with patches of missing fur, absent limbs and more scars than you could count before manners made you look away.</p><p>You knew about bitty fighting rings, of course – if an animal existed, some asshole was going to make it fight something – and you got the distinct impression that you were looking at the aftermath of a raid on one.</p><p>Wait, your mother didn't own a bitty, let alone one that had been stolen... did she? Maybe it was one of her margarita purchases, like that ugly table in the foyer.</p><p>You wondered into the office with your hands in your pockets while the jackass got his paperwork ready. The wall of bitties was silent, watching you with suspicion. There were all sorts – fish, slimes, dogs, fires, you name it. Were they all waiting for someone to pick them up? What would happen to the ones that weren't claimed?</p><p>“Hey, it says here you're in your forties?” the jackass pointed out, looking over his files.</p><p>“My mother nominated me in her place.” you explained, like it wasn't bloody obvious “You need the paperwork?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>Wow, you were liking this guy more and more!</p><p>JACK. ASS.</p><p>Regardless, you showed him the email on your phone.</p><p>“Send that to me.” he ordered.</p><p>“What's your email?”</p><p>“Just send it to me.” he spat, like you were the one being stupid.</p><p>“Are you paid to be this obnoxious, or is it a service you provide for free?” you retorted.</p><p>A tittering of laughter spread through the wall of bitties, silenced by one harsh look from their jailer.</p><p>“Look, whatever, just sign this.” the jackass ordered again, shoving a contract your way “Where the neon tabs are. C'mon, kid, I don't have all day!”</p><p>Never before had you met someone whose day you wanted to fuck up more than this. You took up the contract, pulled up and chair, and as slowly as fucking possible, started to read it.</p><p>“Are you kidding me.” the jackass exasperated.</p><p>“Guess we'll find out.” you replied “I lost my place when you interrupted me, I'll have to start again.”</p><p>The jackass looked ready to burst into flames, but any reply was silenced by a laugh from the door. A woman in a business suit, holding a cup of coffee, shook her head as she entered the room.</p><p>“I see you're winning another person over with that golden personality of yours, Richard.” she said to the man “At least you didn't make them cry this time.”</p><p>“Don't you start, Barbara.” the jackass snarled.</p><p>Regardless, he sat down behind his desk, staring daggers into you as if that would make you go any faster, while wearing a face like he was chewing bees. The woman sat at the other desk and got on with her own work.</p><p>Fortunately it wasn't a long contract, so you wouldn't have to keep the act up for long. Unfortunately for your short-tempered host, you were a lot better at reading than you let on, and by now knew exactly what you were looking at.</p><p>This wasn't a return of goods contract, it was a termination one. They wanted you to sign away ownership rights so they could put the poor thing down. After everything it must have been through, they wanted to kill it? Fucking bastards...</p><p>Even if the jackass hadn't pissed you off already, this would have done it. You were already soft when it came to animals, and these bastards thought they could pull one over on you just because you were still in school?!</p><p>You stood up, took the contract in both hands, and tore it in two, letting the pieces rain on the jackasses desk. The look on his face was nothing short of priceless, as if he had never met anyone who could rise to his level of bitch before.</p><p>“You won't trick me into killing an innocent creature.” you told him “Give me my property so I can get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Barbara barked a laugh, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Clearly this was a trick Jackass had pulled more than once.</p><p>“Listen brat, these aren't fucking pets.” he told you sternly “These creatures are dangerous!”</p><p>“That's not your decision to make!” you shot back.</p><p>“Yeah!” one of the bitties on the wall yelled, followed by a chorus of agreement.</p><p>“Fuck you, dick!” another joined.</p><p>The jackass looked ready to spit feathers, but legally his hands were tied – you were requesting your property back, and he had no right to keep it.</p><p>“Fine.” he grumbled, fishing out the correct contract “Keep the damn thing, just don't go suing us when it claws half your face off.”</p><p>You made sure the read the contract as he went to fetch the bitty, just to make sure he wasn't trying to pull another fast one. To your surprise, he opened one of the few cupboards in the room, taking out a metal cage that was unethically small.</p><p>“whaddaya want, ya twitchy bastard?!” the thing within the cage yelled, its voice deep and gravelly “don't fuckin' touch me, i'll bite the fuck outta ya!”</p><p>Your brain ground to a halt. You... knew?... that voice? You knew that voice!</p><p>
  <em>“I bet you can't stand on your head.” eight-year-old you challenged, even as you scribbled away on the pad of paper in front of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “ya'd win that bet.” the skeleton bitty agreed, not even attempting to move from where he lay on your feet “how's it comin' along?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All done!” you declared, spinning your picture around to show him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> His bright red eye lights lit up like a supernova, the grin on his face stretching to breaking point as he took the pad from you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“oh wow, this is a work of art!” he declared, as adults always humour the efforts of children “ya really got my smile!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You like it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “i love it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> An adult calling your name caught your attention. You needed to put the toys away, it was time for your treatment.</em>
</p><p>You didn't realise you had been holding your breath until you suddenly gasped one in, centring you back in the here and now. Just like that, you had been a child again, stuck in a hospital bed as you underwent treatment for the cancer that took half your childhood from you.</p><p>That skeleton bitty... you never saw him again once you left the hospital, you assumed that was where he had lived... He had been yours? What had happened to him?</p><p>“fuck you, put me down!” the skeleton continued to yell, getting his wish when Jackass dropped his cage unceremoniously onto his desk “what the shit-?!”</p><p>The skeleton whirled around in his tiny cage, just spoiling for a fight, when his eyes finally landed on you. The lights dilated like a cat about to pounce, his face going completely slack, as if he couldn't believe what he saw.</p><p>You were right there with him. Your memories of that time were hazy – had he always been that big? Sure, he'd still fit in one hand, but only just! Those jagged teeth, though, <em>those</em> you remembered well: you had been so scared he was going to bite you, but he never did. That childish mood ring around his neck looked familiar too.</p><p>What was his name? What was his <em>name</em>?</p><p>“Red?” your lips provided.</p><p>“sweetheart...” the bitty breathed.</p><p> “You sure you want him?” Jackass interrupted, breaking through the moment like a wrecking ball “Not too late to change your mind.”</p><p>“Fuck you, give me a pen.” you responded automatically.</p><p>“i'm goin' home... i'm goin' <em>home</em>...” Red repeated, realisation sinking in as you signed the paperwork “fuck you, dick, i'm goin' home!!”</p><p>“You'll be back.” Jackass grumbled.</p><p>Five minutes later, you found yourself back outside the building, clutching the tiny cage to your chest. What the fuck? What the fuck?!</p><p>“sweetheart?”</p><p>You looked down at the bitty, who looked back up at you with the same big eyes as before.</p><p>“i can feel yer heart beatin' from here.” he told you “ya okay?”</p><p>“I'm not sure.” you told him honestly “I think I might be in shock.”</p><p>Red laughed, the whole cage shaking in your hands.</p><p>“i know exactly what ya mean.” he said, sounding that he was about to cry “i never thought i'd see ya again...”</p><p>The whole cage was shaking... stars, why was he shoved into such a tiny space?! It was way too small for him! It was too small for any bitty!</p><p>Throwing back your school bag, you squatted down and placed the cage on the ground, fiddling with the stupid tiny lock. Your fingers were shaking. Your whole hands were shaking. Why wouldn't this fucking thing work?!</p><p>Tiny hands were placed carefully on your fingers. Red looked up at you beseechingly.</p><p>“take a breath.” he said “yer okay. i've been in this cage for weeks, five more minutes ain't gonna kill me.”</p><p>You took his advice, butt meeting the ground as you sat down, scooting back until you felt the solid wall of the building behind you.</p><p>“breathe, sweetheart.” he went on “in and out, c'mon.”</p><p>Again, you did as he said, letting him lead you in mindful breathing. How did a being without lungs know how to do this? After a few minutes, the shaking stopped, and you let your mind clear to evaluate where the fuck all these feelings were coming from.</p><p>“ya still havin' attacks, kiddo?” Red asked eventually.</p><p>“Fuck, I haven't had an attack since I was a kid.” you admitted “I just... have a lot of memories coming back to me right now.”</p><p>“back at the hospital?” he guessed, to which you could only nod “ya were pretty young. i'm just glad ya remember me at all.”</p><p>“Not well.” you told him “I thought you belonged to the hospital. I never saw you again after I left...”</p><p>“yeah...” Red said, eyes going distant “maybe we'll talk about that some time. ya good?”</p><p>You took a moment to take stock. The shaking was all but gone, and you were able to undo the tiny lock on the cage. Red climbed out onto your hand, looking even bigger now he was able to stretch out. He was reassuringly weighty, even as he seemed so tiny compared to you.</p><p>“it's been ten years, sweetheart.” he said “i am more than ready to go home.”</p><hr/><p>It was you.</p><p>It was really you.</p><p>The you he remembered was a kid, frail from sickness, but still full of life as all kids are, drawing pictures and watching cartoons. You were practically an adult now, but he could still see that kid when he looked in your unchanged eyes. You were <em>so big</em> now, and you looked so healthy compared to when he knew you.</p><p>The idea that he might one day see you again was the only thing that had gotten him through the last ten years. He hadn't even realised it had been so long, not really, until he saw the grown human before him. He still remembered that little kid who he would sing to sleep when they were crying at night because their treatment made them feel sick...</p><p>“We'll need to stop by a bitty shop on the way.” you told him, slipping him into the breast pocket of your blazer.</p><p>“do we have to?” he asked.</p><p>“I mean... no?” you said “But there's nothing at the house for you. I don't have any bitty food, or even somewhere for you to sleep.”</p><p>“sweetheart, i spent the last ten years sleepin' in a metal cage and eatin' literal trash.” he told you “i just wanna go home with ya.”</p><p>He was scared to admit that this didn't feel real yet, that he might blink and find himself back in that cage, stuffed into the cupboard with the rest of the troublemakers, or worse, back in the ring getting his skull pounded in by a larger bitty. The sooner he could go to sleep in a <em>home</em>, and wake up and still be free, the sooner it would feel like this was really happening, that he was really free, and back with his human.</p><p>You just nodded, agreeing to leave it for another day, and started on the long journey back. Even hidden in your pocket to avoid leash fines, Red could tell exactly how long it was. Three different trains, a ten minute walk, then a bus, then another ten minute walk. You went all that way just to get him... you may not remember him very well, but you still loved him, he was sure!</p><p>He would wake up tomorrow and still be free. He would wake up and still be with his human.</p><p>You stopped moving, rooting around in your coat pocket to pull out your keys. Finally home. After ten years, he was finally home.</p><p>When he stood, he was able to see out the top of your pocket. What greeted him was a high class, but very plain looking wooden door, which bore no less than five locks for you to undo before opening it and disarming the alarm, setting it once again the second it was closed.</p><p>The inside of the house was much the same as the door – high class, and very plain. Muted greys, beige and white, shiny glass and chrome, the furniture sparse and geometric. It didn't look like a place a real person lived, more like it was staged for some boring celebrity photo shoot. It didn't even smell like anything, almost like any trace of life had been sanitised from it. Not even any questionable art to bring some colour to the space.</p><p>“... ya got a maid or somethin'?” Red guessed, the sound of his voice echoing around the empty space only highlighting that it was as silent as a crypt in here.</p><p>“Yup.” you replied indifferently “Maid, gardener, handyman. Probably some other people my mother pays around here somewhere.”</p><p>“where is yer ma?”</p><p>“On a cruise with her current husband.” you told him “They're on their honeymoon. Chances are pretty good they'll be getting divorced by the time they get back.”</p><p>Red kept his mouth shut. He couldn't blame you for your animosity – while it was clear your mother loved you, she also so closely associated love with money that even when you were eight years old her idea of showing you affection was to shower you in the stuff.</p><p>That was a memory that always stayed with Red. Little you crying because you didn't want more presents, you just wanted mummy to <em>visit</em> you! Not that he could be too critical, the whole reason that woman bought him was to keep you company.</p><p>You walked through the house, up the fancy glass and concrete staircase and through the upstairs hallway in such a businesslike fashion that it almost felt like you were in a rush, marching through your landlords property to your lodgings before they could ask you for the overdue rent.</p><p>All of the fancy grey doors were closed, the perfectly straight and clean white rug laid all the way down the beige wooden floor. With no smells to go by, Red couldn't begin to guess which one of these rooms might be yours, but you weren't paying any of them any mind, passing them by as if they weren't even there. Fuck, how big was this place?</p><p>Finally, you stopped. This door was just as nondescript as the rest, but there was a keyhole at eye height. More locks? A fancy place like this probably had a lot of things worth stealing...</p><p>It wasn't what he would call a home, though. It certainly wasn't what he pictured when he imagined it.</p><p>On the other side of the door was a staircase leading up, with another door at the top.</p><p>“what is it with this place and doors?” he found himself asking, which made you chuckle.</p><p>As you climbed the stairs, though, something miraculous happened – there was a smell. Food, dust, paper, you. When you opened the door there was an explosion of colour, so contrary to the muted colours below that it almost made his eyes hurt. There were band posters on the painted walls, and books, and patterned blankets thrown over furniture, and plants and mess and smells and!!! Yes!! <em>This</em> was a place! This was a <em>home! </em></p><p>“Sorry for the mess.” you told him as you fished him out of your pocket and placed him on the kitchen counter “I wasn't expecting a house guest.”</p><p>“s'okay.” he assured as he took it all in “i prefer it to that museum downstairs, that's for sure.”</p><p>“I know, right?” you agreed “I'm scared to even breathe on anything down there. My mother had the attic converted a couple of years ago for my birthday... it was the only thing that stopped me moving out, to be honest. She gets her nice clean house, I get my space away from the, uh...”</p><p>You waved your hand, indicating the general everything of the house below.</p><p>“I once saw a maid measure the position of a vase on a table using a ruler.” you told him “I mean, you get what you pay for I guess, but <em>wow</em>.”</p><p>“wow.” Red agreed.</p><p>“What do you want for dinner?” you asked him, turning to the fridge “I got pizza, lasagne, some salad, what's supposed to be cottage pie... take your pick!”</p><p>“as long as it didn't expire last week, i'll eat anythin'.” he assured.</p><p>“Pizza it is.” you decided after a moments thought, taking the box from the fridge and throwing the contents in the microwave.</p><p>Hot food. Leftovers. In a home. In your home.</p><p>(He <em>would</em> wake up and still be here. He <em>would</em> wake up and still be here. He <em>would</em> wake up and still be here.)</p><p>After dinner, Red had a hot bath for the first time in longer than he cared to remember. You filled your bathroom sink with hot water until he said stop, gave him a flannel and some soap, and left him to it. He had forgotten how good the heat felt at it seeped into his bones, the stark difference between the rising steam and the cold air, the silky feeling of soap on his coarse, chipped bones.</p><p>He hadn't realised how dirty he was. He thought the dingy hue his bones had taken on was from lack of sunlight and proper nutrition, but a good amount of it had just been dirt, leaving his bath almost brown by the time he was ready to get out. The flannel was so soft, and so big he could wrap himself up in it and fall asleep.</p><p>“You done with the bath?” you called, startling him out of his quickly tiring thoughts.</p><p>“yeah.” he called back “feels like kind of a shame to put those dirty clothes back on, though.”</p><p>“I thought so too. You decent?”</p><p>Privacy. What a concept. After living in a fucking cage for ten years, what a fucking concept was a little <em>privacy</em>.</p><p>“long as ya don't mind seein' me in a towel.” he teased.</p><p>You poked your head into the bathroom, giving him a smile. Entering properly, you had an old plastic lunch box in your hands, whatever sticker was on the front long since peeled off.</p><p>“I remembered just now,” you told him “That I had these clothes that never fit any of my toys. Maybe you can find something to fit until we can go shopping?”</p><p>“worth a try.”</p><p>You placed the box down on the counter top, and immediately the smell hit him – antiseptic, polyester, and crayons. He knew that smell well – the smell of the children's hospital. He hardly dared breathe as you opened it, not brave enough to hope.</p><p>Those were his clothes. You kept his clothes. T-shirts and jackets and jogging bottoms, pyjamas and dressing gowns, slippers and trainers. These were his clothes. They were <em>his clothes. </em></p><p>“Red?” you called gently, leaning down “Are you okay? You look like you're going to cry...”</p><p>The skeletons hands were shaking as he reached into the box, pulling out his old favourite red t-shirt. It would be snug on him now, but he could make it work. There was still a dark stain on the back where you had spilled grape juice on it, the details getting lost as his vision blurred.</p><p>“Red?”</p><p>Feeling your fingers brush his back, Red spun around and dived into your palm. You took the cue and picked him up, holding him close to your chest as he sobbed, struggling to pull himself together.</p><p>He was home.</p><p>He was home.</p><p>
  <em>He was home. </em>
</p><p>And he was going to kill anyone who tried to change that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Your First Rodeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Believe it or not, agent Jackass from the first chapter was based on someone I used to work with - and yes, he did regularly make people cry. </p><p>Don't miss that job.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The secret to perfect sneaking was not to sneak at all - act like you're supposed to be somewhere and no-one will look twice at you. That was how you walked through the school kitchen, past all the working staff, and into the delivery bay. The usual freaks and geeks were hanging around there, smoking by the bins and making illicit trades of test answers and packets of oregano they thought was weed. You looked around quickly for your targets, spotting the pair of them under the one, mostly dead tree.</p><p>"Well, well, if it isn't the rich bitch and little bitty gives-no-fucks." Grace grumbled on seeing you, loud enough to get the attention of the rest of the yard.</p><p>"ec-fuckin-<em>scuse</em> me?!" Red yelled back, poking his head out of your blazers breast pocket "ya wanna say that to my face?!"</p><p>"Oh calm down, Red." you soothed, patting his skull "You'd be constipated too if you rolled out of bed through a hot topic every morning. Nice hair. Your mother cut it for you?"</p><p>"At least my mother is around." Grace smarmed back "Has yours been in the country yet this year?"</p><p>"For your information-"</p><p>"You can stop now." Lydia interrupted "They're gone."</p><p>You and Grace looked around the yard. Sure enough, everyone else had scarpered.</p><p>"I swear that gets quicker every time." Grace thought.</p><p>"Would you want to hang around for a bitch fight?" you pointed out, pulling a packet of cigarettes from your pocket and handing them out.</p><p>None of you smoked them. You just lit them and held them, for the aesthetic.</p><p>"So what have you got?" you asked Lydia.</p><p>"I spoke to my sister." she announced, holding her cigarette away from the fluffy bear bitty on her shoulder "Apparently the termination orders are 'strongly encouraged' over the reclamation ones, at least where the fighting bitty's are concerned. Agent Jackass's job is to get people to sign them over."</p><p>"So they're <em>trying</em> to kill them." Grace spat.</p><p>"why, though?" Red grumbled from your pocket.</p><p>"Because they're 'dangerous'." a male voice interrupted from the other side of the tree "They don't want to be liable for putting a dangerous animal in a place with small children."</p><p>Prince Cas slunk around the tree to join you, completing the quartet. He actually was smoking, already half way through his stick. Whether or not he was actually a prince, or if it was some pretentious name his parent's stuck him with was impossible to know at this kind of stuck up private school - either was completely plausible. Lydia was the dwarfen head of the schools Bitty Club, hailing from a long line of very expensive lawyers, while Grace's mother ran a bitty sanctuary on the outskirts of the city.</p><p>"Agent Jackass did seem worried about me suing them." you confirmed.</p><p>"What did you find out?" Lydia asked Cas.</p><p>"All government buildings use the same cleaning company, some hack called Clean Corps." he shrugged "Lowest bid for job, hires immigrants who are barely legal so they can justify not paying them a living wage, then makes them buy their own uniforms. The place is so cheap that literally all their gear is industry standard - I was able to order it on amazon, for fuck sake."</p><p>"Were you able to get a cart?" you asked.</p><p>"Yup." he confirmed, taking a drag of his cig "Almost done retro fitting it, but it'll be a tight squeeze if there's as many as you say."</p><p>"compared to the cages they're used to, it'll be fine." Red told him "when will it be ready?"</p><p>"I'll be ready to go by Thursday."</p><p>"we should leave it for friday." your tiny friend said, spinning around to look up at you "they don't always get fed over the weekend, y'know."</p><p>"We can't do shit until we have a place to take them." you pointed out "Grace?"</p><p>"My mothers calling all her connections." she confirmed "There's a few places down south that are willing to take them, but we can't process them though the shelter."</p><p>"why not?" Red asked.</p><p>"Because they're technically government property." you told him "The shelter will get shut down if we're caught taking them there."</p><p>"Which reminds me," Cas said "Grace, maybe you should sit this one out."</p><p>"What? Why?" Grace challenged.</p><p>"Because Ms. Scholarship doesn't have access to the fancy expensive lawyers that the rest of us do if we get caught." he pointed out "This won't be like the breeding ring we took out over summer - this is a government building, we're talking some serious not-fucking-around consequences."</p><p>"Getting expelled from school would be the least of your worries." Lydia agreed "It would be better if you were the alibi this time."</p><p>Grace ground her teeth, but she was smart enough to know they were right. She could barely afford the uniform for this overpriced institution, let alone the cost of a lawyer.</p><p>"Speaking of breeding~" Cas suddenly said, putting on his million watt smile and turning to Red "Did you give any more thought to my proposal?"</p><p>"get a haircut, pretty boy." the bitty grumbled, disappearing back into your pocket.</p><p>"I think that's a no." you translated.</p><p>"Damn." he sighed, clicking his tongue "Skeleton spiders would be so cute, though."</p><p>"Don't you have all the spiders already?" Lydia asked him "<em>All</em> of them?"</p><p>"I always have room for more spiders." he grinned.</p><p>An authoritative clearing of the throat behind you signalled then end of your conversation. The headmaster stood behind you, hands disapprovingly on his hips.</p><p>"I don't know who I'm more disappointed in." he said "Smoking? In this day and age? And at <em>school</em>? Have you no shame?"</p><p>"Not if I can help it." Cas replied flirtily.</p><p>"Oh my god, shut up." Lydia cringed.</p><p>"You two should especially know better!" the headmaster swore.</p><p>"Why, think it'll stunt my growth?" she challenged.</p><p>You couldn't help snorting out a laugh, seeing the way his face lit up at her four foot two inches of pure sass. Unfortunately, this bought his attention to you instead, and he started his admonishment by calling you by your full name - a thing no authority figure should know off the top of their head.</p><p>"Your teachers tell me you've been bringing your bitty to school with you." he went on.</p><p>"Yeah?" you confirmed with a shrug.</p><p>"You aren't allowed to bring your pets to class!" he insisted.</p><p>"<em>excuse me</em>?!" Red roared from inside your pocket, sticking his head out again "did ya just call me a fuckin' <em>pet?!"</em></p><p>"Um-"</p><p>"i am a <em>medically trained professional!" </em> he went on.</p><p>"Are you really?" the headmaster challenged, hands once again on his hips.</p><p>"yer damn right i am! i can monitor heartbeats, track blood pressure and sugar levels, and i can predict seizures! that reminds me."</p><p>Red turned back to Cas.</p><p>"five minutes, pretty boy. get somewhere soft so ya don't brain yerself."</p><p>"Oh for fuck sake!" he exasperated, crushing his spent butt under the shoe "I'm never gonna get a driving license!"</p><p>The headmaster looked torn - Cas's seizures weren't a joke, even if he was in the middle of admonishing you for smoking.</p><p>"Don't think this is over." he warned you, even as he took the young man by the shoulder to lead him away "I catch any of you breaking the rules again, I'll be calling your parents."</p><p>"Oh no." you deadpanned.</p><p>He just gave you a look before disappearing with Cas. The group remained silent until you were once again alone.</p><p>"You're going to have to drive." Lydia pointed out.</p><p>"Obviously. I'll go down the rental place after school." you agreed, before turning to Red "You're a service bitty?"</p><p>"i'm one of the first, sweetheart." he bragged "skeletons are hypoallergenic - we got no fur, no scales, none of that jazz. we're also easy to keep, since we don't need special environments like some bitty's do. why do ya think yer mother picked me over all the cute little assholes in the shop?"</p><p>"It wasn't your winning personality." Grace agreed.</p><p>"ya get what ya pay for, sweetheart, and i was <em>expensive</em>." Red grinned "hey, teddy. teddy. teddy. hey. hey!"</p><p>"What?!" the bear bitty on Lydia's shoulder spat.</p><p>"fuck you." Red answered, flipping him the double bird.</p><p>The end of lunch bell sounded, sparing the poor bear further torment as you all went back to class.</p><hr/><p>Red was a man who gave zero fucks. Even in the middle of maths, with the most discipline-happy teacher in the school, he stretched himself out on your desk like he was sunbathing, occasionally barking out answers to the equations on the board. When he was bored he would dig around in your bag for snacks, or walk over the other tables to look at the students work, seeding them with paranoia when he would tut and shake his head.</p><p>Your teachers hated him, even the ones that hadn't given up on you yet. Unfortunately for them, he was able to recite his official service bitty registration number by heart, so they had no choice but to let him continue to come to class with you. At least when you asked him to behave, he would stay in your pocket and fall asleep, even if he did snore more often than not.</p><p>The one thing he wouldn't do was stay home alone. It didn't matter if you were going to school, or just down the shop for milk - if you went somewhere, he was going too. You had gotten so used to being alone that it was taking time to adjust to his presence, especially considering what a gobshite he was.</p><p>"its pretty obvious ya don't even like each other, though." he pointed out, sat up on your shoulder and gripping your hair for support.</p><p>"It's like a group project." you told him "You don't have to like each other, you just have to get the work done. In a way its better, since if one of us has a terrible idea the others will call them on it."</p><p>"i guess..."</p><p>You heaved an almighty sigh as you stared at the wall of mostly yellow bottles and jars in front of you. Other shoppers bustled around you, getting their own supplies as you pondered the choices.</p><p>"Okay, what is the difference between English, French and American mustard?" you exasperated.</p><p>"american is sweet, english is hot, french is in the middle and kinda peppery." Red explained.</p><p>"I'm glad I bought the expert." you teased "Which do you prefer?"</p><p>"depends - what are we eatin' it with?"</p><p>"I've seen you pour it in a glass and drink it." you pointed out.</p><p>"yeah, they used to mix in nutrient salts to feed us back at the fightin' ring." he explained casually "i guess i got a taste for it after ten years. get me the dijon?"</p><p>"Sure." you capitulated, tossing it in the basket before moving on.</p><p>You'd seen the nutrient salts he mentioned in the specialist bitty shops - actual bitty food could be expensive, so the salts could be mixed in with human food. The salts were expensive too, but more cost effective in the long run, since they could be mixed with literally anything.</p><p>"why do ya do yer own shoppin' anyway?" Red asked "don't ya have staff for that?"</p><p>"I don't want to be one of those rich brats who doesn't know how to do anything." you told him "Fuck you've met my classmates, some of them can barely tie their shoes!"</p><p>"i'm glad ya realised that." the bitty deadpanned.</p><p>"You can't rely on anybody on this world." you said thoughtlessly "At least this way I can rely on myself."</p><p>Red didn't reply, perhaps taken aback by your tone. You had often been told you were too young to be so cynical, but you had yet to be proven wrong.</p><hr/><p>You were quiet. Way quieter than you had been as a kid. Had you gotten so used to being alone that you didn't even talk to yourself any more? Red felt the need to fill the silence whenever possible, suffocating in how heavy it felt. You didn't smile like you used to, either. The bitty loved your smile, just the thought of that toothy, honest grin gave him hope in his darkest days - sure, he was going through hell, but somewhere out there, that smile still existed.</p><p>Only it didn't any more. On the odd occasion you smiled, it was a restrained thing, not even parting your lips, let alone meeting your eyes. You sighed a lot, and Red was starting to hate that sound more than the screams of the other bitties in the arena.</p><p>You were broken. That was the only word he had for it. The kid he knew shone like the sun, was loud and impulsive, loved hugs and singing and bubble baths that were 80% bubble and 10% bath, the other 10% being toys. He expected that you would have grown up after ten years, but not like this. You were serious, and quiet, and you sighed all the time. Why were you so sad? Who did this to you? What happened to all that energy you used to have?</p><p>Red couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the idea of you being sad and alone.</p><p>That was one of the reasons he wouldn't leave your side. The other reason he didn't want to think about...</p><p>He didn't have a choice last time, when he was kidnapped by that fucking orderly as you were sleeping and sold to the fighting ring. (He didn't want to think about how you must have cried when you woke up to find him gone, he'd spent far too much time thinking about that already.) He had a choice now. Even if school was boring, and the supermarket was busy, and the rest of the house was fucking creepy, he wasn't going to leave your side. Even if it made you mad, you were never going to be alone again.</p><p>You belonged to him as much as he belonged to you, after all.</p><p>Your face was the same when you slept, though. You still muttered nonsense, wrinkled you nose, huffed out deep breaths. Red would just lie on your pillow and stare at you as you slept, looking for any trace of the happy child he knew. Maybe if he found one, he'd find a way to make you happy again.</p><hr/><p>You looked at your watch again. Thanks to his seizure earlier in the week, Cas was walking with a limp, slowing down the whole operation. He and Lydia were already twenty minutes late, but you had seen no signs of the police yet either, so you just kept waiting, tapping the wheel of the white van. This polyester shirt was itchy was fuck, how did people put up with this for hours on end? With no pocket to sit in, Red had planted himself on top of you head.</p><p>"how often have ya done this, exactly?" he asked.</p><p>"A few times." you admitted "Never this big, though. Mostly we raided illegal breeding schemes and small time fighting rings. Nothing this big..."</p><p>"as someone who was stuck in that office less than two weeks ago, allow me to tell ya yer doin' the right thing." he assured.</p><p>You looked up into the rear view mirror, giving him a small smile. Strangely, it only made him grimace.</p><p>"I always thought I was doing this as some kind of rebellion." you told him "'Any attention is good attention', the old school shrink said. I've been thinking about it lately, and... I dunno, maybe part of me was still looking for you... don't read too much into it, though..."</p><p>Red didn't reply right away. After a second, he disappeared from on top of your head, blipping back to life on the steering wheel.</p><p>"kid, you know why i wear this mood ring on my neck?" he asked.</p><p>"Because it doesn't fit anywhere else?" you pointed out.</p><p>"smartarse." he retorted, throwing a harmless bone attack at your nose, making you chuckle "i have it because it was the only thing i could grab when i was taken."</p><p>Your heart fell right into your stomach. The two of you hadn't discussed what had actually happened - you were scared of what kind of trauma it might dig up for him. What must it be like, to be so small that someone could just pick you up and walk off with you, and you had no way of stopping them? Why didn't anybody stop them?</p><p>"i kept ahold of this for ten fuckin' years." Red went on "it's fuckin' plastic, sweetheart. the silver peeled off, the colour stopped chaingin', and it was a big ol' target in the ring, but i still kept it on, because it belonged to ya, and it was the only thing of yers i had left. it reminded me every day that there was a kid out there who loved me. now yer tellin' me not to 'read into it', when ya been savin' bitties in yer spare time for years? sweetheart, i'm gonna read the <em>fuck</em> into that."</p><p>Truth be told, it was you who didn't want to think about it too deeply. The idea that you had been subconsciously searching for him all this time was too much for you.</p><p>Your thoughts were interrupted as 'a shave and a haircut' was banged on the vans back door, leading you to unlock it. Cas opened it, pulling out the ramp to get the whole cart up.</p><p>"You guys are late." you admonished as he and Lydia hauled the cart in and closed the van doors.</p><p>"<em>Somebody</em> wanted to go through the paperwork." Cas insinuated.</p><p>"My sister wanted it." Lydia insisted "We might be able to bring about policy change if we get the right evidence."</p><p>"Also, say 'hi' to Tuffet." Cas said, sticking his hand over the seats to show you "He's coming home with me."</p><p>A tiny spider monster clung to his fingers, looking overwhelmed. When he spotted Red, he actually shrieked, disappearing down Cas's sleeve.</p><p>"pussy." Red grumbled.</p><p>"Strap in and lock the doors." you ordered "We're leaving."</p><hr/><p>The drive down south took a few hours - it was early in the morning when you arrived at the meeting point, the sun barely up, but your connection was already there. They had even brought their official vehicle, the name of their re-homing shelter emblazoned proudly on the side.</p><p>"Not gonna lie, I thought you guys would be older." he said by way of greeting "Everything go okay?"</p><p>"So far." you told him as you rounded the van to open the door "You've been told they're ex-fighting bitties, right?"</p><p>"My speciality." he assured "Don't worry about that."</p><p>Inside the van, Cas finally opened the side of the plastic cleaning cart, revealing the layers of tiny cages crammed within. It was an inhumane way to transport them, but at least it was temporary. The bitties seemed to understand, as they stayed quiet and patient. Things would be better for them soon enough. Lydia and your connection traded important paperwork as you as Cas transferred the tiny monsters to the larger, more padded holding pens in his van. One or two of them growled at Red on your shoulder, exchanging insults, but none of them tried to attack.</p><p>"Alright, that's everything." the connection sighed, looking relieved and tired "I'll take it from here. Good work, guys."</p><p>"Say goodbye, Tuffet." Cas urged, petting the tiny thing, but the spider only shrank back into his hand as if he wanted to disappear "Aw, he's shy. You're gonna fit right in at home, little buddy."</p><p>"You must be keen to get back." the connection said to Red "Doesn't it make you nervous being away from your brother this long?"</p><p>"Brother?" you repeated, confused.</p><p>While it was true you had forgotten about owning Red (but to be fair, you were literally a child at the time), you remembered him more and more over the past couple of weeks. If he had had a brother, you definitely would have remembered by now. Red, however, didn't seem surprised by the statement, his blank, unimpressed look masking his real feelings.</p><p>"Yeah... all skeletons come in pairs." the connection told you, obviously a little distressed that you didn't know "They aren't even allowed to sell them in singles... they tend to die on their own."</p><p>"i ain't seen my bro in years." Red told him "but if i'm alive, so is he."</p><p>His tone left no room for argument or reply - he was done talking about it. </p><p>The connection soon left. The three of you took turns changing out of the polyester Clean Corps uniforms in the back of the van, throwing them in a roadside bin, before taking off again.</p><p>"You sure you're okay to drive all the way back already?" Lydia asked, buckling herself in.</p><p>"Well, neither of you can drive." you pointed out "I'll buy an energy drink or something. You guys sure you weren't spotted?"</p><p>"For the last time, yes." Cas assured "No-one who works for the government does overtime on a Friday. And even if they did, no-one ever looks at cleaners."</p><p>"There's going to be hell to pay come Monday." you knew, thinking of whatever poor soul was going to be blamed for this.</p><p>"Just think about all the innocent monsters those bastards have murdered." Lydia spat "I can assure you, my conscious is clear."</p><p>Putting it that way, you couldn't really argue. </p><hr/><p>You dropped Lydia off at Grace's house, since a sleepover was her alibi for the night before, even to her parents. Cas's little brother appeared to sneak him into the side gate of the compound they lived in, the guards paid to look the other way, while you did the last thing left to put a full stop on this rescue and drove back to the van rental place. You hadn't been this tired in a long time, kept upright by caffeine and sugar alone, but it had been worth it. You weren't going to lose sleep worrying about those other bitties any more.</p><p>Van returned, you grabbed another coffee as you ambled along the road to the bus stop. </p><p>"Hey," you said as a thought occurred to you "Red?"</p><p>"hm? he replied sleepily, curled up in your jacket pocket.</p><p>"You think any of those other bitties had families?" you asked him "People they want to see again, like you did?"</p><p>"i doubt it." he told you, followed by a loud yawn "they're usually bred for fighting, or bought really young."</p><p>"You weren't."</p><p>"there are always exceptions. i only got stolen 'cause of my teeth *yawn* most skeletons have flat teeth."</p><p>Soft snoring told you he was already asleep, barely a second from finishing his sentence. He'd been awake as long as you had, so you let him sleep. </p><p>His teeth were incredibly sharp, even though he didn't act aggressive at all... well, not with you, anyway. If you were looking for fighting bitty, you guessed sharp teeth would be a plus.</p><p>How many times had he had to use those teeth to protect himself? To bite, and claw, and injure other poor bitties in the same position he was in, for the sake of his own survival?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>You were too tired to think about this. You were only going to upset yourself.</p><p>You finished your coffee and tossed it in the nearest bin, making one last stop before taking the bus home.</p><hr/><p>Red woke up in his own bed. You had bought him his own little house, with bitty sized furniture, but somehow it felt even more like a dollhouse than the shoe box you had decorated in felt tip pens and cotton wool for him as a kid. At least you were both home, he guessed, so you wouldn't be stressing about this any more.</p><p>Despite how tired he still was, the skeleton was hungry, and now he was free to eat whenever the hell he wanted to, he wasn't going to put up with that. He sat up with a grumble, only to find two new additions to his room. The first was a tiny display case, only big enough for one ring, and the other was a ring box, a post-it note stuck to the top with 'open me' written on it. Curious to what game you were playing, Red opened the box.</p><p>Inside wasn't a ring, but a collar. Red leather, soft, the perfect size for him. On the front of the golden medallion was his name, and on the back was yours, and your address.</p><p>You bought him a collar. If he somehow got lost, people would know where he lived, that someone out there claimed him.</p><p>You claimed him.</p><p>His vision started blurring. Fuck, he wasn't going to start crying again!</p><p>He very carefully peeled the brittle mood ring from his neck, the cheap plastic cracking in protest. Immediately he felt naked, almost vulnerable, as he reverently laid it in the display case. He'd always be able to see it, and remember what it meant to him, but that period of his life was over now. He wasn't just holding onto it until he saw you again. He had a real collar now. </p><p>He took said collar out of its box. It was weighty and finely crafted - it was probably expensive. After fastening it, he admired himself in his mirror. Damn, he looked good! He was a handsome bastard if he said so himself!</p><p>Leaving his little house, he found you passed out on the sofa, TV playing to itself. He shortcut up to your shoulder, but you didn't react to his sudden weight, deeply asleep. With a quiet chuckle, he kissed your cheek.</p><p>"thanks, sweetheart." he told you quietly, before plopping down at the nape of your neck and curling up to go back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Means No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!</p><p>Spiders. Lots and lots of spiders. Big ones, little ones, friendly ones, grumpy ones.</p><p>LOTS OF SPIDERS!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We already told you no." You reminded Cas firmly.</p><p>"And <em>I</em> respect that." he assured "It's Queen Charlotte that's the issue - she wants to hear it from his own lips... so to speak."</p><p>Both you and Red levelled Cas with a deadpan glare. He remained unrepentant, crossing his legs as his little brother looked between the two of you, not sure what to say.</p><p>As rich as your family was, it was still surreal for you to be sat in the back of a limousine - before you learned to drive for yourself, you had been ferried around by taxi's, or at worst by a slightly annoyed Hank, as he muttered under his breath about being a lawyer, not babysitter. It was clear Cas' family owned this one, as there were bright blankets over the black leather seats, and pillows with similar designs on them.</p><p>You weren't sure what to think when he asked you to come over after school, especially as he had never done so before, but in the end the promise of not having to cook your own dinner won you over.</p><p>"what difference does she think it's gonna make?" Red challenged, sat in your lap with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Oh, she's <em>beautiful</em>." Cas explained, practically gushing "Her last mate changed his mind just on seeing her! Didn't take, unfortunately, but she wants to try again."</p><p>"so why does it gotta be me?!" your bitty snapped "there's tons of willing guys on the breeding circuit, get one of them!"</p><p>"I've told her that too." Cas sighed "I only told her about you in passing, but since Tuffet came home and told her more, she's become determined. She's been nagging me morning, noon and night! And as long as she keeps nagging me, I'm going to keep nagging you. The sooner we get this taken care of, the better for us all."</p><p>Red let out an aggravated sigh, nestling further against you as the car pulled into the compound.</p><p>Cas' place was about the perfect opposite of yours - where your house was a museum of greys and whites, a stretch of grass cut so exactly it could be measured with a ruler and nothing that gave away that someone actually lived there, Cas' was bright colours, bold prints, and people absolutely everywhere. The garden alone was full to the brim with trees, plants and flowers, no doubt requiring an army of gardeners to keep them looking nice, and there was even an ostentatious green house as big as the damn Eden Project off to the side. The main house was of course enormous, but there were several smaller residences on site, everything connected by covered paths through the simulated jungle. Staff quarters?</p><p>As you got out of the car, the passing staff actually bowed a little upon seeing Cas and his brother. Maybe the 'prince' part of his name had some truth to it after all... An older man in a stuffy uniform waited patiently at the door for the boys.</p><p>"Good afternoon, your graces." he greeted in a voice so crisp it could cut glass "How was school?"</p><p>"Another day in paradise." Cas sighed "This is my friend from school. They're staying for dinner."</p><p>"I shall inform the chef."</p><p>The man gave you the quick once over, but if he had an opinion he kept it to himself. A woman who was slightly younger than him tended to Cas' little brother, treating him gently as she led him away. An au pair? Cas would be a little old for one.</p><p>You followed his lead as you entered the house, kicking off your shoes when he did (only for a staff member at the door to immediately shuffle them away into a cupboard). An entirely different staff member appeared to take his school blazer from him, arranging it on a hanger and attacking it with a sticky roller, while the older guy you assumed was his head of house told him about the various phone calls and invitations he'd received over the day. Two more people appeared carrying silver trays - one with a few letters on, one with cups of hot, sweet tea and water. Cas listened, sorted through the letters and drank his tea before he even left you foyer of the house.</p><p>"Tell Abigail I'm not interested." he instructed his ... manservant? "She's facile, it drives me nuts."</p><p>"Very well, sir." he agreed "Mrs. Abercrombie has invited you to attend her garden party this Saturday at noon."</p><p>"She's gonna to try and set me up with her niece again, isn't she?" Cas grumbled.</p><p>"'<em>Going.</em>'" the man stressed.</p><p>"I'm not <em>gonna</em> be <em>going</em>." Cas teased, to which the older man broke character for a moment and shook his head with a smile "Her niece is twelve, it's weird."</p><p>"Understood, your grace." he agreed "Finally, your aunt has requested the pleasure of your company at dinner this Friday night."</p><p>"Guess I don't really have a choice there."</p><p>"Not particularly, sir, no."</p><p>"Just me?"</p><p>"Just you, sir."</p><p>Cas sighed deeply, but only then seemed to remember you were there, throwing on an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't mean to ignore you." he said, even as yet another staffer appeared with a comfy looking cardigan for him to put on "You know how busy it can be when you first get home."</p><p>"pretty boy, i ain't seen a single 'nother person in that house in over a month." Red said from your pocket.</p><p>If any of the staff were shocked by his speech pattern, they hid it well. They were either very well trained, or very well paid... probably both.</p><p>"Sounds peaceful." Cas chuckled, throwing a playful side eye at his manservant "You want something to drink? I guarantee we have everything."</p><p>"'<em>Would you like</em>.'" the older man corrected again "And it doesn't suit one to brag, your grace."</p><p>"The times are a-changin', my dude!" Cas teased, giving you time to request your drink of choice before leading you further into the house.</p><p>The walls were bright colours, the entire place practically smothered in soft furnishings and antiques. You could guess from the uniform style of the place that it was probably decorated in the traditional style of wherever it was Cas from from... where that was, though, you couldn't begin to fathom. While it was nice for a while, you felt like this kind of decor would quickly become suffocating - everywhere was colours and patterns, colours and patterns, over and over, bright and bold and dark everywhere you looked.</p><p>The manservant followed the two of you up the stairs, spine ramrod straight. Cas didn't seem to find this odd at all, so you tried to play it cool, even as his stoic stare weirded you out. After a few minutes of walking (how big was this fucking place?!), you finally came to a stop in front of a fancy, dark wooden door.</p><p>"We have some business to attend to, Carlyle." Cas told the older man "Please don't disturb us until dinner is ready."</p><p>"With all due respect, your grace." the man, whose name was apparently Carlyle, said "It would be inappropriate to leave the two of you alone without a chaperone."</p><p>"the fuck are ya implyin'?!" Red accused "ya callin' my kid a <em>hussie?!"</em> </p><p>"I imply nothing, sir." Carlyle replied without even blinking "But you know how people talk."</p><p>"In my own home, Carlyle," Cas said with an authoritative tone that sounded weird coming from him "I expect that kind of talk to dealt with quickly. Understand?"</p><p>"Very good, sir." the older man capitulated "I'll return once dinner has been prepared."</p><p>Carlyle bowed before turning on his heel and stalking off. </p><p>"He didn't mean anything by that." Cas assured when he was out of earshot "My family's just very old fashioned, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'd gathered." you said "I'm getting a real Downton Abbey vibe here. Should I start calling you 'your grace' too?"</p><p>"Oh god, please don't." Cas laughed, letting you into the room.</p><p>It seemed to be an office of some kind, the decor caught between 'teen boy hang-out space' and 'adult work space'. One wall was made up entirely of decently sized terrariums, in which sat a variety of spider bitties. Dropping your school bag on the sofa, you took a good look at them - they were exactly as fancy as you would expect from someone so conspicuously rich.</p><p>"I'll be honest." you said "I thought you'd have more."</p><p>"What, these guys?" Cas clarified "These are just my loners. Some species prefer their own space, you know?"</p><p>From within the terrariums, more and more eyes started to peek at you. Under rocks, behind logs, buried under deep sand, hidden in burrows, all kinds of spider bitties started to emerge at the sound of their humans voice.</p><p>"Queen Charlotte in the main bitty room." he went on, leading you to a pair of side doors before pausing "You're not... arachnophobic, right?"  </p><p>"A little late to ask me that now." you pointed out "Exactly how many spiders are we talking about?"</p><p>Cas pursed his lips, almost using his body to shield you as he opened the doors. What greeted you was a wall of white. An <em>entire room</em> of white.</p><p>An entire room full of spiders web.</p><p>Something primal in your mind immediately started screaming, only getting worse as a dozen more spider bitties clambered out the room and up the walls.</p><p>"Hi Cas!"</p><p>"How was school?"</p><p>"Your hair looks nice."</p><p>"Who's your friend?"</p><p>"Cas! Cas! I finished that crossword, you would not <em>believe</em> what that last answer was!"</p><p>"ho-lee shit." Red whispered, shrinking down into your pocket.</p><p>A sentiment you felt on a deep level.</p><p>"Guys, guys!" Cas urged, holding up his hands "We'll have time to play later, right now I have some business to tend to."</p><p>A chorus of disappointed 'aww's echoed not only from the spiders who had left the room, but also from within it. </p><p>How may fucking spiders did he have?!</p><p>"Is the queen awake? I bought someone to meet her."</p><p>A purple spider in a red and pink dress rappelled down from the ceiling on a thread of silk, right in front of Cas' face. Her shape was a little odd, and it took you a moment to realise it was because she had another spider - who you vaguely recognised as being Tuffet - on her back.</p><p>"So this is the famous Red?" she asked "He is rather large, isn't he?"</p><p>"Will you take him to the queen, Muffet?" Cas asked her "So they can talk?"</p><p>Muffet let out a laugh that sounded a lot like 'ufufufufu!', which didn't exactly fill you confidence.</p><p>"don't worry, sweetheart, spiders are pretty fragile." Red told you "they ain't gonna do shit."</p><p>You fished the skeleton from your breast pocket. He was a lot bigger and sturdier than the spiders, but there were a lot more of them. If the dark shadows you could see as you stepped closer to the webbed room were any indication, <em>a lot fucking more</em>. Muffet landed on a wooden ledge at the side of the door, Tuffet climbing off her back only to hide behind her. </p><p>"Come into my parlour, there's plenty of room." she beckoned.</p><p>"Muff, don't tease." Cas scolded.</p><p>With an enormous amount of reluctance (the primal part of your brain still screaming at you to get away from the web), you placed Red down on the ledge.</p><p>"i'll be like ten minutes, sweetheart." he told you "don't go anywhere."</p><p>You just backed away from the web, jumping clear out of your skin when you felt Cas' hands on your shoulders. He steered you out of the way before shutting the doors to the web room.</p><p>"You handled that very well." he told you "You didn't scream or anything!"</p><p>You wanted to. Even with the doors in the way, the idea of all that web, all those spiders, was freaking you right the fuck out. Your host seemed to realise this, as he led you back to the sofa on the other side of the room.</p><p>"Spider bitties aren't for everyone." he reasoned "A lot of mine are rescues. You should hear the way the maids go on when it's their turn to tidy up in here!"</p><p>"It's... a lot..." you finally said.</p><p>"It's a shame, really." he went on "They're so cute and friendly."</p><p>Even as he said that, a few appeared on his shoulders, having climbed up his back, and a couple dropped on his head from the ceiling. Immediately your whole body froze. Would you even feel them on you...?</p><p>"Don't worry, they know not the climb guests." Cas assured "You okay to stay here?"</p><p>"I'm not scared of spiders per say." you told him "I just didn't realise you had quite this many..."</p><p>"Aren't they great?!" he enthused "And get this - Tuffet and Muffet came from the same breeder, so there's a good chance they're siblings!"</p><p>"That is great." you agreed.</p><p>Getting rescued from a fighting ring only to find a sibling you never met before sounded like a happy ending to you.</p><p>You both went quiet as a maid appeared with the drink you had requested before, as well as more tea for Cas. You thanked her awkwardly, not used to being waited on, to which she gave a polite smile. </p><p>"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Cas said only after the maid left.</p><p>"Is this a good place?" you asked seriously. </p><p>Cas gave you a knowing smile as he nodded. The two of you never really spoke unless one of you wanted something, so you approaching him at lunch was a dead giveaway. </p><p>"I did some research on skeleton bitties." you told him "What that guy from the shelter said is true - they're always born twins, both boys or both girls. If you separate them, they tend to die, and if one dies, the other will shortly after."</p><p>"You want to find Red's brother." Cas surmised.</p><p>"I don't have your connections. I don't even know where to start. The fact that Red is even still alive on his own after all this time seems to buck the trend..."</p><p>"He's an unusual specimen."</p><p>He hummed a moment, taking a sip of his tea and thinking hard.</p><p>"He's a service bitty, so he's registered." he remembered "Service bitties have to come from licensed breeders, so that's a paper trail... Why do you have a service bitty anyway?"</p><p>"I had leukaemia as a kid." you shrugged "I guess it was easier for my mother than taking time off work."</p><p>Cas just hummed again, his downplayed reaction preferable to the cries of 'oh my god, I'm so sorry!' that usually happened when you told people about it. Considering his own fragile health and multitude of spiders, it was surprising that none of them were trained up into the role of service bitty.</p><p>"If Red's brother was bought legally, he should be easy enough to find." he supposed "If he was stolen like Red was..."</p><p>He didn't need to finish - if he was stolen, he'd be next to impossible to track.</p><p>"Give me a few days." he said finally "I'll see what I can find."</p><hr/><p>This place was fucking creepy. Sure, it was nice that the pretty boy gave these spiders a safe place to be, but traipsing through a giant ass web was freaking him out.</p><p>Throughout the sizeable room (which Red estimated was about the size of your whole attic space) was a lattice of wooden ledges, like an artificial tree, providing support for all the webs. Once his eyes adjusted to the white all around, he was able to make out tunnels and breaks in the webbing, almost like paths leading to different places.</p><p>"nice set up ya guys got here." he said in passing as the spider pair led him through the lair.</p><p>"We're very lucky." Muffet agreed "Spiders aren't exactly high on the wish list for bitties."</p><p>The kid - Tuffet, was it? - looked between her and Red like he didn't know what to say, only just stopping himself from putting his thumb in his mouth.</p><p>The kids were by far the worst part of the fighting rings. Bought young to be ruthlessly trained up, or used as bait for larger bitties to tear apart. Unless they were venomous, which the tiny purple ones never were, spiders were always in the latter group. That kid would have seen his time in the ring soon enough, first and last. Judging by the way he clung to the other spider before, he was too young to spin his own web yet.</p><p>Some people made Red fucking sick.</p><p>Muffet led Red down, going slow to allow his larger bulk to balance on the wooden beams, and to the entrance of a large lair within the web.</p><p>"Queen Charlotte!" she called into the lair "The skeleton is here!"</p><p>Red took a step back when the entire web quivered. Not all spider bitties were dainty things like these two, and one that had been given the name 'queen' was likely something to behold.</p><p>Cas had been right about one thing - she certainly was beautiful, her deep brown hair so rich it almost looked like velvet. She was a Goliath Birdeater, standing double Red's height at the very least, legs and arms thick and sturdy. Red hadn't been this honestly intimidated since that one time he saw a Boss bitty (who had been the size of a small human child!), but so long in the fighting circuit had taught him how to not show it.</p><p>Queen Charlotte apprised him carefully before smiling.</p><p>"Please, come in." she urged, voice deep and velvety like melted chocolate.</p><p>"I'll leave you alone." Muffet giggled, only stopped by one of the queens hands on her shoulder.</p><p>Queen Charlotte gave Tuffet a big kiss on his cheek, making him giggle, before releasing them to go.</p><p>"i ain't comin' in." Red told her, keen not to let his guide get too far away "i just came here to tell you i ain't interested."</p><p>"Oh?" she replied, although she didn't seem surprised "Why not?"</p><p>"... whadaya mean, 'why not'?" Red asked "i ain't a breedin' bitty, and even if i was i'd go through a service, find me a nice wife."</p><p>"Ah, I see." the queen sighed "You're a lifer."</p><p>"that a problem?" he grumbled.</p><p>"We are the way we are." she said "But come in anyway - let me give you a little trinket to make up for dragging you all this way."</p><p>It took all of Red's self control not to flinch away as Queen Charlotte leaned down to his level, giving him a knowing smile.</p><p>"They're gone already anyway."</p><p>The skeleton looked around - sure enough, Muffet and Tuffet were long gone.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Still, now Queen Charlotte knew he was a lifer, he was confident she wouldn't try anything, so followed her back into her lair. There was luxurious bitty furniture arranged inside, making the place look like an upscale boudoir, all sized perfectly for the queen herself.</p><p>"this shit custom?" he asked as he looked around "pretty boy sure is generous."</p><p>"He takes good care of us." the queen agreed "We're lucky to have such a wonderful human."</p><p>The spider opened a box, pulling out a monster candy. Red couldn't even remember the last time he saw one - you and he had even looked online, nowhere seemed to sell them!</p><p>"One of my humans staff knows the recipe." the queen told him, seeming to know what he was thinking "But it's difficult, and the ingredients are expensive. I trust this will compensate you for your time?"</p><p>"fuck, i'll take it." Red agreed, already salivating "if this is yer pay, let me know if ya need any other favours."</p><p>Queen Charlotte laughed, leaning down to his level again as she handed it to him.</p><p>"Sure you won't stay with me, handsome?" she purred "I'm not the kind of spider who eats her mate."</p><p>Fuck no. Beautiful and terrifying as she was, if Red ever got hitched, it would be to a bitty he could bring home to you.</p><p>"sorry, i gotta get back to my kid." he said, claws taking a firm grip on the candy as it was too big for his pocket.</p><p>"Child?" Queen Charlotte pondered as she righted herself "I thought your human was the same age as mine?"</p><p>"yeah?" he confirmed.</p><p>The queen thought for a moment, before breaking out into a grin, trying to cover her face with her hand.</p><p>"Oh," she said, voice full of mockery "Oh no. You're one of those."</p><p>"'one of those'?" he challenged, not about to let some spider talk smack about you "the fuck does that mean?"</p><p>"One of those who met your human as a child, and will only ever see them as such." she elaborated "It's... cute, really. It's sweet."</p><p>"shaddup." Red grumbled at her "my kids a kid, that's all there is to it."</p><p>"Your human is a sexually mature adult." the queen insisted "Just like my darling is."</p><p>Every fibre of Red's being rejected that, especially when mixed in with Cas. The idea of you... doing that stuff...</p><p>...</p><p>Fuck no! No-one was gonna fucking <em>touch</em> you as long as he was around! Any human who came sniffing after you was going get the fuck bitten out of their face at every opportunity!  </p><p>"My darling's family is already narrowing down potential marriage partners for him." Queen Charlotte pressed "Yours won't be far behind."</p><p>"don't compare my kid to the pretty boy." Red spat, turning on his heel to storm out.</p><p>
  <strike>And put an end to things he didn't want to hear (or think) about. </strike>
</p><p>He was stopped when the spider laid a large hand on his shoulder, gentle but insistent.</p><p>"Handsome," she cooed "I'm the closest thing my darling has to a mother, I understand the difficulty in letting them grow up. Just because they don't leave us the way our children do, doesn't mean they'll be children forever, you know?"</p><p>No, he didn't know. He didn't have to fucking know.</p><p>"nice meeting ya." he grumbled, pulling his shoulder from her grip and shortcutting away.</p><hr/><p>The silence of home should have been peaceful after all the hustle and bustle at Cas' place, but... </p><p>
  <em>tick, tick, tick-</em>
</p><p>"And in other news, there was a twelve car pile up just outside of-"</p><p>"<em>-sexually mature adult-</em>"</p><p>The rush of water in the bathroom as you showered, barely audible through the door, was usually soothing, yet...</p><p><em>tick, tick, tick-</em> </p><p>"Expecting record numbers at the country's largest car show this weekend-"</p><p>"<em>-potential marriage partners-"</em></p><p>It was usually pretty easy for Red to take a nap in the evenings, before the interesting TV shows started, so why...?</p><p>
  <em>tick, tick, tick-</em>
</p><p>"Rain expected into next week, with temperatures dropping into the low-"</p><p>
  <em>"-yours won't be far behind-"</em>
</p><p>"FUCK!" Red roared, jamming the heels of his palms into his eyes as if that would get rid of that fucking spiders words.</p><p>He didn't want to think about this! He didn't want to think about you being grown up, you'd still been a kid the last time he saw you!</p><p>
  <strike>Ten years ago. You were eighteen now. You'd be going to university next year.</strike>
</p><p>He didn't want to acknowledge that you were... that you might have... that you maybe weren't...</p><p><strike>It was perfectly normal, you were a healthy teenager. If you were or weren't a virgin didn't matter.</strike> </p><p>He didn't want to think about you getting married, or all the dating you'd be doing leading up that. He didn't want to imagine some asshole putting their hands on you!</p><p><strike>He'd probably kill them.</strike> </p><p>Not able to take the noise, Red jumped off the sofa where he'd been attempting to nap and stormed off to the bedroom.</p><p>That spider bitch didn't know what she was talking about. Just because those old world aristo's were shuffling the pretty boy down the aisle as young as possible, that didn't mean you were going to follow his example! He was too young anyway!</p><p>And now Red was in the bedroom. Why the fuck had he come in here? Maybe he could just shut himself up in his house until these thoughts went away.</p><p>As he crossed the room, his eyes naturally travelled to your bed, where amongst the mess of pillows was a pastel green cuddly toy. Lamby, it was inventively called. You'd had it forever, and there it was, still on your bed.</p><p>Sexually active adults don't keep cuddly toys on their beds, his mind desperately reasoned, there-fucking-for, the bitch was wrong. So there.</p><p>Still following his feet rather than his head. Red shortcut up to the bed, taking the worn sheep in his hands. It smelled like you, of course, but also of dust and age.</p><p>
  <strike>Because you'd had it for fifteen years.</strike>
</p><p>He hugged the plushie, letting that smell surround him. Your smell. When he closed his eyes, you were eight years old again, watching cartoons and talking to Lamby as if it would answer you, giving it biscuits and juice just as easily as you did Red.</p><p>He'd been so happy back then. There was no love like that of a child, and he'd been <em>so</em> loved. He knew you loved him now, but it wasn't the same...</p><p>Even though he was finally home, it wasn't the same.</p><p>No matter how hard he tried to make you smile.</p><p>Losing his balance a little on the mattress, Red adjusted his feet. As he did, he kicked something solid hidden underneath your massive pile of pillows. His curiosity got the better of him as he lifted one up, knowing that your phone and various remote controls were in the other room.</p><p>It was a toy.</p><p>An <em>adult private time</em> toy.</p><hr/><p>"Red?" you called, knocking on the front of the bitty house "Everything okay?"   </p><p>"fine!" he spat, tone clearly indicating he wasn't "go away!"</p><p>"Do you know what happened to Lamby's head?" you asked.</p><p>"... accident." he grumbled, barely audible through the wood "i'll fix it in the mornin'..."</p><p>"I'm not mad." you assured him "I've broken it plenty of times. I'm more concerned about this mood you've been in since we left Cas' place. Did something happen?"</p><p>You waited, but there was no reply from the darkened house.</p><p>If one of Cas' spiders had done something to Red-</p><p>"nothin' happened, sweetheart." he finally told you "i just... got some things to think about. i'll talk to ya in the mornin', okay?"</p><p>"Well, okay..." you sighed.</p><p>It wasn't like your brusque skel to get all introspective, but if all he needed was some space and time... well, you had plenty of that.</p><p>You sighed again as you stood, going to finish your homework, and hoped he'd feel more like himself tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brother Bothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Red, will you get the phone?" you called from the bathroom when you heard it ring "My hands are full."</p>
<p>"sure, sure." he agreed, stretching before shortcutting up to the counter where you had left it "hello?"</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>"hello?" Red repeated less patiently.</p>
<p>"Who is this?" your mothers voice demanded on the other side of the line, staticy over the speakerphone.</p>
<p>"this is red." he answered "who's this?"</p>
<p>"My mother." you called into the room.</p>
<p>To which she answered by calling you by your full name in a tone you were sure she thought was parental.</p>
<p>"Take me off speakerphone immediately, please." she demanded.</p>
<p>Red shrugged at you, pulling a face as you walked over and picked up the phone, doing as she asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, mother?"</p>
<p>"Who was that?" she asked again.</p>
<p>"Red." you repeated.</p>
<p>To which your mother let out an aggrieved huff.</p>
<p>"Darling, please tell me that very rough and much older sounding voice did not belong to your boyfriend." she warned.</p>
<p>"No, mum." you sighed "<em>Red</em>, my bitty."</p>
<p>"You bought a bitty?" she asked, tone changing entirely.</p>
<p>"No, you did."</p>
<p>"Did I?" she paused, thinking a moment "Was it a tequila purchase?"</p>
<p>"No mum, you bought him when I was a kid." you reminded her "You remember I called you about some stolen thing that had been recovered?"</p>
<p>"... Vaguely?"</p>
<p>"Well, it was Red. That's why I had to go get him."</p>
<p>"...Okay..." your mother said in a tone that gave away that she didn't quite believe you "So, Andrew called me-"</p>
<p>Of course he did. The gestapo had nothing on Andrew the accountant.</p>
<p>"And he said you bought a plane ticket? Is there something I should know?"</p>
<p>"Don't be so dramatic, mother." you sighed "I'm going after school tomorrow and I'll be back Sunday night, so I won't even miss any school."</p>
<p>"Because?" she pried.</p>
<p>"Well, Red has a brother," you started to explain, not seeing any point in lying about it "And I've managed to track down who owns him now, so-"</p>
<p>"So you want to complete the set?" she surmised "Like those troll dolls you loved as a child!"</p>
<p>"Sure!" you cried "Except Red and his brother are <em>alive</em>, and all."</p>
<p>You hated those fucking ugly dolls, your mother had just bought you the entire collection because she didn't know how else to parent.</p>
<p>"Sweetie," she huffed in an admonishing tone "That is what <em>buyers</em> are for - they go get the thing for you so you don't have to waste your weekend traipsing across the country."</p>
<p>"Well, I thought I'd check out the university while I was there." you lied, knowing she would take the bait.</p>
<p>"I thought you were going to my alma mater?"</p>
<p>"I said I would consider it."</p>
<p>"I really think..." </p>
<p>You stopped listening, her speech about how great her old university was falling to white noise as you continued to pack your weekend bag. You could tell from Red's slightly stiff posture that he was still listening, even as he gathered one or two of his own clean clothes to throw in your bag.</p>
<p>Predictably, by the time she was done talking she had forgotten why she had even called you in the first place, telling you that you should come spend the summer with her in Paris, maybe you'd meet someone cute, yadda yadda. You made some noncommittal noises on the matter and left it there.</p>
<p>Cas' connections had come through, and you now had the most likely address for Red's brother. The poor thing had been unofficially sold several times after his initial sale, but he was 99% sure it was him. Just to be sure, you had called the number he gave you and spoke to the mother of the family, who confirmed that her older son had bought home a skeleton bitty from school one day, and that he had got it from a friend, so if it was stolen then it wasn't her sons fault. </p>
<p>That alone told you a lot about her son, even without the benefit of the worryingly informative file Cas had given you about him.</p>
<p>However, once you assured her you weren't accusing him of anything, she was willing to listen to what you had to say. Luckily she turned out to be a softhearted sort, and agreed that if this was indeed Red's brother, she would be willing to sell him.</p>
<p>He bites anyway, so that's probably not the best pet for a twelve year old.</p>
<p>You did lie to your mother about one thing, though - you had no intention of going to school tomorrow. The only flight you could get left at 10am, and you'd still need to hire a car and drive for three hours when you got there to find the house. It was only a short-haul flight, but doing it on a Saturday was guaranteed to add hours of bullshit to what should be a quick trip.</p>
<p>"This is your first time on a plane, right?" you asked Red later in the night, as you were throwing the last few essentials into the bag "You excited?"</p>
<p>"eh, yes and no." he admitted, sat up on your dressing table "the plane itself, sure. the airport? if even half the shit i hear about them is true, it's gonna be hell."</p>
<p>"Hope for the best, plan for the worst." you agreed, changing your tone "Looking forward to seeing your brother?"</p>
<p>To that question, he paused, eye lights going a little fuzzy.</p>
<p>"just... tryin' not to get my hopes up." he admitted "i never thought i'd see <em>you</em> again, let alone... there's still a chance it ain't him."</p>
<p>"Well, that's why we're going." you said "To make sure. Pass me my charger?"</p>
<p>Red looked around to where you pointed, sighing like you asked the world of him, before getting up to fetch it from the far side of the table. As he leaned down, a short, sharp <em>zip</em>, the tearing of the seams of tiny bitty shorts, rang out in the air. Red straightened up like he'd been electrocuted, skull lighting up like an LED.</p>
<p>"Again?" you teased.</p>
<p>"shuddup." he grumbled "it's bad workmanship is what it is!"</p>
<p>"Just admit you're getting fat."</p>
<p>"i will not!" he cried, holding his hand over the back of his torn shorts as he waddled away to find an intact pair.</p><hr/>
<p>There weren't many things in the world that you felt compelled to throw money at to make them easier, but the airport was absolutely one of them. When the queue at the check-in didn't move for twenty minutes because two separate families were trying browbeat the poor desk staff into letting them carry on deluxe strollers and four bags per person, you felt absolutely no guilt in paying to go through the first class check in instead. Security was another hour and a half wait on a Friday, so there went more money to go through the express line. The lounges had free breakfast and wouldn't be filled with young families getting away for the weekend, so that was another expense. </p>
<p>"this ain't so bad." Red supposed, sat up on the table as you read the paper "even if i do have to wear this stupid lead."</p>
<p>"We'd still be in that first line at the desk if I hadn't paid for an upgrade." you told him, to which he grimaced.</p>
<p>Not that the upgrade really mattered when you got on the plane - it was a tiny propeller plane, so the difference between first and standard class was a couple inches of leg room. As demeaning as the lead was, when the flight attendant asked you if you had a box for Red so he could be put in the overhead for take off, the poor bitty looked genuinely insulted. The second their back was turned he shortcutted out again, climbing into your jackets inner breast pocket as he grumbled to himself.</p>
<p>What would have been a solid day of driving was only an hour of flight, and soon enough you were at the rental place picking up your car for the final leg.</p>
<p>"No, you only get jetlag on international flights." you explained to Red as you buckled up "Something to do with time zones."</p>
<p>"huh... learn somethin' new everyday."</p>
<p>Red was oddly quiet on the drive, but you were sure he had a lot to think about. When was the last time he had even seen his brother? Before he had even met you, if you recalled correctly. Would they even recognise each other? Would his brother be happy to see him?</p>
<p>And what if this bitty wasn't his brother? What if you had gotten his hopes up, just to dash them again? It didn't really make any difference to you if he was or wasn't - you were doing this for Red, not you. The skel didn't much care about stuff - fine clothes or cheap, they both got mustard stained after a while, and even though you bought him a whole tiny house full of his own furniture, he still ended up sleeping on your pillow more often than not - but you knew it was important for him to have something that was <em>his</em>. You had no real concept of family thanks to your own poor experiences, but you felt like if you had had a sibling, they would be more important to you than anything you could buy.</p>
<p>Only, you <em>could</em> buy Red's brother for him, which... was kind of weird, the more you thought about it. You never really gave how sentient bitties were much thought until you had a little asshole in your pocket every day.</p>
<p>It was around 5pm when you found the house. It was a nice enough area - the kind where the kids would have their own rooms, but both parents would have to work full time to afford it. There were two cars in the driveway, one a typical mum-mobile, the other a piece of shit rust bucket that would probably give you tetanus if you looked at it too hard. Most likely her older sons car.</p>
<p>You sat in the rental car for a while, giving Red as long as he needed to be ready. Several times it looked like he wanted to say something, only to back down again, looking at the house forlornly. It was amazing how small he looked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and curling in on himself as he got lost in his insecurity.</p>
<p>What if this wasn't his brother? What if it was?</p>
<p>"ya'll do the talkin'... right?" he asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Of course." you agreed.</p>
<p>"... can i sit in yer pocket?"</p>
<p>"Don't you usually?"</p>
<p>Red let out a low 'heh' before climbing onto your offered hand. When he sat himself in your breast pocket, it felt more like he was hiding in his safe place than simply riding in the most convenient.</p>
<p>"hey, sweetheart." he called gently as you got out of the car "how come ya got so many shirts with pockets on 'em anyway?"</p>
<p>"Because you like them." you told him honestly "It's more convenient to buy new clothes than have you pull my hair all day. And you're too small for my bag."</p>
<p>Red laughed, but you felt him curl up further. The door to the cosy little home opened before you reached it, a plump older woman holding a spatula greeting you.</p>
<p>"I was wondering who was sat in the car so long." she said "I'm not trying to rush you when you've come this far, but I am making dinner..."</p>
<p>"This won't take long." you assured her "Can we meet him?"</p>
<p>"He's in my sons room." she agreed, leading you through the house "Pardon the mess. Teenage boys, you know?"</p>
<p>You appreciated the warning, even though you knew how bad teenage boys rooms could be (theoretically - everyone you knew had a cleaner...). This kids room was a pigsty, the clothes on the floor piled around a foot deep, the stench of wet dog hanging in the air. You had yet to see any sign of a dog, so you shuddered to think where that small must have come from.</p>
<p>The bitties cage was... probably the best the family could afford. It looked a lot like something you would keep a hamster in, with a plastic bottom and white wire top that looked like it had been gnawed on quite a lot.</p>
<p>"Edge?" the mother called, smacking the top of the cage lightly with her spatula "You awake?"</p>
<p>"Unless you have food, fuck off." came a high voice from the little wooden house, the only place of privacy in the enclosure.</p>
<p>"You have a visitor." she told him, not put off at all.</p>
<p>"Oh, is it time to get sold again?" the bitty asked, voice rich with bitterness "Already. What a shock. Time to show off the goods, I guess. <em>Again</em>." </p>
<p>The bitty that uncurled itself from the small log shack was indeed a skeleton. He was only a tiny bit taller than Red, but he was skinny and angular, not square (or round, as Red was becoming), his clothes quite a few years old. He scowled at you like he hated you on sight, baring his sharp teeth.</p>
<p>"So, what's your angle, human?" he demanded, crossing his arms "A present for your boyfriend? Younger brother? Please, enlighten me as to what the fuck you want so I can begin disappointing you as quickly as possible."</p>
<p>Well, this guy had issues. If you had been passed around as often as he had, you probably would too.</p>
<p>This wasn't about what you wanted, though, so you reached into your pocket for the only opinion that mattered right now. You felt Red flinch, but he didn't stop you scooping him up. The mother let out a surprised 'oh!' on seeing him.</p>
<p>"You keep him in there?" she asked "Isn't that dangerous?"</p>
<p>"He doesn't bite." you assured.</p>
<p>"Good thing, with those teeth..."</p>
<p>The bitty in the cage was at full attention, having already spotted the skel in your hands. Red was afraid to look, clutching your fingers and staring fixedly on the filthy floor. Edge's little crimson eyes were glued on Red, trying to figure out if they were playing trick on him. You gave Red the final nudge he needed and put him down on the table next to the cage, feeling the way his whole body tensed as the two of them finally locked gazes.</p>
<p>There was a solid thirty seconds of silence as they looked at each other, immobile as statues. The moment burst like a balloon as they rushed towards each other, stopped from embracing by the bars between them.</p>
<p>"Brother?!" Edge cried, reaching through the cage and taking his head in his hands "Brother... is that really you?!"</p>
<p>"oh god... oh stars... bro, i... i can't believe it..."</p>
<p>Red's larger arms wouldn't fit through the gaps, so he took his brothers hands, not even trying to hide his tears, turning back to you just a little.</p>
<p>"it's him." he told you, as if you couldn't guess "it's... *hic* it's him..."</p>
<p>You turned to the mother, who was tearing up a little at the sight.</p>
<p>"We'll take him." you said, quickly crunching the numbers "A bitty his age and state... I won't go any higher than five hundred."</p>
<p>"Five hundred?!" the mother cried, almost dropping her spatula "My son traded him for two videogames and a skateboard!"</p>
<p>"I'll pay what he's worth." you assured her.</p>
<p>"You did hear me when I said he bites?" she went on, as if trying to talk you out of giving her money.</p>
<p>"I appreciate your honesty." you chuckled "But I've come this far, and you've been very accommodating."</p>
<p>And honestly, no amount of money would convince you to sell Red.</p>
<p>"Well... okay..." the mother agreed, still hardly believing her luck "Cash, or...?"</p>
<p>"I don't carry that amount on me." you told her "I'll need to go to an ATM."</p>
<p>"Well," the woman pondered "Since you're leaving anyway, why don't you come back tomorrow? Give the boys one last night with him?"</p>
<p>That sounded like a good idea. It was already getting on, and you had yet to check into your hotel. You'd need to actually go into the bank to get that amount, and they'd be closed by the time you found one.</p>
<p>"Alright." you agreed "Tomorrow, around noon."</p>
<p>The skeletons looked at you with big eyes, like it would physically pain them to part. Red was the one to lower his brothers hands from his face, having complete faith in you as he turned to him.</p>
<p>"i'll be back tomorrow." he told him "then we're gonna go home together, okay?"</p>
<p>"Promise me!" Edge demanded frantically "Promise me you'll be back! If you don't, I really will die this time!"</p>
<p>"i promise." Red answered easily, which seemed to take his brother aback "ya just get ready to leave, bro." </p>
<p>It took them a few seconds to let go of each others hands, Red backing away with more reluctance than you'd ever seen him do anything. Even as you scooped him back up, their eyes stayed locked on each other, desperate and disbelieving.</p><hr/>
<p>"it's really him... it's really him!" Red continued to enthuse, pacing back and forth on the bedside table of the hotel room "i don't believe it! did ya see how tall he is?! man, we have so much to talk about! i wonder if he still likes hot dogs? he's gonna love yer place, it's so much cleaner than that kids room. oh my god, we should get matching collars!"</p>
<p>You smiled, letting him rant happily as you dried your hair. You'd never seen him this excited, he could barely sit still as he talked about all the things he wanted to do and talk about with his brother when you got home.</p>
<p>The deal wasn't done until he was in your hands, though. You fished out the file Cas had given you, reading through it again as Red continued to talk well into the night.</p><hr/>
<p>You returned to the house a little after noon. Red didn't need to wait this time, jumping up on your shoulder the second you had your seatbelt off. You couldn't blame him for being excited when the only family he had was so close to coming home with him.</p>
<p>A sleepy tweenager opened the door, looking confused a moment before waking up.</p>
<p>"Right, mum said you'd be by." he recalled "She had to go to work. My brother is in, though."</p>
<p>Said older brother appeared in short order, looking almost excited to see you. He was a lanky streak of piss with dyed red hair and tattered clothes, but judging by the state of his brother and house, it was a choice rather than a necessity. When the skeletons laid eyes on each other, Edges face lit up like a firework. Had he really not expected you to return?</p>
<p>"I have a carrier in the car, so I won't need the cage." you told the boy "Your mother and I agreed on five hundred, so-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, about that." he replied with a grin, sticking his hands in his pockets "I've decided not to sell."</p>
<p>Red's whole body went stiff. Edge whipped towards the boy so quickly the whole cage shook.</p>
<p>"You... you can't!" he yelled "You can't do that! He's my brother! Don't you have a soul?!"</p>
<p>The boys grin turned cruel as he locked his eyes on you, scratching his chin.</p>
<p>"Well, not for five hundred, anyway." he said "That's a real nice car, and you got some real nice clothes. You came all this way just for him, so I figure he's worth more than that. I'll give him to you for five <em>thousand</em>."</p>
<p>Edge lost it, swearing and swiping at him through the bars. On your shoulder, Red tried his best to stay calm, but you could hear him hissing and rattling like a furious cobra. The boy just grinned at you, thinking he'd concocted the perfect scheme.</p>
<p>He wanted to play.</p>
<p>Cute.</p>
<p>Rule one of the game - know your fucking opponent.</p>
<p>"You'll sell him for the price we agreed, or I'll be telling the police about all the weed you're growing in the attic." you countered.</p>
<p>His face fell like a dead weight. You'd never seen someone go so pale so fast.</p>
<p>He reacted in the exact way you expected him to, raising his arm quickly, almost by reflex, to hit you.</p>
<p>"Go for it." you told him, giving him the same grin he had given you "Hit me. Hit me like you hit your girlfriend. Hard enough to leave a nice big bruise, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>The boy looked positively shell shocked. He expected you to twitch and cower away from him the way his poor mistreated girlfriend did.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking serious?" he swore, backing away from you like you were a bomb ready to go off, not able to figure you out.</p>
<p>"Perfectly." you told him with a smile, even shifting Red from your shoulder to the table to make sure he wouldn't get caught in the cross fire "Sure, it'll hurt for a couple of weeks, but then it'll be over. For me. For you, though? Oh, buddy."</p>
<p>You laughed, and he back off further.</p>
<p>"The police will get involved, of course." you told him "And you'll go back to juvvie for assault, natch, but it won't end there. See, I've got some very, <em>very</em> expensive lawyers in my employ, and if there's one things lawyers love, it's dragging things out. If I tell them I <em>want</em> something dragged out? It's like Christmas for them. You know how much an hour with even a half way decent lawyer costs? At least what your mother makes in a week, even with all the overtime she does. And with how long I'll drag the case out for?"</p>
<p>The boys back hit the wall, making him flinch - he hadn't even realised he'd been taking a step back for every one you took forward.</p>
<p>"I will <em>ruin</em> you." you promised him "I'll take your house, your mothers florist shop, the pittance she calls her savings, your piece of shit car, and I'll put them in my pocket to look at on a rainy day while you sit in prison with your woman beating father. And I'll do it because I <em>can</em>."</p>
<p>The boy was speechless, mouth opening and closing like a fish.</p>
<p>"Ho... how do you even..."</p>
<p>"How do I know?" you guessed "Buddy, you don't get to be rich by being a good person. And I am <em>very</em> rich."</p>
<p>You held your hand out for Red, not taking your eyes off the boy. Quick as lightning, you felt skinny little bones scurry up your long sleeve, disappearing from the other humans sight. You just caught Red closing the door of the cage before he climbed onto your hand.</p>
<p>"I don't do business with children." you said as your closing statement, not even saying goodbye as you left the house.</p>
<p>When you got in the car, Edge climbed out or the back of your shirt.</p>
<p>"Drive, drive!" he insisted.</p>
<p>"Get in the carrier, it's not safe for you in a moving vehicle." you countered, picking Red off your shoulder.</p>
<p>Noticing how quiet he was, you looked at him - his eyes were as big as the moon as he stared up at you, face slack with awe like it hadn't been since the first time you saw him in that government office.</p><hr/>
<p>You had a few stops to make, the first being to the mothers florist. The second she saw you, her face fell into tired irritation.</p>
<p>"Oh god, what did he do?" she knew.</p>
<p>The young sales clerk with her - who Cas' file told you was the boys girlfriend - also looked over as you entered.</p>
<p>"Nothing I couldn't handle." you assured her, fishing the envelope full of money from your bag "But I thought it best to give this to you."</p>
<p>The mother just sighed deeply, exhaustion radiating from her very soul, but accepted the envelope.</p>
<p>"Did he at least give you the bitty?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I got him." is as much as you would say "It was a pleasure to meet you. Wish I could say the same for your son."</p>
<p>With that, you turned around to leave. As far as you were concerned, the matter was now over - they got the money, you go the goods.</p>
<p>"He's not a bad person..." the girlfriend said behind your back, sounding almost bitter.</p>
<p>"Yes, he is." you countered, a claim his mother didn't even refute "He's garbage, and what's worse is that he's <em>choosing</em> to be garbage. You can do better."</p>
<p>The mother just shook her head, probably going over all the things her son could have done to piss you off.</p>
<p>You had intended on shopping for Edges essentials, but when you got back to the car, you found both bitties asleep, curled up together in the corner of the carrier. You'd never seen Red look so peaceful, and while you didn't know Edge yet, you could say it was a safe bet.</p>
<p>You'd let them rest, and head back to the hotel. You could always skip school on Monday. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Edge of Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, absolutely not, that's not going to happen." the lady in the apron had said.</p><p>"But I don't need both of them!" the man shouted "I don't want to waste my money-!"</p><p>"Then pick a different type of bitty!" she yelled back "Skeletons literally die if you separate them from their sibling!"</p><p>"What?! That's ridiculous!"</p><p>"Ridiculous or not, thems the facts! It's both or neither!"</p><p>The brothers held each other tight. His brother was bigger than him, so humans didn't think they were brothers, but they were! The humans who ran the pet shop were good people and really smart, so they knew better: they NEVER separated skeletons, no matter how much they were offered for just one. This wasn't the first angry man who tried to yell at the woman to do what he wanted, but she never did.</p><p>This man was different from the others, though - in the end, he bought them both.</p><p>That human was a doctor of some kind, and he wanted to see if bitties could be trained to be service animals - like dogs, but smarter. He had a lot of different types of bitties in his house, like lizards and fires and birds and stuff, who he was trying to train up to help people.</p><p>It was kind of cool, actually. He liked the idea of being super helpful to his human in his forever home, wherever that was.</p><p>The young skeleton bitty tried hard - really, really, really hard! But... he couldn't do the things the doctor tried to teach him to do. What even was a pulse?</p><p>What was worse, though, was that his brother could do the things. He could track blood pressure (what was that?), and just by smelling someone he could tell if they were going to do a shaky-shake!</p><p>"oh my god, bro, don't call it that." his brother insisted, even as he was cracking up laughing.</p><p>No matter how hard he tried (and he tried very hard!), he couldn't do it, but that was okay - his brother could do that, and he'd find other ways to be useful to their human.</p><p>That was their plan anyway.</p><p>It wasn't odd, at first, when the doctor would take his brother away for a while for more lessons. The bright eyed little boy couldn't have known that even then he was being tested. One hour. Two hours. Four hours. Twelve hours. Every time his brother went away, it was for a little bit longer than before. It was very lonely for him, but he knew his brother would come back. Even when his brother would go away for a few days, he would always come back again!</p><p>Until the day he didn't.</p><p>"W-what d-d-d-do you mean you <em>sold</em> him?!" he demanded as loudly as his tiny body could, shaking the bars of his cage, tears streaming down his face "We'll <em>die! </em>"</p><p>"You won't die." the doctor scolded "I've separated you plenty of times, you were both fine!"</p><p>He cried a lot, sad that his brother was gone, that he was going to die, and he never even got to say goodbye to him! The doctor got mad at him, said he was loud and useless.</p><p>That was the second time he was sold.</p><p>Gretel was a good owner. She was 14, kind and sensible. She was the one who gave him a name: Edge, after some musician she liked. It took a while for Edge to accept that he wasn't going to dust at any second, but Gretel would hold him when he got upset, and tell him to be brave, because as long as he was alive, his brother would be too.</p><p>After a few years, Gretel went away to university, and couldn't take Edge with her. Her mother worked very long hours, and couldn't be there to take care of him, so Gretel gave Edge to her cousin to take care of until she graduated.</p><p>That's when things started going wrong.</p><p>Gretel's cousin was older than her, and had a few young children. So young that they shouldn't be left alone with any animal, let alone a small one like a bitty. Edge tried to endure it - the grabbing, the poking, the rough handling, shaking his house and waking him up every time he tried to sleep. It was only temporary, the kids would grow out of it, or a grown up would intervene, or Gretel would come by during a holiday and tell them off... </p><p>That never happened. No grown up told them to be more gentle, to let him sleep, that he wasn't a toy.</p><p>The children fought, as children do. One time they fought over Edge as if he were a doll, pulling at his arms and they tried to claim him for themselves. Overwhelmed by pain and fear, Edge did the one thing he could think of.</p><p>He bit them.</p><p>You better believe the adults intervened then, throwing Edge back in his cage and fussing over the crying tots. He didn't even break the skin, they were just being dramatic.</p><p>Unfortunately, no-one learned anything from the event - the young children still treated him like a toy, and the adults still let them. Since his reasonable words fell of deaf ears, Edge resorted to the only course of action he had left, and the biting continued. The children stopped playing with him altogether, since they associated him with pain, and adults put up with him on sufferance. </p><p>There was light at the end of the tunnel, though - finally, Gretel graduated from university! </p><p>But she didn't want Edge back. She was expecting a baby, and he was a <em>biter</em>.</p><p>That hurt worse than being manhandled by those kids ever had. She wouldn't even let him explain himself. Had she forgotten him completely?</p><p>So he was sold again, to the only kind of person who would buy a biter - a teenager.</p><p>Arthur was almost never home, and his alcoholic parents barely remembered to feed themselves, let alone him. He nearly starved to death before one of Arthur's friends stepped in and bought him.</p><p>Sissy had a good heart, but was dumb as a box of rocks, and got tricked into giving him to her dipshit boyfriend.</p><p>Said dipshit <em>wanted</em> an aggressive pet, and would drop large bugs and mice into the cage for Edge to tear apart. Much to his annoyance, Edge let them be - it was bad enough he was a biter, he wasn't going to murder some poor creature. Dipshit handed Edge down to his brother, Dumbass.</p><p>Dumbass was too irresponsible for a pet, so traded him to Serial Masturbator.</p><p>Serial Masturbator died in a car accident a few weeks later, so Edge was sold to twins tweedle-fucking-dee and tweedle-fucking-dumb.</p><p>The tweedles disobeyed their parents, so Edge was given away to punish them, selling him off to Never-Took-A-Bath-In-His-Life.</p><p>Never traded him to Closeted Bisexual, Closet sold him to Junkie, Junkie sold him for drugs, on and on, traded and sold and given away...</p><p>So when you turned up looking to buy him, he wasn't surprised. Your nice clean clothes made you seem like a step up from the usual idiots, even if you did have an aloof air about you that made you hard to read.</p><p>Then you pulled his brother from your pocket.</p><p>Edge had known him on sight - he was taller than him now, and his brother was bulky and round, but he still smelled the same, still had those bright red eyes. His brother had known him as well, and it had felt...</p><p>Validating. That despite everything, he was still him.</p><p>You said you'd come back tomorrow. You said you'd pay what he was worth. After so long being traded for car parts and sexual favours, he had no idea what he was worth any more. Edge couldn't sleep that night, mind whirling through question after question. Were you the human that doctor had sold his brother to without him? Had he had a good life? You were going to such effort to reunite them, you weren't going to separate them again, right? What was your home like? Would the cage be big enough for both of them?</p><p>Then Pencil Dick tried to extort you for more money. Edge was almost blind with rage - his brother, his <em>home,</em> was so close! He couldn't do this! He had a brother of his own, surely he would understand?!  </p><p>Your reaction was unexpected. It was like someone flipped a light switch, and you went from neutral to Fucking Boss.</p><p>That's when Edge knew you were rich, even before you came out and said it. Normal people can't afford that kind of conviction.</p><p>Now, after so long, he was back with his brother. He knew his brothers name - Red. Not very inventive, he said, but you <em>had</em> been a child. And his brother knew his name, giving him that fond smile as he called him by it.</p><p>It felt like a dream. Like you were going to sell him off any minute, and he'd be alone again.</p><p>He might actually die if you did.</p><p>Edge didn't realise how weak he was until he saw how strong Red had become. Thick sturdy bones, and a loud voice, and magic strong enough to let him shortcut anywhere he wanted in a room. Edge once again felt like the little brother, looking up to someone he admired, even though he was technically taller. He wondered if he looked at his brother the same way Red looked at you.</p><p>Unbridled admiration. When you gave Pencil Dick what for, Red had looked at you like you were the sun and moon, eye lights blown to maximum. It was the way a bitty <em>should</em> be able to look at their human, full of love and pride.</p><p>Edge hadn't felt that since Gretel. After the way she rejected him, he wasn't sure he ever would again.</p><p>You left the door to the carrier open. Edge could go anywhere he wanted in the room, and that kind of terrified him. He had gotten so used to cages and enclosures, the idea of going wherever he liked... it felt too dangerous. He was too small.</p><p>His brother stayed with him. For some reason, they had both slept all day. Maybe Red hadn't slept as well? The general malaise that had haunted him since their separation seemed to be lessening with every moment they spent together.</p><p>The door to the hotel room closed, making him flinch. You returned, baring a box of pizza, just the smell of which was making his theoretical stomach growl.</p><p>Would you share? Edge hadn't eaten yet today...</p><p>To his surprise, you walked over to table you had left the carrier on, tapping the top of it gently.</p><p>"You guys awake?"</p><p>Edge didn't answer. He didn't know what to make of you yet.</p><p>"Well, I've got pizza." you pointed out "Come grab some when you're hungry."</p><p>You walked away, turning on the TV and kicking off your shoes as you settled on the hotel bed.</p><p>Red was passed out completely, sleeping happily, as if all was right with the world. Edge wanted to believe that, but... he'd been sold and traded too many times to think that this was the last time.</p><p>If his brother wasn't here, Edge would have already bitten the fuck out of your hand.</p><p>But his brother <em>was</em> here, so that had to mean things were different... right?</p><p>He was still hungry... maybe now was a good time to feel you out, see what kind of human he was dealing with this time. He peeled his brothers arms from him, and tentatively went to the carriers exit.</p><p>The world beyond it seemed so large...</p><p>He flinched when you noticed him - he was out of his cage! - but you had no reaction other than a tilt of your head. He could get to the table where the pizza was, if he jumped that gap, and climbed up the wire there, then-</p><p>He leapt back into the carrier when you got off the bed. He didn't mean to leave his cage, he'd be good, he'd stay! However, you just bought the pizza over to this table, even opening up the lid for him, before retreating back to the bed. It took a while before Edge worked up the nerve to try again, creeping towards the greasy treat. He didn't usually like greasy things, but he was hungry enough that it didn't matter.</p><p>You kept your eyes on the TV, almost purposefully, your inattention giving him the courage to eat his fill. Humans were often surprised by how much bitties could eat - he'd lost more than one owner that way.</p><p>With a full belly, the skeleton found himself feeling bolder. He wanted to talk to you.</p><p>He jumped from the table to the chair, the chair to the floor. Just as he was considering the best way to climb the bed, you leaned down and offered your hand - your palm was flat, giving him the option to climb on. You weren't going to grab him, like he was used to. After some consideration, he carefully settled on your hand, and you slowly lifted him up to mattress level, depositing him there to do what he wanted.</p><p>Now what? What did he even want to talk to you about? You waited, still almost impossible to read. Edge had so many questions...</p><p>"What's going to happen to me now?" he dared ask.</p><p>No human had ever given him an answer that turned out to be the truth.</p><p>"Honestly? I don't know." you told him "I only did this because I wanted Red to be happy. After everything he went through at the fighting ring-"</p><p>"Fighting ring?!" Edge cried, making you wince "Weren't you his forever human?!"</p><p>"I was supposed to be." you confessed with a deep sigh "He was stolen from me - I only just got him back."</p><p>Stolen...  </p><p>Edge couldn't imagine the goofy, nerdy brother he knew as part of a fighting ring. He didn't want to imagine it.</p><p>"He was stolen from me first." he found himself grumbling bitterly.</p><p>"I can't believe they separated you." you actually agreed "Everything I've read said that was about the cruellest thing you can do to a skeleton."</p><p>Edge didn't answer, but not because he disagreed.</p><p>"You must have some idea what happens now." he insisted "Do you plan to sell us?"</p><p>"No." you answered so strongly Edge felt it in his soul "All I know is, tomorrow we're getting on a plane and going home. After that, we'll just... figure it out as we go, I guess."</p><p>"Seriously?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Call me crazy, but I don't think I have the right to make decisions for you." you retorted "Red comes to school with me every day, but if you don't want to go then I'm not going to make you. Fuck, sometimes I wish he would stay home, just so I don't get it in the ear from professor bitch-tits."</p><p>Edge snorted out a laugh. So, you could be funny.</p><p>"I know it's all a bit up-in-the-air, but..." you sighed, finding your words "You're not some toy, I'm not going to stick you in a corner. Red may be an asshole, but he's my asshole, you know? I'm not about to sell him, and I'm not about to sell you, either. You and me can just... get to know each other? I know it won't be the same as it is with Red, so you and me can just figure out what kind of relationship we want on our own?"</p><p>"I'm not calling you mummy."</p><p>"Oh god, please don't." you cringed.</p><p>"So... what do I call you?"</p><p>You told him your name.</p><p>He couldn't make any promises, but... he'd try to remember it.</p><hr/><p>Edge was settling in well. He and Red bickered and threw jabs at each other, but it was never mean spirited. Edge liked things clean, Red was more of a slob. Edge preferred his environment small, controlled, orderly, while Red was down with whatever, as long as he could sit himself in your pocket. He made much more use of the house you bought them, arranging the inside to his liking, and even asked you for paint so he could redecorate.</p><p>Little by little, you saw him expanding his bubble. He placed a chair outside the house one day, the next he sat on it and ate his lunch. He ventured over to your table to use your mirror and admire himself in his new clothes. Despite having their own little bathroom, he took his brothers advice and filled your sink with hot water, swimming around like a hot spring. One day you came home to find him sat on your sofa, playing videogames and eating chocolate.</p><p>It felt... good. Right. He was accepting this place as his home. As it should be.</p><p>Both skeletons leapt a clear foot into the air when your intercom went off.</p><p>"what the fuck is that?!" Red swore, baring his claws as he looked all around.</p><p>"Guys, chill." you urged as you went to answer it "It's the front door."</p><p>"...<em>Front</em> door?" Edge echoed. </p><p>Pushing the video button on the intercom, you were surprised by the picture that greeted you.</p><p>"It's Grace." you noted.</p><p>"wow, she looks like shit." Red pointed out as he shortcut to your shoulder "she been crying?"</p><p>"It's nearly eleven o'clock, what the shit?" you agreed, pressing the audio "Grace, how do you know where I live?"</p><p>The teenager huffed out a laugh, trying to wipe the mascara stains from her cheeks.</p><p>"Cas told me." she admitted "Look, I had a fight with... fucking everyone, okay?! I can't stay with Cas and and I can't afford a hotel, so just be fucking human for once and let me in?"</p><p>"wow, rude." Red admonished.</p><p>Grace just huffed more, clearly trying not to cry again. She did look like shit, and it was cold as fuck outside. You wouldn't have been Graces first choice, or even her second... she must be desperate.</p><p>"Alright, wait there." you told her "I'll be down in a minute."</p><p>Her black-stained lips quivered, and she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her cheap coat as she nodded.</p><p>"You're not going out this time of night?!" Edge cried.</p><p>"Just downstairs and back." you assured, grabbing your keys.</p><p>"That's not safe!" he cried "Pick me up, I'm going too!"</p><p>You didn't know exactly what he was expecting to happen between your loft space and the front door, but you indulged him anyway, sitting him on your other shoulder.</p><p>Grace looked even worse in person, holding herself tightly and shivering. She couldn't even look you in the eye as she shook her head.</p><p>"I don't have anywhere else to go." she told you "I fought with my parents, then I fought with Lydia, and I can't stay with Cas because apparently that's a 'scandal' or some shit... can I please stay the night?"</p><p>"Wow, you actually said please." you noted, but you could see she wasn't in the mood for your usual back and forth "But sure, come in."</p><p>Grace sighed so hard her soul almost came out. She really had been worried where she was going to sleep, hadn't she? You closed the door behind her, setting the locks back and rearming the alarm.</p><p>"i can feel the fuckin' cold comin' off ya, kid." Red noted from your shoulder "ya want a shower? somethin' hot to eat?"</p><p>She sniffed, trying not to cry as she nodded.</p><p>You guest rooms weren't dressed, so you would need to take her to your loft for now. It would be warmer there anyway. Grace continued to hold herself tightly as you led her through the dark house.</p><p>"Were they pissed?" she asked you.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Your folks. That I came over so late. I can apologise if that'll help."</p><p>"Mum spends December in Germany." you told her.</p><p>"Your dad?"</p><p>"Died when I was a kid."</p><p>"... Grandparents? Aunt or uncle? Fucking... butler or something?" </p><p>"Just me here, Grace."</p><p>"... Like, all the time?"</p><p>You paused, turning around slow enough as not to knock the skels about with your momentum.</p><p>"I have these two now." you pointed out "But I'm the only human who lives in this house."</p><p>If possible, Grace looked even more uncomfortable than before. You could understand - even her black clothes and deathly pale makeup were more alive than this entire building.</p><p>"Wait, this is a <em>house</em>?!" Edge cried "I thought it was a block of flats! I mean, a fancy one, but still!"</p><p>"No wonder you're so fucking repressed..." Grace thought, looking around as the greys and whites and perfectly straight lines "I would be too if I lived here. Are you even allowed to touch anything?"</p><p>"Probably not." you conceded, proceeding back along the path to your loft.</p><p>"How long have you lived alone?" she pressed "Don't you even have, like, a nanny or an au pair or something?"</p><p>"I used to." you recalled "As soon as I was legally old enough to be on my own, she was fired. Rich people don't stay rich by spending money."</p><p>"Doesn't it creep you out?" she asked "Don't you, like, hear things when you're here alone?"</p><p>You stopped, fishing your keys from your pocket, before you answered.</p><p>"There are two doors between my room and the rest of the house, and they both have three locks on." you told her "What do you think?"</p><p>"I hear things!" Edge agreed "That's why I thought these were flats! Are you sure no-one else lives here?!"</p><p>"Staff come in during the day." you assured him as you unlocked the first door "It's probably them you hear."</p><p>"I don't like that at all!" he cried.</p><p>Grace gave you a worried look when you locked both doors leading to the loft, but once you were there she let out a deep sigh, tension melting from her as she threw her bag down beside the sofa.</p><p>"This is the most normal place I've seen all day." she told you "Can I sleep up here?"</p><p>"If you don't mind sleeping on the sofa, then sure."</p><p>"It looks more expensive than my bed." she grumbled.</p><p>You went to your cupboard to get her a towel. It was her school bag she had with her, not an overnight bag - had she fought with her parents the second she got home? You fished around for something she could use as pyjamas as well.</p><p>"Red, why don't you show Grace how the shower works?" you suggested "I'll make some pasta or something."</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Grace had finished eating and was nicely warmed up from her shower. She looked so different without her makeup on, it was like a whole different person had come out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Thanks for this." she told you earnestly "Sorry about that I said before, about you not being human."</p><p>"It's fine." you accepted "That's just how you and I are, isn't it?"</p><p>"But you still let me stay..." she noted "I know we aren't, like, exactly <em>friends</em>, but... can I vent? I just don't want to go to sleep mad, y'know?"</p><p>"Sure, you've come this far. Want some booze?"</p><p>"Fuck yes."</p><hr/><p>Edge knew all about teenagers. He'd spent enough time shoved into the corners of teenagers rooms that he knew pretty much all of their problems.</p><p>Grace's were pretty typical, and all boiled down to 'pressure'. Her parents put pressure on her to succeed, her school put pressure on her to keep her grades up or lose her scholarship, her girlfriend broke up with her because all she did was study, final exams were coming up this year, and when her grandmother offhandedly mentioned she should put more effort into her appearance, it was the straw that broke the camels back. After fighting with her parents, she had gone to Lydia's, since the two of them were actually good friends, but Lydia was having a bad night too, leading to another fight over who was under the most pressure.</p><p>"I mean, it's a fucking B, it's not like I'm failing!" she continued to rant "And it's P.E! P.E! P.E only matters if you're an idiot!"</p><p>What Edge found interesting was your reaction. Usually when teenagers vented at each other, there was lots of agreeing and talking over each other and enthusiastic swearing. You, though? You just listened, occasionally taking a drink from your amaretto. The two of you had polished off two bottles at this point, and at 22% volume, it was safe to say you'd both have terrible hangovers in the morning.</p><p>He and Red sat up on the counter, just watching. Red was observing you just as closely as Edge was, no doubt trying to figure out the same things he was.</p><p>"You have no idea how fucking lucky you are." Grace huffed, downing her drink and refilling her glass "No matter what you do, you'll never fail."</p><p>Finally, you had a reaction - a slight frown - but a reaction nonetheless.</p><p>"You think that's a good thing?" you asked her.</p><p>"Um, yes?" she said like it was obvious "You can screw up as much as you like, but your aunts second-cousins ex-wife is on some comity somewhere, so you'll never actually get in trouble."</p><p>"You don't know what you're talking about." you grumbled bitterly, swirling your drink "There's dignity in failure."</p><p>"Dignity?" Grace scoffed.</p><p>"You get to know yourself." you explained "What you're good at, what you're bad at, where you can improve. Am I actually good at the things I enjoy? I don't fucking know, and I never will, because every time I get a bad grade my mother just calls the school and tells them that her perfect angel child can't possibly have failed, and they better change that grade or she'll spend her money somewhere else."</p><p>"Sounds like heaven to me." Grace argued "It doesn't matter what you do, you still win."</p><p>"The other side of that is nothing I do matters."</p><p>That one halted Graces tongue. She fiddled with the bottle as she considered the true ramifications of your words.</p><p>"You know, I haven't been to science since this year started?" you told her, staring deeply into the amber liquid in your glass "I'm still acing it... it's not a good feeling, knowing that it doesn't matter if you're there or not. That even if anyone noticed you were gone, they wouldn't care."</p><p>"Of course they would care!" Grace argued immediately, clearly not liking your dark tone.</p><p>"They didn't, though."</p><p>You downed your drink as Grace stared at you, clearly concerned.</p><p>"Relax, I didn't do anything drastic." you told her "I just... didn't leave my room for a month. Didn't go to school, didn't talk to anyone... if school even bothered to call my mother, she never called me to see if I was okay."</p><p>"That's... I mean..."</p><p>Grace was clearly disturbed. Truth be told, so was Edge.</p><p>"Knowing that I don't matter... I had to stop drinking. My mind went some dark places." you admitted with a hollow laugh "I can't be good at anything, because I can't ever fail. I'm just another trophy on my mothers shelf."</p><p>You went to take the bottle from Grace to refill your cup, but the girl was sober enough to slide it out of your reach. You had had enough. You didn't even seem upset.</p><p>"Despite everything... I don't want to be one of those rich brats that goes off the rails because mummy didn't pay attention to them." you told her "I can get all the drugs and booze I want, but I don't want to be that person... So I'm stuck. Can't excel, can't fail, can't implode... I'm just like this fucking house, white and grey and straight lines, unable to change."</p><p>You finally looked at Grace, drunk and tired. Grace herself seemed to sober up quickly at the dark turn your conversation had taken.</p><p>"I'd give anything to fail." you told her "At least then I'd have some idea who I am."</p><p>Your sad smile was the worst part. Resigned. Like it didn't even matter...</p><p>But that was the problem, wasn't it?</p><p>Grace shuffled her butt along the sofa, putting her arm around your shoulders in a side hug. You leaned into her, but didn't say anything else, the quiet hum of the ceiling bulb the only noise in the room.</p><hr/><p>The bitties sat at the table of their little house, not saying anything. Red had his elbows on the table, hands together in front of his face, as he thought. He was clearly bothered by what you had said to Grace, which Edge could understand completely.</p><p>Edge knew what it meant, to not matter. He hadn't mattered to anyone in a long time.</p><p>"how do we fix this?" Red said aloud, more to himself than his brother, before dropping his hands and scratching at the table top "i finally understand what happened to that happy kid i knew, but... what do we do now, bro? now we're all together... we can do somethin', can't we?"</p><p>Edge hadn't been in this house very long, but already it was different to all the places he'd found himself before. You didn't just put his cage up on a table and only talk to him at feeding time - you made room for him, gave him things he could keep, respected his privacy and autonomy.</p><p>He was scared to hope this might be his forever home. At this point, it felt like the dream of a child.</p><p>But you were the same as him, weren't you? This house was your cage, this loft your little wooden cabin in the corner. The entire world existed beyond your bars, but none of it cared about you.</p><p>Edge knew perfectly well how that felt.        </p><p>"They need to find their forever home." Edge knew.</p><p>"what does that even mean?" Red despaired "this has always been their home!"</p><p>"I don't think home is a place." he explained "I mean, when you were stolen, did you think about this house, or about the human in it?"</p><p>"the kid, of course." Red replied without hesitation "i never even set foot in this house."</p><p>"It was the same for me." Edge went on "When I think about a forever home, I think about what my human might be like."</p><p>"what do ya mean, 'might'?" he challenged, sighing tiredly "yer already here, bro, this is forever. that's why we gotta do somethin' about this."</p><p>"If that's true, then the opposite is true as well, right?"</p><p>"ha?"</p><p>"If this human is our forever, then we're there's as well." Edge explained.</p><p>"i know that." Red sighed again.</p><p>"Do they?"</p><p>Red looked like he was going to answer, but stopped, not able to back up his words.</p><p>"Maybe... knowing they matter to us will be enough." he thought.</p><p>And maybe in turn, he could feel like he mattered at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pissing Off the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Job hunting SSSSUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKSSSSSSS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Their names are Ketch and Papy." the first year told you, showing you the photo of the skeleton bitties on her phone "They're very easy going, they won't be any trouble at all."</p>
<p>"It's not that I mind." you assured her as you looked at it "But bitties are pretty portable, why don't you just take them with you?"</p>
<p>"My grandmother keeps dogs." she explained "I took them with me when I went to visit over summer, and it was very stressful for them. I don't want to put them through all that just for a week, you know?"</p>
<p>On your shoulder, Edge leaned further in to get a better look at the picture. Red didn't seem to care much, yawning as he stuck his head out of your pocket.</p>
<p>"What do you guys think?" you asked them "Can you put up with these guys for a week?"</p>
<p>"It's only a week." Edge reasoned "We can be civil."</p>
<p>"whatever." Red grumbled.</p>
<p>"Alright." you conceded "I can take them. Give me your parents numbers, we'll set everything up."</p>
<p>The kid gave you a beaming smile, happy she had found a bitty sitter for the Christmas holidays. Naturally, she had come to the schools bitty club to find one, and since the bitties in question were skeletons, you were Lydia's first choice. Before leaving the club room, the girl turned her shining eyes to Edge.</p>
<p>"You're so pretty!" she told him "Can I pet you?"</p>
<p>You were happy she had the manners to ask, but...</p>
<p>"No." Edge answered firmly. </p>
<p>"He doesn't like being pet." you softened "And he bites."</p>
<p>The girl looked disappointed, but accepted your answer and went about her business.</p>
<p>The fact that Edge bites was now well known to your classmates and teachers. Since learning that the building you lived in was a house and not a block of flats, he point blank refused to stay there alone. You couldn't really blame him, knowing how the noises had played with your head before you put six locks on your doors. He was happy enough to sit on your right shoulder the majority of the time, hanging onto your hair or earlobe, but unlike his brother he wasn't very approachable: any fingers that got too close to him got swiped by his claws, anyone who tried to grab him bitten to bleeding by his sharp little teeth.</p>
<p>He had yet to bite you, but you had the manners not to grab at him.</p>
<p>"What are you doing about the biting?" Lydia asked you as she finished brushing Teddy's fur "I have a few books I can recommend."</p>
<p>"I'm respecting his personal space." you told her "If people kept trying to touch me all the time, I'd probably bite them too."</p>
<p>"Ditto." Grace agreed, sat on the other side of the table.</p>
<p>Lydia couldn't even argue.</p>
<p>"I'm obliged to ask about Christmas." she pointed out, changing the subject entirely.</p>
<p>"I respectfully decline." you told her.</p>
<p>"Cool."</p>
<p>"Hey!" an excited voice called from the door.</p>
<p>You looked up as Cas barrelled into the room.</p>
<p>"All my favourite people in one place!" he announced, sitting himself on the unused side of the table and giving you a winning grin "You're all looking particularly ravishing today."</p>
<p>"What do you want?" you knew.</p>
<p>"Funny you should ask!" he didn't even deny, happy tone dropping like a lead weight "I need to piss off my family. You in?"</p>
<p>"What's the hustle?" Lydia asked.</p>
<p>"My aunt has arranged a winter ball." he explained "And the only people she's invited are those on the shortlist for my potential future wife."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?" Grace said, clearly not believing her ears "Is it still the middle ages where you're from?"</p>
<p>"Oh honey, that's not the half of it." Cas exasperated "They've got it all planned out, like a fucking fairy tale. Our eyes will meet across the ballroom like fucking Cinderella, we'll date while escorted by suitable chaperones until we finish college, at which point we'll get married in a televised ceremony. After that it's baby making time, three kids in three years, preferably all boys."</p>
<p>"Why would any woman want this?" Grace asked "And putting that aside, I've never met a man more obviously gay than you are."</p>
<p>"I'm as camp as a caravan site." he agreed "But you don't get to be gay in my position."</p>
<p>"Didn't your uncle finally have a kid, though?" Lydia somehow knew "You aren't even first in line anymore, you don't need an heir and a spare."</p>
<p>"My new cousin is a girl." he sighed "And my uncle isn't a young man. If he dies before my cousin turns twenty one, the traditionalists will start a civil war if she's crowned. Until then I'm still in the firing line."</p>
<p>"I'm so uncomfortable with this entire conversation." Grace interjected.  </p>
<p>"So what do you need us for?" you asked.</p>
<p>"My aunt has graciously allowed me to invite a few friends to the shindig." he explained "She thinks they'll talk me up to my future wife, you know?"</p>
<p>"And you want us to cause trouble?" Grace asked.</p>
<p>Cas took a moment to find the right words. The two of them were from such different worlds, it was amazing they both breathed oxygen.</p>
<p>"Grace, baby." he started, with his usual animated flailing "You know how everyone in this school fucking sucks? Entitled, rude, selfish, lazy-"</p>
<p>"I'm aware." she assured in a tone that displayed she was very, <em>very</em> aware, thank you very much.</p>
<p>"Now imagine they're <em>royalty</em>." Cas stressed "I've got princesses, duchesses, a marchioness, a few baronets, maharani, sultana, you fucking name it coming to this thing, and all of them are going to want my attention. I can keep the worst of them away just by you three turning up - my friends being a nouveau riche, a working class and a straight up commoner will ruffle so many feathers that I might have a chance of meeting someone who's not a complete bitch."</p>
<p>"There's nothing wrong with being working class!" Grace immediately defended.</p>
<p>"He wasn't talking about you." Lydia sighed.</p>
<p>"What?" she scoffed "I've been to your house, there's nothing working class about you."</p>
<p>"You've been in this school four years." you reminded her "You must know by now there's nothing rich people like more than finding bullshit reasons to exclude people."</p>
<p>She couldn't argue with that, a slightly wounded look flashing on her face for just a moment.</p>
<p>"My family made their money during the industrial revolution, so I'm the nouveau riche." you explained "Even though Lydia's family is very rich, they've always worked in positions under the old money."</p>
<p>"Lawyers." Lydia agreed.</p>
<p>"Hence why they consider her working class."</p>
<p>"That's not how that works." Grace argued.</p>
<p>"There you go again, looking for human reasoning from these people." Cas teased "They have entire empires built on subjugating and othering people, you think they care if they're accurate or not?"</p>
<p>"What's nouveau riche mean?" Edge asked you quietly.</p>
<p>"It's how old money insults people who made their fortune in spite of their best attempts to stop them." you explained "It literally means new money."</p>
<p>"Not literally." Lydia argued.</p>
<p>"I guess that makes me the commoner." Grace guessed "And us just turning up at your party will start a fight?"</p>
<p>"To the worst of them, yes." Cas confirmed "The people I want to avoid will be so insulted that you even exist in their presence, I'll be able to avoid them like a fucking lighthouse."</p>
<p>"And pissing off your family is just a perk?" you guessed.</p>
<p>"What exactly do we get out of this?" Grace asked.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" he replied seriously.</p>
<p>The goth girl thought for a moment.</p>
<p>"A grand." she said.</p>
<p>That probably sounded unreasonable to her. Both her parents barely made that in a month after taxes. </p>
<p>Your mother wouldn't even get out of bed for that. </p>
<p>"Make it five." Cas suggested, completely missing the point of negotiating "Because it's Christmas. I'll even buy you the outfit."</p>
<p>Grace just opened and closed her mouth like a fish. What could anyone whose family wasn't absurdly rich say to that?</p>
<p>"Tenure." was all Lydia said.</p>
<p>"Done." was the princes simple reply.</p>
<p>Lydia must really have her shit together if she was already thinking about getting a job after university. </p>
<p>Finally, Cas turned to you, waiting expectantly. Unfortunately, there was nothing you actually wanted.</p>
<p>"A favour of equal importance some time in the future." you reasoned "To be decided."</p>
<p>"Deal." Cas agreed "And please, tell me you're bringing these two lovely creatures with you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I don't get it." Grace grumbled "I don't get any of this. What the hell am I even looking at?"</p>
<p>"It's haute couture." you told her disinterestedly.</p>
<p>"It looks like something my great grandmother used to cover her toilet rolls."</p>
<p>You snorted out a laugh, having seen more than a few dresses in the past that gave you that very thought. You led Grace through this absurd part of the showroom, the two of you standing out horribly in your school uniforms against the polished marble floors and designed wallpaper.</p>
<p>"Avoid those, they're for girls with more money than sense." you assured her "They're made to be looked at, if you know what I mean."</p>
<p>"I think so..." Grace trailed off, taking in a dress with an absurd puffy collar that reached high over it's wearers head "Do you... come here often?"</p>
<p>"My mother owns the place." you told her "I avoid it like the plague."</p>
<p>Grace opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a loud and very enthusiastic cry of</p>
<p>"DAH-LING!"</p>
<p>followed by the scurry of highly polished dress shoes towards you. The shops manager flounced over, looking impeccable as always in his black Dior suit, arms in the air as if he was about to hug you. Instead, he grabbed your hands, kissed both of your cheeks, and stood back to admire you.</p>
<p>"Darling, look how you've grown!" he gushed "Who is this vision that stands before me? You're practically an adult!"</p>
<p>"Hello, Sergei. It's been a while."</p>
<p>Sergei went to speak, only to notice Edge sat on your shoulder looking flabbergasted. You guessed his shock was the only reason Sergei didn't end up with a scratched face. Grace was just as confused, hanging back to follow your lead.</p>
<p>"So," Sergei said, recovering quickly "To what do we owe the honour of your company today? Winter prom? Special date?"</p>
<p>"Checking up on the workers?" you heard Grace mutter, but if Sergei heard he didn't react.</p>
<p>"Nothing so drastic." you told him "We've been invited to a Christmas ball, so we need outfits. The dress code is white, gold and silver."</p>
<p>"Ooh, bold." Sergei enthused "I think he have a few things that fit the bill. In fact-"</p>
<p>"aarrrggghhhh!!!" Red suddenly yelled from your breast pocket, startling everyone "enough already!"</p>
<p>The bitty leapt out of your pocket and ran down your arm, where he proceeded to stamp up and down on Sergei's hand.</p>
<p>"let go!" he demanded "get off! stop grabbin' on my human!"</p>
<p>Not a single inch of Sergei's six foot was bothered by his efforts, but he did look to you for guidance. On your shoulder, Edge just let out a long suffering sigh.</p>
<p>"We'll need tuxedo's for them too." is all you said, but you did grab Red up with your other hand, where he proceeded to flail and hiss at Sergei.</p>
<p>"Not unusual." the manager assured, plastering his customer service smile back on "Please, follow me."</p>
<p>He led the two of you to the lift - polished glass, gold accents and shining white walls - and up to the second floor. Grace looked increasingly uncomfortable, and you couldn't blame her: high fashion was such an unnatural environment, spending too long here would probably warp your mind.</p>
<p>"I'll get Marta down asap to take your measurements, of course." Sergei assured "Our latest catalogue is on the table, and of course our very best is on display. Would you like a mimosa?"</p>
<p>"No, I have homework due in the morning."</p>
<p>"I understand." he kowtowed "We won't keep you longer than we have to. Let me go fetch Marta."</p>
<p>Without further ado, he disappeared back into the lift, going up to the adjustments department.</p>
<p>"Wow." was all Grace could say "He didn't even look at me."</p>
<p>"Notice how he didn't mention my name?" you pointed out "He's worked for my mother longer than I've been alive, but he still doesn't know it. That's haute couture."</p>
<p>"So..." she replied, shuffling on her feet and hugging her middle "What now?"</p>
<p>"Find a dress you like." you advised "The one's with the biggest profit margins are on the mannequins, the fancy ones are in the catalogue."</p>
<p>"There's only one of each." she noted "How will I find my size?"</p>
<p>"That's what Marta is for." you told her "You pick what you like, Marta takes your measurements, then the team upstairs makes the dress."</p>
<p>"Wait, <em>makes?!</em> Right now?" </p>
<p>"Takes a few days." you shrugged "And don't worry if it's not the right colour, they can change it."</p>
<p>You threw your bag down onto the white leather sofa, pulling up the catalogue to look through. Since the men's section was about 10 pages long, the majority of it was taken up with dresses of varying absurdity. Grace shuffled about a moment before dropping her bag next to yours and wandering off to look at the mannequins. Edge looked at the catalogue with you, Red a grumbling ball in your pocket.</p>
<p>"Hey," Grace called after a minute.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" you replied.</p>
<p>"None of these have prices on."</p>
<p>"So? Cas is paying, remember?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I'm not gonna rip him off..." she admitted.</p>
<p>"His aunt is one of our premium members. He can afford to be ripped off."</p>
<p>Marta appeared quickly, all smiles as usual. Unlike Sergei, she did actually know your name, chatting happily as she took the bitty's measurements.</p>
<p>"You know, your friend Lydia was here yesterday as well." she told you as Edge tried with all his might not to bite her prying hands "Are you going to the same party?"</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you come together? You two were so close as children!"</p>
<p>"Busy schedules."</p>
<p>"I see! You know, I remember when..."</p>
<p>Once everyone's measurements were taken, Grace reaching her maximum discomfort level, Marta left with a cheery farewell. Grace pulled a face, grabbed the discarded catalogue as she sat down beside you.</p>
<p>"What the hell, Lydia was here?" she grumbled "I would rather have come with her... no offence."</p>
<p>"None taken. You guys still on the outs?"</p>
<p>"It's weird." she sighed, flicking through "She's fine at school, but as soon as the bell rings she won't talk to me. When I ask her what's up, she says she's fine, so I don't know what's going on with her... you two were friends as kids?"</p>
<p>"Not by choice." you admitted "She ditched me as soon as we were old enough to pick our own friends."</p>
<p>"Huh... Okay, I still have no idea what I'm looking at." she sighed "Help me out here, will you?"</p>
<p>"Do you like any of them?"</p>
<p>"Well... that one, kinda."</p>
<p>"You can't wear that one."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"Some celebrity wore it to her wedding last week. The bitches at this ball are going to be bad enough without holding that over you."</p>
<p>"Okay, fine." Grace grumbled, flicking though to another page "What about this one?"</p>
<p>"That's got like 12 petticoats, it'll kill your hips in half an hour."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, fine!" she exasperated, practically throwing the catalogue back at you "You pick for me, I don't care!"</p>
<p>By the time Sergei reappeared, you'd made your decision.</p>
<p>"A 12 for Grace, a 57 for me, and two 70's for the bitties." you requested, handing him the catalogue as you picked up your bag "White, silver, and gold."</p>
<p>"I recall." Sergei assured "What about shoes? Jewellery? Shawls?"</p>
<p>"Marta took the measurements. Match the outfits, no heels." you ordered "And I want a sale of goods order for Graces items."</p>
<p>"OF course, of course."</p>
<p>Sergei waved you off happily, but the moment you closed your car door he dropped the act, scowling and stalking back into the shop.</p>
<p>"You could have let me pick my own shoes." Grace grumbled.</p>
<p>"You let me pick your dress." you pointed out.</p>
<p>"Shoes are different." she excused "I'm fussy about what goes on my feet. And they might be the only part of the outfit I ever wear again."  </p>
<p>"Can you get the last train, or do you need me to drive you home?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The night of the ball came around soon enough. You weren't looking forward to all the passive aggressive back-and-forth-ing that was bound to happen, even though you had promised to go. At least it was an excuse to get your hair cut.</p>
<p>Grace had looked like an absolute princess in her dress. She couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror during the final adjustments, trying different hairstyles as Marta fussed over the fabric.</p>
<p>"I have to stay this size until I get married." she told you "This needs to be my wedding dress."</p>
<p>"I left a little extra fabric in the fold." the seamstress admitted "You can let it out in every place that matters."</p>
<p>Red and Edge looked like absolute little sirs in their tuxedos, to the point that you needed to take dozens of pictures. It turned out the two of them were complete camera whores, happily posing and demanding you get their good side. The brothers even held the lamp in certain positions for dramatic effect for each other.</p>
<p>As much fun as it was, there was still a reason they were dressed like this, and once you were dressed as well you grabbed up your bag and headed for the door. Red looked up at you with stars in his eyes as you picked him up, Edge giving you an appreciative whistle.</p>
<p>"ya look like an angel, sweetheart..." </p>
<p>"You scrub up okay, human."</p>
<p>"what do ya mean, 'okay'?!"</p>
<p>"No fighting in your suits." you teased "And no pockets, Red, so you'll have to hold on."</p>
<p>You placed them on a shoulder each, doing the final check before heading down the stairs.</p>
<p>"I know what Cas said before, but I think-"</p>
<p>"<em>WAIT</em>."</p>
<p>You froze. Both skeletons were stiff as boards on your shoulders, facing the bottom door like bloodhounds picking up a scent.</p>
<p>"There's someone here." Edge hissed.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" you asked.</p>
<p>"very." Red growled.</p>
<p>They startled and flailed when you walked forward, right up to the door.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?!" Edge hissed again.</p>
<p>You shushed him, flipping up the cover over the peephole and looking through.</p>
<p>A man stood on the other side of the door. Dressed in black, wearing a ski mask. He looked around, saying something to someone else.</p>
<p>That was all the information you needed.</p>
<p>You took off your shoes to minimise the noise and bolted back up the stairs, locking and bolting the second door. Making sure you had your phone, you proceeded to your room, opened your closet and walked in.</p>
<p>"This is a terrible hiding place!" Edge criticised.</p>
<p>You ignored him, grabbing a large shoe box. Behind it, barely visible even with the lights on, was a handle. When you grabbed it, a secret door opened behind your hanging clothes.</p>
<p>"It's a panic room." you told them "You have to be quiet, understand?"</p>
<p>You shuffled into the room, adjusting the clothes behind you to mask your path, and closed the door, pulling the handle through to make the room inaccessible from the outside, and just for good measure, locking it as well.</p>
<p>"why do you have a panic room?" Red asked, clearly horrified by even the thought.</p>
<p>"For situations like this." you pointed out.</p>
<p>You put the boys down on the table, turning your attention to your phone. The panic room was small, about half the size of your bathroom - your mother wasn't going to waste money on a space no-one could see, but it was big enough for a sofa and small table, the metal walls the only grey you would accept in your loft. Since you weren't here often it was dusty and cold, but your fancy clothes were the last thing on your mind right now.</p>
<p>You called the police, keeping your voice calm and quiet, before putting your phone on silent. Why hadn't the alarm sounded? You had set it like normal when you got home, it should have gone off the second they broke in. If they broke in. Was this an inside job?</p>
<p>You sat on the sofa, phone tight in your hands.</p>
<p>"sweetheart?"</p>
<p>You startled, looking around. A part of you had honestly forgotten they were there. Both skels were looking at you nervously.</p>
<p>"... you okay?" Red asked carefully "yer blood pressure's through the roof."</p>
<p>"Stress." you explained simply "There's nothing to do now but wait. The police will be here soon."</p>
<p>You sounded a lot calmer than you felt. Your white knuckles gave you away as you gripped your phone.</p>
<p>"Has this... happened before?" Edge asked.</p>
<p>"Once or twice." you admitted "Another reason my doors have so many locks-"</p>
<p>You were cut off by a loud bang, said locks failing to stop the men getting in. You flinched so hard it hurt.</p>
<p>Focusing on the sound in the other room, you missed the look the brothers gave each other, the way they clenched their fists when they saw you shake. You flinched again when a weight landed on your lap, Red having shortcut over. He pried one hand from your phone, wrapping it around himself instead, and nestled into you as if to go to sleep. Edge clambered up your back to rest in his usual place on your shoulder, shuffling close to your face and stroking your hair.</p>
<p>It was nice. Their warmth, their movement. For the first time, you weren't facing a home invasion alone. You all kept silent as the intruders went through the loft, throwing heavy furniture this way and that.</p>
<p>"Where the fuck are they?!"</p>
<p>"The doors were locked from the inside, they have to be here somewhere."</p>
<p>"Come out, you fucking brat!" one of the men roared "Come out now and we won't fucking rape you!"</p>
<p>Like fuck. You stayed exactly where you were, silent as a grave. Red rumbled quietly under your hand, almost as if purring, while Edge continued to stroke your hair. You were safe here, they wouldn't get in. Even if they found the door, it would take cutting tools hours to get through it. The police would be here by then. </p>
<p>Your phone vibrated in your other hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grace</p>
<p>Where r u?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You</p>
<p>Can't talk. Men in the house. Police called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You flinched again when you heard the men open the door to your cupboard. You held your breath the entire time they were there, rifling through your clothes looking for you.</p>
<p>They didn't find the door.</p>
<p>Where the hell were the police?</p>
<hr/>
<p>You weren't sure how long you sat in the panic room. It felt like a tense forever, but you didn't dare look at your phone to find out. Red and Edge didn't move from their posts, just as tense and aware as you were. The bastards looking for you even tried to trick you into thinking they were the police after leaving the room for a few minutes and returning, but you weren't born yesterday, staying silent.</p>
<p>Finally, the sound of sirens filled the air, and you felt yourself breathe for the first time since this started. Desperate footsteps in the next room told you your earlier judgement was spot on, your would-be kidnappers attempting to flee. You took a deep breath and sighed it out. Just a matter of minutes now.</p>
<p>You were expecting it when you heard your name shouted, but the voice it belonged to surprised you.</p>
<p>"Cas?" Edge noted.</p>
<p>"what happened to his party?" Red agreed.</p>
<p>When he called your name again, he sounded almost desperate.</p>
<p>"Where are you?!" he screamed "Are you here?! Please, come out!"</p>
<p>His frantic tone struck something deep inside you. He was scared. He was worried.</p>
<p>Scooping up Red, you stood, feeling Edge grip your earlobe, and unlocked the panic room door. It wasn't a quiet procedure, and by the time the door was open, Cas had found your hiding place.</p>
<p>Was he crying?</p>
<p>The young man cried your name again, darting forward and throwing his arms around you, holding you like it had been years since you last saw each other, rather than the few hours since school ended.</p>
<p>When was the last time someone had held you?</p>
<p>"hey," Red grumbled after a moment "ya don't gotta leave room for jesus, but let a man breathe, will ya?"</p>
<p>Cas laughed, backing away while keeping a hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>"Of course, of course, I'm sorry." he said, wiping the tears from his eye "I'm just glad you're okay."</p>
<p>"Your highness, please, you can't be here." a man at the door told him.</p>
<p>Cas looked ready to bark at him, but kept his temper, taking off his tuxedo jacket and throwing it around your shoulder.</p>
<p>"It's a pity you couldn't come to my party." he told you as he led you through the wreckage of your loft "I've never seen you look so beautiful. Come on, the police are outside."</p>
<hr/>
<p>People like you don't go to police stations. At least, not if the police can help it. Expensive lawyers cause too much trouble.</p>
<p>Red didn't like the way you were reacting. Or rather, not reacting. Yes, you were shaking, and yes, you had clearly been scared, but your switch hadn't flipped. You remained stone-faced, barely speaking, while pretty boy and his people handled the police. It felt like however little he had managed to crowbar you open was undone, your lid slamming shut again.</p>
<p>The police took your statement as you sat in this mausoleum of a fucking house, a vision of heaven amongst the gravestones. Your expensive lawyer Hank arrived as they were packing up, looking coldly furious.</p>
<p>"You had no right to question my client without me present!" he raged at the officers.</p>
<p>"I'm eighteen, Hank." you told him calmly "Did you forget?"</p>
<p>"Even so-"</p>
<p>"Just let it go." you sighed "Tonight's been long enough."</p>
<p>The lawyer ground his teeth, but did as he was told, walking over to you and patting you down.</p>
<p>"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked "Did they get you?"</p>
<p>Edge swiped at his hand on instinct, something Red was perfectly happy with.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." you told him "I was in the panic room."</p>
<p>"Okay." Hank sighed "Okay... Lydia, will you go pack an overnight bag? We shouldn't hang around here much longer."</p>
<p>Red hadn't even noticed the other kid, still wearing her party dress, stood at the door. She looked uncomfortable as the officers milled around her collecting evidence.</p>
<p>"Dad, I don't-" she argued.</p>
<p>"Lydia, please." he snapped "Hasn't tonight been long enough?"</p>
<p>Hank turned back to you, not seeing the hateful look on his daughters face as she stormed out of the room. Luckily, you had more awareness than he did, removing his hand from your shoulder and going after her, back up to your loft to pack.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The One Who Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, I dug into some painful memories writing this one. Let me take a moment to tell my lovely readers this - you are NEVER too young to suffer from metal illness. If I had had someone around me who recognised my depression for what it was, I could have been saved years of suffering, and anyone who does have it has probably had a conversation similar to this at least once.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been to Lydia's house many times over the course of your young lives. You actually liked her house better - unlike the ludicrous empty sprawl you lived in, every room in her neat little mansion had a purpose, a defined use. Each of her four siblings had their own bedroom, her parents had an office each, her paternal grandparents lived with them, the kids did their homework in the reading room and the family ate dinner together every night in the dining room. People actually lived in this house. You weren't even sure you'd been in all the rooms of yours.</p>
<p>Since no-one was ever so gauche as to stay with their lawyers for the long weekend, the one thing they didn't have was a guest room, shuffling their children around should the need arise. Since you and Lydia had had sleepovers since practically your infancy, her parents just expected that you were going to sleep in her room, despite the fact you were now both 18. Lydia seemed more put out about this than you did, but seeing as no-one had actually asked her if invading her personal space was okay with her, you could understand her annoyance.</p>
<p>When was the last time you were here? You used to sleep over all the time as tweens.</p>
<p>Well, 'sleep over', so your mother could flounce off wherever she wanted and didn't have to worry about paying weekend overtime for your au pair. Mistress of the small print, that woman.</p>
<p>"For fuck sake, Theo, go to bed!" Lydia swore at her little brother, who was doing his best to get into her room "It's like two in the morning, why are you even up?"</p>
<p>"I jus' wanted to see the skeletons." he excused, trying to look past her.</p>
<p>As the only other dwarf in the family, seven year old Theodore didn't have much luck with that.</p>
<p>"You can see them in the morning!" Lydia snapped "If you bother them now, they'll bite you!"</p>
<p>"No they won't."</p>
<p>"Yes they will, go to bed!"</p>
<p>Having escorted the boy back to his room, Lydia locked the door with an almighty sigh before going back to attend to her dress.</p>
<p>"Fucking kids." she grumbled "Wish I was an only child. Can't fucking wait to move out."</p>
<p>"Only half a year 'til college." you reminded her, absentmindedly petting Red in your lap "Have you heard from your first choice?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I got in." she dismissed, putting the cover on her dress and going to hang it in her wardrobe "You?"</p>
<p>"Haven't really decided yet. Not sure what I want to study."</p>
<p>The look Lydia gave you was downright poisonous - to someone as driven as her, your laissez-faire attitude was probably stomach churning.</p>
<p>"How was Cas's party?" you asked her "Did you see much of it?"</p>
<p>"As much as I cared to." Lydia admitted "I prefer dealing with the organ grinder, and the room was full of monkeys, you know?"</p>
<p>"Pretty little airheads?" you guessed.</p>
<p>"Perfect for pumping out royal children and doing what they're told." she confirmed "I highly doubt Cas would have found a wife in that lot. A couple of them really liked Grace, though, it was weird."</p>
<p>"She's very likeable. I was looking forward to seeing her all done up."</p>
<p>Feeling him start to nod off, you picked Edge off your shoulder, moving him to your lap. The next thing you knew, a throw cushion was trying to inhabit the same space as your head.</p>
<p>"Feel free to have a fucking reaction, won't you?!" Lydia exasperated "It's not like you were nearly fucking kidnapped today or anything!"</p>
<p>"I'm fine." you told her, simply placing the pillow down "Everything worked out, didn't it?" </p>
<p>You weren't sure what to label the look she gave you now. Hateful, certainly, but also... concerned? Confused?</p>
<p>"Why are you like this?" she asked "When did you become this? Since when did you consider yourself so fucking above it all?"</p>
<p>"Where did that come from?" you asked "I never-"</p>
<p>"Are you serious right now?!" Lydia interrupted "You've been through a traumatic experience, and you act like it doesn't even matter! Just another Friday night! Hey, how was the party, bummed I missed it when I was hiding for my life, lol!"</p>
<p>"Well, what the fuck do you want from me?" you barked "Want me to cry? Scream? Wake up the whole house and make a scene?"</p>
<p>"I want you to react to something like a fucking person!" she told you "Like you used to before you shoved that stick up your arse and decided you were too good for your old friends!"</p>
<p>"Friends?" you scoffed "You're the one who ditched me the second our parents weren't forcing us together anymore."</p>
<p>You got up from the rolling bed, carrying the barely awake bitties to caravan Lydia was lending them for their stay, so they could have some semblance of comfort and privacy. Neither of them wanted to be apart from you, but they couldn't sleep in your bed - if you rolled over them in the night, they'd definitely dust. Up in his bitty house on the sideboard, Teddy could just be heard snoring away.</p>
<p>"Is that what you thought?" Lydia asked you, sounded wounded "That we were only friends because we had to be?"</p>
<p>"It's true, isn't it?" you countered "They arranged for us to be in the same classes, the same summer camps, the same after school activities-"</p>
<p>"You're so fucking dumb." she told you "None of that shit made us friends. I thought you of all people would understand that."</p>
<p>"You're the one who ditched me-" you said again.</p>
<p>"Because you fucking changed!"</p>
<p>"I didn't change!" you argued "I just grew up! I can't keep throwing tantrums like a fucking kid every time something bad happens, because I don't have mummy and daddy to come and make it all better like you do!"</p>
<p>"Oh please," Lydia scoffed "You say jump, my dad says 'how high?'"</p>
<p>"Because my mother is paying him to." you pointed out "You think if she wasn't signing his paychecks, he'd give even a single fuck about me?"  </p>
<p>"You don't know my dad at all if you think that."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." you scoffed back "Like I don't have maybe three days max before your parents start dropping hints that I should go home, because my mother isn't paying them any extra for me to stay here."</p>
<p>"That isn't true!"</p>
<p>"Really? Because that's what happened the last two times this shit happened!"</p>
<p>Lydia opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. You could just see her memory coming back to her - the arguments her parents had had about you staying here because her father wasn't getting paid for it, and only suckers did more than they were paid for. The damage to your house would be fixed and the police involvement would be over, so there was no reason you should stay. Monday at the latest, you could set your watch by it.</p>
<p>"Nobody gives a shit what happens to me, Lydia." you told her bitterly "Why should I?"</p>
<p>"That... that's not true!"</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. You think my mother is going to cancel her vaycay to wherever the fuck she is this time and rush home to make sure I'm okay? Throw her arms around me and cry in relief? I'll be lucky if I get a fucking phone call, because good ol' Hank handled everything, so why bother asking me if I'm okay? You think the staff will do more than patch up the damage, clean up the dirt and go about their lives? They don't get paid overtime, why would they care if I'm okay or not? How long do you think it would take people to notice if I really had been kidnapped?! When the ransom demand came in?! When they sent one of toes to the house? No-one would be there to open it!"</p>
<p>Strangely, it was Lydia who was almost crying.</p>
<p>"I would notice." she told you, sounding unforgivably small "I would care. We used to be best friends... we were so close... you really thought we weren't real friends?"</p>
<p>You didn't have any comforting answer. Sure, the two of you had been besties for years, and Lydia was the one who helped you catch up when you finally got back to school after you cancer treatment, but she was also the one who left you behind for better friends once you got to middle school.</p>
<p>You were numb to it now. You were numb to most things.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter." you pointed out, noting the way she flinched "It's late, let's just go to bed."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, this is exactly the shit I'm talking about!" she sparked "You and me are having an actual conversation for the first time in years, and you're just shutting it down! Don't you care?!"</p>
<p>"No, I don't!" you yelled back "Because nothing's going to fucking change! What's the point in both of us getting upset when everything's going to be exactly the same tomorrow? You want to have a fucking heart-to-heart, then fuck off back to your better friends on Monday morning like none of it ever happened? Stop acting like you actually fucking care when you're the one who fucked off so easily!"</p>
<p>"Maybe it wouldn't have been so easy if you weren't being such a bad friend!" Lydia fired back "You didn't talk to me for fucking days on end, what the fuck was I supposed to think?! I would have given anything to help you-!"</p>
<p>"Really? Because you sure ditched me for fucking Becky fast enough."</p>
<p>"Maybe I was just sick of being on my own!"</p>
<p>"On your own?" you scoffed "For what, a fucking <em>week</em>? That must have been so fucking hard for you." </p>
<p>"you two swear a lot, ya know that?" Red interrupted, startling you both.</p>
<p>He was leaning out of the window of the caravan, head on his palm, yawning widely.</p>
<p>"i dunno what happened between the two of ya." he went on "but you definitely did change, sweetheart - i've thought that ever since i got home."</p>
<p>"That's-" you sighed.</p>
<p>"I think it's depression." Edge announced, voice clear and loud, bringing the rest of the room to silence for a solid minute.</p>
<p>After a moment, he appeared behind his brother, a little fidgety now all eyes were on him.</p>
<p>"I'm just saying..." he went on "I've seen a lot of kids in my time, dealing with a lot of shit, and... the way you talk, the way you act, the age you were when it started... it all fits."</p>
<p>"Don't be silly." Lydia scoffed "Twelve-year-olds can't get depression."</p>
<p>For her efforts, Lydia got an angry red bone attack thrown at her face hard enough to knock her to the ground.</p>
<p>"Are you a fucking doctor?!" he screeched at her "Forget me with that bullshit! You think an illness just goes 'oh shit, they aren't eighteen yet, guess I better wait'?! You see how stupid that sounds?!"</p>
<p>"Edge!" you scolded anyway, making sure Lydia wasn't bleeding as you helped her sit up.</p>
<p>"I've never heard of a kid with depression!" she argued, fighting back tears from the pain.</p>
<p>"And I never met a dwarf before!" Edge retorted "I'm not standing here claiming you don't exist!"</p>
<p>"Alright, enough!" you snapped "You both made your point! Let it go."</p>
<p>"I will not let it go!" he insisted "You're my human, I'm not letting this go until I know you're getting help!"</p>
<p>"That won't happen."</p>
<p>Everyone froze. Maybe it was the coldness in your voice that startled them, but on this matter you were resolute.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to be just another rich brat popping pills to make their feelings go away."  </p>
<p>"Your feelings have gone away." Edge argued immediately "That's the issue!"</p>
<p>"This isn't up for negotiation." you told him sternly "And I'm done talking about it. It's late and I'm going to bed. You should too."</p>
<p>You left the conversation there, going back over to the rolling bed and climbing in, pulling the covers over your head. After a few minutes, the overhead lights turned off.</p>
<p>Tomorrow, it would be like this conversation never happened.</p>
<p>You weren't even upset. That took more energy than you had to spare anyway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Red didn't sleep very well that night. Between everything that had happened on Friday, it was a miracle anyone slept at all. He half expected masked men to burst into the room and drag you away in the dead of night.</p>
<p>(You said this wasn't the first time. When was the first time? Had everyone really left you alone to deal with it?)  </p>
<p>His bro said it looked like depression. While Red was an expert at tracking physical health, mental health was something the doctor had never taught him about. It seemed like a real oversight now. Why were you so reluctant to deal with it? Sure, you'd mentioned your disdain for 'rich brats' and the shit they did before, but this was obviously different!</p>
<p>Everyone slept late the next day. Nobody bought up the argument.</p>
<p>It was late in the afternoon when pretty boy and the goth girl dropped by. The angry dwarf's mother actually looked put out, checking her watch as the two of you shuffled on your coats to meet them at the gate.</p>
<p>"Don't dally, you have studying to do." she told her daughter "Just because you got into a good university doesn't mean you can rest on your laurels."</p>
<p>"I know, mother." Lydia answered simply.</p>
<p>As soon as you were close enough, Grace threw her arms around you.</p>
<p>"I can't even imagine, that must have been so scary!" she cried "Are you sure you're okay? You need, like, therapy or something?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they do!" Edge immediately piped up from your shoulder "Please attend to that, since they refuse to!"</p>
<p>"Edge, zip it." you grumbled "I could do without spending a day with a rent-a-shrink, thanks. Did everything go okay back at your party, Cas?"</p>
<p>"Oh my god, who cares?!" Grace exasperated.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Lydia agreed.</p>
<p>"My aunt's pissed as hell that I left the party to ride to your rescue, so I got what I wanted." he said with a smile "I'm kinda bummed I had to hear about it from Grace, though. Why didn't you contact me?"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you contact <em>any</em> of us?" Grace added "You didn't think we might want to know you were in danger?! Were you just gonna sit there and deal with it alone?! 'Getting kidnapped, bee-tee-dubs, might be a little late'?"</p>
<p>"You've been to my house, Grace." was the only answer you gave.</p>
<p>She seemed to understand perfectly what you meant by that, as she had no retort. Cas seemed less than happy with your reply, lighting up a cigarette.</p>
<p>"Well, I've got my people looking into it." he assured you "Even I saw the bastards had a battering ram, so they knew there'd be locked doors between them and you."</p>
<p>"The alarm didn't go off." you confirmed "I know I set it."</p>
<p>"They had copies of your houses keys." he confirmed "And a piece of paper with the code on."</p>
<p>"You think they got it from the staff?"</p>
<p>"Without a doubt. Until the police make an arrest, it's best if you don't go home."</p>
<p>"I don't have anywhere else to go."</p>
<p>"Um, you're fucking rich?" Grace pointed out "Just stay at a hotel."</p>
<p>"Hotels have terrible security." Cas told her "Anyone who works there could get access to your room. All it takes is one person in more debt than they can handle, and any potential kidnapper has an in."</p>
<p>"Wow, thanks." she grumbled in return "Because hotels weren't completely ruined for me yet."</p>
<p>"We'll think of something." he dismissed "Worst comes to it, you can always stay with me. I can handle the paparazzi."</p>
<p>"I can't." you admitted "I've seen the way those vultures pounce - I'd rather take my chances with the kidnappers."</p>
<p>"What did they even want with you?" Grace fretted "Does your mother owe someone money, or...?"</p>
<p>"It's not even that complicated." you told her "My family is rich, and I live alone, so I'm low risk to kidnap for ransom."</p>
<p>"How can you be so fucking casual about it?! Don't act like this is just something you have to deal with!"</p>
<p>You just smiled, a dry and unhappy gesture. Cas and Lydia said nothing,</p>
<p>The phone in Lydia's pocket went off. Was her mother seriously keeping that tight of a leash on them?</p>
<p>"We should go." she excused "We'll talk to you guys on Monday."</p>
<p>"What, seriously?!" Grace cried "We've been here like two minutes!"</p>
<p>"Not my house, not my rules." you told her "You drop her home, Cas?"</p>
<p>"Of course." he assured with a shrug.</p>
<p>Grace just looked between you all as the front gate closed behind them.</p>
<p>"I swear I'm the only sane one in the group." she grumbled.</p>
<p>"Probably." Cas admitted easily.</p>
<p>You and Lydia were half way up the driveway before either of you said anything else.</p>
<p>"You and Grace are getting pretty close." she noted.</p>
<p>"Well, you're being weird with her, so yeah."</p>
<p>"I am not 'being weird' with her."</p>
<p>"Just tell her you like her already."</p>
<p>"She has a girlfriend!"</p>
<p>"They broke up."</p>
<p>"Wait, really? When did that happen?"</p>
<p>"Who knows?"</p>
<p>"You do!" Lydia yelled before breaking into another rant, missing the playful smirk that crossed your face when you entered the house ahead of her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edge wasn't quite sure what to make of it - unless you were bitching at each other, you and Lydia didn't really talk, but there was something about the ability to sit in silence for hours in each others presence and not be awkward that suggested the two of you didn't actually hate each other. Lydia studied, what and for what purpose Edge didn't know, while you sat on the rolling bed reading things on your phone for the entire day on Sunday. Red was either napping on you or tormenting Teddy, leaving Edge a lot of time to think.</p>
<p>The house you lived in was depressing, both in its literal and emotional meaning. Grey, white, beige, silent as a morgue and so big that any noise not made by you filled you with paranoia. Fuck, those kidnappers could have been <em>living</em> there for weeks, and none of them would have known. It might have been liveable if there was ever anyone else around to give the place a sense of life, but the staff were always gone by the time you got home from school, and no-one came by on the weekends. Edge and his brother made the most noise, be they playing videogames, watching the TV too loud or bickering between themselves.</p>
<p>How often had you sat in the silence of that place? Completely alone, letting every little creak carve another notch into your sanity?</p>
<p>Why was your mother never home? Didn't she care about you at all? What about any other relatives? Even if they couldn't live with you, wasn't there someone who cared enough to at least check up on you every now and then?</p>
<p>Like rice and naan bread were key ingredients for curry, isolation and a repressing environment were key ingredients for mental illness. Add into that a touch of trauma - say, a twelve-year-old child forced to stay living in the house where they were very nearly kidnapped, without any adults around to help them feel safe or work through the very complicated feelings such an event would no doubt stir up - and you had yourself a perfect recipe. </p>
<p>How scared must you have been, how betrayed, when you were left alone in that house after nearly being abducted the first time? The second? How ever many times after? You clearly didn't trust the staff, since you were the only one with keys to your loft - had they betrayed you before? Left the back door open, or copied their keys as they had done this time? Is that why you pushed away people who clearly considered themselves your friends?</p>
<p>Edge thought about the argument you had with Lydia, how quickly and negatively she said you had changed. A part of him was mad at her for how quickly she had left you behind, but... well, she had been twelve as well. You can't expect one child to be the mental anchor for another. For that matter, what could he do? He was just one bitty, and while he could be there for you, stroke your hair and tell you everything would be okay, there was very little he could realistically do for you.</p>
<p>The alarm on Lydia's phone went off, startling the entire room.</p>
<p>"That's dinner." she sighed, stretching as she turned it off "We better go."</p>
<p>"Lemme just plug my phone in." you mentioned, doing just that as you stood, Red slipping himself into your pocket "You coming, Edge?"</p>
<p>"No." he declined "Too many grabby hands."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll bring you some food."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>The bitty waited just long enough to be sure you weren't coming back before clambering up the table to get to your phone.</p>
<p>He may not be able to help you, but he was certain he knew someone who could.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dinner at the family table was always a stiff affair. Lydia told you it was different when you weren't there, that there was more talking and joking, and depending on how hyped up her younger brothers were, occasionally flying food. You supposed the whole family was too worried about something they said getting back to your mother to really relax around you. The kids ran from the table the second they were excused, no doubt put off by the atmosphere and preferring to eat their dessert in their rooms. Her parents and grandparents were at least able to chat professionally with you.</p>
<p>Not like they had known you since you were a kid or anything.</p>
<p>"Did you want me to drop you off tomorrow?" Lydia's mother asked you as the staff cleared the table "We'll need to leave a little early, mind."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I doubt you packed a school uniform." she pointed out "And tomorrow is Monday."</p>
<p>"You're right, I didn't." she admitted before turning to you "We should pick up some more clothes and toiletries, too. I didn't really pack for an extended stay."</p>
<p>"Lydia, sweetie..." her mother said with difficulty "I know you two are friends, but I'm sure they don't want to sleep on your floor forever."</p>
<p>You weren't surprised. Monday had been your latest estimation, after all.</p>
<p>What did surprise you, though, was Lydia's reaction.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking serious?" she deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Lydia!" her grandmother gasped.</p>
<p>"My friend was just attacked in their home!" she yelled "And you just want to send them back, knowing full well that no-one else is going to be there?!"</p>
<p>Hank broke out into the most shit-eating smirk you'd ever seen in your life, crossing his arms and looking at his wife as if daring her to answer. No doubt the two of them had had this conversation before, and from the look on his face you could guess where his opinion lay.</p>
<p>"Lydia, it's perfectly safe." her mother tried to soothe "All the locks have been changed and-"</p>
<p>"If that's the case, then you'll have no problem with me going to stay over for a while." Lydia challenged.</p>
<p>Her mothers face dropped like a ton of bricks, her grandparents exchanging glances.</p>
<p>"Lydia-"</p>
<p>"It's quiet, and it's closer to school." her daughter argued "Perfect for studying, wouldn't you agree? Important exams coming up, so I need to concentrate, and since it's so perfectly safe you really can't object, can you?"</p>
<p>Her mother looked like she was chewing bees, silently furious. She managed to plaster on a smile as she turned to you.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but would you mind giving us a moment with our daughter?"</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Lydia took after her mother quite a bit, and was practically chomping at the bit for upcoming argument. You made sure to lay a hand on her shoulder as you stood.</p>
<p>"Don't get into too much trouble on my account." you urged "It's not like I didn't tell you."</p>
<p>You only looked over long enough to see the glare Hank gave his wife, who herself looked like she had been slapped in the face by your words. You couldn't really bring yourself to care.</p>
<p>Back in Lydia's room, you packed your bag to go home.</p>
<p>"You're not seriously going to walk?" Edge argued "It's fucking dark!"</p>
<p>"It's only twenty minutes." you justified as you slipped on your coat.</p>
<p>"You were nearly kidnapped two days ago!"</p>
<p>"Who cares?"</p>
<p>Edge just let out a strangled, frustrated noise, sitting himself in your hood. Red was oddly quiet. Lydia and her parents appeared as you opened the front door, looking at you in bewilderment.</p>
<p>"See you at school." you told her, slipping out into the night air before they could say anything.</p>
<p>The second you shut the door, the angry shouting started.</p>
<p>Your throat stung, growing tight as you proceeded down the driveway, but that was the only sign you were upset. You didn't want to cry, or scream, or any of that. It was all just another day, wasn't it? You knew that walking home alone in the dark was a stupid thing to do in your position, but...</p>
<p>No-one else cared, why should you?</p>
<hr/>
<p>The house was cold, as it always was. Dark, empty. All the mess was gone, the muddy footprints and broken ornaments cleared away. The doors that had been battered in were replaced with identical plain grey slabs of wood, neither of which had any locks on at all. </p>
<p>Your first stop tomorrow would be the hardware store, apparently.</p>
<p>It wasn't until you opened the door to your loft that the full sense of violation overcame you.</p>
<p>Everything was gone. The walls had been painted the same shade of light grey as the rest of the house, your plush sofa replaced with some white, angular thing that looked uncomfortable to even look at. Your wooden coffee table, long stained with ink and food and covered in magazines and game disks, was replaced with a glass topped thing that would probably break if you put something on it. Everything was gone - your cushions and throws, your paintings and posters, the stuff you had pinned up on your fridge... even your fucking fridge, a bright red monolith you'd been very fond of, was gone, replaced by some silver thing that matched the rest of your replaced kitchen.</p>
<p>"Were we robbed?" Edge wondered, sticking his head out of your hood.</p>
<p>"what the fuck, where's our stuff?" Red agreed.</p>
<p>You couldn't deal with this.</p>
<p>You couldn't deal with this. </p>
<p>You went to your closest, opened the door to your panic room, and climbed in, not even stopping to try and find a blanket before you locked out the rest of the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Making Positive Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At least one of you predicted the start of this chapter, even if you didn't realise it...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi sweetie!" the voice of your mother greeted cheerily on the recorded message "What time is it over there? You usually answer your phone... Anyway, what do you think of the new look? I've been dying to get into that stuffy little loft and redecorate, but you always keep it locked so I couldn't surprise you! Isn't it just so <em>now? </em>Fabrizio sent me the before and after photos, and I cannot believe how well it turned out! Do you like your new clothes? Now, I know they may not strictly be your taste, but they'll look absolutely wonderful on you, and it's about time you had a clear out, really. Why did you even have all the doll stuff?</p>
<p>Anyway, I have to go, my taxi is here. Talk to you soon, sweetie, bye bye bye!"</p>
<p>The phone let out a beep as the message ended, listing off your options. It was with a cold, dispassionate fury that Red deleted it, before scrolling through your phones options and blocking her number.</p>
<p>He was no longer willing to give your mother the benefit of the doubt.</p>
<p>Not after this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took you a little while to answer your phone, but whoever was calling you didn't hang up.</p>
<p>It was just Cas. You weren't sure what you expected.</p>
<p>"Hey." you greeted when you answered it.</p>
<p>"Afternoon, gorgeous!" his chipper voice greeted "So, I noticed you weren't at school today-"</p>
<p>"Keen deduction, Sherlock."</p>
<p>"And Lydia said you weren't staying at her place anymore." </p>
<p>"True again."</p>
<p>"So I broke into your house! That's just me knocking."</p>
<p>The knock sounded from the door at the bottom of the staircase.</p>
<p>"May I come in?"</p>
<p>You hung up the phone, opening the top door to glare at the idiot as he climbed the stairs.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you broke in?" you challenged "How is that a reasonable response to me not coming to school?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I wanted to test your security system." he admitted "It's bad. Did you even know I was in the house?"</p>
<p>"You picked a really shitty time to pull this shit." you pointed out "Not like I had a home invasion on Friday or anything."</p>
<p>"That makes it the perfect time." he disagreed, before his eyes travelled past you to the room beyond "The fuck?"</p>
<p>You stood aside to let him through. The place was a wreck, the floor carpeted in white, grey and beige throws, pillows and random 'artistic' objects. Cas looked disturbed, sticking his hands in the pockets of his school uniform.</p>
<p>"What happened in here?" he asked "Where's all your stuff?"</p>
<p>"I thought maybe it had just been put away." you told him, gesturing to the mess "But no, my mother really went to town - new furniture, new clothes, new toiletries, all top of the line and incredibly expensive... that blanket you're stepping on is angora. I'm pretty sure my new shampoo has pearls crushed up in it."</p>
<p>"But where's <em>your</em> stuff?" Cas repeated.</p>
<p>"... I don't know..." you admitted "What do you want, Cas?"</p>
<p>"I'm here to abduct you." he shrugged.</p>
<p>"PHRASING!" Edge yelled from the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Shit, good point." Cas laughed, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>Cas's lopsided grin twitched as he lighted on an idea, taking one of your hands and giving a princely bow before placing a kiss to the back of it.</p>
<p>"I've come to rescue you from your tower, fair princess." he said, giving you a wink.</p>
<p>"You're an idiot." you deadpanned.</p>
<p>Cas just laughed as he stood up again.</p>
<p>"Seriously, though, you're coming with me." he told you "I'd tell you to pack a bag, but..."</p>
<p>Cas looked around at the angora snowstorm.</p>
<p>"None of this is yours anyway." he knew "You boys ready?"</p>
<p>Edge appeared from the bathroom carrying what little of their specialist bitty toiletries hadn't been thrown away, and tossed them into the overnight bag that still sat on the floor by the door.</p>
<p>"Anywhere that isn't here." the tiny skeleton grumbled "I feel itchy just standing in this place!"</p>
<p>"Amen, little dude. Red?"</p>
<p>Red hadn't said much today - he looked positively pissed, just walking around glaring at everything. You reckoned he must just be processing. Now, stood on top of the white and grey kitchen counter, his glowering red eyes and black clothes stood out in a way they hadn't before.</p>
<p>"Excellent!" was Cas' only reply to his glare "Let's get going, shall we?"</p>
<p>"Go where?" you sighed, not having the energy to argue as he picked up your bag.</p>
<p>"Trust me?" Cas teased.</p>
<p>"Not even a little."</p>
<p>"Good! That means you're learning!" he laughed, giving you enough time to shrug on your coat and grab the boys before he took your hand and led you down the stairs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Red was trying very hard not be be angry. He wanted to be able to lift you, to help you feel better when you were hurting, but he was struggling. </p>
<p>Your sanctuary against the world was gone. Your lighthouse of colour, warmth and safety in that sea of cold white and grey, torn apart so it could be 'now'. What the fuck did that even mean? Did that stupid woman have any concept of what she had done, or was she just so caught up with the idea of buying you new things that she didn't even think about it?</p>
<p>All your clothes were gone, even your underwear. He was sure the replacements were very high class and expensive - they certainly looked it - but that was far from the fucking point. Outside of your school uniform, you didn't wear plain white shirts, and your new wardrobe had twelve of them. No pockets for him to sit in. You'd gone out of your way to track down shirts with pockets, just for him, and they were all gone. Your comfy worn hoodies, your jeans, all the colours you loved, your kitschy accessories... just gone. Replaced by more fucking white, grey and beige.</p>
<p>Who did your mother think she was? Who did she think <em>you</em> were? </p>
<p>The decorators even threw out everything you had bought for him and his brother. The home you went to great effort to make for two abused bitties. 'Doll furniture', she had called it. Red had fucking <em>spoken</em> to the woman, and she straight up forget he existed.</p>
<p>They threw away his clothes - the ones you had saved for the ten years the two of you had been apart. The mood ring in the display case, his symbol of hope, had been tossed away without a thought.</p>
<p>Red had wondered why your mother hadn't put more effort into finding him after his abduction. Sure, you were a little kid, but your mother was a grown woman with the power of cold hard cash behind her. He felt like he knew now - nothing meant anything to her. Treasured childhood memories? 'About time you had a clear out, really.' A place of comfort and safety? Not very 'now', is it?</p>
<p>Bitch.</p>
<p>Red grit his teeth and seethed to himself, sat on your lap in the back of Cas's limo. Usually, you would insist on the bitties being in a carrier in the car. You may keep your emotions close to your chest, but the fact you kept him and Edge close to you spoke volumes.</p>
<p>"Seriously, where are we going?" you asked, getting more annoyed "This isn't the way to your house."</p>
<p>The pretty boy gave you a complicated expression. Conflicted, vulnerable, but also certain.</p>
<p>"Can I tell you something?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Is it where we're going?" you replied.</p>
<p>"It's related." he promised.</p>
<p>"Then sure." you sighed "Go ahead."</p>
<p>He gave you a wry smile, picking a bottle of pills from his blazer pocket.</p>
<p>"What you said the other day, about 'rent-a-shrink's?" Cas started "Let me tell you, just hearing that phrase gave me some kind of PTSD flashback. You know I nearly died as a kid?"</p>
<p>"What happened?" you asked.</p>
<p>"My seizures." he shrugged "My stomach troubles, my fainting. It got so bad I'd just plain throw up blood from time to time."</p>
<p>His smile dropped, his face a mask of indifference while rage burned behind his eyes.</p>
<p>"You know how many doctors told my aunt and uncle I was fine?" he said "Because a prince can't possibly have something as common and droll as epilepsy? Even if they admitted I was actually sick, it had to be some rare, exotic affliction from the dark side of the moon. Y'know, something befitting of my station?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you went through that." you told him honestly.</p>
<p>"I nearly fucking died." he said again, voice rich with venom "No-one knew what was wrong with me, and I just kept getting worse... Carlyle said I was on my deathbed when the staff snapped. Just scooped me up and took me the hospital closest to their house. They didn't trust the fancy doctors my aunt and uncle hired, and good thing too. Three hours later I had a diagnosis and a treatment plan... and I nearly fucking died..."</p>
<p>He looked out the window into the darkening night, eyes far away.</p>
<p>"It took me a long time to find a doctor I could trust." he told you "One who wouldn't just tell me what I wanted to hear. That I was fine, or that I had something new and exciting, or... I don't know, whatever's 'fashionable' to have. You know what I mean?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately." you confirmed "But why exactly are you bringing this up now?"</p>
<p>"Because you're about to meet him."</p>
<p>Cas's whole demeanour shifted - he sat straighter, held himself with authority, and put on a serious face.</p>
<p>"Edge thinks you have depression." he told him "I'm inclined to agree."</p>
<p>"So what, you're going to press gang me into seeing a shrink?" you challenged "Is that your fucking plan? Force a bunch of fucking pills down my throat?"</p>
<p>"Dr Ho is a GP, not a shrink." Cas assured "And we won't force you to do anything. If there's one thing I've learned about Dr Ho, it's that he's a man of principal - if you don't need pills, he won't give them to you, no matter how much money you offer him."</p>
<p>"And if I refuse to get out of the car?" you defied, crossing your arms.</p>
<p>"I can tell you from experience he'll come in." he said "I've had more than one consultation with him in the back of this limo. However, I happen to have collateral."</p>
<p>Cas reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a photograph. He looked at it briefly before handing it to you.</p>
<p>The first thing that Red saw was the bright yellow skip that took up most of the photo. The second was your bright red fridge sticking out the top.</p>
<p>"I've had my people watch your house." he admitted "Only since the break in, mind. A little money, and the decorators handed over everything they threw out. Some of it is damaged, some clothes are pretty much wrecked, but... well, at least it's your decision to throw it out or not."</p>
<p>How the fuck?! </p>
<p>"You knew?" you accused.</p>
<p>"I did." he confirmed.</p>
<p>"Then why did you act so surprised earlier?!" you yelled "Like you had no idea?!"</p>
<p>"I may be your friend, but I'm still a politician." he pointed out "And for all I knew, you would like the new look. I had to keep my options open until I knew where you stood."</p>
<p>"You are such a piece of shit, Cas!"</p>
<p>"Guilty." he admitted easily "And right now I'm the piece of shit that has all your stuff. Meet with Dr Ho and it's yours."</p>
<p>"It's mine anyway!"</p>
<p>"Legally, you paid people to get rid of it."</p>
<p>You glared at Cas with a burning fury, but he remained unrepentant. Pretty boy was going to be one hell of a politician...</p>
<p>The door to the limo opened - Red hadn't even realised the car had stopped. The clinic looked remarkably normal, and seemed to be closed, except for the receptionist and smartly dressed man waiting for you at the door. It was a solid thirty seconds of silent glaring before you unbuckled your seat belt, going to grab up the bitties.</p>
<p>"He doesn't allow bitties or animals in the practice." Cas apologised "But don't worry, we'll be here when you come out."</p>
<p>You just glared at him again, fist clenching like you might just punch him. You seemed to think better of it after a moment, but did slam the car door behind you. Finally, Cas's expression relaxed, and he let out an almighty sigh.</p>
<p>"Seriously thought I was gonna get decked." he admitted.</p>
<p>"ya still might." Red threatened.</p>
<p>"Be quiet, brother." Edge snapped back "Somebody had to do something! We couldn't leave things the way they were!"</p>
<p>"we...?"</p>
<p>The cogs turned quickly in Red's head, his brother crossing his twig arms stubbornly over his ribs.</p>
<p>"you did this." he knew "you got the pretty boy involved."</p>
<p>"Of course I did!" Edge freely admitted "Lydia's parents don't care, and Grace doesn't have the money or the connections to help! Cas was the only person I could ask!"</p>
<p>"we could have handled this ourselves!" Red raged.</p>
<p>"No, we couldn't!" his brother corrected immediately "We're four inches tall! We don't have any money! What the hell good were we when those assholes broke in?! There was nothing we could do!"</p>
<p>Red went to answer, but was stopped by the tears building in his brothers eyes. His frustrated, huffing breaths revealed how hard he was trying to hold everything back.</p>
<p>"I understand..." he went on "This feeling of helplessness... maybe I'm just more used to it than you are... I know it's the <em>worst</em>. But this is bigger than us! These aren't problems we can just power through, we need to handle this properly!"</p>
<p>There he went again, winding himself up. Just like that, they were baby bones in the petshop, Red trying to comfort his upset brother because he just wasn't <em>getting</em> something, no matter how hard he tried and the more frustrated and upset he got, the louder and faster he ranted.</p>
<p>You weren't the only one who was hurting. His brother wanted nothing more in the world than a forever home, and to see it falling apart because some assholes didn't care enough to do something must be killing him. Red did the only thing he could ever think to do when his brother got like this.</p>
<p>He pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>Instantly, his brother latched onto him like a limpet, his skinny bones shaking. It must have taken a lot of bravery for him to defy you and go to Cas. Was he scared of what you would do when you found out?</p>
<p>Red looked over his brothers shoulder at Cas, who simply watched them calmly, like he knew exactly what conclusion the bitty was going to come to, and was just waiting for him to get there.</p>
<p>One hell of a bloody politician.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took a long time for you to come out of the clinic. While every minute played with Red's head, Cas seemed to relax more and more.</p>
<p>"It just means they're talking." he assured a fidgety Edge "It's a good thing."</p>
<p>When you finally did reappear, you looked like you'd been through the ringer - the doctor even gave you a hug before opening the door for you. Your eyes were bright red and puffy, like you'd been crying, and you pointedly refused to look at Cas as you got back in the limo. To his credit, he didn't ask, just tapping on the window to the cab to let the driver know it was time to go. As he climbed back on your lap, Red noticed a couple slips of paper clutched tightly in your hand - a prescription, and a reference to another doctor.</p>
<p>"Would you like to stop by a pharmacy?" Cas asked.</p>
<p>You didn't answer, just staring out of the window.</p>
<p>"I understand, you know." he assured "Why you don't want to take them."</p>
<p>"Do you now." you grumbled, not even a question.</p>
<p>"We go to the same school." he reminded you "We're surrounded by the same assholes. Self-entitled, pill-popping, useless trust fund babies who act like they're someone special because their great-great-great-great grandmother got rich, when the bastards can't even tie their own shoes."</p>
<p>"<a href="https://arstechnica.com/gadgets/2019/02/my-left-shoe-wont-even-reboot-faulty-app-bricks-nike-smart-sneakers/">Remember when the firmware updated and all the shoes wouldn't lace</a>?" you chuckled "Who bricks a shoe?"      </p>
<p>"You know how many people try to buy my pills?" Cas joked along, despite being completely serious "Literal epilepsy medication. I keep telling them they can't get high on them, but they still try!"</p>
<p>You both chuckled, familiar if a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"You're not like those people." he told you certainly "You're a person of morals. That's why we like you so much, despite being a grumpy bitch half the time."</p>
<p>You gave him a dry smile.</p>
<p>"I still haven't decided if I'm going to punch you or not yet." you admitted.</p>
<p>"Avoid the face, if you do." he requested "Can't damage the money maker."</p>
<p>You let out a single huffing laugh, finally putting the paper aside and cradling Red and Edge in your hands.</p>
<p>"So what now?" you asked him "Are you gonna drive me home, or do you have another nasty surprise waiting for me?"</p>
<p>Distressingly, Cas didn't deny anything.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the limo passed the gatehouse of the compound and slowed to a stop. Just like last time they had been here, a plethora of staff were waiting at the door for them.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." Edge marvelled, reminding his brother it was his first time at the house.</p>
<p>"the young masters return is quite the event." Red teased.</p>
<p>"Is everything ready, Carlyle?" Cas asked as you both got out the limo.</p>
<p>"Ready and waiting, your grace." the manservant confirmed.</p>
<p>"Well then." Cas sighed, as if he'd had a long day, before turning to you "Follow me."</p>
<p>He offered you his arm in a most gentlemanly manner. You just levelled him with a deadpan glare, making him chuckle and shrug before leading you around the house and into the garden. The foliage was a little intimidating to something as small as a bitty, lush and dense at the side of the paths. Luckily, the trip wasn't a long one, stopping at a little bungalow that backed onto the compounds outer wall. It wasn't a bad looking space - probably a little bigger than your loft, but not by much, but neat and clean.</p>
<p>Not in the sterile, angular way your loft was currently 'clean', but still.</p>
<p>"And this is?" you asked.</p>
<p>Cas took a moment to choose the right words, shoving his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"An offer." he settled on, pushing open the door.</p>
<p>Inside was all your stuff, the large items neatly arranged as if you lived there, but everything else in moving boxes.</p>
<p>"The stuff is yours, as promised." he went on "But I don't think you should stay in that house anymore. It isn't safe, and it isn't good for you. I knew you lived alone, but I didn't know you lived <em>alone</em>..."</p>
<p>He let out a deep sigh, looking at you with a vulnerable expression.</p>
<p>"I'm not trying to guilt you, but..." he said "I don't... want to be in that position again... to hear that something happened to you, and you had to deal with it alone...or worse..."</p>
<p>The boy took his hands out of his pockets, gesturing to the space around him.</p>
<p>"I understand you might be overwhelmed by the main house." he went on "But it's quiet here. It's private enough that people won't be under your feet, but the main house is 30 seconds away. There's only one key, and with armed guards at the gate no-one's going to break in to abduct you. You can paint the walls any colour you like-"</p>
<p>"You're asking me to move in?" you summarised. </p>
<p>"If you want the stuff moved back to your place, I'll do it." he promised "But the two times I've been in your place, something just felt... wrong. I don't like the idea of you being there without another human around, and a security system that even my skinny ass can break through... just... think about it?"</p>
<p>To your credit, you didn't punch him. Red's initial feeling was to agree - this little house, surrounded by dense foliage and deep colours and <em>people</em>, felt so much more welcoming than that crypt of a mansion ever could - but at the end of the day, it wasn't his decision. Wherever you were, that was home. You took a deep breath and sighed it out, shuffling on your feet a little.</p>
<p>"You're a son of a bitch." you told him "But I can see you're coming from a place of love. You actually care, even if you are heavy-handed about it."</p>
<p>"This isn't heavy-handed." he disagreed with a chuckle "Having you abducted and sent back to my country to live under armed guard is heavy-handed."</p>
<p>"Perspective." you joked along "... I'll think about it."</p>
<p>"That's all I ask." Cas finished, before checking the time on his watch "Well, that's dinner. You hungry?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cas's offer was certainly tempting. He was the master in his house, if he said not to go into someones room and repaint it, the staff would listen. The armed guards were a plus too, after the weekend you had had.</p>
<p>Yet, you weren't sure if you were willing to give up on the independence living alone gave you. Having people check on you, drive you to and from school, passing by your windows at random... it felt stifling compared to what you were used to. It took you a while to get used to having Red and Edge around, and they were tiny!</p>
<p>You... felt more than a little guilty. Your tiny boys had been in serious danger, they were probably a little traumatised by the home invasion, and you had just shut down. Bitties relied on humans to protect them, and you had failed. Sure, they were alive and unharmed, but you knew how it felt to be so small and over your head. You should be better than that. You'd been so wrapped up in your own head, you didn't even notice how shook they were. You needed to be a better... owner? That didn't sound right. Friend?</p>
<p>The limo pulled up to your front gate, the driver waiting until you were inside under Cas' instruction. The closer you got to the house, the more you felt yourself being pulled away, as if the sheer amount the three of you didn't want to be there could manifest itself physically.</p>
<p>A little paranoia was perfectly normal after such an event.</p>
<p>Your front door being open just a crack, and the light on in the back of the house, however, was a different story.</p>
<p>The driver must have noticed the way you stopped dead in the driveway, as he got out of the car.</p>
<p>There was literally nothing in that house you cared enough about to take another step towards it. You turned around and went straight back to the limo, sitting in the front with the driver. He didn't even ask, just pulling back into the street and returning to Cas's house. </p>
<p>Looks like you were moving after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have made a terrible mistake - I downloaded Stardew Valley, and it hit all of my addiction receptors. I've clocked over 100 hours in the last week T_T I've built all the farm buildings. I'm married with two children. </p>
<p>Send help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks again for doing this." the middle aged woman with the sensible haircut said, handing you the last of the things for your bitty guests "Are you sure you don't want anything for your trouble?"</p>
<p>"Just bring us something tasty from wherever you're going." you shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'm sure we can find something." she assured "You have no idea how relieved I am that Sarah found someone to leave them with - after the disaster that happened over summer, I really wasn't looking forward to taking them with us."</p>
<p>"Why not use a service then?" you asked "Or one of those bitty hotels?"</p>
<p>"I know it sounds dreadful, but we're using the boys to teach Sarah about responsibility and consequences and stuff." her mother explained.</p>
<p>"She's doing very well!" a loud voice called from within the carrier you held "And if she ever does forget to feed us, I can remind her!"</p>
<p>"Her pocket money doesn't really cover bitty hotels, though." her mother finished.</p>
<p>"I can see the logic in that." you admitted.</p>
<p>After a little more small talk, the woman got back in her car and drove off to take her family to the airport.</p>
<p>It was still a little jarring how the guards at the compound would check any bag you bought home (unless you were with Cas), even when they had been watching your interaction the whole time, but you could understand why they did it. At least they were polite about it, unlike those bastards at the airport. </p>
<p>"Wow, your house is huge!" the same loud voice declared as you made your way through the garden.</p>
<p>"Not my house." you confessed, struggling a little under the weight of all the things Sarah had packed for them.</p>
<p>"Oh thank goodness!" he u-turned "If anything, it's too big!"</p>
<p>A passing gardener offered to help you with the bags, which you graciously accepted.</p>
<p>It was taking you a while to get used to the staff here. Not just because they were around, which was weird, but because of how genuinely nice they all were. Not even in a 'I'm being nice to you because I want a tip' kind of way - they steadfastly refused tips, and Carlyle had actually asked you to stop offering them when the staff did something for you. They seemed happy in their work, no matter what it was. You didn't know what kind of boss Cas was, but whatever he was doing was working - the staff adored him and his brother as if they were family.</p>
<p>Was that weird, or were you just out of touch with people? Either was possible.</p>
<p>As you approached your little bungalow, you saw Edge sat in the front window waiting for you. The poor boy had been so anxious since the home invasion, you weren't sure if taking Ketch and Papy for the week was going to be good for him. He seemed to be calming down in the new environment, though - maybe it was knowing that every noise actually was a person, and that the place was guarded by armed soldiers put his mind at rest.</p>
<p>"Thanks for your help." you told the gardener as you reached the door "I can take it from here."</p>
<p>"No problem. Just let us know if you need anything else." he  bid "Oh, before I forget - are you going back to your parents on Christmas day?"</p>
<p>"I'm not, no." you admitted.</p>
<p>If the staff knew the circumstances of your living here, they didn't admit to it.</p>
<p>"Those of us that live on site get together to have a meal." he told you "And we put a fiver in the pot to get a present for Connor. We used to do the same for Casiel, before he got too old."</p>
<p>"Damn, I wish you had told me." you said "I already bought him something."</p>
<p>"That's not the important part. I'm sure he'll love it." he laughed "But please, feel free to join us for the meal. Everyone brings a dish, so it's an absolute feast! Since Cas is out of the country, the young prince will be joining us this year."</p>
<p>"Um... Sorry if I'm... 'speaking out of turn', or whatever." you asked "But it's been bothering me all week - why didn't Connor go with Cas? He's only going home for the holidays, right?"</p>
<p>You saw a wall go up behind the gardeners eyes. He clearly knew the reason, but either wasn't allowed or didn't want to say.</p>
<p>"The royal family is... complicated." he told you "They have troubles people like us don't consider."</p>
<p>'People like us'? Did the staff consider you closer to them than to Cas? It would explain why they were so nice, and honestly, you didn't mind at all.</p>
<p>"I understand." you answered, letting him off the hook "I'll think about coming to the meal."</p>
<p>"Just remember to write down the ingredients for whatever you make." he requested with a smile "People have allergies, you know?"</p>
<p>Without further ado, he disappeared back down the path, and you unlocked the door.</p>
<p>"What did he want?" Edge immediately demanded.</p>
<p>You shuffled everything inside as you explained, closing and locking the door behind you. Red appeared from the bedroom, taking one of his shortcuts up the table you laid the carrier on.</p>
<p>"Alright guys, here are the rules." you started as you placed Edge beside his brother "I know it's only a week, but I want to make sure everyone's on the same page."</p>
<p>"Of course!" the loud voice in the carrier agreed, while Edge crossed his arms moodily, Red shoving his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"Rule one - no fighting. I mean at all. Argue if you must, but the moment it gets physical, all four of you are going into different corners. Understood?"</p>
<p>The voice in the carrier agreed, while Edge huffed, but ultimately nodded. Red gave you a complicated expression, but agreed all the same.</p>
<p>"Rule two - respect each others possessions and personal space. Red and Edge, your personal space is the bitty house. Ketch and Papy, yours is the carrier. Don't take each others things or intrude on each others space."</p>
<p>"I can assure you, my brother and I will be the perfect house guests!" the voice declared.</p>
<p>"Rule three... keep it clean, I guess? I mean, reasonably."</p>
<p>Red chuckled, and the boys took a step back as you opened the carrier.</p>
<p>From what research you had done on the species, skeleton bitties didn't vary much, physically speaking, so you were perfectly within your rights to expect another Red and Edge to wonder out. While you weren't exactly wrong, Ketch and Papy were markedly different.</p>
<p>For a start, the two of them were only about 3/4 the size of your boys. Their teeth were flat, and they were overall rounder and softer looking. Were they a different genus or something?</p>
<p>"Holy wow, you guys are tall!" the loud voice declared "I'm Papy, it's a pleasure to meet you!"</p>
<p>"I'm Edge." he introduced, with a nod to his brother "This is Red."</p>
<p>"Thank you for having us!" Papy went on "A week without Sarah will be hard, but it's better than dealing with those poorly trained dogs, let me tell you!"</p>
<p>"she'll be fine, bro." Ketch finally spoke up, his voice low and quiet "she'll be home and back before you know it."</p>
<p>"Of course she will! Especially if she listens to all my good advice!"</p>
<p>"which he got off the internet." Ketch teased.</p>
<p>"Good advice is good advice, regardless of where it comes from!"</p>
<p>The different between Red and Ketch was the most noticeable - yes, Red had put on a lot of weight since you bought him home, but he still had wide shoulders and thick, strong bones, while Ketch was almost half his size, and most definitely 'chubby'. Maybe that was why he was so quiet - from his point of view, Red must look like a brick shithouse. Red himself actually seemed to relax on seeing them, perhaps content that they weren't a physical threat to him, while Edge and Papy continued to talk (read: shout) to each other about how much they hated dogs.</p>
<p>Your phone went off. An SOS from Grace - someone had bought a bitty to her mothers shelter, who claimed they had escaped from a fighting ring close by. The police weren't going to do anything without more evidence, but there was going to be a battle royale on Christmas eve, so you needed to act fast.</p>
<p>"ya okay, sweetheart?" Red asked, bringing you back to the room.</p>
<p>All four of them were looking at you. You weren't sure what face you must be making for them to look so concerned.</p>
<p>"I have a... job to do tonight." you replied cryptically, putting your phone away.</p>
<p>"yer last job took ya weeks to plan for." Red recalled, reading between the lines "why the last minute call?"</p>
<p>"Emergencies happen." you told him "I have enough time to make dinner before I need to leave. Pizza okay?"</p>
<p>"Job?" Edge asked, looking between you and his brother "What job? You don't have a job."</p>
<p>"i'll tell ya later." Red assured "i need to go change my shirt."</p>
<p>"You're not coming with me." you told him certainly as you took the pizza from the freezer and turned the oven on.</p>
<p>"what?" he gasped "why not?"</p>
<p>"Because you might find it... triggering..." you tried to explain.</p>
<p>You weren't sure if he was okay with your house guests knowing about his past. Indeed, his eye lights had disappeared completely, mouth hanging open a little. It wasn't until you went to your room to change that he spoke up, appearing on your dresser.</p>
<p>"sweetheart, if yer goin' where i think yer goin', i am <em>definitely</em> comin' with ya." he growled.</p>
<p>"Edge is too loud, I can't take him on a raid." you pointed out in a hushed tone "And you can't be apart that long-"</p>
<p>"we were apart over ten years, a couple of hours ain't gonna kill us." Red pointed out "and ya don't know the bastards that run those places. not like i do."</p>
<p>"I don't have time to argue with you about this." you huffed "This won't be the same as last time, you know that?"</p>
<p>"i know." Red assured seriously.</p>
<p>"Fine." you agreed "All black, nothing shiny."</p>
<p>When you were ready to go, you just had enough time to pull the cooked pizza from the oven and cut it up for the bitties, who had migrated to the sofa to watch TV, before you got a message from Grace telling you she was outside.</p>
<p>"Okay, be good!" you bid "I'll be home in the morning, don't stay up too late!"</p>
<p>You nearly ran straight in Carlyle, who was stood in front of your door with his fist raised. He seemed confused a moment at your all-black get up, before realisation crossed his face.</p>
<p>"If you're going to do <em>that</em>," he requested, placing his hands behind his back "Then please use the side gate. It's less burdensome for the staff."</p>
<p>"Um, yes, sure..." you agreed, a little flustered as you remembered Cas did the same thing "Did you need something? I'm kind of in a rush."</p>
<p>"I won't keep you." he assured "The staff here have a meal together on Christmas day, and-"</p>
<p>"Oh, I've already been invited." you told him, hurriedly locking your door as that posh drawl of his cost you valuable seconds "I'd love to come. Christmas day, is it?"</p>
<p>"Very good, then." he finished "Noon exactly, in the main house."</p>
<p>"Looking forward to it!" you threw over your shoulder as you power walked to the side gate, Red clutching your earlobe tightly "See you then!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ketch was a little intimidated. Sarah was a normal kid, and her parents were classy people, so he and his brother had always lived calm, easy lives. The worst thing they ever had to worry about was grandma's overly friendly dogs, so coming here to find two massive, sharp-looking skeletons trying to squash their natural territorial nature and be good hosts had thrown him off his lazy groove.</p>
<p>It was the teeth, he was sure. Either one of his hosts could bite his bones clear in half.</p>
<p>He wasn't entirely sure Papy had noticed, since he and Edge chatted away happily all night, discussing pizza topping and movies, Papy asking about human puberty, since Sarah was getting to that age now and Edge was apparently an expert. Ketch noticed that you had left with only one of the brothers, but neither of them had much of a reaction. Were they separated a lot? They must be very strong to be able to do that. A couple of hours without his bro and he'd definitely dust.</p>
<p>This little place was nice, though. He knew Sarah went to a private school, and some of her friends could be real snooty, so he wasn't sure what to expect. Seeing that big house hadn't exactly put him at ease, so when you veered off to this cosy little place he had to admit he was relieved.</p>
<p>(Why didn't you live in the house? Why didn't you live with your parents? Why weren't you going home for Christmas? What were you doing now, being so clandestine?)</p>
<p>(Ketch didn't have to worry about any of that. He was only going to be here for a week.)</p>
<p>He was a little worried about Sarah, out in the big world without them, even though he knew that was silly. She was with her parents, going to her grandma's house.</p>
<p>As the night wore on, Edge helped Papy set out their carrier - travel cots, blankets, a little table and a lantern, everything they'd need for a stay. It was almost like camping, but inside where it was warm. Sarah had packed way too much of their stuff, 'just in case they got bored', because you were older, and apparently that meant you didn't have stuff?</p>
<p>"You know what would be better?" Papy wondered as he and Edge carried the table to the best spot "If this stuff was just built into the carrier, and you could just flip it out when you needed it."</p>
<p>"That does seem more efficient." Edge agreed "But the carrier would be heavy, and it might be more dangerous when in motion."</p>
<p>"Ruin my fun, why don't you." Papy teased.</p>
<p>Once everything was set up, Ketch plopped down into his cot. The familiar smell of the blankets was comforting. Papy saw Edge to the carriers door, where they bid each other goodnight. The taller skel paused a moment, putting his hands behind his back in discomfort.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to say..." he choked out "I know new places can be intimidating, but... you'll be fine. You're safe here, and you'll be home before you know it."</p>
<p>"That's-!... actually very comforting, thank you." Papy admitted, rubbing his arm "We've never been away from our human this long before..."</p>
<p>"I know my human can be... difficult to understand." Edge told him "But my brother and I have never gone hungry. Not for food, or love, you know?"</p>
<p>Papy gave him a grateful smile. Ketch just watched from under his blankets.</p>
<p>"Just, uh... look out for the spiders." Edge finished as he stepped out the carrier "Queen Charlotte is... an <em>experience</em>, for sure."     </p>
<p>With a final goodnight, Edge left, leaving the two of them to settle in and go to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"IS THAT A <em>BULLET WOUND?!?!"</em></p>
<p>Ketch didn't think anything could wake him up as quickly as Sarah screaming about being late for school and stomping around her room like a hurricane to get ready, but that sentence sure proved him wrong. Before he was even sure he heard it, he and Papy were on their feet and out of the carrier to see what was happening.</p>
<p>You were at the door, pulling off your black boots with tired, stiff motions. The upper arm of your jumper was torn, and poorly wrapped bandages already stained with blood.</p>
<p>"It's just a graze." you assured "I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"A graze isn't better!" Edge all but screamed, stood up on the windowsill by the door "What the hell were you doing that someone nearly <em>shot you</em>?!" </p>
<p>"can we talk about it later, bro?" Red asked, practically dead on his feet "everyone's okay. i'll tell ya about it later, let us just take it easy for a while.</p>
<p>"I need a shower." you grumbled on your way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"STOP BEING SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS!!!!" Edge shrieked, frustration flowing out of him in waves, practically screaming when you shut the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Papy was tactless enough ask.</p>
<p>Edge rounded on them, eyes glowing furiously before he caught himself, huffing loudly.</p>
<p>"Nothing! Don't worry about it!"</p>
<p>Still huffing and puffing, the lanky skel stomped over to the landline by the door and kicked it off it's cradle, requesting a first aid kit from whoever was on the other side.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, a stiff looking older man was sat at your kitchen table bandaging the nasty gouge in your arm, while you sat in your pyjamas.</p>
<p>"I haven't had to dress a bullet wound since leaving the army." he lectured with a cut glass accent "I was hoping to keep it that way."</p>
<p>"Sorry." you managed to say between mouthfuls of the luxurious looking sandwich he had also bought you "I wasn't exactly planning on it, if that helps."</p>
<p>"Perhaps you should refrain from such activities."</p>
<p>"We rescued 40 bitties from almost certain death, Carlyle." you told the man certainly "I regret nothing."</p>
<p>Carlyle just raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well, there's nothing I can do or say to change your mind." he knew.</p>
<p>"I sense a 'but' coming."</p>
<p>"But," the older man confirmed "You've clearly never experienced our young princes patented guilt stare."</p>
<p>"His... what?" you laughed.</p>
<p>"You'll see." the older man finished with a smile, tying the end of the bandage into a butterfly "You'll see."  </p>
<hr/>
<p>After such an eventful beginning, things thankfully quietened down for the rest of the week.</p>
<p>Papy was absolutely fascinated with your stories of your bitty rescues, his eyes shining the same way they did when he watched Errol Flynn movies. Judging by the look on Edge's face, it was his first time hearing them too, but he seemed to at least be more suitably horrified.</p>
<p>"That's so cool!" his brother gasped as he turned to Red, who was stuffing his face with roast beef slices "Did you go on the rescues as well?!"</p>
<p>"one or two." he admitted, looking away tellingly.</p>
<p>"Wowie! To think bitties are going on such adventures! You think Sarah might start doing stuff like this?"</p>
<p>"god i hope not." Ketch sighed.</p>
<p>Edge had been right about one thing, though - meeting Queen Charlotte was an EXPERIENCE.</p>
<p>Ketch had never met a bitty that big, let alone a spider type. Some boy around Sarah's age bought her over from the main house, since it was too cold for her to come over alone. The second the boy saw the bandage on your arm, he gave you a wide-eyed stare and asked innocently:</p>
<p>"What happened to your arm?"</p>
<p>And you noticeably couldn't look at him.</p>
<p>Queen Charlotte just chuckled knowingly, sauntering over the coffee table to get a good look at the skeletons, who were sat on the sofa playing cards.</p>
<p>"Well, look at you adorable morsels." she greeted, sending chills right up Ketch's spine (and not in a good way) "Are you boys going to be staying with us long?"</p>
<p>"not long enough for ya to seduce them." Red told her, leaning against a cushion as he shuffled his cards.</p>
<p>The spider herself didn't seem concerned, stepping from the table to the sofa with ease and plopping down next to Papy before grabbing his chin and turning it towards her.</p>
<p>"Hello cutie, want to come back to my place?" she purred.</p>
<p>Papy visibly stiffened, and Ketch could just see the bluescreen behind his eyes. His whole demeanour screamed 'I need an adult!!' as he failed to answer her. </p>
<p>"don't pick on little boys, queenie." Red laughed, bringing her attention to him "yer clearly too much for him."</p>
<p>"Little boys can be trained." she answered without even looking at him.</p>
<p>"That's not creepy at all." you criticised, coming to stand beside them.</p>
<p>Maybe you could feel how uncomfortable they were. Ketch certainly hoped so.</p>
<p>"I-I'm an adult..." Papy managed to choke out, although it sounded more like 'help'.</p>
<p>"We're still lifers, your majesty." Edge pointed out, suggesting they had already had this conversation "Even these guys."</p>
<p>"I don't mind." she insisted, face getting dangerously close to Papy's "I can take care of you for life~"</p>
<p>Ketch had reached his action point when he heard Papy start to rattle, but before he could even put his cards down you had intervened, gently prying the spiders hands off his brother and picking him up. Papy disappeared almost immediately into your fluffy dressing gown, head just poking out from your hood as he looked down warily.</p>
<p>"Oh dear!" Queen Charlotte laughed "I didn't mean to frighten him! Poor boy!"</p>
<p>"told ya." Red said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Offer's still open for you, big boy." she told him.</p>
<p>"no means no."</p>
<p>"What's a 'lifer'?" the human boy asked.</p>
<p>"It means we only ever have one life partner." Edge explained with careful wording "Only one wife or husband, until we die. It's one of the reasons skeleton bitties are so hard to breed."</p>
<p>"Oh." he accepted easily "Like being married."</p>
<p>"Sure." you scoffed, crossing your arms.</p>
<p>Queen Charlotte continued to <strike>sexually harass</strike> try to seduce the brothers for her whole visit. She only gave up because the sun set, the temperature quickly plummeting, but by then Ketch and Papy both were hidden in the hood of your dressing gown, leaving the larger skeletons to fend off her advances.</p>
<p>"I thought I was an adult." Papy admitted once she was gone, still lounging in your hood "I thought I'd know what to say when a mate offered themselves to me. Clearly I was wrong!"</p>
<p>"Being an adult has nothing to do with sex." you assured him easily "And don't judge your dating prowess by this. Being hit on by a cougar is something else entirely."</p>
<p>"you sound like you have experience with this." Ketch teased.</p>
<p>"Well, this one time-"</p>
<p>"LA LA LA LA LA!!!" Red suddenly yelled, covering where his ears should be and quickly leaving the room.</p>
<p>Edge just shook his head before climbing up the counter to help you make dinner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Before you knew it, it was Christmas day. </p>
<p>Ketch and Papy, true to their word, were good guests, and the bitties were trying their best to get along. You thought it helped that you had drawn a firm line between their territories - when Red had enough of being polite, he went to the bitty house and shut himself in, where even his brother left him alone until bedtime. Edge himself seemed to be dealing with their company better, even being hostly - maybe he was just more used to new people.</p>
<p>Despite your better reasoning, you had agreed to go to the meal with the staff, even if it was just to get Carlyle off your back so you could leave. Not sure what everyone else would be bringing, you made a platter of yakitori, gently swatting tiny skeletal hands away from your cooked chicken the whole time you were making the sauce. You weren't sure who was actually trying to steal chicken and who was just playing along, but they all seemed to enjoy the game nonetheless, laughing and running away when they were caught.</p>
<p>A serious-sounding knock on your door stopped the game in its tracks. Carylye stood there as stiffly as he always did, clipboard in one hand. </p>
<p>"Good morning." he greeted "Merry Christmas."</p>
<p>"Happy Hannukah." you replied, taking note of his kippah.</p>
<p>"Thank you." he replied with a smile "I have a delivery for you."</p>
<p>"Today?"</p>
<p>"I spoke to the staff at your family estate." he explained "Your mother has been sending your presents there, so I arranged for them to be shipped over."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>If the older man took offence to your disappointed tone, he didn't let it show, simply handing you the clipboard to sign. You hadn't even heard from your mother since you moved out, but that honestly wasn't too odd - she was probably out courting her next husband already.</p>
<p>"I do apologise for the packages being open." he said as he took the clipboard back "Security, you know. Would you like us to rewrap them?"</p>
<p>"That isn't necessary." you laughed "I'm not a little kid that needs a present to open. Thank you, though."</p>
<p>"Very well." he finished with a smile, standing aside so the guards could deposit the boxes at your doorway "See you in at noon."</p>
<p>You shuffled the boxes inside so you could close the door and keep the heat in, then proceeded to resolutely ignore them, going back to cutting spring onions. Your boys knew the story, so didn't have anything to say, but you could almost feel the awkwardness radiating from Ketch and Papy.</p>
<p>"Um... are you not going to open them?" Papy asked.</p>
<p>"No." you replied icily.</p>
<p>Perhaps a little too icily.</p>
<p>"Why don't you take a look through, see if you can find something Sarah might like." you suggested softly.</p>
<p>"But they're your-"</p>
<p>When the loud boy didn't continue, you could just imagine his brother shaking his head at him knowingly. It was weird how their levels of emotional maturity were so different, considering they'd never been apart in their lives. After a minute or so, you heard the shuffling of cardboard as they forced the tops open, rooting around in the boxes.</p>
<p>Judging from the last 18 years of Christmases you had experienced, you could guess you wanted exactly nothing your mother had sent you. It's not that you were ungrateful, but when her only form of communicating with you was to send you presents, the novelty wore off quickly.</p>
<p>"Ooh, this is soft!" Papy gasped.</p>
<p>"i think it's a blanket." Ketch agreed "ooh, it is soft."</p>
<p>"Oh, jewellery!"</p>
<p>"you don't really strike me as a 'pearls' person." Ketch attempted to tease.</p>
<p>"I'm not." you agreed, keeping your tone level.</p>
<p>"Am I going colourblind, or is all this white and grey?" you heard Papy attempt to whisper.</p>
<p>"maybe let's save this for later, yeah?" Red all but ordered, already having had his fill with whatever else was in the box.</p>
<p>"This is done anyway." you pointed out "Anyone who wants to come, wear something nice." </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, with a platter of yakitori in one hand, Connor's present in the other and pockets full of skeletons, you left your little bungalow to make the short journey to the main house.</p>
<p>You still locked your front door. You weren't breaking that habit.</p>
<p>To your surprise, you were welcomed warmly, even if the revellers didn't know your name. Half the partiers were already drunk, the ones who weren't stopping them getting too rowdy by plying them with stodgy food. The gardener who invited you hadn't been lying about the veritable feast of many different kinds of food, all laid out in the grand dining room down the long mahogany table, all labelled with their ingredients. </p>
<p>Too many people, even if you didn't have tiny fragile boys in your pockets. You'd leave after the meal.</p>
<p>Despite obstensively having the day off, Carlyle took control of the event, getting everyone's attention for the ceremonial handing over of the presents to Connor. You were a little concerned that what the staff bought him was markedly similar to what you had, and it took your untrained eye a moment to pick out the differences between the two gundams - you had just asked the guy at the model shop which was the latest version... luckily the boy loved gundams (as Cas had assured you) and was super excited to get two in one day.</p>
<p>When the sit-down meal began, you ended up sat between two of the maids, one of which was very drunk and the other very chatty. You carefully put the boys on the table, keeping Edge close to you so he didn't end up biting someone. Yes, having your arms up on the table was rude, but it helped ring-fence the tiny skels while the platters of food were being passed around.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, those little guys are so cute!" the drunk one cried as they claimed bits off the calamari platter you were holding "Way cuter than those spiders!"</p>
<p>"They are, aren't they?" you agreed politely, knowing it was useless to reason with a drunk person.</p>
<p>"Can I pet them?!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, this one bites." you told her, shuffling Edge a little closer "And Red's an asshole, but maybe the others?"</p>
<p>You should have just said no, as the next thing you knew you were surrounded by bitty lovers, drunk and sober alike, who wanted to pet Ketch and Papy. The taller brother absolutely loved the attention, preening and asking everyone their name, while Ketch put up with it for maybe five minutes before retreating under your hand with Edge. Red also refused to be pet, stuffing his face with food and pointedly showing off his sharp little teeth.</p>
<p>Dinner wasn't a terrible experience - the food was certainly good, and you ended up eating things you had never considered cooking before - but you were still glad to get back to your cave, locking your door against the cold and noise.</p>
<p>You spent the rest of the day watching movies, cuddled up with the skels on the sofa and drinking hot chocolate.</p>
<p>The boxes remained unopened and unloved by the front door where you left them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was something about snuggling up under your covers to sleep in the winter that was just better than doing it during the summer. Maybe it was the weight of the blankets, or feeling the sheets below you warm up while the rest of the house cooled down, but in your opinion it was just superior.</p>
<p>It was going to be a cold one tonight, so you set Ketch and Papy's carrier next to a radiator and gave them the blanket they had pulled out of the box before to keep them snug. The bitty house your boys had was fancy enough to have its own heating system, so you weren't worried about them being cold.</p>
<p>As such, it was a little surprising when you shifted from your back to your side to find Red on your pillow, curling up tightly from how cold he was, red eyes fixed on nothing. Not wanting to wake the others, you simply shuffled him closer, pulling your covers up more to share the warmth.</p>
<p>"Don't fall asleep here." you told him quietly "I might squash you."</p>
<p>"i won't." he lied, snuggling into you "i gotta say, christmas really wasn't what i was expectin'."</p>
<p>"You've not done it before?"</p>
<p>"nah - yer ma bought me in april, and i got stolen in october. never had a chance. i guess i thought it would be... i dunno, more?"</p>
<p>"Christmas is for children really." you yawned "Unless you're religious, I guess."</p>
<p>"no snow, no gingerbread men, we didn't even have a tree." Red bemoaned.</p>
<p>"Still the best Christmas I've had in a long time." you supposed, stroking his back with your thumb thoughtlessly.</p>
<p>"... yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I've spent the last six years on my own. Before I learned how to cook I just ordered pizza for Christmas dinner. Let me tell you, that's a special kind of sad."</p>
<p>"and before that?"</p>
<p>"Usually at Lydia's place, being the odd one out." you remembered "I don't think I've ever had a 'family Christmas'. Today was probably the closest I've ever gotten, even with going out to eat with the staff."</p>
<p>Red was quiet for a while. You could feel him shift about under your palm, trying to get comfortable. </p>
<p>"hey, do ya..." he started "do ya ever wish i was more like ketch?"</p>
<p>"Ketch?" you repeated, peeking an eye open.</p>
<p>Red looked the most unsure you had ever seen him, staring resolutely at the blanket he lay on while trying not to wrap his arms around you fingers.</p>
<p>"ya called me an asshole before." he reminded you "and i am, for sure. i know that... edge bites, and gets anxious, and... we both got 'baggage', i guess. ketch and papy are simple, easy - only ever had one owner who treats them right, all stable and calm and shit... they're even younger than us..."</p>
<p>"You ever wish I was more like Sarah?" you asked in return, to which he finally looked at you "A good kid with a happy family, young and uncomplicated?"</p>
<p>"no." he nearly growled "yer my human, no matter what."</p>
<p>"Then don't ask stupid questions." you sighed "You may be an asshole, but you're my asshole. Edge may bite and get anxious, but he's still my good boy. If you wouldn't trade me for an easier human, then don't think for a moment that I'd trade you for easier bitties."</p>
<p>"heh..."</p>
<p>Red relaxed, giving into his urges and wrapping his arms around your fingers as if you were a massive teddy bear.</p>
<p>"today wasn't so bad, i guess." he said.</p>
<p>"We'll do the whole thing next year." you promised him "With gingerbread, and a tree, and presents."</p>
<p>"next year..." Red wondered dreamily as he fell asleep "heh, i'll hold ya to that."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The week soon ended, and the day came for Sarah to pick Ketch and Papy up to go home. When she called to say the plane was delayed, you didn't think much about it, pulling up the flight tracker so the boys could watch it, rather than pace around the floor apprehensively.</p>
<p>"Look guys, it's already midnight." you eventually pointed out "Even if the plane takes off now, she won't pick you up until tomorrow morning. You might as well go to bed."</p>
<p>"I guess..." Papy reluctantly agreed, still staring at the screen as his brother slept against his side "But promise to keep your phone close by for when they call in the morning?"</p>
<p>"I promise." you assured "Now go to bed."</p>
<p>You had no calls in the morning, even up to noon, but still you weren't worried. Even a simple plane delay could add a day or so to a journey, depending on where you were going.</p>
<p>At two in the afternoon, Cas arrived home, looking haggard after his long journey. You stepped out briefly to greet him, noticing that the staff seemed overly happy to see him - quite a few ran up and hugged him, some of the maids bursting into tears. You knew they liked the guy, but this was so over the top it set off your 'weird shit' alarm.</p>
<p>"Hey," Cas greeted, not even attempting to pry his brother off him as you approached "Scary times, huh?"</p>
<p>"Scary?" you asked.</p>
<p>"You didn't hear about the crash?" he clarified "A couple of planes flew into each other over the airport. How does that even happen? I landed like five minutes earlier, so I'm pretty much counting my lucky stars right now."</p>
<p>"Wow, seriously?" you gasped "I'm glad you're okay."</p>
<p>"Thanks." he chuckled humourlessly "I think I need a sit down and a nice cup of tea, though."</p>
<p>"Don't let me stop you - we can catch up tomorrow."</p>
<p>Cas gave you a grateful smile, hobbling to the main house with his brother still holding him in a vice grip. The airport was about an hour away, so it couldn't have happened before noon. If Sarah's plane hadn't landed already, this was going to add some serious hours to her journey. At least now you had a good reason to tell the boys, you supposed.</p>
<p>Those poor people, though...</p>
<p>As you got back to the house, you turned on the TV to get more information, picking up your phone to message Sarah. She might not be able to answer if she was still in the air. The sombre tone of the newscaster filled the air, getting the attention of the bitties, who until that point had been playing videogames.</p>
<p>When they read out the flight numbers, you stopped typing. On the screen, completely tastelessly, was the wreckage of two planes, still very much on fire, while the newscaster narrated over the noise, reading the flight numbers again. </p>
<p>You went to grab the itinerary Sarah's mother had given you, but you were too late - Papy already had it in his hands, holding it so tightly it was tearing, as he and his brother read the number for Sarah's flight. One final time, the newscaster read out the exact same string of numbers and letters, each one a dagger in the tiny skeletons hearts.</p>
<p>You didn't bother finishing the message.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder how many of you read the title of the chapter, and were trying to guess the whole time what the accident would be...</p>
<p>Also <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/vhutch88-blog/629705863301677056">FANART!!!!!!</a> This is only about the second or third time this has happened, so I'm super excited! Thank you Vhutch88 (Robosnake)!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. As Easy as That.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Funerals were almost never a happy occasion, but the funeral of a child was something else entirely. The funeral of an entire family, coffins laid side by side, was the very definition of heart-wrenching. You kept to the side to let the family and friends mourn, holding Ketch and Papy so they could see what was happening.</p><p>You thought the closure would be good for them. So sudden and senseless a death was difficult enough to understand without the finality of a funeral.</p><p>You were keeping up with the news regarding the crash, hoping you'd be able to give the boys some kind of explanation, but so far everyone was too busy blaming each other to reach a conclusion. That initial mechanical failure that caused the delay hadn't been fixed properly, which led to further problems inflight that caused the accident - the engineer blamed the airline for pressuring him to declare it safe when it wasn't so they wouldn't have to pay out to the passengers, the airline blamed the airport for pressuring them with their overly heavy fines for late flights, and the airport blamed the engineer for not standing up to the company that paid him. You weren't the only one who blamed all three of them.</p><p>After the funeral, you took the boys along to the wake, hanging back until everyone that mattered had given their condolences to the grandmother, who was naturally beside herself. As you looked around at the sharp suits and red-rimmed eyes, you could pick out easily who was actually mourning and who was just hanging around for the reading of the will.</p><p>The rich were vultures, after all.</p><p>When it was an appropriate time, you approached the grandmother. </p><p>"I'm very sorry for your loss." you told her "I can't imagine what you must be going through."</p><p>"Thank you." she replied numbly, having heard those words far too many times in the past few days "Were you friends with Sarah?"</p><p>"Not in particular." you admitted "I'm only here for Ketch and Papy's sake."</p><p>It was only then that the old woman noticed them, clinging to your black suit as they sat in the crook of your arm. Decked out in their own black suits, they probably blended in quite well.</p><p>"Oh. I see." she said "Thank you for taking care of them. I know it was a relief to her."</p><p>"I don't mean to add to your troubles." you explained "But Ketch and Papy don't belong to me, so..."</p><p>The old woman just shook her head, eyes glistening as you added another piece of straw to her back.</p><p>"I can't take care of them." she admitted "They're too much like children, and I'm too old. Please, just take them... I'll pay you..."</p><p>"I don't need money." you assured "Just your lawyers information for the paperwork. And, if they could have something of Sarah's to remember her by, I think that would mean a lot to them."</p><p>The grandmother faltered a moment, but eventually agreed, waving you off. A nearby maid took that as her cue, leading you away from the party and up to the girls room.</p><p>It had the inevitable emptiness of a room that was only used during the school holidays, but there were clues everywhere that Sarah was a deeply loved child - photographs of days at the beach, nonsense finger paintings framed on the walls, boxes of old toys neatly put on shelves... You took a deep breath, placing the boys down on the bed. It wasn't that you didn't care, but you had met Sarah all of twice, and you didn't want to appear overly callous towards their mourning.</p><p>You had never formed a strong enough connection with anyone to care when they disappeared from your life.</p><p>"Okay, keep it simple." you requested "Don't take anything that looks expensive, or it might cause a problem."</p><p>The boys just looked at you, lost. They had done that a lot since the news broke. You weren't sure why you had become their lighthouse, of all the more suitable people they could look up to, but... it broke your heart more than a little when their tiny bright eyes shone with so much sadness.</p><p>They hadn't said much, either of them. They were processing some big feelings for such small skeletons.</p><p>They were probably scared, the whole question of what was going to happen to them now hanging over them like the sword of Damocles. Would Sarah's grandmother take them? Would they be put up for adoption, or sold? Would you keep them yourself? Throw them out on the street?</p><p>Well, obviously you wouldn't do that, but they couldn't know that for sure, having known you all of a week. The way they had clung to you, silently begging for attention by pulling lightly at your clothes or leaning against you, curling up in your lap or at the crook of your neck... well, it nearly made you cry. They were so small... maybe it was a trick of evolution, you didn't care, but you couldn't help but feel protective of them.</p><p>After a moment, the two wondered off the bed to find something. The maid stood by the door awkwardly, her prim uniform and calm demeanour suggesting she was new to the house.</p><p>"Me and a few others." she confirmed when you asked "The agency sent us to cover while the regular staff... recover, I guess. The missus gave them some time off. Can't say I don't understand."</p><p>You looked around awkwardly, not sure what else to do or say. Your flight home wasn't until tomorrow morning, so there was no rush to get the boys moving. As your eyes roamed the room, they lighted on the dressing table, disinterestedly noting the childish perfumes and plastic jewellery. Much of the mirror itself was taken up with photographs, one of which stood out. Walking over, you took a better look before plucking it off - a photo of Sarah with Ketch and Papy, all three of them a few years younger.</p><p>She really had had them from day one, hadn't she? You were sure the boys would like to keep this.</p><p>You felt a tiny pull on your other sleeve - Ketch wasn't looking at you as he held it, a worn stuffed rabbit twice as big as he was in his other hand. Taking that as the item he wanted to keep, you took it from him and put it in your pocket, scooping up Ketch himself and placing him on your shoulder. He scooted as close to you as possible, grabbing your hair to stabilise himself. Papy took longer to make his pick, eventually settling on a string of plastic pearls, navy blue in colour with a glass pendant that almost certainly hadn't come with it in the middle.</p><p>After handing your card to the maid to pass on to the families lawyers, you said your final goodbyes and left.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a bitch of a circumstance. Red was ready for those other bitties to be gone by the end of the week, and then this had to go and happen. He couldn't even be grumpy with them, since they were mourning their kid. He felt selfish for being annoyed that they were going to be hanging around - his brother was fine, of course, but other bitties on his turf? He didn't like that at all. He kept his mouth shut as much as he could, grinding his teeth when he saw them hanging all over you and hoping the grandmother was going to take them back.</p><p>When Cas bought in the second bitty house, he knew that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>"It was delivered pretty quickly." Edge noted, sat up on Cas' shoulder as he put the thing together.</p><p>"That's money for you." the prince agreed "You know, the amount these things cost, you think they'd come ready made."</p><p>"why not get one of your staff to do it?" Red pointed out, sat up on the sofa trying not to sulk.</p><p>"Respecting your privacy." he pointed out "If I allowed just anyone in here, then would it be any different to where you were living before?"</p><p>"Your staff have been very good with that." Edge assured him "They still knock when they bring us food, even though our human isn't here."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it. How are you guys holding up?"</p><p>"I was very nervous about letting them on a plane, especially without us." Edge admitted "But they weren't scared, so..."</p><p>"It's normal to be apprehensive, under the circumstances." Cas soothed "What about you, big guy? Coping?"</p><p>"fine." Red grumbled "they'll be home tomorrow anyway."</p><p>Cas just looked at him knowingly, waiting for him to say more as he grabbed a smaller screwdriver from his case for some of the fiddlier screws. Red was really starting to hate how the bastard played with people. It wasn't a good influence on you.</p><p>"Where do you think we should put this, when it's finished?" he asked them both "It needs to be plugged in, but I read that skeleton bitties don't like sharing their space too close. Where would you guys be comfortable with them staying?"</p><p>"There's a plug hidden behind the dresser." Edge told him, apparently having thought about this already "I think the other side of the bedroom is far enough."</p><p>"That okay with you, Red?"</p><p>Red just grumbled again. He wasn't going to give that little manipulator what he wanted. Instead, he got up and shortcut away, appearing at the front door of their own house before disappearing inside.</p><p>Those little bastards were sticking around. Was this a permanent thing, or were you just fostering them until you found another family? And why wasn't Red stronger than his baser instincts? He didn't hate the other brothers, didn't even dislike them. He <em>knew</em> he was first in your heart, but having them around still annoyed him, because like the bastard in the other room said, they were a territorial sort.</p><p>Stomping into his room and slamming the door shut for the pure catharsis of it, Red let an almighty sigh. He had to be better than this. Those guys hadn't just lost their human, they had lost their <em>kid</em>. That was something he knew a thing or two about. Sure, you hadn't been dead, but you were gone and he never expected to see you again, so wasn't that pretty much the same thing?</p><p>He looked at the plastic display case sat in the corner of his room. It was scratched all to hell from its time in the skip, but he refused a new one when you offered. It was difficult for him to describe it, how seeing the scratches and scuffs made it look old, and it looking old made it all seem so much further in the past, rather than the few months it had actually been. The plastic ring within had been through much worse than it's brief time as garbage, and remained unaffected now it was back in the display case.</p><p>Just looking at it made his hand travel up to his collar - soft leather, a nice sturdy buckle, with your name on the tag.</p><p>Somehow you knew exactly what everyone needed. He needed a new 'ring', a physical confirmation that he was home. His brother needed stability, to have his space and autonomy respected. Those other guys needed to be comforted, to have a new home... </p><p>Yeah, they were probably going to be staying. Red just had to learn to deal.</p><p>There was a knock on his bedroom door. Since Cas was far too large to fit in the bitty house, that narrowed down who it was pretty easily.</p><p>"yeah, bro?" Red called.</p><p>Edge opened the door, looking around for him before coming in. He knew by now the story behind the plastic ring, and didn't seem surprised at all to see his brother stood by it.</p><p>"You really hate that they're coming to live here, don't you?" he knew.</p><p>"it's just my own shit. i'll get over it." he assured "ya seem to be handling it pretty well."</p><p>"I'm more used to change than you are. This is just another one in a long list. This one at least... comes from a good place."</p><p>"not scared our human will like papy and ketch more than us?" Red challenged "they're younger, less complicated-"</p><p>"And?" Edge interrupted, almost scoffing "Our human isn't some dumb kid getting a puppy to replace the old dog. We aren't going anywhere."</p><p>"i know that." Red assured "i do know that, i just... i don't even fuckin' know what my problem is..."</p><p>"Mind if I take a stab at it?"</p><p>Red gave his brother a blank glare, but there was no cruel teasing behind his words. He even had his arms crossed, like he expected Red to bite his head off.</p><p>"...sure."</p><p>Edge shifted on his feet a moment, uncrossing his arms.</p><p>"I think..." he said carefully "That every other time you've met a new bitty for the last decade, you've been forced to fight them... sometimes to the death. I'm your brother, so of course that was different, and Queen Charlotte makes her intentions pretty clear, but Ketch and Papy... well, things are different now, but ten years of fighting is difficult to unlearn. I think you've forgotten how to share a space with other bitties without violence being involved."</p><p>Well, knock him down with a feather, that was pretty much right on target. As every word came out of his brothers mouth, Red found himself agreeing with them.</p><p>He didn't want to fight anymore, now that he had a choice. He knew from experience that he could cause those two softies some real damage, especially now when their HP was low. He didn't <em>have</em> to hurt them, you would never <em>make</em> him, but a part of him still expected it.</p><p>"yer a real smart guy, bro." Red complimented, feeling proud of him "if i was half as smart as you, i'd probably know what to do about it."</p><p>Edge gave him a small smile, something that was far too rare on what should be a face built for the gesture.</p><p>"My advice?" he said "Have patience. You're good at that. Ketch and Papy won't start a fight with you, and after a while you'll be able to accept that they never will."</p><p>"and what if i start a fight with them?" Red asked "what if i can't stop myself?"</p><p>"Well," Edge supposed "I'm still taller than you. Not by much, but... I could stop you."</p><p>Red barked out a laugh before he could stop himself. Poor Edge had seemed so confident.</p><p>"with those twiggy arms?" he teased, giving him a poke "there's more meat on a butchers pencil than there is on you."</p><p>"Excuse me?!" Edge gasped in (half) mock indignation, clutching imaginary pearls "<em>Twiggy</em>? That's it, fat ass, outside, we'll settle this like men!"</p><p>"fat ass?" Red laughed "careful bro, them's fightin' words!"</p><p>"You're damn right they are!"</p><p>When Cas went to see what all the noise was, he found the two skeletons outside their house, Red having caught Edge in a headlock and noogying him viciously while he squirmed and flailed, not strong enough to push him off.</p><p>Typical brothers. He only hoped he would be that close with Connor one day.</p><hr/><p>You weren't taking any chances with this - your night in the hotel and flight back home gave you plenty of time to research how to integrate non-related bitties into the same home, and the separate bitty house was just one of the things you had bought to make things easier, along with calming room sprays and their own bowls and cutlery.</p><p>While you were going to do your best for Ketch and Papy, to make them welcome and help them settle in... well, they were living creatures with their own ideas about things. Red needed a peaceful environment without conflict, and Edge needed his personal space respected, and at the end of the day they were your first responsibility. You hoped Ketch and Papy tried to get along with them, or you'd have no choice but to find them another home...</p><p>You hoped it didn't come that.</p><p>Thankfully, Cas had everything set up by the time you got back, even arranging the myriad things from the carrier into the new house.</p><p>With the funeral, settling the boys in and school restarting, it took you a few days to notice Ketch wasn't eating. They were still both very quiet, and he refused to say anything at all when you asked him about it. When you checked online, you were surprised to find that was actually very common for 'Sans types', whatever that meant, but when combined with not eating could lead to serious consequences.</p><p>With no other options, you packed the two of them up into the carrier and took them to the vet.</p><p>Grace met you outside her house, which was attached to the rescue her mother ran. She didn't usually accept walk-ups, but her daughter had explained the situation to her ahead of time.</p><p>You had been inside the rescue before, but never for very long - you were usually just dropping off a vanload of bitties as quickly as possible after a raid. It was a cheap looking place, not dirty by any means, but the walls were bare cinderblocks covered with white paint, the windows single metal panes and the furniture second-, third-, or maybe even fourth-hand. What little money there was went into the care and rehabilitation of the bitties, and it showed: you recognised some of them from raids past, and they looked infinitely better than before, bright and fluffy and happy.</p><p>Grace's mother was a stocky woman, her reading glasses and clean white vets coat standing out strangely against her greying dreadlocks and hippy clothes. You hadn't had too much interaction with her, so you weren't sure what to expect, but she seemed nice enough.</p><p>"So, how long have they been with you?" she asked as she took notes.</p><p>"About a week." you confessed.</p><p>"And you noticed he wasn't eating when?"</p><p>"About three days ago. I thought he might start, but..."</p><p>"Sometimes they do." she confirmed "Sometimes not. Alright, let's see them."</p><p>She patted the stainless steel examination table, her rings clacking against it loudly. You hefted the carrier onto it and removed the top so you didn't have to grab the skeletons out. Now on stable ground, Papy got to his feet to greet the vet, but Ketch didn't bother, just sat in the corner.</p><p>"Are you happy for your human to stay, or would you like to see me alone?" she asked them.</p><p>"Stay." Papy said immediately, almost barking it out before catching himself "... Please."</p><p>Ketch didn't seem to care either way.</p><p>Graces mother dealt with the boys the same way a good doctor would deal with small children, talking them through their exams, asking them questions, getting their permission before picking them up. Papy opened up to her immediately, happy to tell her about his feelings, but Ketch barely took his hands out of his pocket, staring at her in dispassionate silence. Once the exams were complete, the vet finished her notes and turned to you.</p><p>"Physically, they're both just fine." she confirmed "Papyrus-types tend to be more emotionally well-adjusted than Sans-types, so it's not a surprise he's coping better with his grief. I'm going to prescribe some pills for Ketch, just for a while, to help level him out."</p><p>"How do I make him take them?" you asked "He's not even eating."</p><p>"Leave that to Papy." the vet assured you with a knowing smile "Let me get my pocketbook, we'll set your follow-up appointment."</p><p>You weren't sure what to say to that, just watching her leave before turning to Ketch, who still stood obstinately on the table. Sure, she said to leave it to Papy, but you had to say something, right?</p><p>"So, um..." you tried "How the pills work is, they just give you a floor, so you don't feel any worse while you work to get better. It's important that you take them, so..."</p><p>Ketch silenced you with one look - dry, disbelieving, and even a little angry - and a single word, spoken completely without emotion.</p><p>"hypocrite." </p><p>And honestly, you had no reply. The vet returned before you could think of anything to say.</p><hr/><p>The dull ache was worse than the all-consuming pain. The pain so bad it almost blinded him... that felt right. That felt like grief. The dull ache felt like a betrayal, like he owed Sarah far more emotion than that. How dare he be so okay, when her death was so recent? What an asshole.</p><p>Ketch knew that Papy wasn't do as well as he let on. Yes, he opened up about his feelings easier, but his actions spoke louder than his words ever did. His constant fussing gave him away - he'd rearranged their new house several times, cleaned almost constantly, and spoke very quickly even for him. He also spent a lot of time in the company of others, like he was scared to be alone - Edge was quickly becoming his favourite person, but being an older Papyrus-type, that actually made sense to Ketch. Papy was wearing Red down a little bit more every day, but honestly it was impossible not to love his bro, even for that old fighting dog.</p><p>No-one had officially said anything to Ketch about that, but... well,<em> look</em> at the bastard. It was pretty obvious.</p><p>Papy went to you a lot as well. He saw you off in the morning, and when you got home from school he'd be waiting for you, wanting cuddles and asking how your day was. Ketch did as well, and he hated himself for that. It was just so comforting, having a calm human who was happy to let him just sit on their shoulder while they read a book, or lie on their head while they pottered around, without needing to talk constantly.</p><p>Ketch had loved Sarah, he really had, but kids could be very tiring. Papy was much better at keeping up with her, while Ketch was the mature influence who put the brakes on when need be. Now it was the other way around, an older human who moved at Ketch's pace and needed Papy to get them energised.</p><p>Ketch was starting to love you, and that was the worst part. Sarah was his human, how could he just move on? You didn't even have the decency to be a bad person so he could hate you properly.</p><p>Not eating and sleeping at odd times had messed with his schedule, so when Ketch found himself wandering around the house long after everyone went to bed, not sure what to do with himself as he didn't want to make too much noise and wake everyone else up, he wasn't at all surprised. After a while, he found himself on the kitchen table, staring out of the window at nothing. There were too many electric lights around to see any stars, so he just stared at the black sky, framed by the leaves on the bush outside.</p><p>He jumped nearly a foot when a blanket was wrapped around him. Worse yet, it wasn't one of his fellow bitties, but a grown adult human who was able to sneak up on him, sitting down at the table with him. How dull must his senses have gotten? If you were a predator, he'd be dinner... You didn't say anything for a while, staring out the window as well as you cupped your hands around him, warming his bones.</p><p>He found himself leaning into you, and he hated himself for that.</p><p>"How about we make a deal?" you eventually suggested, your quiet voice like a jet engine in the silent house.</p><p>"what kind of deal?" he asked.</p><p>You took your hands away, reaching for the school bag you'd abandoned at the legs of the table earlier. From it, you took two small paper bags.</p><p>"So, I... filled your prescription." you started, ripping open one of the bags and pulling out the tell-tale bottle "And I also filled mine."</p><p>From the other bag, you pulled out a box, putting the two side by side.</p><p>"You were right. I can't tell you how important it is to take your medicine when I refuse to do the same. So the deal is this - you take yours, and I'll take mine. If I ever don't take mine, you can refuse to take yours. Deal?"</p><p>"why do you think i care if you take your meds or not?" Ketch tried to deflect.</p><p>"Putting aside the whole 'your wellbeing is dependant on my wellbeing' thing?" you pointed out "Because you're a good person." </p><p>"you're wrong."</p><p>"Why would you think that?"</p><p>"because i can't even hate you." he admitted, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself "sarah died less than a fortnight ago, and i can't even hate you for taking her place. what kind of bitty could just forget their human so easily?"</p><p>"You think that's what you're doing?" you asked carefully "Forgetting her?"</p><p>"it hurts a little less every day." he went on "and that just makes me hate myself, because she meant so much to me..."</p><p>"Was Sarah a bad person?"</p><p>"what? no!"</p><p>"Then hurting less every day is exactly what she would want." you pointed out "For your memories of her to stop being painful and become good again."</p><p>"but i can't just replace her!"</p><p>"You aren't." you assured, once again putting your hands around him "You aren't asking me to be her. You never say 'that's not how Sarah did it', or 'that's not what Sarah liked'. The relationship you and I are building is completely different from the relationship you had with her."</p><p>"but i still... it doesn't feel right..."</p><p>He all but buried himself in your palm, hating himself every second as he let himself be pet.</p><p>"You aren't betraying one person you love by loving someone else." you told him gently "That's like saying it would be wrong to love Sarah because you already had Papy."</p><p>"shut up with your logic and let me be miserable!" he sobbed, voice muffled by your hand.</p><p>You laughed a little, still stroking his back calmly.</p><p>"Listen... no-one can tell you the proper way to grieve, least of all me." you said "But I know it's not supposed to last forever. If it did, no-one would ever get anything done. Human or bitty, we're all hard-wired to move on, one way or another. You aren't going to forget Sarah if you let the pain go."</p><p>"i don't know how else so keep her close..."</p><p>You were tellingly quiet, the steady pace of your fingers on his back faltering ever so slightly.</p><p>"I don't have any answers, Ketch. I wish I did." you admitted "Just know that I'm going to be here for you, no matter how long it takes for you find your own."</p><p>The bitty found himself curling up further, forming a tight ball of bones and sadness in your hand. Why couldn't you just be a bad person, so he could hate you instead of himself?</p><p>The two of you sat in silence after that in the dark, cold kitchen, for stars knew how long, until Ketch fell asleep in the warm nest of your hands.        </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Ferrari Analogy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Supposed to be cleaning the house... but I want to play videogames... but I need to write... T^T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time moved on, as if often does, and you found yourself in February before you knew it. Usually January took forever to end, but keeping up with four little men, juggling the needs of their different egos, helped the time fly past.</p>
<p>Ketch started eating again soon after your late night talk, so the worst case scenario was avoided. He and Papy were still adjusting, but their bouts of crying had diminished to hefty sighs and wistful looks out of the window. They still sought out cuddles regularly, but you were starting to think that was just them. Red and Edge seemed to be used to having them around, and while there had been one or two light arguments between the brothers, they hadn't escalated into anything physical.</p>
<p>Frustratingly, the pills you were given were actually working really well. You felt stable, level-headed, in a way you hadn't for a very long time. You could no longer object to the ethics of taking them when you could see the positive effect they were having on you, and with your new clarity you were better able to understand that Cas was right - there was a big difference between medicine you needed, and what other rich brats took to get high.</p>
<p>Not that you ever told him that. He was smug enough.</p>
<p>Everything just felt more manageable - even the thoughts of your own irrelevance, that usually made themselves at home in your head for days at a time, came and went with next to no fanfare.</p>
<p>Maybe that was why you were finally able to face this particular meeting now, after a year and a half of avoiding it. Red was in your blazers breast pocket, his warmth reassuring over your heart, while Edge sat on your shoulder, reading the pamphlet along with you. After a few students years younger than you wandered out of the office looking optimistic, your name was called, and you left your chair to meet the UCAS advisor.</p>
<p>A plump, middle-aged woman in a serious cardigan met you, finishing her preparations as you took your seat.</p>
<p>"Well, it's nice to finally meet you!" she greeted "I was starting to get worried - you're the only one in your year who hasn't applied."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I've been... yeah."</p>
<p>You didn't have a good excuse. Would a university advisor even understand your struggles with your perceived insignificance?</p>
<p>(... Okay, so you had also gone along to a few therapy sessions, despite your reservations. CBT ended up being very useful.)</p>
<p>"Well, you're here now." she assured "And most admissions aren't closed yet, so there's still hope as long as we get a wriggle on. Are there any universities or courses in particular that you're interested in?"</p>
<p>"Well, that's sort of the problem." you confessed "I'm not good at anything."</p>
<p>"This isn't true." Edge soothed from your shoulder, giving you a pat.</p>
<p>"I know you're trying to help, but this is honesty time, not make me feel better time." you told him quietly.</p>
<p>"According to your file, you're a model student." the advisor pointed out, flicking through it with a confused tone "You're getting straight A's."</p>
<p>"Because my mother paid for them." you pointed out "I skipped over half my classes this year."</p>
<p>A look of understanding crossed the woman's face. She looked at you a moment as if sussing you out, before getting up and closing the door to her office, sitting back down carefully.</p>
<p>"So you're aware of your... advantages?" she asked.</p>
<p>"That I'm rich enough to buy any degree I want?" you clarified "Yeah, it's been pointed out."</p>
<p>"Then why are you here?" she asked, more curious than confrontational "You can just pick something you like and let your chequebook do the rest. Do you kids still have chequebooks?"</p>
<p>"Because it's a damn stupid idea to go into medicine if I'm not good at science." you pointed out "I have plenty of negative traits, but 'irresponsible' isn't one of them."</p>
<p>"How would you know you aren't good at science when your mother buys your grades?" the advisor pointed out.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you understand my problem." you told her "That's why I haven't been to see you yet - what the fuck am I supposed to do? How can I pick a career path when I don't know what I'm good at? And don't tell me to pick something I enjoy, because I haven't 'enjoyed' anything in years."</p>
<p>The woman nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath as she leaned back in her chair. You weren't entirely sure what you had been expecting, but someone willing to speak honestly with you wasn't it.</p>
<p>"You're in a privileged position." she pointed out "Depending on what you want to do, not going on to higher education probably won't effect your career at all. And if you get half way through your course and change your mind, you don't need to worry about financing. Where does your family money come from?"</p>
<p>"Textiles." you told her "But that was generations ago. My grandfather was very business savvy, so my mother and I have enough to do whatever we want, even if we never make a penny from it. And any kids I have, and any kids they have... and so on."</p>
<p>The advisor nodded again, closing up her files.</p>
<p>"It's unusual, and if anyone asks I'm going to say it was your idea." she warned you "But I'm going to recommend taking a gap year, maybe even two. Travel, experience life, get to know yourself."</p>
<p>"Put it off." you rephrased.</p>
<p>"Your mother might buy your grades and experiences here, but she can't control everything." she pointed out "Get yourself a minimum wage job, live in a crappy flat, limit your budget - you learn what's important to you quickly when you have to prioritise. If you don't like that idea, then why not do some charity work? Raise some money, build some houses, do some good. There are more paths for people like you than just higher education."</p>
<p>"Should a university advisor really be saying that?" you asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>"I won't tell if you won't." she replied "As far as advice goes... is there anything in the world you care about? It doesn't have to be something at school, it can be anything."</p>
<p>"Only one thing comes to mind." you admitted.</p>
<p>"Then try focusing on that for a while." she suggested "If nothing else, it will give you something to do while you figure everything else out."</p><hr/>
<p>"That wasn't as useful as I was hoping." Edge admitted "I thought she'd light a fire under your ass, not tell you it's okay to goof off." </p>
<p>"she didn't say that." Red defended.</p>
<p>"She kinda did." you agreed.</p>
<p>"Not interested in going into high fashion like your mother?" Cas teased as you got out of the car, sporting a shit-eating grin when you flipped him off. </p>
<p>Somehow, you had gotten used to the congregation that greeted the limo every afternoon when you arrived home from school. Usually they just asked you how you were and if you were taking dinner in the main house tonight before letting you go about your day, while their precious prince got the full business. You did have dinner with Cas and Conner a few times a week - honestly, it was just nice not to have to cook every day - but you didn't want to get too comfortable in their house. With university coming up, it was only a matter of time before you went your separate ways, and you didn't want to make it any harder than it had to be.</p>
<p>"The staff from your mothers estate sent over your post this morning." Carlyle informed you in his usual proper manner, handing you a stack of envelopes on a silver tray "It would seem congratulations are in order."</p>
<p>"Congratulations?" you questioned, taking the envelopes and leafing through.</p>
<p>Each envelope bore the insignia of a very prestigious university, and immediately your heart sunk. You hadn't applied to a single one, none of them should even know you exist. You tore open the first one and read the letter within - sure enough, it was congratulating you on your acceptance to their institute to study '(<strong>undecided</strong>)'.  What kind of university even accepted an applicant without a course?! You tore open the next, and the next, only to confirm the same.</p>
<p>Who the hell would have done this? Who would apply for universities on your behalf? Running down your list of suspects, you turned to glare seriously at Cas, who was reading the letters over your shoulder.</p>
<p>"Not me." he immediately swore, holding his hands up.</p>
<p>"You have prior." you reminded him.</p>
<p>"I only stepped in for your safety, I'm not going to apply to uni for you." he swore "And I'm not bribing the admins at Oxford, are you crazy?"</p>
<p>Cycling through the letters, you took note of the different institutes. Oxford, Cambridge, Caltech, Harvard, Yale...</p>
<p>"What would I even study at MIT?" you exasperated as you came to it "I killed my last laptop when I spilled soup on it."</p>
<p>Bribing even one of these universities would be expensive, but all of them? No, Cas wouldn't have wasted his money. One particular envelope stood out to you.</p>
<p>"Okay?" Cas laughed "You got all these prestigious names with serious courses, then a notorious party school?"</p>
<p>"My mothers alma mater." you knew "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I need to deal with this."</p>
<p>"Don't be too hard on her." he advised, but let you go all the same.</p>
<p>With every step you took towards your little house, you became angrier and angrier.</p>
<p>You couldn't even fuck up on your own terms! You had put this off for so long, you should be a scrambling mess wondering what the hell you were going to do in the week and a half you had until applications closed, not holding a stack of acceptance envelopes. Ketch and Papy were waiting to greet you at the door as always, but picked up on mood very quickly, backing away as you threw your bag and stack of post down and pulled your phone from your pocket.</p>
<p>You were absolutely fuming as you dialled your mothers number. You hadn't spoken to her since the home invasion - hadn't even heard from her, outside of the boxes of monochromatic crap she sent you for Christmas - but this had her fingerprints all over it. As you pressed the call button, the line immediately went dead. You tried again, only for the same thing to happen. You felt Red shift into a standing position in your pocket to see what you were doing as you tried a third and final time.</p>
<p>She probably broke her damn phone again. Another falcon supernova iphone at the bottom of the sea, no doubt. Well, if you couldn't reach her, you'd go via your intermediary.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>Hank was a consummate professional, picking up his phone after four rings.</p>
<p>"Hey there, kiddo." he greeted "I haven't heard from you in a while. How are the staff treating you at Cas's place? You eating well?"</p>
<p>"Sorry to cut to the chase, but have you heard from my mother lately?" you asked.</p>
<p>"Spoke to her this morning." he confirmed "Why? Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"I just got a pile of acceptance letters to universities I never applied for." you summarised "What the fuck?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, those were a pain in the ass to fill out." Hank sighed.</p>
<p>"Wait." you grumbled, rubbing the bridge of your nose as you felt a headache building "<em>You</em> did this?"</p>
<p>"My intern did." he clarified, like it was some kind of defence "On your mothers orders."</p>
<p>"<em>Hank</em>."</p>
<p>"I was under the impression you and Lydia were going to the same uni." he went on, oblivious to your tone "That was your plan when you were twelve."</p>
<p>"That was six years ago." you almost growled.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you apply the same time she did?" he went on "It might be difficult to find a decent place to live this late in the game, but I'm sure Lydia won't mind sharin-"</p>
<p>You hung up, only just squashing the urge to throw the phone across the room. You settled for beaming it at the sofa instead so it wouldn't break, before letting out an aggravated huff and collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs. Edge climbed off your shoulder finally, landing on your table and looking through the letters with Ketch and Papy.</p>
<p>"I... I don't understand?" Papy admitted carefully "Isn't this a good thing? You can go anywhere you want, do anything you want-"</p>
<p>"<em>Buy</em> anything I want." you corrected bitterly "I know damn well I'm not good enough to get into even half of these places. If my mother is just going to buy my degree, why hang around for four years wasting everyone's time? I should go ahead and jump straight into a job I have no idea how to do!"</p>
<p>"that is pretty much what the ucas lady said." Red agreed.</p>
<p>"You're not helping." Edge criticised.</p>
<p>"But you'd still be learning!" Papy tried to encourage "Even if you got in by... less than legitimate means... what matters is what you do when you're there!"</p>
<p>"But how will I know if I'm actually learning anything when my success is already bought?!" you yelled, startling all four bitties as you got to your feet, throwing back the chair carelessly "I can buy anything! Anything! Any item, any experience, any... house, or car, or jewel. Apparently I can buy any fucking job I want to as well! But I! There should be some things that can't be bought! My self-improvement, my knowledge, my abilities as a person! You shouldn't be able to buy everything! It's not a good thing!"</p>
<p>"why are you like this?" Ketch asked calmly.</p>
<p>If there was any question he could have asked to get the whole rooms attention on him, that was it. The bitty himself was calm, unconfrontational, as he stood with his hands in his hoodie pockets.</p>
<p>"Phrasing." Edge grumbled at him.</p>
<p>"what i mean is..." he capitulated, rolling his shoulders as he found his words "your friends i get. grace ain't rich, lydia has strict parents and cas has to be squeaky clean for the press, but i don't get why you're like this. it's pretty obvious you were raised by people who think throwing money at things is the way to live, and i guess i don't understand why you aren't?"</p>
<p>"hey-" Red growled.</p>
<p>"No, it's a valid question." you interrupted.</p>
<p>One you had thought about a lot as the world of excess you lived in disgusted you more and more. You walked into the living room briefly, taking one of the framed photos from the wall before you returned, setting the chair right and sitting down again.</p>
<p>"You know what this is?" you asked as you showed it to them.</p>
<p>"a car?" Ketch pointed out.</p>
<p>"It's the car that killed my father."</p>
<p>All four bitties looked at you, eyes wide. Probably wondering why you had a picture of the thing that killed him, but none of him.</p>
<p>"My parents were both rich idiots." you began "Bought their way through school, never had any problems, married young because weddings are fun and divorce is easy. My mother only had me to complete the set, you know? Something else she could accessorise with her bags and shoes."</p>
<p>Edge opened his mouth to argue - surely you had been worth more to her than that! - but he couldn't get any words out. The evidence was against him.</p>
<p>"The difference between stupid rich girls and stupid rich boys is the stupid things they buy. Stupid cars especially. You know much about Ferrari's?" </p>
<p>All the skeletons shook their heads.</p>
<p>"They're a very exclusive brand." you went on "They're also complete garbage. Most of their models aren't even road legal - they're powerful and hard to handle, they should only ever be used on a race track. But my father was young and rich, and he wanted a Ferrari, and nobody told him no. The first time he took it out he celebrated the occasion with a cocktail of drugs, and... well, you know how it ended. My mother told me he wanted to take me with him, but my carseat wouldn't fit."</p>
<p>You flipped the photo around to look at it yourself. It was an undeniably sexy car, sleek and red and incredibly stylish.</p>
<p>"My father had no concept of consequences." you explained "Because whatever he did wrong, his money could make it go away. So what if he took a whole bunch of drugs and drove a car he couldn't even handle sober? Consequences are for poor people."</p>
<p>You put the frame down, facing the table. You knew every curve of that car by heart.</p>
<p>"Someone should have told him no." you knew "'No, you can't buy such a dangerous car', 'no, you can't handle it'. If he knew his limitations, his failings, he would have known he couldn't handle a vehicle like that, that it was too much for him, that it was dangerous... my mother was the same. Someone should have told her, 'no, you can't have a child you have no intention of taking care of, it's a person, not a handbag'..."</p>
<p>That one hurt you, but you couldn't deny the truth.</p>
<p>"And she didn't learn anything." you summarised "She doesn't learn anything. Her marriages keep failing because she keeps making the same mistakes, over and over again. Weddings are fun and divorce is easy, right? So why learn anything? If my father had survived the accident, I doubt he would have learned anything either. And I see so many of my schoolmates doing the exact same thing - getting robbed in the street every couple of months because they haven't learned not to go flashing daddy's credit card everywhere, overdosing on drugs every month because rehab taught them nothing, and I just... it's frustrating! You have the most expensive education in the world, why are you so dumb?!"</p>
<p>You took a moment to collect yourself. As difficult as it was, it felt gratifying to have someone to explain your thought process to. It was easy to dismiss your attitude as simple ungratefulness to the amazing advantages you had been given by an accident of birth, but it wasn't like that at all.</p>
<p>"I realised pretty young that no-one truly had my best interests at heart." you told them "If my mother did, she would actually have tried to be a parent, rather than just showering me in <em>stuff</em> and thinking it was the same thing. If my grandparents did, they would actually try to be a part of my life... wherever the fuck they are. If my teachers did, they wouldn't let my mothers chequebook stand in the way of my education. No-one's going to stop me buying a Ferrari and necking a bottle pills all the way into a brick wall, just like he did. Sure, they'd be sad and declare it all to be so tragic, but none of them will fucking learn from it."</p>
<p>You leafed through the letters on the table. Papy automatically held your hand, stroking along it like he was trying to soothe you, while Ketch was thinking seriously about the answers you'd given him.</p>
<p>"This right here is exactly the same." you finished off, gesturing to the letters "These universities are hard to get into for a reason - the classes are designed for people who are smart, who are going places... but half the places are filled with people like me, who are rich and never got told no. I should be fucked for leaving my application this long, I should get told to go to the back of the line with other fuck-ups, but instead I'm holding acceptance letters that I didn't earn because consequences are for poor people. They're not just letting me buy the Ferrari, they're putting the keys in my hands..."</p>
<p>The room lapsed into silence as the boys considered your words. You wondered if they truly understood your point of view, when their lives seemed so comparatively simple. The most important decision any of them had to make was what they were going to eat today.</p>
<p>Was that freedom? You could probably just pack the whole thing in and live the same kind of life with no consequences, but wouldn't that just be trading one set of mistakes for another? Was that why Ketch and Papy met you at the door every day - because it gave them something to do?</p><hr/>
<p>"It's not impossible." Graces mother told you as she finished up her examination of the boys "Bitties are usually pretty good at keeping themselves entertained, and they are very affectionate, so it's most likely that they're just happy to see you."</p>
<p>"I just want to make sure they aren't bored." you explained "I mean, Red and Edge come to school with me every day, so they get to go outside at least."</p>
<p>"Don't assume that going outside is good for them." she advised "It's a big, big world, and they're very small. The majority of bitties prefer a small, controlled environment, like a house. It helps them feel safe."</p>
<p>You looked at Edge as much as you could with him sat on your shoulder, feeling the weight of Red in your pocket. Those two always sat in the same places. Did they consider your pocket and shoulder a part of the environment they could control? Edge seemed to realise what you were thinking, looking away with a pouty huff.</p>
<p>"Well regardless of that, Ketch and Papy are doing very well." the vet finished "My only recommendation is to buy them some good quality moisturisers."</p>
<p>"Moisturisers?" you repeated "They don't have skin?"</p>
<p>"Skeletons are prone to bone splinters, especially if they don't drink enough." she explained "It's one of those small print things no-one mentions until it becomes a problem."</p>
<p>You had certainly never heard of it, and you'd done a lot of research into them over the past few months!</p>
<p>"Alright, Edge, your turn." she ordered.</p>
<p>"No." he answered immediately.</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sick, I don't need a check-up, I'm fine." he insisted, even crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>"You're very thin." the vet pointed out "I'm sure it would be a relief for your human to know that you're healthy."</p>
<p>"I'm. Fine."</p>
<p>It was at this point that the vet did something regrettable. Perhaps used to dealing with unwilling patients, she reached up to take him from your shoulder like it was nothing at all. Considering his history, you automatically reached up to stop her, but the bitty was already reacting to her unwanted attention. His teeth were sharp and strong, and you felt the jolt of his bite all the way down your arm as they sunk into your flesh.</p>
<p>No wonder him being a biter was a big deal - that fucking hurt! The wound immediately started to bleed badly, coating both sides of your hand.</p>
<p>"Oh, shit!" the vet swore, clearly not having expected that "I'll get the first aid kit!"</p>
<p>Her running from the room wasn't what caught your attention, though. Edge had come back to himself, looking horrified as he covered his mouth with his hands. His eye lights had completely disappeared, and he almost seemed to be curling in on himself as he shook violently.</p>
<p>"I bit you... I bit you..." he whimpered, still spitting your blood with every word "I didn't mean to..."</p>
<p>"It's not a big deal." you said immediately, even as it throbbed painfully.</p>
<p>"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!" he stammered, shaking so hard you heard him rattle "I didn't mean to!"</p>
<p>"It's okay, Edge-"</p>
<p>"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" he almost screamed.</p>
<p>He had curled up so tightly that he lost his balance on your shoulder, and you had to grab him with your uninjured hand, cradling him to your chest as he shook like a jelly in an earthquake, clutching desperately at your shirt.</p>
<p>"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" he shrieked again "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE BETTER! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, I PROMISE! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SELL ME!"</p>
<p>His crying was so alarming that Red had climbed out of your pocket to comfort him, wrapping him up in a tight hug.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to sell you." you tried to soothe "It was just an accident."</p>
<p>You weren't sure he could hear you, though, as he just kept repeating the same thing over and over, one hand clinging to you and the other to Red, as if he was afraid you'd pull them apart.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be better, it won't happen again, please don't sell me!"</p>
<p>You thought Edge had been doing well. He didn't swipe at people as much as he used to, and he got along with Ketch and Papy just fine... maybe he was just internalising his insecurities, letting them stew silently while pretending he was fine. You should have noticed.</p>
<p>The vet said nothing as she patched up your hand, seeing that you had everything under control. Edge wouldn't let her anywhere near him, flinching violently when she tried.</p>
<p>"Maybe it would be best to do his another day." you suggested, holding him over your heart.</p>
<p>You had read somewhere that the sound of a human heartbeat helped calm bitties down. You weren't sure if it was true, but it was the only idea you had right now. The vet capitulated, backing off to rebook his appointment.</p>
<p>"You handled being bitten very well." she complimented "Especially considering how bad it was. Wouldn't be interested in doing some volunteer work, would you?"</p>
<p>"Need some help around here?" you guessed.</p>
<p>"Permanently." she confirmed "We've got a few rock steady volunteers that have been here for years, but too many people think it's all just playing with cute bitties and aren't prepared for the bad parts, so they don't stay. You already have experience with vulnerable and abused bitties, you'd be a real asset."</p>
<p>The UCAS advisor had suggested doing some charity work, and truth be told bitties were the one thing you cared about enough to bother with.</p>
<p>How many of the little guys here were just like Edge, holding it together on the outside only to break down after one accident? And you did have experience... it was worth considering, at least.</p><hr/>
<p>Edge refused to leave your side the rest of the night, apologizing over and over no matter what you said, and eventually fell asleep on your pillow, curled up in a little ball under your palm. Only once you were sure he was out did you unwrap your bandage, taking a good look at the wound.</p>
<p>He really got you, you'd be genuinely surprised if it didn't scar. The bleeding had stopped, giving you a good look at how deep his teeth had sunk before it inevitably scabbed over to begin healing. </p>
<p>No wonder he had been so upset - from his point of view, this must have looked horrific.</p>
<p>Edge was big for a bitty, but when you looked at him, all you could think was how small he was, all curled up and upset because he hurt you. 'Don't sell me', he had pleaded, 'I'll do better'... you supposed there was more than one way to leave a scar. You rewrapped your hand, took one last painkiller, and settled in to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Big World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of my active stories have their next chapters half finished, but I'm having one of those weeks where I hate everything I write. Somebody give me the energy to persevere!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was a very big place.</p><p>Papy knew he was sheltered. His parents were good, the breeder who raised him until he and his brother were old enough for their own home was good, Sarah and her family were good. He had never broken a bone, gone to sleep hungry, or worried about very much of anything. Sarah's loss was the single worst thing that ever happened to him, and while that was plenty bad all on its own, he knew it was nothing compared to the lives his new family had lived.</p><p>For a Sans-type bitty, Red was enormous. He was strong as an ox, his bones thick and sturdy, and sometimes Papy could just see the barely restrained aggression behind his eyes. Edge was twitchy and temperamental, trying to act like he had everything under control even as he was pacing a groove in the floor, his various anxieties getting the best of even worse now he had actually bitten you. His new human was clearly miserable and isolated, abandoned and unloved by everyone, including themselves! </p><p>Then the three of them came together, and something amazing happened. Red would practically melt just from the sight of you, eyes going soft as the tension drained from him like water from a tap. Edge calmed down the moment you picked him up, like the touch of your skin made the world make sense. Your hard face and closed-off demeanour changed completely, like a stove opening up to spread its warmth. All three of you had been damaged by the world, but when you came together, everything was okay. As it should be.</p><p>A family.</p><p>Papy wondered if he had looked like that with Sarah. Their family was uncomplicated - her parents got along well, and she was an only child. They couldn't have any more children after her, so getting some bitties was the next logical step, and skeletons were easy to take care of for a careful child like her. Their lives, and by extension his, were easy.</p><p>It was still easy, he supposed. He didn't get the attention from you that he got from Sarah, but there was double the amount of skeletons here, and you didn't exactly play. He played all sorts of games with Sarah - dress up was her favourite - but she loved puzzles, videogames, and drawing. Papy knew that would all end eventually, since she wouldn't be a child forever, but he figured they would grow into those changes together, over time.</p><p>Going straight from a barely-twelve-year-old to a eighteen-year-old was like having a bucket of ice water thrown over him. He wasn't going to die, but it was still a massive shock. He was glad for his brother, because if he had to try and adjust to this new family on his own, he would have felt incredibly isolated. You, Red and Edge were a perfect unit: it felt like there was no room for him in the picture whenever he saw the three of you together. Then his brother would take his hand, give him a knowing smile, and tug him on to greet you anyway, and just like that you would make room.</p><p>Life was still easy, but he had more to think about now, and that made it seem much harder. Like how unfair life was to some, and how it changed them.</p><p>Papy had been working up the courage to go to school with you since the middle of January. Edge and Red did it every day, so it couldn't be that difficult, right? But every time he thought he finally found the nerve to ask you, that massive front door would open, revealing the world beyond, and he was seized by an unspeakable terror. The world was an enormous place, not built for tiny bitties like him and his brother. Something as simple as a bird could pick him up and carry him off, he could be accidentally stepped on or run over by a car, and if he got lost he would <em>never</em> be able to find his way home! </p><p>No, outside wasn't for him. The carrier was okay, since it had walls and a door, but he could never ride up on his humans shoulder like Edge did. He thought maybe he was just a coward, until the vet told you that was pretty normal for bitties. A small, safe environment, like your little house. Sure, he could go outside if he wanted to, but even looking out the window too long into the lush garden made him nervous - there were <em>leaves</em> bigger than him!</p><p>He couldn't help but wonder if that was the whole reason humans and bitties had formed his co-dependant relationship in the first place.</p><p>But if that was the worst he had to worry about, then he was doing very well indeed. He knew he was sheltered, but since finding himself here, he felt it all the more keenly.</p><p>The various fresh bites and nicks on your hands had nothing to do with Edge, but the bitties at the shelter you were volunteering at. For some odd reason, the vet had put you in charge of the aggressive bitties, which seemed very unfair!</p><p>And yet...</p><p>Papy liked to think he was good at reading people. Whenever Sarah was very happy or excited, her eyes would shine like the sun on a bright spring day. Usually, yours were like a pool of water, unknowably deep with stars-only-knows what going on within them, but just lately, whenever you talked about going to the rescue centre, or what happened when you were there... they started to shine.</p><p>You were enjoying it.</p><p>Since Papy had never worked up the courage to ask to go to school with you, the suddenness with which his request came startled even him.</p><p>"Can I come with you?"</p><p>You were already packing up your bag for the day, practically one foot out the door, but stopped all the same.</p><p>"Are you feeling sick?" you asked seriously. </p><p>"Oh, I don't need to see the vet." he assured "I just want to see what you do there, I guess."</p><p>"Well, I don't mind." you told him "We'll have to take the carrier, though. Ketch?"</p><p>From up on the kitchen counter where he was sipping his very white, very sugary coffee, Ketch let out a theatrical, long suffering groan.</p><p>"that means i have to put on shoes." he moaned.</p><p>"Life is so hard." you joked along.</p><p>Edge leapt off your shoulder, landing on the table where Papy stood, as you went to pull the carrier from the cupboard.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" he asked "We aren't going to be having fun. Best case scenario, you're going to get bored."</p><p>Edge was pretty cool - Papy was glad he got to see for himself what Papyrus-types were like from the other side.</p><p>"I won't cause any trouble, and we're taking the carrier." he assured "I guess I just want to understand why going there is making them so happy?"</p><p>"Suit yourself." Edge relented "Just don't say I didn't warn you, if you see something you don't like."</p><hr/><p>The whole place was in chaos when you arrived. At least, Papy thought so, but you and the everyone else acted like it was completely normal. The place was loud, the noise echoing horribly on the bare walls. Sure, they had been here once or twice before, but only every long enough to go to the vet, and they hadn't hung around. Now he knew he was going to be here for a few hours, he was taking much greater notice of it.</p><p>"Well... okay." the vet agreed when you relayed his request "It won't hurt to satisfy his curiosity, just don't make a habit of it."</p><p>"Thanks, Angela." you replied "Can I put the carrier in the break room?"</p><p>"Make sure to put a note on it saying it's yours, or it might get put in the equipment room." she warned "You know how Susan can be."</p><p>It took a little juggling to get all four bitties balanced on your person while still leaving your hands free. Just for once, Red didn't sit himself in your pocket, which immediately got Papy's attention. He and Edge sat on one shoulder, the older bitty keeping a tight grip on him, while Red sat on the other, Ketch lying on top of your head like he was going to fall sleep at any second. You reported to a short, angry looking woman who scowled at the bitties before greeting you.</p><p>"They've multiplied." she noted.</p><p>"Just for today." you assured "Papy was curious was to what I do here."</p><p>"If they start interfering with your work, they go in their carrier." she warned "You did <em>remember</em> to bring a carrier this time, didn't you? I swear you're the only idiot I've ever seen try to pick up an unknown fire bitty."</p><p>"It's in the break room." you assured, not at all put off by her tone "What's on the list today?"</p><p>"The grumpy bastards in the red room still need breakfast." she told you "Anyone but you tries and they start throwing bullets at them. After that the catio needs clearing out, so that will take you most of the afternoon. What are you <em>not</em> going to do this time?" she finished, narrowing her eyes. </p><p>"I am not going to mix bleach and ammonia." you parroted.</p><p>"Good. We'll make a functioning adult out of you yet."</p><p>"Patio."</p><p>The woman looked at Papy, but he honestly kept that in as long as he could.</p><p>"You said 'catio'." he pointed out "The word is 'patio.'"</p><p>"I know what I said, son." she deadpanned "Don't correct your elders. Listen, I've got some new arrivals to process, you think you can handle this without someone holding your hand?"</p><p>The woman handled you a clipboard with a list of duties on them, which you took a look over.</p><p>"fuck you too, susan." Red opined, flipping her off.</p><p>"When you're big enough, sweetheart." he replied in what Papy could swear was good humour, before the two of you went your separate ways.  </p><p>Worryingly, the door to the red room was locked, the key chained to the wall beside it, with bright red warning sign not to leave it unlocked.</p><p>"should we be worried?" Ketch asked.</p><p>"nah, these guys are pussies." Red assured.</p><p>When you entered the room, a bullet that looked a lot like a green spear embedded itself in the wall inches from you, lodged in the chipped and dented cinderblock.</p><p>"Good morning, Undyne." you greeted like that hadn't just happened "Hungry, are you?"</p><p>"Where the fuck have you been?!" a blue-scaled aquatic bitty yelled at you "We're all starving in here!"</p><p>"If you didn't attack everyone that came in, you would have been fed already."</p><p>"Let us feed ourselves! We can handle it!"</p><p>"Don't assume everyone has your self control."</p><p>Papy hadn't seen a room like this before - only one of the walls could be seen, as the others were covered in a plethora of different cages and terrariums. On the left wall were the regular cages, each of which had a tatty curtain on the inside to provide the occupant with some privacy, and a small ledge outside which acted as a walkway, leading to a winding stairway which led from the floor to the highest cage. On the right wall was the heated cages, the same but for the constant orange glow and waves of heat, and the final wall was made up of fish tanks. While the higher tanks were singles, the bottom row was just one large tank, which let out into an artificial pond.</p><p>It was genius - a biome for every kind of bitty, together while having their own needs met.</p><p>It was a shame everything was so rundown, dented and scuffed up. Throwing bullets around all willy-nilly was probably the cause.</p><p>On the final wall, next to the door, was a locked cabinet and a countertop, which you turned your attention to. Papy was more interested in the rest of the room, spinning around on your shoulder. To his surprise, his brothers did too.</p><p>"Was everyone good overnight?" you asked, still facing the counter "Any fighting?"</p><p>"No fighting!" Undyne replied, going so far as to give you a serious salute.</p><p>One of the amphibious monsters swam up to the edge of the pond, taking a deep breath as a bullet formed in their mouth, aiming at you. Before they could fire it, Undyne stepped on their head, forcing it under the water.</p><p>"Everyone getting along?" you asked, working on opening a massive can of wet food.</p><p>"No issues!" Undyne lied, even as she started to struggle with the other monsters thrashing.</p><p>The other monster suddenly went very still, before shooting away like lightning under the water. Undyne righted herself just to be scared clear out of her skin by Red, who had appeared behind her. She immediately held her hands up in a submissive gesture, backing away from him in careful footsteps. Red just smiled calmly, but even from here Papy could see <em>that</em> look in his eyes - the one that promised violence was seconds away.</p><p>"Alright, everybody get your plates." you called loudly into the room, emptying the can of wet food into a large bowl and mixing in the nutrient salts "Breakfast time."</p><p>Papy didn't like to judge people for how they looked, but if he were to, for whatever reason, he would say the bitties here looked decidedly rough. They were all scarred, with patches of fur or limbs missing, half insane looks in their eyes like one wrong twitch would start a riot. It seemed they had a ritual for feeding time, as they all disappeared into their private areas for a moment before reappearing with tiny plates, forming a (mostly) orderly queue which ended at the countertop.</p><p>Red shortcut up to the counter, standing with his hands in his pockets, head cocked ever so slightly, and every other bitty stood just a little bit straighter.</p><p>"Wow, they must really respect him!" Papy thought.</p><p>"sure, that's one word for it." Ketch grumbled.</p><p>Since everything was in order, Papy shuffled out of Edges grip and jumped down to the countertop.</p><p>"Papy-!" Edge called.</p><p>"let the kid look around a bit, i got 'im." Red assured before turning to him "don't wander off."</p><p>"I won't, I won't." he assured, doing just that as he crossed the counter to where Undyne was stood, overseeing the rest of the line "Hi, I'm Papy!"</p><p>"Good for you." she replied, looking annoyed "Get outta here, milkbones, I'm trying to do a job."</p><p>"Can I help?"</p><p>"You can help by staying out of the way." she grumbled, fins flaring.</p><p>Before he could reply, Red's large hand grabbed his skull, pulling him away.</p><p>"don't mind my 'lil bro." he said "he's a housepet, y'know? and i told ya not to wander off. people are workin'."</p><p>Breakfast was very orderly, even if you did overfeed them a little in Papy's opinion. A surprising amount of the bitties didn't start eating until they were back in their cages, or had their backs to the wall. Papy couldn't understand why, when eating together was much more fun. You left him on the counter as you went to give food to the fully aquatic bitties in their tanks, Red once again on your shoulder, so he went and tried his luck again with Undyne, sitting beside her. She immediately angled herself away from him, hunching over her food.</p><p>"I don't want any of your food." he assured her "I've had breakfast already."</p><p>She just grumbled like she didn't believe him, not even using cutlery to shovel the food in her face.</p><p>"I can't believe Blood Red has a milkbones little brother like you." she told him "World's a weird fucking place."</p><p>"Well, we aren't related, we just have the same human." Papy clarified "Why did you call him 'Blood Red'?"</p><p>"Seriously?" she scoffed "You can't tell? Where's your fighting spirit?!"</p><p>Papy had no answer to that - he'd never been in a fight in his life. Undyne seemed to realise this, as she softened just a little.</p><p>"You know what the average lifespan of a bitty in the fighting rings is?" she asked him "Three months. Blood Red lasted<em> ten fucking years</em>. Ain't nobody here gonna fuck with that guy. He's got more dust on his hands than a whole fleet of vacuum cleaners."</p><p>"Is that why you behave for our human?" he asked "Because you're scared of him?"</p><p>"Well... not just that..."</p><p>Undyne looked over at you on the other side of the room - you were up on a kickstool, pouring a cup of krill into the same tank as some jellyfish bitties.</p><p>"They're the one that rescued me." she told him, voice full of admiration "A lot of us here... and then they just... find the biggest, baddest, most violent one of us and take him home with them? Turn Blood-fucking-Red into a house pet? Double the trouble by tracking down his brother? Buddy, your human is a badass. Vet says I've got too many behavioural problems to ever find a home, and I don't really like humans all that much, but I respect the fuck out of your human."</p><p>Red didn't like to talk about his past, but Papy was very good at reading between the lines. He was getting better everyday, but when he and Ketch first arrived, they knew it was in their best interests to avoid him most of the time. Even so, hearing him called 'Blood Red' was... the guys drank mustard and threw things the tv when he watched soap operas, and he once fell asleep in the laundry fresh out the drier. 'Blood Red'?</p><p>"What about you, milkbones?" Undyne asked, evidently happier to talk to him now all her food was gone "You a rescue?"</p><p>"Oh, no." he dismissed, before thinking about it a moment "Actually, maybe? Kind of? My first human p.... p-p-....passed away...."</p><p>Stars, it hurt even saying it, a fresh wave a grief washing over him like bile rising up his throat before rolling on, leaving nothing but a bad taste behind. Even Undyne softened a little, seeing the effect it had on him.</p><p>"My brother and I were only supposed to be with this human temporarily, but... well, here we are! Teenagers sure are different, but I can't complain!"</p><p>"Better than being out on the street." Undyne agreed "Count your lucky stars, milkbones - there are a whole lot of bitties out there who have it worse than you."</p><hr/><p> Once breakfast was done, Papy found out why Susan had called it a 'catio'. Although it wasn't even a patio, more of a conservatory, with one wall made entirely of glass. An old aga chugged away to itself in the corner, filling the room with warmth and clouding up the glass. The entire room was filled to the brim with cat-type bitties, lounging on hammocks, attacking scratching posts or just generally being in the way. Quite a few of them yelled 'hey!' at you as you entered, but made no further effort to interact.</p><p>"Alright, furballs, it's cleaning day!" you announced to them all "Anyone who doesn't want to go out with the trash needs to be up in the beds."</p><p>Another round of 'hey's, but no other movement. It seemed you had expected this, though, as Edge and Red jumped off your shoulders and started gathering them up as you got the cleaning supplies from the closet. Mostly the cats had no reaction, but one or two attempted to go back to the place they bad been before, only to be none-too-gently dragged back by their tail. You picked up the bigger ones, or the ones who were missing limbs or eyes, and deposited them safely on the wall of cat beds before you got on with the cleaning.</p><p>"Hey!" one of the brown-furred bitties called down "Hey, so, uh, did-did you talk to Angela? What did she say?"</p><p>"She said that until you stop biting people, we can't put you up for adoption."</p><p>The bitty moaned desperately, running his paws over his head so hard it pulled his skin taught.</p><p>"I don't mean to bite people!" he yelled "I just get so nervous!"</p><p>"We know that, BP." you assured him calmly "But even if you do go up for adoption today, we need to find the right place for a guy like you. Somewhere calm, no children-"</p><p>"No other pets." BP finished almost urgently, twitching "I just want to have the best chance, you know? I-I can do better! I can b-be a lap cat, you watch! If a guy like Edge can keep a human, so can I!"</p><p>"Fuck you too!" Edge yelled from the other side of the room, one overweight cat under each arm.</p><p>"One step at a time, BP." you finished.</p><p>After sweeping the floor, you broke out the vacuum, Red and Edge moving what furniture they could handle out of the way. Vacuums didn't bother skeletons, so Papy was very surprised by the cats reaction to it - all their eyes went as big as saucers as they backed away from wherever it was, scooting to the edges of their hammocks and shelves. They weren't as chatty as the bitties in the other room, even if one of two did yell at you every now and then. There was so much fur on the ground that after vacuuming, you still needed to mop the tiles.</p><p>Papy had never seen you clean so much - after the floors, you gathered up all the soft furnishings and threw them in the washing machine, before breaking out the duster and disinfectant spray for the hard surfaces. After that you cleaned the windows, put the clean furnishings in the drier, and shifted the cats from one perch to another so you clean around them. Somehow, now matter what you were doing, a cat always seemed to be in the way, like a passive-aggressive door stop. Papy was sure it must be a game to them, since they were careful enough to never get under your feet and get accidentally stepped on.</p><p>You had the whole room done and dusted in two hours, triumphantly declaring 'suck it, Susan', as you closed the door and moved to the next item on the list. The noise coming from this room was something else, and it sent a shiver down Papy's spine.</p><p>Dogs.</p><p>But they were dog bitties, right? That wouldn't be so bad, right?</p><p>"You guys might want to sit this room out." you warned them seriously "It gets rowdy in there."</p><p>"I'm sure we can handle it!" Papy assured you, full of bravado even as he was dreading it with every bone in his body.</p><p>"Well, dogs can't climb, so if they bother you too much get somewhere high." you recommended.</p><p>The second you entered the dog room, you were swarmed by squirming, barking, slobbering mongrels, all yelling at the top of their lungs.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're back!!!"</p><p>"I thought you were dead, you were gone so long!"</p><p>"I love you!"</p><p>"I'm hungry!"</p><p>"Walkies?! WALKIES?!?!?!?!"</p><p>Ketch grabbed Papy and shortcut to the top of the cupboards, well out of the dogs reach as memories of their time with grandma's dogs can flooding back.</p><p>"nope nope nope nope nope." Ketch chanted over and over "fuck that, fuck that right off."</p><p>Up on the cupboard, Papy was able to laugh at it, but he wouldn't find that funny at all if he was still down there. The dogs were all over you, making it impossible to take a single step, so Red and Edge started throwing bone attacks around the room. Like all the best hyperactive children, the dogs immediately started to chase them, giving you a better chance of getting on with your work.</p><p>Papy was loving the way the three of you worked together - his fellow skeletons handled the little things so you could take care of the big things. In his mind, that was how humans and bitties should work, and seeing it done so perfectly inspired him. He wanted to be down there too, being useful and helping get the work done.</p><p>Well... maybe not down <em>there</em>, with the dogs, specifically, but...  but the spirit was there! He just had to find what he was good at! Yeah!</p><p>Ketch sat down next to him, giving him a fond and knowing smile. He didn't even need to tell his brother what he was thinking, he no doubt already knew.</p><p>"guess i better get used to putting my shoes on." he sighed.</p><p>"I know how difficult that is for you, I sincerely apologise." Papy joked.</p><p>"any idea what you want to do?"</p><p>"Something I'm good at!" was all he knew "Something that will help the other bitties <em>and</em> our human!" </p><p>"well, you're good at cheering people up." Ketch assured "fancy giving it a try?"</p><p>Papy wasn't sure what he was talking about, so Ketch pointed to one of the cages: despite being open, the dog monster inside was curled up in the corner, tail tucked between his legs.</p><p>"you can handle one dog, right?"</p><p>"Of course!" Papy agreed, feeling that inspiration well up in him again "I'll give it a try! Just... don't wonder off too far, okay?"</p><p>Ketch gave him the 'okay' sign, leaving him to jump down the counter and approach the cage on his own. He knocked on the side before entering, which started the black and white dog.</p><p>"Who's there?!" he demanded "Who are you?! Where are you?! I can only see moving things!"</p><p>"Hi, I'm Papy!" he greeted, rocking on his feet to make himself more visible "I came to pay you a visit!"</p><p>"Ugh, leave me alone, pup." the dog grumbled, curling in on himself further "I'm not in the mood for company."</p><p>"Why so glum? All your friends are out here playing!"</p><p>"They aren't my friends."</p><p>The dog wasn't even bitter as he grumbled. He just sounded tired. As Papy approached, slow and careful, his eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw the tell-tale silver hairs on the dogs snout</p><p>"We can be friends." he enthused "What's your name?"</p><p>The dog just sighed, perhaps knowing he wasn't going to get rid of him.</p><p>"Rover." he admitted "And I can't be friends with some pup who doesn't even know the pain of losing their human."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Unfortunately, that was something Papy did know about.</p><p>By the time you were done cleaning the room, and returned to find only one of the brothers on top of the cupboards, Papy and Rover had had a long, long conversation. You found the skeleton still in his cage, the old dog having had a good cathartic cry. Even Papy wiped a tear from his skull as he exited to join you.</p><p>"I... thanks, pup." Rover told him "I really feel better after talking to you."</p><p>"Don't give up hope!" he encouraged "You and I are friends now! I'll be back next week, and if the idea of that doesn't fill you up with it, then I'll make you give up giving up! Nyeh-heh!"</p><p>"You're a weird kid." the old dog laughed "I look forward to it."</p><hr/><p>Papy felt accomplished. Sure, he still didn't like the idea of going outside, but if he was coming here, then he was sure he could handle it! He could be cool and responsible like Red and Edge, but in his own way! He might even be able to encourage Ketch to join in and make himself useful!</p><p>Probably not, but a skel could dream. Ketch was already asleep, perched up on your head again as you packed up your stuff at the end of the day.</p><p>There was angry shouting at the end of the hall. You poked your head out of the door to find all the other volunteers doing the same. At the end of the hall, the vet - Angela - was squaring off against a couple of large men, who were trying their best to keep things professional.</p><p>"I've already spoken to the bank!" she yelled angrily "We're just waiting for a couple of payments to clear, then they'll get their money! <em>They're</em> the one's holding everything up!"    </p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am, we got the orders this morning." the larger of the men told her calmly "If you can't make the minimum payment, we're going to have to start taking things."</p><p>"What's going on?" Papy asked you, leaning over as far as he dared even as Edge had a fistful of his clothes.</p><p>"The bailiffs are back." Susan sighed, appearing from behind you "It's your home time, isn't it? Just stay out of it."</p><p>You most resolutely did not stay out of it, grabbing your bag and marching right up to them. Not only was Angela angry with the bailiffs, seeing you made her go bright red in embarrassment. It seemed the men expected trouble from you, as the larger one raised his hand in a placating manner.</p><p>"How much?" you demanded before he could say anything.</p><p>"Excuse me?" he replied, looking to Angela for guidance.</p><p>You also looked her square in the eye, making her flinch.</p><p>"How much?" you said again "The whole thing." </p><p>"Sweetie, it isn't-"</p><p>"Did you forget who I am?" you asked her sternly.</p><p>"I'm not looking for a hand out." she replied in kind.</p><p>"And I'm not giving you one. How much?"</p><p>Angela couldn't even look at you, whole body going red.</p><p>"...Twelve grand..."</p><p>"Is that all?" you exasperated, pulling your wallet from your bag.</p><p>The bailiff didn't know what to do when you thrust your card in his face, steely determination in your eyes as you declared:</p><p>"Charge it. The entire amount."</p><p>Still, it seemed stranger things had happened in his career, as he took the card and disappeared to his car a moment to phone it in, his smaller friend staying behind. The other volunteers were tip-toeing closer, overcome with curiosity. Angela still wouldn't look at you.</p><p>After a few minutes, the bailiff returned, handing you your card and a handwritten receipt.</p><p>"It's all settled." he assured "Nice doing business with you."</p><p>With a nod to his partner, both men left. They were just men doing a job, afterall, they weren't out to ruin the place. Angela was clearly mortified, close to tears.</p><p>"I can't believe you just did that." she said.</p><p>"Twelve grand?" you repeated, almost like you were scolding her "The stocks my grandfather gave me for my birthday make more than that in a week!"</p><p>"Well not all of us are rich!" Angela snapped "And I'll pay you back!"</p><p>"It wasn't a loan." you told her certainly "It was my first instalment."</p><p>Angela was flabbergasted, almost speechless as the other volunteers looked between each other.</p><p>"First instalment?" she asked.</p><p>"This place is badly run." you said bluntly "The fact it got twelve grand in debt and still looks this bad is proof of that. But you're a vet, not a business manager, it was bound to happen."</p><p>"What, are you just gonna stand there and insult me for twelve grand?!"</p><p>"No, I'm buying in." you explained "If there's one thing my family is historically good at, it's business."</p><p>"You're just a kid!"</p><p>"Right now." you agreed "Volunteering here has been just the kick in the teeth I need to get my act together. Uni starts in a few months, and I can use that time to get to know how to handle the bitties better."</p><p>Angela just opened and closed her mouth, not sure what she could say to that. You were a stubborn person when you made up your mind about something.</p><p>"This is the only thing I've cared about in a long time." you admitted "Bitties. Helping them, making their lives better, even before I started here. I know I can't be a vet, but handling the business side of things is well within my power. It's not like my money is doing any good sat in a bank in Switzerland."</p><p>"You can't make a decision this big on an impulse." Angela warned.</p><p>Your only response was to hand Angela a card.</p><p>"My lawyer will handle the particulars." you told her "We can either be partners, or you can sell it to me completely. I don't mind either."</p><p>She took the paper from you, looking between you and it several times. Papy couldn't blame her for being speechless - he didn't know what to say either.</p><p>"This is happening." you warned her "You can either be the first on board, or kick yourself later on for not taking the opportunity when you had it. You know my money can keep this place afloat."</p><p>You left it there, pushing open the door into the early spring evening.</p><p>As much as Papy wasn't entirely sure what was happening, he couldn't help but feel that today had been a very good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mommy Dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a short one this time, but the next part didn't really fit with this chapter.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Grace did the next time you saw her was beat you viciously around the head and body with a text book.</p>
<p>"FUCKING. RICH. BRAT!" she berated, every word punctuated with a smack as you held Edge and Red away from her book of fury "Why can't you rich fucks talk like normal people? It took me hours to convince my mother that you weren't trying to do some hostile takeover bullshit!"</p>
<p>"You can't perform a hostile takeover of a non-public company." you tried to explain "You can't buy more than 50% of the stocks-"</p>
<p>Grace just hit you harder.</p>
<p>You got the point, though. Perhaps you could have explained yourself a little better. </p>
<p>Angela agreed to meet with you and Hank after school to iron out any wrinkles in your upcoming business deal. When you arrived, you were met by who you assumed was Angela's lawyer, a small man in a cheap suit who exchanged cards with Hank, as well as Angela herself. Grace accompanied you as well through the building, where the volunteers were staring at you like you had grown a second head since you were last here. You couldn't say you were surprised - you hadn't told anyone you were rich, and it was kind of a shame that had to come to an end.</p>
<p>"Are you staying?" you asked Grace when she shut the office door behind everyone.</p>
<p>"Someone needs to translate for your dumb ass." she pointed out "I'm probably the only one here who speaks rich brat."</p>
<p>You couldn't argue with that, and when Angela didn't protest either, the lawyers allowed it. Angela and her lawyer sat behind the desk, you and Hank in front od it, while Grace loitered at the wall. Even this room, which should have been a neat and orderly office, was half filled with broken equipment and boxes of unfiled paperwork. Angela had no idea how badly she needed a business manager.</p>
<p>"So," Hank began professionally "We're here today to clear up any misunderstandings in regards to the proposed takeover-"</p>
<p>"Not a takeover." you interrupted immediately.</p>
<p>"It sure feels like one." Angela huffed defensively, crossing her arms over her chest while her lawyer tried to shush her.</p>
<p>"That was my fault." you admitted "Perhaps I was too aggressive with my wording the other day."</p>
<p>"They actually encourage business aggression at school." Grace confirmed, as if to soften the truth "It's a bit disturbing."</p>
<p>Angela huffed again, shuffling in her chair, but let you go on.</p>
<p>"I don't want to take over the place." you explained "I think you're an amazing vet, Angela, and I really admire what you and the other volunteers are doing here. What I want is to handle the day-to-day business dealings so you can give being a vet your full attention."</p>
<p>"I handle the business jus fine." she defied.</p>
<p>"You don't even have a website." you pointed out.</p>
<p>"The internet is a fad-"</p>
<p>"You don't advertise, you don't even sell merch-"</p>
<p>"We aren't that kind of business." Angela interrupted "We're not here to make a profit, and if you don't even understand that-"</p>
<p>"You aren't seriously telling me your only source of income is you vet bills and adoptions fees?" you challenged "That can't be enough to run a facility like this. If it was, you wouldn't have gotten into so much debt."</p>
<p>Angela went red, indignant but unable to argue your point.</p>
<p>"Advertising and merch aren't about profit, they're about fundraising." you explained "Any money made goes straight back into taking care of the bitties. Do you guys even set up booths at the conventions? Nobody knows this place even exists. You know how much money you could be making in sponsorships? Those are crazy popular with animal lovers!"</p>
<p>"Sponsorships?" she echoed, looking at her daughter.</p>
<p>"Y'know, like they advertise on TV around Christmas." Grace explained "Sponsor a... I don't know, a panda or something... you get photo's, and updates from the keepers, and maybe a cuddly toy."</p>
<p>"And most bitties can read and write on their own." you added "There are plenty of the little guys here who can't be rehomed, and lots of generous souls out there who can't have pets, but still want to help out. You guys aren't taking advantage of those avenues to raise funds. Bitties are adorable, and any merch with bitties on will sell, especially at conventions."</p>
<p>"I don't know anything about stuff like this." Angela admitted, clearly uncomfortable "What conventions are you even talking about?"</p>
<p>"Bittie conventions." Grace elaborated "They have them a few times a year."</p>
<p>"They're a great fundraising opportunity for shelters like this." you finished "And that's what I want to do - handle the fundraising, the rotas, the budgeting... the business stuff."</p>
<p>Angela huffed, finally uncrossing her arms as she leant on the desk.</p>
<p>"One - you're eighteen years old." she pointed out "What do you know about running a business? And two - are you really going to do all this for free? You know I can't afford to pay you."</p>
<p>"One - I'm going to university when summer is over. I can study business management there while also volunteering here. Pick up theory there while learning practice from you-"</p>
<p>"Learn from me?" Angela clarified.</p>
<p>"Of course." you reassured "I don't think for a minute I know how to take care of bitties better than you do. I'm not trying to usurp you here."</p>
<p>Angela looked to Grace to confirmation. Your friend just nodded.</p>
<p>"As for the other part." you went on "I don't need money - you know that. Any money I 'lose' while we make this place self-reliant will be a tax write off once we declare it a charity."</p>
<p>"It's not a charity." Angela pointed out.</p>
<p>"But it can be - it is non-profit, and registering as a charity means we can pay less taxes and keep a higher percentage of the donations."</p>
<p>"So what, you're just going to keep funding us?"</p>
<p>"That's what the merch is for." you explained "Think of my initial payments as priming the pump - once we have the profit from selling the merchandise, sponsorships and the like, that will give us enough not only to keep making more, but to keep things running, even expanding here. You won't need me to keep paying for things, since we'll have a steady revenue set up."</p>
<p>Angela just looked at you a moment, subtly impressed but obviously confused, before letting out an almighty sigh.</p>
<p>"You've clearly put a lot of thought into this..." she admitted.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I didn't think you were into this business junk." Grace agreed.</p>
<p>"I'm not." you confirmed "But to keep bitties safe and cared for, I'm willing to do what it takes."</p>
<p>You looked back at Angela seriously, resisting the urge to cross your arms.</p>
<p>"That's what this is all about." you assured her "I've spoken to a few of the other shelters in the city, and the only ones with a business manager are those run by huge brands, like F and C's over in Ebbott. Smaller shelters like this one have to fight tooth and nail for those donations, and having a business manager will be a definite advantage."</p>
<p>"So when you said 'this is happening-'" Angela said.</p>
<p>"Other shelters are willing to participate in this." you confirmed "Kind of like a franchise - they remain in the ownership of the people running them."</p>
<p>"So I would keep the place?"</p>
<p>You were starting to get an inkling to Angela's real concerns. It wasn't just wounded pride that she had become out-of-touch with technology and fundraising - no matter how badly run the place was, it was all under her control. She wasn't like you - this place was her entire income, and probably her retirement plan as well. Her own home was physically attached to the shelter.</p>
<p>"Do you own the land?" you asked.</p>
<p>"Three generations now." she confirmed proudly.</p>
<p>"Then how about this," you suggested "The land itself, all the buildings on it, remain in your personal name, separate from the shelter. We'll put it in the contract, black and white."</p>
<p>Hank cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"I'm aware." you told him sternly "Do it anyway."</p>
<p>He simply raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Angela opened her mouth to ask what that was about, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. His face crumpled in professional embarrassment as he fished it out his pocket, but winced a little when he saw who was calling him.</p>
<p>"It's your mother." he told you "I have to answer."</p>
<p>"Oh, good!" Angela declared "I wanted to talk to her - that's good timing!"</p>
<p>If she was hoping to talk to a #adult about your business dealings, she was going to be disappointed.</p>
<p>"Hank honey, I need to talk to you about the pension plans at my Paris store." your mother said without preamble the second she was put on speakerphone.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that might have to wait." he told her "I'm currently in a meeting - your only child is buying into their first business."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, really?!" your mother squealed "Put me on speakerphone!"</p>
<p>"Hi mum." you spoke up so Hank wouldn't have to explain.</p>
<p>"Hi sweetie!" she replied "Hank tells me you're buying a business!"</p>
<p>"Buying into, not buying the whole thing." you corrected.</p>
<p>"Why not buy the whole thing?" she asked "Ooh, is it something <em>big?"</em></p>
<p>"No, it's a just an independent bitty shelter."  </p>
<p>"So it's just a tax write off?" your mother asked, sounding disappointed.</p>
<p>"No, I'm going to be the business manager."</p>
<p>"Honey," your mother scolded "If you want to be a business manager, you should let me set you up in my shops. It'll look a lot better on your CV than some pokey little pet shop."</p>
<p>"I have no interest in fashion." you told her "And I'm sure Sergei would just love to have me treading on his toes."</p>
<p>"Sergei's been pissing me off lately, being scared for his job might just remind him who's really in charge around there."</p>
<p>The look on Angela's face was very illuminating - you could guess her interest in talking to your mother was greatly diminished.</p>
<p>"So where exactly is this pet shop?" your mother asked, still sounding disapproving.</p>
<p>"It's a shelter, not a pet shop." you told her "And it's in Timperley, by the river."</p>
<p>"By that lovely iron bridge?"</p>
<p>"That's the one."</p>
<p>"Then make sure you get the land rights!" she demanded "They'll be the only thing worth anything when the place goes bust."</p>
<p>"Nice to know you believe in my management skills." you grumbled.</p>
<p>"Animals aren't a sustainable business prospect." she said as if it was common sense "Pet's die, you know? Besides, I've always thought that place would be perfect for a hotel!"</p>
<p>"I'm not building a hotel."</p>
<p>"You don't have to run it." she teased, while still trying to convince you "But it'll be a great addition to your investment portfolio."</p>
<p>"I'm not building a hotel." you said more firmly.</p>
<p>"You'll thank me in ten years." she went on "A nice hotel and day spa will make more money than that horrible white building... what even <em>is</em> that place?"</p>
<p>"It's a bitty shelter." you repeated "And it's a non-profit."</p>
<p>"Another tax write off? How many businesses are you buying?"</p>
<p>You simply crossed your arms and took a deep breath, fixing your eyes on the ceiling as you prayed to the stars for the patience to deal with her.</p>
<p>"We're in the middle of a meeting, mother." you told the ceiling "I can't really chat."</p>
<p>"Okay okay, don't let me keep you." she actually agreed "But I'm going to send you my friend Missy's deets, she's usually does shops but she's been dying to design a hotel and day spa."</p>
<p>"I'm not building a hotel!" you snapped.</p>
<p>"Don't shout, honey, it's unbecoming." your mother scolded "Talk to you soon! Bye bye bye!"</p>
<p>She hung up, the line beeping before the phone shut off. There was silence for a solid minute as everyone let you unwind. When you finally looked back at Angela, she looked both disgusted, but also like all her questions had been answered. Grace bore an almost identical expression, while their silent lawyer adjusted his glasses self-consciously, looking like a stranger caught up in a family argument.</p>
<p>"I'm happy to let you keep the land and building rights." you picked up where you left off "But in return, I keep any copyrights dated from the signing of the contract."</p>
<p>Angela just looked at you a moment, as if not sure what to say, before her face softened.</p>
<p>"Alright." she agreed "Let's talk details."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest of the meeting went much better. The lawyers only intervened when legally necessary, so you and Angela were able to iron out a lot of the expectations you had gong forward. It was about 8pm when you were both happy with the terms, letting the lawyers leave to draw up the formal contracts. Angela and Grace saw you back to your car, where Red and Edge were watching videos on your laptop - you thought all this business talk would be a bit too boring, even for bitties as patient as them.</p>
<p>Angela stopped at the door, looking out over the picturesque river beside her land.</p>
<p>"This would be a nice place for a hotel." she pondered "I always thought if the shelter didn't work out, I might open a BnB. You weren't interested at all?"</p>
<p>"There are enough hotels in the world." you replied, unable to keep the cold from your voice as you fished out your car keys.</p>
<p>"I'd still like to talk to your mother at some point." she admitted "When is she back in the country?"</p>
<p>"She hasn't been in the country in almost four years." you confessed "And it's April, so she's probably on that cruise around Norway again. Calling her will cost you a fortune. I can give you her number if you really want, but wait until May when she's back on dry land. Even then she'll probably be in Milan."</p>
<p>You didn't know what that look was that Angela was giving you. Grace knew - the expression of a worried mother was something she knew much better than you ever could. Specific, but hard to pin down. All encompassing but compartmentalised, torn between helping and not.</p>
<p>"You've lived alone all this time?" Angela asked.</p>
<p>The knocking of bones on glass caught your attention - Red and Edge had noticed you saying you goodbyes, waving to you from inside the car.</p>
<p>"Not the whole time." you assured, finally finding your keys "I'll catch you in a couple of days."</p>
<p>Focusing on the task at hand, you didn't notice the way Angela put her arm around her daughters shoulders, giving her a squeeze before leading them both back inside.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"who the fuck would want to run a hotel?" Red scoffed before shoving a slice of pizza in his face.</p>
<p>"Lots of people." you chuckled.</p>
<p>"I couldn't do it." Papy agreed, patting the grease off his slice with a napkin "All those people touching my stuff all the time? No thank you!"</p>
<p>Three bitty hands immediately placed themselves on his skull, making him squeal and swat them away. It must be rough being the youngest, even if he and Ketch were technically twins, since the others loved to tease him so much.</p>
<p>"the idea of cleaning all those rooms every day." Ketch agreed, biting off all the cheese so he could lick up the tomato sauce "i couldn't run a hotel. i think i might be good at running a shop, though."</p>
<p>"You are pretty good with maths." you agreed.</p>
<p>"Eat the bread as well, you gremlin!" Edge scolded.</p>
<p>"says the guy who's only eating the crust!" Ketch defended "Tell you what, give me your cheese and sauce and you can eat the bread part."</p>
<p>"After you've <em>licked</em> it?! That's disgusting!"</p>
<p>"my tongue is perfectly sanitary." the smallest skeleton insisted, sticking it out between his teeth "here, let me show you."</p>
<p>"Stay away from me, gremlin!"</p>
<p>Despite being nearly twice his size, Edge still ran away from the advancing Ketch, chasing him across the top of the table with his tongue still out. Papy reached over Red to grab the bottle of water, only for the older skel to scold him about asking him to pass it.</p>
<p>It was all part of the act, of course. If Edge really wanted Ketch away from him, he had the strength to make him do it, and you'd seen more than one fight in the shelter when one bitty reached over another's food. The four of them were finally settling in with each other properly, figuring out how far they could push without hurting each others feelings. Red passed the bottle over, while Ketch finally caught up with Edge, held at the length of one of those long arms to stop himself getting licked.</p>
<p>That old lady had said bitties were a lot like children. You hadn't really seen it until these guys got more comfortable with each other.</p>
<p>"penny for yer thoughts, sweetheart?" you heard softly in your ear.</p>
<p>You looked around to find Red had shortcut onto your shoulder. You gave him a one handed hug, causing him to nestle into your cheek.</p>
<p>"Nothing special." you answered "Just glad you guys are getting along."</p>
<p>Papy let out an unholy squeal as his brother licked the back of his head. Edge seemed happy enough to be off the hook, plopping down onto your arm as the chase around the table recommenced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Babies, Both Literal and Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I literally just posted a chapter on K.I.S.S, but after that heavy subject matter I needed something lighter to focus on. If you're following that story and haven't gotten to the latest update - heed the TW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between exams, working at the shelter and picking a good university course, the rest of the school year disappeared quickly.</p><p>In the end, you took up Papy's suggestion and used your ill-gotten university placement to your advantage, picking the best option in the city for what you wanted. Sure, you could have gone the whole hog and gone to some fancy ivy league business school, but not only would that be a serious waste, it would take you too far from the shelter to be any use to them. You weren't training to take over a conglomerate, you didn't need those connections. The campus you chose was - completely by coincidence - the same one Lydia was going to, which had a world class law and business school.</p><p>You continued to work at the shelter, of course, learning everything you could. Susan was convinced you were going to fire her, since she hadn't exactly been what one would call 'nice' to you, but if anything you admired her candour. Everyone else seemed to relax as well when she wasn't let go, and to your pleasant surprise very little seemed to change. If anything, Papy's place in the shelter went through the most changes, as he threw himself into playing councillor and cheerleader for the other bitties - he even spent a few days a week studying under Angela, reading counselling books and completing the homework she set him. Ketch, by proxy, was also learning a lot, even if he was determined to not let it show. He even sat on your shoulder and corrected you a couple of times when you filled out some practice paperwork.</p><p>Angela herself treated you differently, but not in any way you would expect. She was bossy, and she hovered more, and the way she spoke to you was subtly different. Almost like she was speaking to a child, but without being patronising? If that made sense? She also invited you to dinner a couple times a week, and with Cas and Conner insisting you eat with them a few times a week too, you had rarely had to cook in the past few months.</p><p>Graduation arrived before you knew it. You expected exactly nothing from your mother, and you weren't disappointed. On her empty seat was a highchair, upon which four tiny men stood, whistling and cheering as you took your diploma. You gave them a smile, barely noticing Hank was filming you as you stepped off the stage. When the ceremony was over, Lydia's mother pulled you aside to utter some half-baked apology for her actions, but you could tell from her wording that she still didn't think she was wrong, objectively.</p><p>You told her to go fuck herself. Objectively.</p><p>Grace threw her arms around you when you rejoined the group, declaring joyously how she was finally rid of 'you people'. Angela, who was holding the skels, took a good look at the faces in the group, but didn't spot whoever she was looking for, while Cas took the time to remind Grace that she was still going to a snooty university, leading to her hitting him with her hat.</p><p>"Do you have to move out?" Connor asked as he loitered by your door, watching as you boxed up your kitchen "I like having you here."</p><p>"Half the house is packing up to move to Oxford with your brother." you reminded him as you carefully wrapped up some plates "It'd be weird if I stayed. Besides, it would take too long to get to uni from here."</p><p>"You should marry him." he pointed out with all the innocence of a child "Then it wouldn't be weird for you to stay."</p><p>"Hey, no matchmaking." Cas scolded playfully, ruffling his brothers hair "I get enough of that from auntie."</p><p>Connor whined, trying to straighten out the mess before he wandered off into the garden, probably to sulk some more.</p><p>"He's not taking any of this well, is he?" he noted.</p><p>"Everyone's leaving him at the same time, he was bound to be upset." Cas sighed "Will you visit him sometimes? You'll be a lot closer than I will."</p><p>"I don't mind." you assured "He's got my number, right?"</p><p>Cas just hummed in confirmation as he picked up another box to move it to the moving van. You weren't sure why he was insisting on helping you himself, rather than assign some of his staff to it. Perhaps he wasn't coping so well with the changes either.</p><p>You sealed up your box of plates, hefting it up. To your surprise, Cas was still waiting at the door, leaning on the frame as he looked at you with a complicated expression.</p><p>"You could, you know." he told you.</p><p>"Stay?" you asked.</p><p>"Marry me." he clarified "If you wanted to."</p><p>"We both know that's not possible." you reminded him, resting the heavy box on the countertop "Besides, you know you don't really love me - you're just paranoid letting me out into the world again."</p><p>"I love you." he argued "Maybe not that way, but..."</p><p>He actually looked a little dejected, so you brushed his dark hair from his face and cupped his cheek a moment. He was so pretty, he really should have been born a girl.</p><p>"Some day you'll meet someone you want to be with so badly, you won't be able to stand it." you assured "And you'll be happy you're free."</p><p>"I'm not free." he grumbled "As long as my position keeps me locked in the closet. The best I can hope for is to be married to my best friend."</p><p>"If I'm your best friend, then you need higher standards." you teased, making him laugh.</p><p>Cas took a moment to find his words, letting out an almighty sigh.</p><p>"You're right." he conceded "I am worried about your safety. You aren't even living in halls... just... just know my security is still at your disposal. Don't be a martyr - if you feel unsafe for whatever reason, just come back. Carlyle is coming with me, but-"</p><p>"Cas," you interrupted "I get it. Thanks... sincerely."</p><p>He still looked conflicted, but nodded all the same, shuffling the box in his hands before moving out the way of the door.</p><p>It was a little jarring how quickly your whole life was packed away into the van. You'd never seen the tiny bungalow so empty, as even your large items were coming to your new flat with you. Even though you'd only lived here for a few months, you felt a bittersweet nostalgia looking over the empty rooms that you had never felt in that white and beige museum. It felt bigger now that it was empty, but at the same time... it was such a small space.</p><p>Feeling a light tug on your sleeve, you looked down to find Red stood on the kitchen counter, surveying the empty rooms alongside you.</p><p>"ready to go when you are, sweetheart." he told you, somewhat distracted "carrier's all buckled in."</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" you asked him.</p><p>Red took a moment to collect himself before looking up at you. His face was the picture of every bittersweet feeling inside you.</p><p>"ya really ain't a kid no more, are ya?" he said wistfully "this ain't... yer going to uni... thinkin' about careers... i guess i just... yer still fuckin' eight years old in my brain, y'know?"</p><p>You knew exactly. With a smile, you fished something out of your pocket.</p><p>"Found this while I was packing up." you told him "It must have slipped out of an album or something - check it out."</p><p>You handed him the photo, which he held at arms length to look at properly. It was one of the few pictures you had of the both of you from your childhood - you were still dressed in a hospital gown, cheesing at the camera with Red in your hands.</p><p>"oh wow!" he chuckled "look how young ya were!"</p><p>"Look how young <em>you</em> were." you encouraged "I never realised, but I guess you weren't even done growing yet, huh?"</p><p>Red's smile faded as he saw himself in the picture, replaced by a complicated realisation. Maybe he himself hadn't really known how young he had been back then.</p><p>"And look at us now." you went on, nudging him playfully "Ten years later and we're still together, still going strong."</p><p>That got him smiling again, wide and bright, as he looked back up at you.</p><p>"Ready to take the next step in this crazy world, partner?" you asked.</p><p>"long as i'm with you, sweetheart, i can handle anything." he replied.</p><p>Red climbed into the hand you offered him, giving you back the photo before slipping into his usual spot in your front pocket.</p><p>"Is that blood on your cheek?" you noted.</p><p>"yeah, i bit the pretty boy."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"reasons..."</p>
<hr/><p> "It's exactly the same!" Edge snapped.</p><p>"It is not the same!" Papy argued from the carrier, which was sat on the baby seat of the trolley "Green and Black's is clearly superior!"</p><p>"It's also three times the price! It's not in the budget!"</p><p>"It could be if we didn't have to buy that fancy toothpaste you're so obsessed with!"</p><p>"Toothpaste is more important than ice cream!"</p><p>If Red and Ketch had any opinions on the toothpaste vs. ice cream debate, they kept them to themselves as you strolled around the aisles of the supermarket.</p><p>The UCAS lady's advice, while unconventional, hadn't been bad, so you decided to try a little more of it. After talking it out with Grace and Angela, you drew up a realistic monthly budget, based on the average student loan and bursary amounts, and how much you would be earning if you got paid for working at the shelter. You had shot yourself in the foot a little by getting your own flat instead of living in halls, or even in shared accommodation, but hardly any of them even allowed one pet, let alone four, and you couldn't exactly leave them at home with your parents. As long as you balanced the rest of your budget carefully - shopping at discount stores, no eating out, use the car as little as possible - you could make it work.</p><p>Probably. It was more a point of personal pride than anything else.</p><p>It was dark when you got back to the flat. The building it was in was new, and had a good security system - unfortunately, that was the one thing you couldn't neglect. Just because it hadn't happened in a while, that didn't mean you could forget about the possibility of another home invasion. What you liked best about this building was that it wasn't overtly wealthy: it was nice, certainly, but it didn't feel the need to have columns on the façade or a uniformed doorman stationed in the foyer. It felt safe, but also like you were allowed to actually touch things.</p><p>Your flat was one of the smaller units - the living room and kitchen were all one room, separated by the worktop. On one end of the worktop was the door that led to the bathroom, and on the other was the bedroom, which in turn had a door leading back to the bathroom. It felt a little like a rabbit hutch compared to the overly large family home and the breezy open rooms of the bungalow, but it was your rabbit hutch, and there was something special about that.</p><p>Your stomach grumbled loudly as you put the shopping away, followed by a chorus of juvenile chuckling.</p><p>"Okay okay, it's about that time." you laughed "Ugh, I don't want to cook... think we can afford a takeout?"</p><p>"I don't know." Edge replied pointedly as he held the fridge door open so Papy and Ketch could use their blue magic to fill it "<em>Can</em> we?" </p><p>"No." you conceded with a sigh "Fine, I'll make noodles."</p><p>Noodles were cheap enough. Red and Papy loved the extra spicy, while Edge and Ketch preferred them plain and covered in cheese, which strangely wasn't the worst thing ever. Once the shopping was all away, three of the boys wandered off to finish setting up their bitty houses, while Edge settled himself on your shoulder. He didn't say anything at first, but from the way he hovered you knew something was coming.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" he said quietly. </p><p>Quietly for him, anyway.</p><p>"Of course." you agreed as you watched the water boil.</p><p>"Did you have to pay extra to have us here?"</p><p>"I did." you confirmed.</p><p>"How much?" </p><p>"An extra two hundred on the deposit, and fifty a month after that."</p><p>Edge was quiet a moment.</p><p>"That's a lot." was his only statement.</p><p>"I couldn't exactly leave you, could I?" you pointed out "There's no-one at home to take care of you."</p><p>"You could have left us at Cas's place. I'm sure his staff wouldn't have minded - most of his spiders are still there."</p><p>"I guess, but..." you paused to add the noodles "I don't think I can live alone anymore. Not the way I used to. The silence used to suffocate me, but now every day is noisy."</p><p>As if to punctuate your point, Papy let out a high scream in the other room, followed by Red barking in laughter.</p><p>"I don't care if you guys are expensive." you finished "It's a price I'm willing to pay. Are you worried about it?"</p><p>Edge was quiet for a moment more. Just like his brother, he didn't like to talk about his past. Was he worried you would sell him if money got tight? The budget thing was just a project, there were no real consequences if you failed. </p><p>"I'm just... happy to be here with you." he finally admitted, snuggling into your cheek.</p><p>"I'm happy you're here too." you assured, giving him a hug with your free hand as you stirred the noodles.</p><p>He accepted the hug, briefly running his hand over the scars he left in your flesh. You hoped that one day he'd feel comfortable enough to talk about what was bothering him, but until then the best you could do was pamper him a little to help him feel better.</p>
<hr/><p>"Halls are the fucking <em>worst</em>." Lydia bitched as she struggled to stay on the high stool of the shared kitchen "My closet at home is bigger than my entire room <em>and</em> bathroom, someone is always playing their music too loud and the wifi is the worst I've ever had! The wifi at McDonalds is better!"  </p><p>"It's only for a year." you pointed out, leaning against the wall and trying not to be disgusted by the giant pile of dirty plates in the sink "Anyway, something something student experience, something something character building."</p><p>"Next year I'm moving in with you." she warned, shovelling the final spoon of cereal in her mouth "At least then I can have Teddy back."</p><p>"I don't have a spare room." you pointed out "And you really think Teddy can deal with my four?"</p><p>"Holy shit, we'll get a house share then!" she declared as if it was a compromise "Then there's enough room for everyone! Help me down, will you?"</p><p>You simply held out your arm for Lydia to balance herself on as she jumped off the stool. She took her bowl to the sink, glared at the pile of dishes dispassionately, and unceremoniously threw it in. </p><p>"Okay, let me get my bag and we'll go." she said "I want to miss the traffic, if possible."</p><p>"You could always get the bus." you teased.</p><p>"My books weight more than I do!" she joked along "I'm going to talk to the lecturer about maybe getting a locker or something."</p><p>"Do they even have lockers at uni?"</p><p>"They must have some kind of storage." she reasoned.</p><p>You waited outside her room as Lydia got her stuff. Sure enough, the room was tiny, cut in half further by the 'en suite', which was more of a wet room with a toilet and sink crammed into it. Even a literal dwarf like Lydia would struggle in a space like this, how were the taller students coping? At least the building had a lift so she didn't have to struggle with the stairs. Lydia's book bag was indeed enormous, but she was studying law, so maybe that was to be expected.</p><p>"Oh my god, tell me we're leaving now." Edge begged, trying not to cringe himself into a tight ball on your shoulder at the dirty surroundings "Like, right now."</p><p>"pussy." Red teased.</p><p>Edge half-heartedly tried to kick him, but his leg wasn't quite long enough. Red managed to catch his foot, taking the opportunity to pull off his bright red boot and disappear back into your pocket with an evil chuckle. His brother just shrieked, curling up even further as a layer that separated him from the filth went away.</p><p>"Red, give it back." you scolded as you started down the hall.</p><p>"nah." he refused.</p><p>"Give it back or you can stay home tomorrow." you warned.</p><p>Red took a moment to weigh his options as you waited for the lift, finally sighing and relinquishing his prize. Edge snatched it back and pulled it on before his brother could pull any more shenanigans, lacing it up extra tightly. Strangely, the two of you were the only ones in the lift, but it was still early for students to be up and about.</p><p>"H-hey," Lydia said unsurely, not looking at you "If I were to... if I were to call you and say I didn't feel safe... would you come and get me?"</p><p>"Of course." you replied seriously, giving her an equally serious look "Do you not feel safe?"</p><p>"It's probably nothing." she quickly excused, finally looking back at you "Some of the guys here are just a little... I'm probably just overreacting. It's nice to know you have my back, though."</p><p>"Of course." you repeated, lapsing into an uncomfortable silence for a moment "Seen any cute girls yet?"</p><p>"One or two." she confessed "Not as cute as Grace, though."</p><p>"I kept telling you to go for it."</p><p>"Oh my god, you did fucking not."</p><p>The serious moment passed as you regressed to the bickering you were used to, the lift doors opening to street level.</p>
<hr/><p>Your tutor was a small man, possibly around fifty, who unironically wore a tweed jacket and half-moon glasses. He took one look at you, gave you a sour expression, and said:</p><p>"I don't want to hear shit from you if someone needs to bring their baby to class."</p><p>"the fuck does that mean?" Red challenged.</p><p>"You won't." you assured him, covering the bitty's loud mouth "You won't hear shit from these guys either."</p><p>"I should hope not. Take your seat."</p><p>The first days in any new class were pretty pointless - laying out the curriculum, the term dates, essay submission guidelines, etc - and this was no different. To your surprise, though, your tutor asked you to stay after class. He waited until literally everyone else was out of the room before beckoning you down the hall to his office, going so far as to lock the door. You felt Red and Edge tense, but you'd give him the benefit of the doubt for now. Sure enough, he sat himself on the opposite side of the desk to you, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rectangular slip of paper, sliding it onto the table in front of you.</p><p>"I want to know," he told you "What you have to say about that."</p><p>You could already tell what it was - cheques were very distinct. You picked it up anyway to confirm your suspicions.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Edge yelled indignantly "We haven't even been here a day! At least let us try before deciding we're going to fail!"</p><p>"fuckin' hate that woman." Red agreed, voice low and rich.</p><p>Your tutor just watched, waiting for your reaction. You shared Edge's fury - it took all your self control not to rip up the insulting slip of paper and make it rain. You put it back on the desk to resist the temptation.</p><p>"My mother," you said calmly "Has a bad habit of throwing money at problems rather than dealing with them."</p><p>"Problems?" he probed.</p><p>"Heaven forbid her only child should struggle with anything." you replied, unable to keep the bitterness from your voice "Having to actually <em>try</em> at anything is for poor people."</p><p>"You don't sound happy about that."</p><p>"Of course not!" you snapped, startling you both.</p><p>You took a moment to calm down, Edge stroking your hair. She couldn't be bothered to turn up for your graduation, but any excuse to spend money...</p><p>"Keep it if you want." you told your tutor "If you need it. I won't judge. But do NOT let it influence what grade you give me."</p><p>"Trying to prove you can do it yourself?" he asked.</p><p>"I have nothing to prove to her." you said certainly "I didn't pick business management because I have nothing better to do - I'm already the co-owner of a bitty shelter, and there are others in the city looking to set up a franchise with us. If I fail, I'm not the one who'll suffer."</p><p>The tutors eyes flashed to Edge and Red, but he said nothing.</p><p>"I don't need a yes man who'll tell me I'm doing just fine when we're haemorrhaging money." you added "And if I thought I knew everything, I wouldn't be here, would I? My mother paying for my grades is not going to help me."</p><p>Your tutor nodded, seemingly impressed, as his whole form relaxed.</p><p>"Alright." he said simply "Get out of here, then. See you in class tomorrow."</p><p>Slightly confused by the abruptness of the meeting, you did indeed leave, the door easily unlocked from the inside. He gave you no indication he understood your problem, or if he cashed the cheque, leaving you in limbo for a few weeks. The day you got your first assignment back, you knew where he stood.</p><p>A 'C'. A low 'C', barely scrapping the top of a 'D'. The grade you earned.</p><p>For the first time in your academic life, you had a baseline.</p>
<hr/><p>University life wasn't all that different. At least, not to you - you'd been living alone for a long time, after all. You made a few friends, and they invited you out to parties, and you went exactly once: being in the world without a leash for the first time, they of course didn't know how to act, drinking too much and getting rowdy. Not to be 'that guy', but you were very much over that scene, and watching them misbehave was embarrassing. Edge did most certainly <em>not</em> enjoy the experience, not least of all because drunk people didn't respect personal space, and while Red seemed cool at the time, he bitched like a drunk housewife the second you got home.</p><p>Whatever, you preferred staying home with your boys anyway. Besides, you needed to study to get your grades up - wasn't that a novelty!</p><p>You did get the 'come get me' call from Lydia a few times. The first, you arrived at the dorms to find a complete rager going on, the music audible almost a mile away. The second time, a group of boys were drunk and fighting, to the point that a whole battalion of police officers were trying to calm things down. You ended up taking an entire flock of girls back to your place until the morning, making yourself a few more friends in the process. The last time (yet, anyway), Lydia had gone to a club, gotten drunk far more quickly than she expected, and didn't trust the people she went with to get her home in one piece.</p><p>You didn't have the heart to lecture her, just holding her hair back as she threw up into the toilet. That didn't stop Edge, of course...</p><p>Your tutelage under Angela continued - as predicted, while she didn't know much about business, she was an absolute fount of knowledge when it came to bitties. She also kept asking you if you had food in the house, if you were sleeping properly, if you were making friends... It was actually kind of nice - since Grace was across the country now, you figured she was using you as a stand in. Susan was still a bitch, but there was value in being told you don't know your arse from your elbow sometimes.</p><p>So far, your budgeting project failed more months than it didn't, but you were getting better, overspending by less and less every time.</p><p>You didn't hear from your mother. No surprise there. </p><p>The semester wore on, summer turning to autumn and autumn to winter. It actually snowed this year, forcing you to shell out for appropriate winter clothing for your outdoor boys - the two had very different tastes, Edges long felt coat and classy plain scarf the complete opposite to Red's puffer jacket and bright yellow bobble hat.</p><p>You paid the guy manning the cart, taking your steaming hot tea and two paper sauce cups. You poured the boiling liquid into the cups and passed them to the boys before taking a sip yourself.</p><p>"What do you have against sugar?" Edge grumbled between sips "He doesn't charge for it."</p><p>"i don't even like leaf water." Red complained, but drank it anyway.</p><p>"It's too late for coffee." you pointed out "And you know what happens when you have too much sugar."</p><p>"we need to stay awake to decorate our tree!" Red argued playfully.</p><p>"Or we could just do it tomorrow." you teased.</p><p>"boo!"</p><p>"Boo!" Edge agreed.</p><p>You just laughed, continuing along the snowy street with one hand in your pocket, the other warmed by your cup. You had promised Red a real Christmas this time around, with decorations and presents, and he hadn't forgotten.</p><p>Knowing that the past year had passed so quickly made you sit back and reflect. A lot was going on in your life now, and you rarely had a moment to yourself, but you didn't even mind. Busy as you were, you had a sense of calm that you never imagined before. You couldn't prove it, but if you had to guess, you would say it was because you finally felt in control of your own life - everything you were doing, you did because you chose to.</p><p>You knew your academic worth, thanks to a tutor that couldn't be bought, and was happy to give you guidance on how to improve. You knew your worth as a worker thanks to your time at the shelter, where even Susan occasionally admitted you were doing a good job. You knew your worth as a person thanks to your four little men, as healthy and content as any bitty could hope to be. You controlled the money, rather than it controlling you. Even more important than that, you had control of the depression, rather than it controlling you.</p><p>You could admit it now. It didn't feel like a personal failure any more to admit you had a mental illness. Acknowledging it gave you control, put the reigns back in your hands. Refusing to deal with it used to be what little control you had over you life, but things were different now.</p><p>The word 'control' was coming up a lot as you pondered. Were you a control freak? You didn't feel like one. You hadn't even chosen any of the Christmas decorations - the boys found a local shop online and wrote you a list of what they wanted.</p><p>Maybe it was the novelty of being able to control something. To have the choice to do or not do something, and suffer the consequences of that choice. It felt like freedom.</p><p>You cringed internally, taking a mouthful of your rapidly cooling tea. At least no-one else could hear the corny shit that went through your head.</p><p>"Excuse me!" a mans voice called loudly, almost urgently.</p><p>Seconds later, the owner of the voice grabbed your arm - not in an aggressive way, but firmly enough to get your attention.</p><p>"Excuse me," he said again "But you dropped one."</p><p>"Dropped one?" you repeated.</p><p>You hadn't dropped anything, let alone 'one' of anything. The man pointed to the side of the pavement closest to the buildings, where winter brambles had overtaken a raised flowerbed. It took you a moment to see what the man was pointing at, partly because of the dim, but mostly because of how tiny it was.</p><p>Stood on the edge of the flowerbed, dressed in striped footy pyjamas and nothing else, was a skeleton bitty. It eyelights blinked on and off as it tried to stay conscious, noticeably shivering. </p><p>"It's a baby..." Edge breathed in disbelief.</p><p>"It's <em>alone</em>." you noted.</p><p>You didn't even bother to tell the man it wasn't yours, thanking him briefly as you strode over. The bitty tried to resist you picking him up, but was too weak to put up much of a fight.</p><p>"Nooo..." it whined weakly "Mummy will be back soon... she promised..."</p><p>"holy shit, he's cold as ice." Red noted, having leapt from your pocket to check him out "he's been out here for hours. bro, gimme yer scarf."</p><p>Edge jumped down as well, tearing off his scarf as Red removed his coat. You took the opportunity the scour the area for any sign of his brother, but there was nothing - no tiny footprints, no abandoned carrier, nothing.</p><p>"sweet holy fuck it's cold." Red swore "put us back in your pocket or we'll both freeze!"</p><p>The boys had dressed the baby in their clothes to keep him warm, and nestled against Red's broad chest he looked even tinier than before. You picked them both up and deposited them in your inner pocket, fastening it up to keep the warmth in.</p><p>"Sorry guys, shopping has to wait." you declared as Edge settled back on your shoulder, turning back the way you had come as you pulled your phone form your bag "We have work to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Guess You're a Mother Now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poor Ketch and Papy jumped nearly a foot into the air when you slammed the front door open, already on the phone with Angela.</p><p>"No, his eyes are blue, like sky blue." you told her.</p><p>"Alright," she replied seriously "That genus are generally pretty small, so he might be a little older than we think. How's his temperature?"</p><p>"Red, how's his temperature?" you repeated as Edge leapt off your shoulder to catch the other two up on the news.</p><p>"better, but not good." he told you, still holding the tiny bundle of bones close.</p><p>"Alright, get him in a hot bath, and try to get him to eat something cooked." Angela said, evidently having heard him "He'll do better if another bitty stays with him."</p><p>"roger that!"</p><p>You flipped on the kettle, rifling through the cupboards to find a suitable mug - that piece of shit bitty bath never got more than luke warm, it wouldn't be enough to bring the baby's temperature back up. You didn't even need to say anything to the others, who sprung into action gathering blankets, towels, and warm clothes. After pouring the boiling water, you carefully took Red and the baby from your coat pocket and placed them on the counter.</p><p>"let it cool down a little, we might burn him." Ketch recommended, testing the temperature with his hand.</p><p>"It's too deep, can he swim?" Papy fretted "Is he even awake?"</p><p>"i'll go in with him." Red told them "bro, hold the kid."</p><p>"no offence, big fella, but will you even fit?" Ketch pointed out as Edge carefully took the baby from his brother.</p><p>"i ain't exactly havin' a bath, i'll be fine." he growled as he stripped down to his boxers.</p><p>Ketch and Papy steadied the mug as Red climbed in, hissing in confirmation of how hot the water still was. Standing, the water only came up to his waist, so he scooched down as far as the limited space in the mug would allow. Edge put the baby down just long enough to peel him out of the coat, scarf and hat, but left his footy pyjamas on. </p><p>"His bones feel like ice." he fretted.</p><p>"alright, pass him to me." Red requested "we'll let the steam warm him up until the water's cooled down a little."</p><p>The baby whined a little, but didn't open his eyes as he was passed back to Red, who once again held him tightly against his chest. All the skeletons had at least one hand on the kid, rubbing his back or stroking his head.</p><p>"Angela, his brother wasn't anywhere, and he's in no condition to tell me anything." you fretted "How long do we have to find him?"</p><p>"A skeleton that young, and in that condition..." she thought seriously "Three days maximum, if he pulls through the night. What are you going to do?"</p><p>"I have some ideas." you told her "Can you call around the local shelters, ask them to keep an eye out?"</p><p>"I'm already on it." she promised "Call me in the morning, okay?" </p><p>With a quick goodbye, you hung up, making sure the boys had everything in order with the baby - the water had cooled enough that Red was able to slowly lower the kid in, while Edge, Ketch and Papy rushed around to prepare something hot to eat.</p><p>Skeleton monsters were easy to care for, but difficult to breed, so very few places sold them. Any reputable breeder or pet shop would keep tabs on who they had sold such young bitties to, and would probably have their phone numbers, or at least email addresses. You pulled up your laptop to search for the shops closest to where you found him, and started to the first of many phone calls.</p><p>The pet shops you spoke to were suitably horrified - everyone in the business knew you didn't separate skeleton siblings. They couldn't give you the details of their customers, of course, but they could call them for you. Even though it was close to closing time, they started a phone chain, calling their friends and connections: more than once you were still on the phone with a breeder when the chain caught up to them, giving you hope.</p><p>However, that train soon ran out, and you moved on to the next option - social media. You started with the university's message board, since you found the baby on what was technically campus, particularly targeting any thread to do with pets and bitties, and anyone with a large following to get the message out. Once that was done, you called the local radio stations - a few were sceptical that the baby would die, but half-heartedly agreed. As word spread on facebook, twitter, even on youtube, the radio stations got more on board, repeating your entreaty for the owner to come forward every twenty to thirty minutes.</p><p>This city was full of animal lovers.</p><p>You had to get your wallet out for the newspapers, blowing your budget so far out of the water that no amount of careful spending would correct it, but whatever, this was more important. They were used to working on a short schedule, and since you didn't even want any pictures or fancy designs, tomorrow morning every national paper would have a wrap around advertisement looking for the brother at the very least.</p><p>You didn't even need to call the TV stations - with the story blowing up all across the internet they caught wind of it themselves, adding it to their newsfeeds.</p><p>It took a while for you to realise it was the next day, the winter sun through the square window shocking you as you went to make a cup of coffee.</p><p>'If he pulls through the night', Angela said...</p><p>You hadn't heard a peep from the guys in hours.</p><p>With cautious optimism, you searched the small flat, finding them on your bed - the hot water bottle they were lying on had cooled by now, but the woollen blanket had no doubt kept most of the heat in overnight. Red was sleeping on his side with the baby under his arm, Edge very close on the tots other side. The bitties had arranged a circle of pillows around the bottle to create a border wall, covering those in more blankets: Papy was leaning against his wall, only just awake, with Ketch very much asleep under his arm. He seemed comforted to see you, giving you a smile before resting his eyes.</p><p>You checked on the baby, gently stroking his skull. He opened his eyes a moment to look at you, but the blue lights were dim, before going right back to sleep.</p><p>"he ain't dust yet, don't worry." Red said quietly, making you jump as he opened one eye "how's it goin'?"</p><p>"Well, everyone in the country has my phone number and email address now." you told him "I'll probably have to change them when all this is over, but that's a problem for later."</p><p>"ya wanna take a nap?"</p><p>"No, I need to start sorting through my leads." you supposed "I just need some coffee."</p><p>"ya didn't eat dinner."</p><p>"I'll order something."</p><p>"what about the budget?"</p><p>"No budget this weekend."</p><p>"cool. order me a 'dog." he finished, closing his eye again.</p><hr/><p>Sorting through the leads took a long time - most were harmless well wishers with no information, but some were straight up scammers wanting money for information. You asked for a picture of the brother, if they had them, to prove they knew something, then called their bluff by screenshotting the google image they had picked. Most had the decency not to try again, but a few pushed their luck. Quite a few journalists were desperate to get an interview with you, completely missing the fucking point of the time crunch you were on.</p><p>At around 10am Angela stopped by to take a look at the baby - he was still barely conscious, this time using Ketch as a cradle while the vet examined him. </p><p>"He's on the unethical side of legal to be sold." she told you "He should have stayed with his breeder a few more months at least. Has he said anything?"</p><p>"just that 'mummy would be back soon.'" you paraphrased as you sorted emails "Any of your contacts come back?"</p><p>"Nothing yet." she confirmed, pulling a few items from her bag.</p><p>You recognised the tiny clothes as coming from the shelter - a couple of grannies from the local nursing home liked to make them - but what gave you pause was the tiniest sippy cup you'd ever seen. Was he still young enough to need formula? Was it really legal to sell them at that age? </p><p>You answered the phone as it rang - another fucking cold caller, now your phone number was out in the world. Double glazing of all things. You just hung up. </p><p>"Okay, gents, listen up." Angela ordered gently, getting the skeletons attention "Your boy here is going to need formula three times a day - three scoops of the powder, then fill water to the top, okay?"</p><p>"That little packet won't last long." Papy pointed out.</p><p>"If we don't find his brother, neither will he." Edge reminded him darkly.</p><p>"Don't lose hope." Angela said "I've got shelters across the country calling me for more details. We've got the best possible chance of finding him!"</p><p>Your phone went off again, pulling you back out of the conversation as you answered it.</p><hr/><p>The entire day was a bust, every lead ending in disappointment. At around 1pm the baby fell asleep, and he didn't wake up again. The stiffness in his bones started to relax as they faded from white to grey, his breathing shallow and pained. He was wilting like a flower right in front of your eyes.</p><p>Edge was pacing a groove in the counter, unable to keep still as the stress got to him. Anyone who spoke to him got their head bitten off, so they left him alone. Papy wasn't much better, obsessively cleaning every little thing even if he had only cleaned it an hour before. Ketch and Red stayed close to the baby, watching his temperature, using what little healing magic they had to keep him stable just a bit longer. Red was grinding his teeth a lot, trying to stay calm, while the dark stains under Ketch's eyes steadily grew worse.</p><p>The lack of sleep was catching up with you as you battled to stay awake, but until this was over, one way or another, you couldn't rest. Even Lydia was helping from halls, keeping the pressure up on social media while you chased leads. You weren't sure what idea you hated more - waking up to a tiny pile of dust, or being there to see it happen. You were starting to get desperate as every avenue lead to nothing.</p><p>Your phone rang. It was close to 11pm, who the fuck was calling you now? You answered it anyway.</p><p>"Hello?" you said, rubbing your eyes.</p><p>"Hey..." a man on the other side greeted awkwardly "Are you the guy looking for the bitty?"</p><p>"I am." you confirmed "Do you have any information?"</p><p>The man paused. He didn't sound much older than you.</p><p>"I didn't want to think... I mean, who would?" he said cryptically "But I got home from work, and... <em>he's gone fucking grey</em>, I don't-"</p><p>That got your attention, slapping any fatigue clear from your mind.</p><p>"Who's gone grey?" you demanded "You have the brother?"</p><p>"I don't know what to do!"</p><p>"What part of town are you in?"</p><p>"I-I'm on Suffolk street, by the big supermarket."</p><p>"Meet me there as soon as you physically can!" you ordered "Bring the bitty with you, I'm on my way!"</p><p>You hung up, leaving him no room to argue. You didn't even need to tell the boys what to do, as they sprung into action once again, carrying the baby as carefully as possible into the carrier and piling in the blankets to soften it. Ketch and Papy leapt in with him as Edge and Red pulled on their winter gear, finishing just as you pulled open the front door. The supermarket was a ten minute drive, five if you broke the speed limit, which you definitely did.</p><p>You spotted the man easily enough, thanks to the cage he was holding. He looked lost and confused, not having a single idea what was going on. Spying that the supermarket had a cafe, you grabbed the mans arm and dragged him in, positioning the carrier and cage as carefully as possible on the closest table. </p><p>"My girlfriend and I bought them about a month ago." he tried to explain as you took the top half of the carrier off "She said it would be cute, having a couple's pet, you know? That kinda shit's in fashion right now!"</p><p>You bit your tongue, almost literally, as now was not the time. Edge leapt from your shoulder as you opened the cage door, venturing into the too-small space to carry the limp body of the brother. He was a little bigger than the other, and had spots on his skull that looked almost like freckles, but his bones were just as grey. Edge passed the brother to Papy when he got to the cage door, unable to climb out while holding him, and Papy immediately rushed carefully to the carrier, lying the tiny bodies next to each other.</p><p>Immediately, both skeletons let out a breath, reaching for each other even in their weakened state, and wrapped their arms around each other. Before your eyes, the grey started to fade. Ketch let out the worlds biggest sigh, while Papy took a few steps back, hands over his mouth as he tried not to cry. For the first time in hours, Edge was still, just watching, while Red climbed from your pocket to your shoulder.</p><p>"where the <em>fuck</em> is your girlfriend?!" he growled at the man, looking ready to go for his throat.</p><p>"I-I don't know." he admitted, wringing his hands uselessly "We broke up, a couple days ago. I tried calling, but I think she blocked me."</p><p>"So what, you just took one of them each and went your separate ways?!" you accused.</p><p>"I didn't know this would happen!" he tried to defend.</p><p>"It's the first fucking thing they tell you about skeletons!"</p><p>"Aw, fuck this!" the man declared, throwing up his hands, backing away from you "I don't have to deal with this."</p><p>"Where the fuck are you going?!" you asked as he walked away.</p><p>"You got what you wanted, it's not my fault that bitch dumped him." he said "Enjoy your new pets."</p><p>Without another word, he disappeared out the door. You were speechless - how could he just walk away, like it didn't matter? Like these <em>babies</em> didn't matter?!</p><p>"hate to ruin the mood, but we ain't outta the woods yet." Ketch spoke up, checking the boys over "this ain't exactly the best place to recover."</p><p>"Papy, get the cover." Edge agreed "I'll take this side."</p><p>You squashed the rage burning within you and got on with the task at hand.</p><hr/><p>It was quiet when BB woke up. Quiet, and very warm. He thought he might have been sick, as his head hurt something awful and his movements were sluggish.</p><p>His surroundings came to him slowly - he noticed his brother first, since they were wrapped up in each others arms. His bones looked closer to grey than white... was he sick too? After that was the lovely blanket they were wrapped in, which was very warm and soft. He smelled the other bitties before he saw them, vaguely recognising the two big ones, but he couldn't remember where from. They seemed to be in the bottom half of a carrier, all snuggled and sleeping in a pile. Were they back in the pet shop? The other bitties seemed too old though...</p><p>He untangled himself from his brothers arms to sit up, getting a better look around. There was a sofa, and drawings on the walls, and shelves full of stuff. Definitely a home, not a pet shop, but it wasn't mummy or daddy's home. Very carefully, knees unusually weak, he made his way out of the carrier to look around further. It didn't take much to find the human of the house - both they and the carrier were laid over the coffee table, the human fast asleep as they used their arms as a pillow. Their phone vibrated to itself silently on the kitchen counter, only just audible in the otherwise silent room.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Mummy really had left him, hadn't she? And if his brother was here, then Daddy had left him too. He was too young to fully comprehend the how's and why's, but the pain of abandonment welled up in him all the same, flooding his vision with hot tears.</p><p>"hey, what are ya doin' up, kid?" a low, gruff voice asked softly.</p><p>BB looked around - the other skeleton stretched out, clicking his stiff bones. He was big... really big. <em>Crazy</em> big. But BB wasn't scared, his first instinct being that he looked like he gave great hugs.</p><p>"Where are we?" BB asked "Who's that?"</p><p>The red-eyed skeleton walked over, movements sluggish. BB barely came up to his knee.</p><p>"this is yer new home." he said, picking him up easily "and that's yer new mommy."</p><p>The big skeleton braced BB against him, taking a moment to wipe the tears from his face. He was warm, and the thrum of his soul was somehow familiar.</p><p>"Are you my new daddy?" BB asked.</p><p>He looked surprised a moment, eyeing the baby bones, before cracking a smile.</p><p>"yeah." he confirmed "i am."</p><p>BB didn't care if it was a lie, he just wanted to be comforted. He rested his tired head against his new fathers shoulder as he shortcut to the kitchen to make some breakfast. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Wow, I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed early tonight</p><p>Also me: *stays up until 6am reading Full Deck by Sons_of_Sirens, giggling until I annoy my cat*</p><p>Seriously though, go read Full Deck if you haven't already, it's very funny. It's partly a parody of generic stereotypical reader-fics, and it's very clever about it's execution - the part with the written song is incredibly meta. Heck, part of the reason I started the Love? It's Complicated series is because I got so sick of seeing the same types of readers in the same stories over and over again, and Sons_of_Sirens has taken the concept in the complete opposite direction to hilarious results.</p><p>... I should add I'm not being sponsored, nor do I know the author personally XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Dangerous Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys improved steadily over the week, until their bones were once again a bright white. Their names were Blueberry and Stretch, and judging from the face you pulled when they told you that, Red could tell you hated such daft monikers. However, you couldn't change their names any more than they could change yours, so you just smiled and put up with the judgemental looks you got from anyone who asked.</p>
<p>Now that both of them had technically been abandoned, you followed the shelters rescue guidelines to the letter - if you didn't, their original owners would legally be allowed to request them back, or even charge you with their theft. After all the very public fuss you made, Red thought they'd have to be the stupidest people in the world to actually do that, but judging from their past actions he already didn't rate their intelligence.</p>
<p>They'd have to be pretty damn stupid to abandon these babies. The look of pure elation on their faces when you lit up the two foot tall Christmas tree for the first time was the best thing Red had ever seen, second only to seeing you for the first time in ten years. You were noticeably uncomfortable the first time BB loudly called you 'mummy', but they were so young that you didn't have the heart to tell them not to. That didn't stop you giving Red A Look their first time you heard the boys call him 'daddy.'</p>
<p>"don't read into it." he said simply, hoping you'd let it drop.</p>
<p>You had, but Ketch immediately got the worlds most shit-eating grin on his face. Red just waited for the inevitable to pass his metaphorical lips so he had an excuse to smack him, but the second he opened his mouth Ketch went a little green, deciding better of it. Good. The whole 'daddy' thing was definitely not on his kink list.</p>
<p>Red was trying his best to be a good father. Make sure Stretch didn't permanently have his thumb in his mouth, teach BB what an indoor voice was, make sure they were both fed and clean and went to bed on time. It was surprisingly difficult, and if he didn't have you and his brothers, he might not have been able to pull it off. Going to class was the most difficult part, since Stretch got too anxious to leave your pocket while BB could hardly be contained, leading to Edge following two steps behind as the curious boy explored every inch of any new space he found himself in.</p>
<p>Your tutor forgave you for the interruption to his lessons by using the events to teach the class about what he called '100% saturation advertising', and how it would only ever work once. The report you turned in about your experiences - including the long list of negative repercussions, not limited to people still trying to scam you to this day - got your highest grade yet, a perfect 100!</p>
<p>As class ended for the last day before winter break, Edge once again corralled BB back to the table as you gathered up your books, putting the carrier up on the top - while you were certainly strong enough to carry all four bitties on your person, babies were unpredictable, and the last thing anyone needed was for one of them to climb out of your pocket or off your shoulder and wander off... However, they still needed to be fed every few hours, and thanks to their fuck-up first humans had a fresh case of abandonment issues that made it impossible to leave them at home with Ketch and Papy without BB screaming and crying until you returned. Even then, Stretch wouldn't talk to you for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>Reds hackles rose when a small group of students surrounded the table, cooing over the boys as they loaded into the carrier. He expected grabby hands from children, not adults, but nobody on this damn campus seemed to be able to keep their hands to themselves. <strike>The fact that they could just pick the boys up and run off with them definitely didn't bring up any kind of trauma for him, no siree</strike>.  </p>
<p>"Oh me god, they're so cute!" one of the girls squealed, immediately reaching for Stretch.</p>
<p>The force with which your hand slammed on the table, blocking her completely with your arm, made everyone jump.</p>
<p>"Their bones are still surprisingly soft." you explained "I'm sure you understand."</p>
<p>It was not a request. The gathering soon dispersed when confronted with your cold attitude, but Red couldn't be happier.</p>
<p>"You aren't going to make friends that way." Edge pointed out as he made sure the boys were secure.</p>
<p>"Priorities, Edge." you answered simply.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It's only for a couple of days." you explained "Besides, you guys know Angela."</p>
<p>"Okay, but why?" BB asked, clutched tightly in Edges lap as you hauled your shopping down the corridor to your flat.</p>
<p>"Well, that's what you do on Christmas." you went on "You spend time with people you care about. Angela's husband and daughter will be there too, as well as my friend from school."</p>
<p>"And what do you do?"</p>
<p>"Eat too much, give each other presents, talk, play videogames... nothing really important, just... take the time to be together, I guess. Life gets so busy when you're an adult, you don't always have that quality time... fuck, where are my keys?"</p>
<p>"i got it, i got it." Red assured, climbing from your breast pocket and sliding down your arm to the one on front of your coat.</p>
<p>Your hands were full anyway, and he could handle unlocking a door. Stretch's eyes were still on him, watching as Red fished out your keys and found the right one before climbing back to your shoulder. That kid didn't say much, and he wasn't as adventurous as his brother, but damn if he wasn't curious.</p>
<p>You let out a soft swear as one of your bags ripped, spilling produce all over the clean hallway floor. You deposited the rest of the bags just in the doorway and gathered up the mess, Papy running out to assist (and Ketch to watch and laugh), but one orange was determined to get away, rolling further down the hall until it hit the foot of someone coming out the lift. The man let out an amused chuckle before picking it up and walking back over.</p>
<p>"So, you're the new neighbour." he greeted "I was wondering if we'd run into each other."</p>
<p>"Well, you know how it is." you replied stiffly "Life and all."</p>
<p>Something unusual happened as you straightened up - even Ketch and Papy, the worlds most non-confrontational bitties, climbed up on your arms and shoulders, fixing the man with hard stares as he gave you the orange.</p>
<p>"Well, this explains the voices I keep hearing." he said "You've got quite the army here."</p>
<p>"I'm training them to tie bows in my hair." you joked "Like a Disney princess."</p>
<p>Red didn't like the look of this guy. Sure, he was young and attractive, but there was also something familiar about him that really set off his 'get the fuck away from me' alarm. The man didn't seem overly interested in you, eyes roaming the various skeletons as you made small talk. When they passed over Red, they dilated ever so slightly, subtle enough that he would have missed it if he hadn't been checking. </p>
<p>"Wow, you have a breeding pair?" he enthused when he saw BB in Edges lap "That's amazing!"</p>
<p>"They're rescues." you explained simply "I've somehow become the skeleton expert at work, so..."</p>
<p>"Aw, that's too bad. You interested in breeding?"</p>
<p>Once again, the mans eyes flicked to Red. The subtle stiffening of your body suggested that you had noticed.</p>
<p>"Sorry, they're all fixed." you lied "Keeps them from getting aggressive, you know?"</p>
<p>"What's 'fixed'?" BB asked "Who was broken?"</p>
<p>The man laughed, raising his hand to pet BB, but got the message loud and clear when you leaned away from him. Seeing as BB was currently clutched protectively in Edges arms, he might have lost a finger if he hadn't.</p>
<p>"Well," he said as he lowered his hand "It was nice meeting you. Hope we can catch up at some point."</p>
<p>"Sure." you finished shortly "Bye."</p>
<p>Without further ado, you stepped back into your flat and locked the door, double checking each one, and didn't move from your spot until you heard another door on the floor close.</p>
<p>"... i feel weird..." Stretch said in that quiet voice of his from your pocket.</p>
<p>"Something about that man was off." Papy agreed "It wasn't just me, right?"</p>
<p>"No, I felt it too." you confirmed, making sure one last time that the door was firmly barred before going to put the shopping away "If someone broke in while I wasn't here, what would you guys do?"</p>
<p>Red jumped down from your shoulder to the kitchen counter, taking Stretch when you passed him down. Edge leapt down with BB, who immediately tackled his brother in a tight hug - the two must be getting tired, they'd probably go right to sleep after their bath. The bitty found his mind wandering as Ketch and Papy went over their break-in strategy with you.</p>
<p>Nothing about the man was overtly off, but the way his eyes had lingered on Red... Anyone who knew anything about breeding bitties would know skeletons were lifers, and really the only people who would breed a large, dangerous looking genus like his... that's when it hit him - that man was looking for a fighting bitty. He was curious to know if BB was his kid to see if he'd grow as big.</p>
<p>
  <em>That man was a threat.</em>
</p>
<p>Red leapt clear out of his skin when you gently pet his back, giving him a sympathetic smile.</p>
<p>"You good, partner?" you asked.  </p>
<p>"um... yeah, yeah, that guy just threw me off is all." he lied "gave me the creeps."</p>
<p>"Well, don't worry." you told him "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, y'know?"</p>
<p>Red felt himself melt more than a little. You knew exactly what he wanted to hear.</p>
<p>"thanks sweetheart." he said earnestly "same to you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Red kept one eye on the door all evening.</p>
<p>Weirdly, Ketch absolutely loved the water, and would be happy to lounge in a full sink all day long, so bath time with the babies was his responsibility, the three of them in the bathroom sink while Edge and Papy did the dishes in the kitchen. You were packing for the stay at Angela's, but no-one was nagging Red about not helping. It seemed that guy had put the hackles up all the skels, as they were happy to let him stand guard.</p>
<p>He didn't like this at all. He didn't like feeling unsafe in his own damn home. Red knew what he was worth as a fighting bitty - last time he was sold it was for six fucking figures - and if that asshole somehow found out exactly who he was, he'd be breaking down that door any second.</p>
<p>What would you do if he did? There was no safe room here...</p>
<p>Since you were leaving before dawn tomorrow, everyone went to bed early. Ketch and babies passed out easily, asleep on the sofa before everyone else. Red was usually right there with them, but not tonight, more awake than he'd felt in a very long time as he watched the door. It wasn't until you stepped in that he stopped.</p>
<p>"We won't have time for you to shower in the morning." you pointed out "And we'll be at Angela's most of the week, so you should get it out of the way."</p>
<p>"yeah, i get it." he sighed "mind if i take a nice deep bath instead? tonight's been kinda stressful."</p>
<p>"Well..." you said awkwardly "I still need to have my shower, I don't want to be up too much longer."</p>
<p>"what am i, a creeper?" he scoffed "i ain't gonna look."</p>
<p>That was a lie.</p>
<p>Sure, he was four inches tall and you were human, but that didn't change the fact you had a nice ass.</p>
<p>What? He may have been in denial about you being an adult, but he wasn't blind.</p>
<p>That denial had been chipping away bit by bit for a while now, but what really broke it down was that picture you found, of the two of you as kids. You always think you're older than you are, no matter what age you may be. Only when you look back do you realise exactly how young you had been, and Red was no different. Seeing himself in that picture was a revelation - he had barely hit puberty at the time, he had bright eyes and a carefree smile, and was less than half the size he was now. He had changed so much, grown so much.</p>
<p>And so had you. He couldn't recognise one fact and ignore the other. As hard as it was to let go of the memories of that happy child, he had new memories now: those of an unhappy teenager, and all the work and effort it had taken for them to become comfortable in their own life. You had done everything yourself - sorting a place to live at uni, renters and car insurance, setting your own limits on spending in spite of not have any, the difficulties of actually moving, setting up bills, and through it all you remembered to feed the bitties every single day, do all the shopping and get to your classes on time while still working at the shelter.</p>
<p>And now you were a parent, even if it was bitties rather than human children.</p>
<p>No, you weren't a kid anymore. Neither was he.</p>
<p>Red leant against the cool porcelain of the sink, the soothing smell of the moisturising bath bomb he had dropped in filling his nose. This sink was smaller than the one at the old place, but that was better for the kids anyway. The shower was separated from the rest of the room by frosted glass, but Red still got a good eyeful of your silhouette.</p>
<p>You had a nice body. It was nothing like the idealised human form presented on billboards and in magazines, but if anything that only made it seem more real, more intimate. He kind of wished you weren't so shy about changing clothes when <strike>he</strike> bitties were around, but he respected your privacy. For the most part. He was definitely looking now. Not that he could really see much with the frosted glass, but still...</p>
<p>By the time he was finished his bath, Red had forgotten about the man next door completely. The only thing you asked him to do before leaving tomorrow was make sure all the plug sockets were off, barring things like the fridge and freezer for obvious reasons, and there was no way he was going to remember in the morning, so he made his rounds around the little flat before turning in. </p>
<p>He jumped clear out of his skin when the handle on the front door rattled. It was locked, of course, and didn't budge as someone gently threw their weight against it. A mans voice gently swore. Had the fucker really not expected the door to be locked?!</p>
<p>All the evenings paranoia came back to Red at once, and he knew who was on the other side of the door. Had that bastard just been waiting for you to go to bed? Red could have laughed as a credit card was shoved clumsily between the door and frame, nowhere near where it needed to be to effect the lock.</p>
<p>Hardly a professional. Then again, the orderly who took him the first time hadn't been either.</p>
<p>Red wasn't going to get any sleep that night. Daddy had a family to protect.</p>
<hr/>
<p>No matter what time he went to bed, Stretch always woke up early. Perhaps 'woke up' was an exaggeration, as he was often half way through breakfast before full consciousness hit him, and today was no exception.</p>
<p>He was stood in the middle of the living room. The sound of the alarm going off in the bedroom was probably what snapped away the last of the sleep, as he was still in his pyjamas with his teddy in one hand. It wasn't often he found himself alone, and while he had never really liked it, after what had happened with <em>those horrible liars</em>, he hated it all the more. Thankfully there was always someone around - mummy and daddy and uncle Edge were never very far, and Ketch and Papy were always home, and all Stretch had to do was walk around until he found one, or heard BB (since he always heard him before he saw him).</p>
<p>The little boy rubbed his eyes as he meandered into the bathroom, the flash of black and red in the corner getting his attention.</p>
<p>"hey, babybones." daddy greeted, his skull dripping with red sweat "on one of your early morning walks?"</p>
<p>"yeah." he confirmed with a yawn, his lisp slipping "why you up so early?"</p>
<p>"just... taking a shower before we go." he excused.</p>
<p>Daddy looked panicked a moment, suddenly grabbing a cloth and wiping something away in the bitty shower before running the water a moment. Stretch was too tired to think much about it.</p>
<p>"c'mon buddy, mummy's gonna be wondering where you are." daddy fretted, herding him back to the bedroom "we gotta get everyone dressed to go to angela's, kay?"</p>
<p>"kaaay." Stretch agreed, thinking nothing of it when daddy picked him up to get him out of the bathroom faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Place Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a credit card on the floor.</p><p>Weird enough on its own, but the fact it didn't belong to you elevated it from weird to concerning. It was slightly mangled too, and considering you found it right by the front door, it didn't take a detective to figure out what had happened. Or who the most likely suspect was.</p><p>What the fuck. How stupid was this guy, really? Not only had he used his own credit card, with his own damn name on it, he lived in this fucking building, he knew every units door had some not-fucking-around locks on it. One of the reasons you chose this building was it's attention to security: you could only get onto a floor if you had the right keycard for the lift or stairs, and each unit had a multi-point locking system, an automatic deadlatch <em>and</em> a mortice lock, which was definitely overkill, and when added with the deadbolt you installed yourself made your front door near impossible to open without your keys. Each floor also had a security camera that faced down every hallway, making trying to break into anywhere an extremely foolish thing to do.</p><p>You didn't have a long time to think about how to handle it, since you needed to get going. You settled for the simple answer, putting the card and explanatory note in an envelope and dropping it into the superintendents letter box. Something along the lines of 'this guy tried to break into my place, do something about it', but with more thinly veiled threats. Not that it really mattered if you weren't home - anything financially valuable that wasn't your phone or laptop lived in a security deposit box at the bank, and the only six things you cared about were coming to Angela's with you. If anyone did somehow manage to break in, all they were going to find was a room full of <em>stuff</em>, and stuff was infinitely replaceable.  </p><p>Not that you didn't triple check the locks as you left, of course.</p><p>You gave Lydia a call once the carrier was settled securely in the car to make sure she was awake - if you had to be up so early, so did she. By the time you got to the halls, she was awake enough to answer the phone again after only three rings, still clutching a mug of coffee as she climbed into your car.</p><p>"You spill that, you're buying me a new car." you warned her.</p><p>"It sounds like you need one." she grumbled back "The fuck is that noise?"</p><p>"Red snoring." you replied as you pulled out of parking "He didn't sleep well."</p><p>"He's making up for it now."</p><p>Being so early in the morning, you didn't say much of anything else as you wound your way through the early morning city traffic to one of the larger train stations. To her credit, Lydia didn't spill any coffee, having the energy to fuss over her appearance in the tiny visor mirror as you waited for the meeting time.</p><p>"She's seen you look like crap before, you know." you pointed out, earning yourself a smack.</p><p>A couple minutes after the expected time, you spotted Grace wandering out of the station, suitcase in tow, looking around the parking lot for you. A toot of the horn later, she loaded her case into the boot, and off the three of you went. You pretended not to notice the painfully awkward small talk between Grace and Lydia, like it had been years since they saw each other rather than months. They found their rhythm again soon enough, however, chatting away like they had never been apart at all.</p><p>"Hey, have you guys been in touch with anyone else from school?" Grace asked "Since you're still in the same city."</p><p>"Not if I can fucking help it." you admitted.</p><p>"It's like they dropped off the face of the earth." Lydia agreed "I mean, my parents and older sister said it would happen, but it's still weird that it did, you know?"</p><p>"Well, at least it's not just me." Grace sighed.</p><p>This old city with its nonsense streets took a long time to get out of, the journey to the affluent suburbs the blink of an eye by comparison. As you passed the street that lead to your old house, you felt a pull on your heart, similar to nostalgia but without the fondness.</p><p>To everyone's surprise, Hank was waiting at the gate when you pulled up to Lydia's house.</p><p>"Ten bucks says he talks to you first." she grumbled bitterly.</p><p>Gratifyingly, Lydia lost that bet, as her father threw his arms around her the second she stepped out of the car. Almost as if he missed her or something - imagine that.</p><p>"Hey kiddo," he greeted momentarily, leaning down to the passenger window "Merry Christmas and all that."</p><p>"Same to you." you replied.</p><p>"You got plans this year?"</p><p>"On my way there now."</p><p>"Well, thanks for dropping Lydia off. Are you picked her up too?"</p><p>"Day after boxing day."</p><p>"Great, see you then."</p><p>With no further ado, Hank took his daughters bag and walked with her back to the house. No doubt his wife was waiting by the front door with a stop watch... You felt that pull again, that tenderless nostalgia... it's not like you were in a rush or anything...</p><p>"You mind if we make a stop on the way?" you asked Grace as you started the car "It won't take long."</p><p>"Your old place?" she knew.</p><p>"...Yeah..."</p><p>"Want me to come in with you?"</p><p>"Nah." you confirmed "But if I don't come out within half an hour, call the police."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It looked exactly the same, at least from the outside. Perfectly manicured lawn, featureless white walls, not a single soul in sight. You hadn't been here since the last abduction attempt, and to say you weren't nervous to stand here again would have been a lie - a part of you almost expected your would-be kidnappers to still be inside, just hanging out as they waited for you to come back. That was stupid, though, as it had been over a year.</p><p>Since the babies were sleeping, Edge and Red decided to join you on your jaunt. Ketch and Papy were curious, of course, but not enough to leave the cold car on a frigid December morning. Your boys were quiet as they looked over the silent façade, almost as stiff and unnerved as you were, but didn't object to going in. You knew them well enough by now to know they would absolutely object to you going in without them, though.</p><p>Your first thought as you walked up the driveway was how barren everything was. This was nothing new, of course, but compared to the lush garden at Cas's place and the clutter of your little flat, the wide expanse of nothing that made up the grounds was jarring. No topiaries or trees, no stripes mowed into the grass, no kitschy lawn ornaments, just flat grass, an empty driveway, and an ugly white mansion.</p><p>You keys still fit in the locks, and the code to the security system remained unchanged. As you entered the house, Edge shuffled closer to your face, while Red curled up further in your pocket.</p><p>You wondered what you had expected as you looked around the grand foyer. Something different? A strong emotion, a feeling of coming home?</p><p>There was nothing. The same lifeless, useless furniture, the same grey, white, and beige interior, the same feeling of featureless suffocation.</p><p>"Why did you want to come back here?" Edge grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. </p><p>"i fuckin' hate this place." Red agreed.</p><p>"This will be the last time." you promised, surprised by your own conviction "This is just... closure, I guess."</p><p>You didn't bother taking off your coat as you wandered around, taking a look in all the rooms as you passed. When you had lived here...</p><p>It sounded strange, even to you, but when you had lived here, all these closed up rooms felt like they were off limits. Something about a closed door, plain and featureless, painted the same colour as the wall, was so singularly unwelcoming that you didn't even know what half the rooms in the house were. You felt like you were intruding on someone else's privacy, a nosy visitor whose host didn't particularly want you there to begin with.</p><p>You were past those feelings now, snooping around with the cold dispassion of an estate agent. You found an indoor pool that had never been swam in, the perfect white finish making it impossible to know which was the deep end. When was this put in? It didn't look new, but you'd never seen it before. Would you have swum in it, had you known it was here? Plain white walls, virgin grey square furniture, with an unobstructed view over the barren garden.</p><p>No, probably not.</p><p>You also found a home cinema about as cozy as surgical theatre, a games room whose tables had never been played on, a gym that still had the protective moving plastic over the equipment, and a mockery of an office that had never seen a single moment of work. The kitchen was enviable, especially compared to your tiny space, but was again ruined by the white and chrome that covered every surface.</p><p>It was startling how suffocating all the white was. You thought you had imagined it, made up something to explain how just being in the place was mental torment, but being here again just confirmed all those feelings.</p><p>Out of curiosity, you opened the top-of-the-line fridge, only to find it empty. It wasn't even plugged in. In the pantry was nothing but canned food - very expensive canned food, such as albino caviar, kopi luwak coffee, oysters (gross enough, but in a can?), and even black chicken (again, in a <em>can</em>?!), but canned food nonetheless, sitting there for who knows how long until the mistress of the house dained to come home.</p><p>This wasn't a place anyone lived. It was an idea of a perfect house, never meant to actually sustain life. It was nothing short of amazing how long you had survived here.</p><p>Upstairs, amongst the identical soulless bedrooms, you found a library, but the contents only made you shiver - each and every book was custom printed with a white linen hardcover, the title printed on the spine in gold. The bookcases were grey. The carpet was beige. When you picked out a book and cracked it open, it was indeed what the spine boasted, even if the rest of the cover was blank. How much must this have cost? All these books, almost identical but for their width, custom created to fit a colour scheme.</p><p>If you hadn't already known before, this room would have been the proof that your mother had never stepped foot in this room, let alone this house. This much perfect whiteness and uniformity wasn't the product of a healthy mind. You couldn't stay there for long and remain sane.</p><p>Finally, you came to the door that led up to your loft. You had left home so quickly after its... redecoration, that you half expected it do be exactly how it was before, even though all the colourful, comfortable furniture was now in your flat. It took a moment to psych yourself up to open the door, Edge petting your hair more to comfort himself than you while Red battled his better senses, torn between disappearing into your pocket completely and looking out for threats in what had proven to be an unsafe environment.    </p><p>In the end, you opened the door. No lock. Even the carpet that led up the stairs looked different, like it had been replaced since you left. Inside your loft...</p><p>There it was. There was the emotion. The sense of violation was muted by the year of distance, merely an echo compared to what it was, but it was there.</p><p>There was no remnant of the tantrum you had thrown before Cas rescued you from your tower, everything tidied away, folded with military precision and set on the sides with measured accuracy.</p><p>There was no trace of you here. There was no trace of life at all. You couldn't imagine bringing Ketch and Papy here, let alone BB and Stretch. Even the shape of the rooms felt wrong.</p><p>Still nothing in the unplugged fridge. Untouched cans in the cupboards.</p><p>Edge shuffled uncomfortably on your shoulder, reminding you he was still here. It reminded you that<em> you</em> were still here too. Something about this place... you felt like you were being erased just by standing here.</p><p>No wonder you had been so unhappy.</p><p>As you turned to leave, you saw the area that had once been where you put your clothes horse to let your washing dry, now converted into an impossible to use sitting area, the table too small to eat at but too large to count as a coffee table, the white benches too high not to bang your knees on the table, but not high enough to get your legs under. Piled high on the table were presents, all in identical white and silver packaging.</p><p>As you looked over the small mountain, you felt some bittersweet emotion that was hard to place. Your mother really did care, you supposed, but the only way she knew how to show it was this. Meaningless stuff. White packaging, emotionless boxes. So many times in your childhood, you would have been happy just to receive a pair of socks, if even that, if it meant she would actually be here to spend the holidays with you. How many times had you cried yourself to sleep, alone in the dark, cold December?</p><p>Your thoughts immediately sprung to the babies waiting for you in the car, and the 'sweet' part of the bittersweet emotions faded. You couldn't imagine leaving them like your mother had left you. They weren't even human babies, but the idea of leaving them to swan off across the world was unthinkable to you - you wouldn't even leave them alone while you went to class, or to Angela's for a few days when you were a little over an hour away.</p><p>"Wait, what are we doing?!" Edge fretted as you moved towards the pile "We're not seriously staying <em>longer</em>?!"    </p><p>"The staff can't put this crap away until I've opened it." you pointed out "This won't take long."</p><p>And it didn't.</p><p>Clothes of fine fabric you would never wear, ultra luxurious linens for your student digs, fragrances so elite that the bottles didn't even have names on them... 24 karat gold shoelaces? Those were a thing? You actually considered keeping the new phone you unwrapped, since it could actually be useful, but changed your mind when you found the back was covered in diamonds. Never-fucking-mind then. As you dispassionately unwrapped the last bits - Harry Winston Diamonds, Cartier, Tiffany and Co, Bvlgari - you had to wonder if you mother had any idea how much she was really spending on this useless crap. This one ugly ring was worth nearly a million, how long could you keep the shelter...</p><p>... </p><p>...</p><p>Hm.</p><p>You went to the closet of what used to be your bedroom, grabbing the largest bag you could find, and loaded it up with everything that was resalable, not just of the presents, but in the whole loft. If your mother did somehow manage to burn her way through all the families money, just this would keep you and the shelter sitting pretty for generations yet.</p><p>Never hurt to have a plan B.</p><p>It took a moment for you to remember the combination to the safe in the 'office' - it was your mothers birthday, because what's security, really? - and you took out everything that belonged to you alone. Jewellery, stocks and bonds, property deeds, that kind of thing. You locked everything securely behind you, reset the alarm, and took one last look at the house.</p><p>"Say goodbye, guys." you encouraged.</p><p>"Good riddance!" Edge shrieked.</p><p>"fuck off and go with god." Red agreed, flipping the bird at the empty building.</p><p>"Well said." you agreed, turning your back on the building for the last time and heading back to the car.</p><p>Grace had moved herself to the front passenger seat, playing on her piece of shit phone while she waited. Judging by the lack of crying as you opened the back door and threw the bag in, BB and Stretch were still asleep. Small favours.</p><p>"Took you a while." Grace teased "I was starting to fall asleep."</p><p>"Well, this will make it up to you." you supposed, passing her the phone you had unwrapped.</p><p>"Regifting? Tacky." she joked, but still opened the box "This is... what am I looking at?"</p><p>"About two and a half million." You admitted as you fastened your seatbelt.</p><p>Grace went pale, pulling a face.</p><p>"Putting aside the fact that something worth two and half million is <em>this damn ugly</em>," she said "I can't accept this, even from your rich ass!"</p><p>"Then sell it." you encouraged, starting the car "It'll pay for a new phone if nothing else."</p><p>"<em>If nothing else</em>." Grace grumbled in disgust "Nice to see your budgeting hasn't taught you what money is worth yet."</p><p>You just smiled at her, understanding her discomfort more than you would have in previous years. While not perfect, you had a much better grasp on exactly how much money two and half million was than you used to.</p><p>"I've got about one or two <em>hundred million</em> in that bag." you told her as you started the car, watching what little colour was left in her disappear "Which reminds me - we're stopping by the bank on the way. Shouldn't be more than an hour."</p><p>Grace just opened and closed her mouth like a fish, her mind not able to envision that amount of money. You did notice, however, that she put the phone you gave her in her bag.</p><p>"In a bank?" she finally scoffed "Not in a giant underground safe like Scrooge McDuck?"</p><p>"Banks are banks." you reasoned "My mother can't get her hands on anything in my name unless I'm dead, so my security deposit box is the safest place for my nest egg."</p><p>"Everything okay?" Grace asked seriously "I know you and your mother aren't exactly on good terms, but still..."</p><p>"We aren't on terms at all, good or otherwise." you admitted "I'm just getting nervous at the amount she's spending. Now I know a thing or two about budgeting, the maths is making me uncomfortable, you know? It's probably fine, but better safe than sorry."</p><p>"You want the phone back?"</p><p>"No, you keep that. The diamonds will keep their value, but the phone itself is depreciating as we speak. You might as well get some use out of it."</p><p>"... Might as well."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You arrived at the shelter a little later than expected, at around 2pm. Angela had the biggest possible hug waiting for her daughter, since she hadn't seen her face-to-face since she left for uni, and to your surprise had one ready for you too, despite it being less than a week since you were last at work.</p><p>"Come in, come in, it's freezing out here!" she fussed, bundling you all into the house "Are you guys hungry? Did you have a good trip?"</p><p>Ten minutes later you, Grace, and her parents were sat in the stuffy little kitchen of her house, the bitties up on the table, eating a thrown together lunch. It was cheap, stodgy food, and the tea was over brewed, but you barely even noticed. Grace and her parents didn't stop talking for hours, going over everything that had been happening in their lives in the time they'd been apart. When the subject fell to you, you reminded Angela you had been here the whole time, only for your objection to be waved off.</p><p>"You're only here when you're <em>working!"</em> she pointed out "Tell us what's going on in you <em>life!"</em>   </p><p>"Granny Angela, can I have more juice?" BB asked as he and Stretch held their cups aloft.</p><p>"BB, don't call her that!" you gasped.</p><p>Angela just laughed, taking the cups to refill them.</p><p>You took a short break to make sure the bitties in the shelter had dinner, seeing off the volunteers and locking up the building with Angela. By the time you were done, Grace and her father had made dinner - boiled potatoes and chicken pie with gravy - and the conversation picked up as if you had never left.</p><p>The families home was a typical two up, two down, just big enough for the three of them. Everything in it was old, from the worn leather living room suite to the battered pots and pans in the kitchen, but it was all clean and well kept. The closest thing to being new was probably the carpets, which Graces father proudly declared were replaced only five years ago. The warm painted walls were covered in framed photos, every single one of which the parents insisted on explaining to you, and cheap prints of worthless art. The stairs creaked when you went upstairs to use the only bathroom, and you could hear every word enthusiastically said through the floor.</p><p>It was nice. It was just as much of a rabbit hutch as your flat, but everywhere you looked was life and colour. You actually enjoyed looking at the family photos, cracking a sly grin at Grace when they were particularly embarrassing.</p><p>Their living room was the size of your bedroom back home, made further cramped by the six foot Christmas tree camping in one corner. The lights and ornaments were old, some of them clearly handmade by a much younger Grace, but they were still proudly displayed on the plastic tree. The look on all the bitties faces when they stood under it was nothing less than wondrous, like they were looking at fireworks for the first time.</p><p>"Can we get a bigger tree next year?" Papy asked, eyes glued to the bright decorations.</p><p>"We don't really have room for a bigger tree." you pointed out apologetically.</p><p>"Mummy, what's this?" BB asked, tugging on something sparkly.</p><p>"It's tinsel." you told him, gently pulling him back "It's fragile, though, so be gentle with it."</p><p>"Don't fret, it's just tinsel." Angela dismissed "Just don't eat it, okay sweetie?"</p><p>"I won't." BB promised "Boosties, boosties!"</p><p>Edge took BB from you, lifting him up to his shoulders, while Papy did the same with Stretch.</p><p>"No climbing." you warned.</p><p>"'kay." Stretch agreed, but still reached for the plastic branch to see what it felt like while his brother examined one of the fairy lights.</p><p>The TV was on, playing some DIY program, but no-one was paying attention to it, still talking and drinking mulled wine. Four human bodies, a few electronics and a bushel of bitties kept the small room warm long into the December night, even when Graces father left to smoke a cigarette a few times over the course of the evening. At some point you ended up sitting on the floor, the tiring bitties gathered around your legs or on your lap, and before you knew it it was 1am.</p><p>"Ugh, I should go to bed." Graces father complained "Christmas eve is the WORST day at the supermarket."</p><p>"Yeah, I've had a long day." Grace agreed, unwrapping herself from the armchair "Want me to show you how the fold out bed works?"</p><p>"The <em>what</em> bed?" you replied, earning a drunken smack to the head.</p><p>Ten minutes later the fold out bed was made, covered in a million tog duvet and a couple of blankets to keep you warm, while the bitty carrier was placed close to the electric fire. The room was cooling rapidly now it empty of other people, so you quickly changed and dived under the covers, only to find them frigid. You heard a gentle laugh as you let out a soft swear, looking up to find Angela exiting the kitchen with an arm full of hot water bottles, passing one to you on her way up the stairs.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"You're welcome. Goodnight, sweetie."</p><p>"Good night, Angela."</p><p>"We might have to put you kids to work tomorrow, since most volunteers spend Christmas eve with their families."</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>"That's good. Good night, then."</p><p>"Night."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact! I try as much as possible to keep my reader characters gender neutral so as not to exclude anyone who happens to pick up my stories. It's not always perfect - Survivor MC from 'Love? I Think Not' ended up more female coded, while Reckless (from 'Thoughtless and Reckless') and Ace (in their one appearance with the Lust Bros in 'Love? But What If?') ended up more male coded in my opinion, but practice makes perfect!</p>
<p>That being said, you know what imagery I've been loving lately? The idea that this MC is a big hairy dude. Like six foot tall, never shaves, got a bit of belly, but still carries around these tiny skels all day and gets called 'mummy' by BB and Stretch. XD</p>
<p>That's just my fancy, of course. If I've done my job right, the MC is whoever you are, lovely reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure enough, Angela dragged you out of bed the next day to help out at the shelter. Even Grace didn't get out of pitching in, both of you shivering and bitching at each other in that pre-breakfast haze.</p>
<p>You were understandably reticent to bring BB and Stretch into the red room, but seeing as they weren't even at home, where they at least knew where everything was, you thought it best to keep them with you, or face another crying tantrum.</p>
<p>"Papy!" came the happy chorus of shouts as you opened the door, as if you had just stepped onto the set of <em>Cheers</em>.</p>
<p>These guys never said hello to you anymore. It was so cute you couldn't even be bitter.</p>
<p>Papy jumped down from your shoulder to meet his adoring fans, of course led by Undyne, who immediately swept him up into a bone-crushing hug.</p>
<p>"Papy, is it snowing yet?"</p>
<p>"It's not the weekend already, is it?"</p>
<p>"Hey, let's have breakfast together again!"</p>
<p>One particular lizard ran up to Papy, practically radiating in excitement, with a piece of paper in its mouth. Papy immediately took it, carefully examining the near illegible scrawl, before getting excited.</p>
<p>"You did it!" he cried "You wrote your name!"</p>
<p>"I WROTE MY NAME!" the lizard declared, jumping up and down since it had no arms to flail "I did it all by myself!!"</p>
<p>"I knew you could!" Papy congratulated, sweeping him up into a hug.</p>
<p>You just got with feeding time.</p>
<p>The residents were of course interested in BB and Stretch, and with Red hovering like the over protective patriarch he was, you were happy enough to let them stand on the counter.</p>
<p>"Oh my, you babies are so cute!" one rabbit cooed over the boys, getting as close as anyone dared "Were you good for Santa this year?"</p>
<p>"this year?" Red scoffed "they ain't that old."</p>
<p>"Who's Santa?" BB asked, giving the rabbit the Big Eyes before sticking his thumb in his mouth.</p>
<p>You were starting to think he did that on purpose, like he knew exactly how cute he was and was playing up to it.</p>
<p>You weren't sure how the league of ex-fighting bitties knew who Santa was, but they were very enthusiastic in telling the boys about it while you finished up your jobs. By the time you were finished, both of them were giving you the Big Eyes, BB going so far as to worry his foot on the ground.</p>
<p>"Mummy, were we good boys this year?" he asked.</p>
<p>Definitely doing in on purpose.</p>
<p>"will santa know where to find us?" Stretch worried "since we aren't at home? do we need to call and tell him?"</p>
<p>"don't worry kiddo, i already told him." Ketch assured with a wink as he oversaw the food line.</p>
<p>"you know santa?!"</p>
<p>"Ketch knows <em>everyone</em>." one of the fire bitties declared loudly, making everyone around him laugh.</p>
<p>"Speaking of knowing everyone." you announced loudly "Farrah and Abdulla and going to be doing the rounds to feed everyone tomorrow, and I don't want to hear about anyone firing bullets at them, okay?"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Undyne objected "We haven't done that in like two weeks!"</p>
<p>"FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!" the entire room chanted.</p>
<p>"Two weeks isn't a month." you pointed out "Two more weeks without trouble and you get your feast."</p>
<p>"What's a feast?" BB asked, leading to another long explanation from the bitties in line.</p>
<p>As you left the red room, Angela caught you to finish up the months tax paperwork, so Papy and Ketch left to go do their rounds while you headed to the office. It was about time for BB and Stretch to have a nap anyway, curled up together on a blanket on the far side of the table while you got on with the arduous task of book keeping.</p>
<p>Why did everything have to be more expensive in the winter? Like the weather wasn't miserable enough. At least your application to register as a charity had been accepted - with the money it would save you in taxes you could fix that hole in the roof and make that empty room usable again.</p>
<p>When all the work was done, you went back to the house to find Graces exhausted father coming through the front door, still dressed in his uniform from the supermarket, looking a little flabbergasted.</p>
<p>"Everything okay, hon?" Angela asked on seeing him.</p>
<p>"Um." was all he was able to get out before two more bodies appeared in the doorway, the smaller one immediately barrelling over and throwing their arms around you.</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas, beautiful people!" Cas declared with a friendly wave while Conner hugged you as tight as a hungry boa.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, Cas, are you still growing?!" Grace gasped "You're like half a foot taller than the last time I saw you!"</p>
<p>"Eh, just six inches or so." he confirmed with a shrug.</p>
<p>"That's half a foot, dummy!"</p>
<p>"Come in, come in, you're letting the heat out!" Angela bustled, shuffling the boys away from the door.</p>
<p>From the double-take she gave when she looked outside, you could guess there were armed guards positioned around the property. No wonder her husband looked so uncomfortable.</p>
<p>What you noticed was the overnight bag slung over Cas' shoulder, and the much bigger bags under his eyes. As far you knew, he was only supposed to come by tomorrow morning. Did something happen to make him turn up early?</p>
<p>"Hey, I bought dinner." he said, almost apologetically, as he held up a sizable takeaway bag "Hope it's not an imposition."</p>
<p>"Well, it saves us from cooking!" Angela supposed "Come to the kitchen to help me plate up. You too, hon."</p>
<p>'Come talk to us in the kitchen', in other words. Judging from the look she spared you on the way, Angela expected you to keep Connor entertained here.</p>
<p>That you could do.</p>
<p>"You haven't seen the babies yet, have you?" you remembered.</p>
<p>"Babies?!" Connor cried, finally releasing you "Baby skeletons?!"</p>
<p>"The very same!" you confirmed, leading him to the sofa.</p>
<p>It was always a risk introducing children to small animals, but Connor was 10 if memory served, so you didn't predict too much trouble. He held out his hands patiently as you placed BB and Stretch into them, almost vibrating in excitement. The boys had no idea what to make of him, never having been around human children yet.</p>
<p>"Guys, this is Connor." you introduced "Connor, these guys are BB and Stretch."</p>
<p>"They're so cute!" he gasped.</p>
<p>"<em>You're</em> so cute!" BB replied, eyes erupting into stars as he struggled to his feet "Are you a baby human?!"</p>
<p>"i love your curly hair." Stretch agreed.</p>
<p>"Have you seen the Christmas tree?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's nice." Connor confirmed.</p>
<p>"Carry us over, I wanna show you my favourite part!" BB enthused.</p>
<p>"you think santa will know where to find you?" Stretch wondered.</p>
<p>Thanks goodness, it seemed like they would play nicely with each other. You looked over to find Grace listening in to the conversation Cas was having with her parents, not even being subtle about it, while the kids checked out the tree, Connor holding the boys like he was scared of breaking them.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the three of them returned with the plated up dinner, settling around the chairs and coffee table.</p>
<p>"We aren't eating at the dining table?" Connor wondered as his brother sat on the floor.</p>
<p>The boy was literally a prince, he'd probably never eaten dinner on his lap in his whole life.</p>
<p>"This is how you do it when you're a teenager." Cas told him with a wink "Don't worry, I won't tell Carlyle."</p>
<p>Connor grinned, no doubt at the idea of doing something he wasn't supposed to, and went to sit next to him, holding up BB and Stretch.</p>
<p>"Look Cas, babies!"</p>
<p>"Ooh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While Ketch wouldn't consider himself a master of subterfuge, it was true that he always knew more than he let on. If people knew that he knew things, or realised that he did things, then he'd he expected to know and do things more often, and frankly he'd rather be napping.</p>
<p>You understood when he needed a break from all the people in the living room - unlike Red and Edge, who were used to being around lots of humans, and even Papy, who revelled in the attention of others, sometimes Ketch just needed to be alone. It was nothing personal, he just needed a moment to breathe. At home, he'd go to his room in his bitty house, take a nap, read a book, whatever he needed, until he was mentally prepared to be around people again. He was lucky to have a human that understood that.</p>
<p>Here though, there was no bitty house, so he left everyone in the living room and took himself off the kitchen for a while. You and Papy noticed, of course, but didn't say anything. That human kid and the boys were playing some kind of game with toys even bigger than they were while you and the other adults said a lot of what you had already talked about yesterday, but now with Cas involved. Ketch hadn't realised how warm it was in there until the cool of the kitchen hit him, just enough to be refreshing rather than cold.</p>
<p>He got maybe ten minutes of peace before the light flicked on, the clink of dishes and idle chatter following. Still not mentally ready to deal with people yet, he shortcut up to the top of the cabinets, only cringing a little at the dust and grime. Luckily, it was only Cas and Grace, the latter closing the door as the former ran the sink to do the washing up.</p>
<p>"I'm shocked you know how to do dishes." Grace teased "Be honest, when was the last time you touched a sponge?"</p>
<p>"One of my many hidden talents." the prince joked along "I wash, you dry?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>Ketch peaked out over the top of the cabinets, just watching them in silence for a while. They probably had no idea he was here, but he wasn't in the mood to let them know.</p>
<p>"No offence, but you look like hell." Grace said delicately after a while.</p>
<p>"My uncle is sick." he explained "He's already not a young man. If he doesn't recover, I may have to take the throne earlier than expected."</p>
<p>"You can handle that, right? You've been training for it for years."</p>
<p>"It's the press that's the issue." Cas confirmed with a weary sigh.</p>
<p>"...Yeah..." Grace agreed "...Yeah, I... I read that article."</p>
<p>Cas's back stiffened, hands stilling in the water.</p>
<p>"...Oh?... What, uh... what did you... think?"</p>
<p>"I was shocked." Grace admitted, drying a plate before putting it away "Mostly by how wrong they were about you."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" he asked, trying to hide his relief. </p>
<p>"Yeah," she confirmed "I get they don't know you personally, but it's like they got all their information from people who never met you before either. And what was with that title?"</p>
<p>"I know, right?" Cas chuckled "I mean, no-one who really knows me would believe a word of it, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course not. I'll always remember you as the guy who dumped four gallons of milk on himself to hide the fact he peed while having a seizure."</p>
<p>"Please remember something else."</p>
<p>Grace just laughed, nudging him playfully.</p>
<p>"Is what why you guys are here early?" she asked "To escape the press?"</p>
<p>"The paparazzi keep getting pictures they shouldn't be able to." Cas confirmed "Inside the house, in my office, in Connors <em>bedroom</em>... Queen Charlotte said no-one unusual came in, so it must be one of the staff. I just... needed a break. We were due to come here anyway, and you guys are the only people I now who aren't connected, so those rats won't look for us here."</p>
<p>"You're awfully certain the paps haven't paid us off." Grace teased, leaning heavily on the sarcasm so he knew for certain she was joking.</p>
<p>"Hey, you've got our resident bitty-whisperer bankrolling you guys now." he played along "Besides, if you were going to sell out, you would have done it already. Sorry for the imposition."</p>
<p>"You're the one sleeping on the floor, your highness."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Christmas really was made for children. It took a concerted effort to sneak around three little boys sleeping in the same room as the tree to get the presents under it before they woke up, but somehow the humans managed it. Last year had been nothing special, but this year was different, and Red would be lying to say he wasn't excited.</p>
<p>His first real Christmas. The babies first Christmas ever. With a tree, and presents, and a big fancy meal. He wasn't expecting miracles, but he'd finally know what all the fuss was about.</p>
<p>Stretch was the first kid to wake up, wandering around in that sleepy daze of his for a few minutes until he literally walked into one of the presents, making the adults chuckle. Finally wiping the sleep from his freckle-covered face, his little orange eye lights lit up like a lighthouse on a dark night as he beheld the sight before him, face almost cracking with the grin that spread across it.</p>
<p>"bb! bb, wake up!" he cried, running back to his brother to shake him awake "santa was here! he found us!"</p>
<p>BB swatted him away, unwilling as usual to wake up, before it twigged what his brother had said.</p>
<p>"SANTA WAS HERE?!" he gasped "WE WERE GOOD?!"</p>
<p>In that instant, Red didn't even care if he got no presents at all - seeing the pure joy and excitement on their faces was worth more than anything in the world. They were both running around like crazy at the base of the tree, looking over the boxes and parcels like they'd never seen anything so wonderful. All the noise they were making woke the human kid up, and while he was more subdued that his boys, he was still obviously excited.</p>
<p>"Granny when can we open them?!" BB shouted.</p>
<p>"After breakfast." Angela told him calmly, settling down with a cup of coffee on the freshly remade sofa.</p>
<p>"Not after lunch?" Connor questioned.</p>
<p>"Why would we wait until after lunch?" Grace asked.</p>
<p>You and Cas shared a look. Red was lost.</p>
<p>"So it's true." Angela announced as if solving a conspiracy "Rich people do wait until the end of the day to open their presents. Please, tell me you boys didn't bring shirts and ties to wear today."</p>
<p>"You're not dressing up?" Connor asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not dressing at all." Angela confirmed, indeed sat there in her pyjamas and dressing gown.</p>
<p>The boy looked at his brother with stars in his eyes. Pretty Boy didn't even pretend to think about it, cracking that sly grin of his.</p>
<p>"When in Rome."</p>
<p>"Yay! No starchy shirt!"</p>
<p>"Yay!" BB cheered along "Why are we celebrating?!"</p>
<p>Breakfast was a quick affair, between the children keen to open their gifts and the feast you'd be having later on. The human kid showed remarkable patience by sitting at the base of the tree and handing out the presents to the group. BB and Stretch tried to help, but were too small to handle the weight of anything much.</p>
<p>"Who's that one for?" Connor asked as BB dragged something small from right under the tree.</p>
<p>The littlest skeleton looked at the tag, his face a picture of concentration.</p>
<p>"R... e...d..." he read out.</p>
<p>"c'mon little buddy, you know that word." Ketch encouraged from on top of the coffee table "what's r-e-d spell?"</p>
<p>Stretch had already figured it out, if the eager look on his face was anything to go by, but let his brother find the answer on his own.</p>
<p>"It's... ruh-... red!" BB realised "But whose name is 'red'?"</p>
<p>"it's daddy's name." Stretch whispered to him.</p>
<p>"Oh! Daddy, this one's for you!"</p>
<p>Red nearly melted - literally melted, right into a puddle of bone goo - as BB struggled to drag the package over to him with stars in his eyes. It took the combined effort of both boys to manage it, and they only succeeded because he was sat on the ground by your legs rather than up on the table. The second they pressed the brightly wrapped packet in his hands, they sprinted off back under tree.</p>
<p>Those kids were going to be the death of him. </p>
<p>"That's everything!" BB declared once they were all handed out "Now what?!"</p>
<p>"Now you open them." you explained.</p>
<p>"NOW WE OPEN THEM!"</p>
<p>Both boys immediately dived for something they knew was theirs, tore open the bright paper, excitedly beheld the item inside... and immediately threw it aside to open the next one. Angela and her husband burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, that's pretty typical for kids their age." Grace assured at the embarrassed look on your face "Wait until they catch up to Connor before you expect them to say thanks."</p>
<p>Red couldn't help but finish watching the kids before even thinking about opening his own gifts. Their expressions were so open and pure, just as much interested in the bright patterns on the paper as they were in the toys and clothes that had been within them. Ketch and Papy remained calm about the whole thing, having been there and done it a few times before, while Edge was clearly trying to play it cool while eyeing his presents like a hungry dog.</p>
<p>Red's first ever Christmas present was a new jacket. It was thick and warm looking, lined with soft fleece. It smelled like you already. He got a pair of shoes, a jar of his favourite mustard, and a book about classic cars. His favourite present by far was a mug, on which was printed 'Worlds Greatestest Daddy'. He had no idea where you found it, or how you managed to buy it without him finding out, considering you were literally never apart, but it was his new favourite thing in the whole world.</p>
<p>Edge got a whole pile of clothes, since there was no bitty in the world as vain as him, and a tub of the pricey moisturiser he liked. Ketch had already broken into the first of his classic sci-fi books while Papy carefully examined his new figurines, turning them over and over in the light as he figured out how he wanted to paint them.</p>
<p>"Oh!" you exclaimed happily as you unwrapped your first gift "Thermal socks! I needed these!"</p>
<p>"Twinsies." Grace chuckled as she unwrapped the very same thing.</p>
<p>"Triples!" Cas declared "Together, we shall have the warmest feet in the world!"</p>
<p>"Well, it's cold this time of year." Angela reasoned, cheeks colouring a little "None of you kids dress right."</p>
<p>"I jest, I jest." Pretty Boy assured "You didn't need to get me anything at all, of course I'm grateful."</p>
<p>"I jest nothing." you added "I really did need a pair - you saved me a trip into town!"</p>
<p>Your presents were socks, a cook book and some school supplies. Grace was almost exactly the same, plus a fuzzy dressing gown that she immediately put on. Cas was already munching his way through the box of chocolates his hosts bought for him as he watched Connor open the gifts the big brother had bought with him.</p>
<p>"You're going to get a bellyache." Papy warned him.</p>
<p>"Leave me alone, I'm having a growth spurt."</p>
<p>"must be nice." Ketch sighed. </p>
<p>They put some animated movie on the TV while the kids played with their toys, and Angela handed out the jobs: she would handle the meat, Grace the vegetables, you the dessert, and Cas and her husband would wash up after. Red and his brothers were charged with cleaning up all the wrapping paper from the living room.</p>
<p>"And no drinking before lunch!" she lectured softly "There are children present this year!"</p>
<p>"Yes dear." her husband sighed good naturedly.</p>
<p>"Hey," Grace said quietly, sidling up to you "Did you remember to chip in for lunch? I know you're a guest, but it's still a lot of food."</p>
<p>"I bought the whole thing." you assured just as quietly "That was my present to your parents."</p>
<p>"That's alright then," she sighed, almost relieved before changing the subject entirely "I cannot believe they got us the exact same book."</p>
<p>"Maybe it's a good one." you laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>  </p>
<p>You had never had a Christmas like this. Sure, you had spent many years having Christmas with Lydia and her family, but they had a way of making you feel like an outsider, no matter how long you had known them. Today, it felt like you had always been part of the family - even Cas, a boy they barely knew, and the little brother they knew even less of, were made to feel welcome.</p>
<p>You were more interested in the binders and pens you got today than the jewels you had immediately thrown in the bank, since at least these you could use. It hadn't escaped your notice that they were the exact same as Grace's, just a different colour, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. You had needed new ones, but dreaded the idea of going shopping in the Christmas rush or January sales. Thank goodness for internet shopping, or your skels might just have had no presents at all!</p>
<p>Okay, okay, that was an exaggeration.</p>
<p>Just.</p>
<p>You had to admire Connor's manners - he was literally a prince, but made no objection at all to sleeping on the old sofa in the same room as you and his brother. Christmas lunch, while still good, was much simpler than the kind of food he was probably used to, and he didn't turn up his nose at all at the cheap chocolates and robot toy his hosts gave him. Any ten year old would probably play up a little in an environment they weren't used to, but Connor remained a joy all day, playing nicely with BB and Stretch and even helping lay the table after it was pulled out the too-small kitchen by Cas and Graces father.</p>
<p>After last year, maybe he was just happy to be included...</p>
<p>The only thing cuter than watching the babies play with their new toys was Red seeing wander around, not sure what to do with himself. Ketch read his books up on top of the china cabinet, Papy sat on the windowsill painting his figurines, and Edge preened in the bathroom mirror in his new clothes like a proud budgerigar, but Red seemed at a loss. He watched TV for a while, flicked through his classic car book, tried on his shoes, and every time you got up to go to the kitchen he would follow you.</p>
<p>The third time he did it, you surprised him by turning on your heel and scooping him up, planting a kiss on his skull.</p>
<p>"Stop being cute." you told him "Go play with the boys until lunch, then we can all have a drink, okay?" </p>
<p>Every single one of his bones lit up bright red as his eye lights disappeared, nodding mutely. He wandered off obediently as you put him back down, the boys immediately deciding he needed to be the dragon in whatever game they were playing.</p>
<p>Lunch was surprisingly good. Sure, you had splurged a little on some nicer ingredients since it was Christmas, but you had never managed to make them taste like this before - Angela really knew what she was doing, passing along pointers to you and Grace when you did your parts. Fry them lightly in butter and a lot of garlic, and suddenly Brussels sprouts aren't the most terrible thing in the world - who knew?</p>
<p>After lunch you all sat around watching movies, drinking, and talking shit. The awful jokes in the crackers were Ketches new favourite thing, and you could hear him snickering on top of the cabinets as he looked up new ones on your phone. As evening rolled around, Grace elected to let Connor and the boys sleep in her room so the adults could stay up. Her father went to bed first, bemoaning that he had to work tomorrow.</p>
<p>"Just think of the triple time, hon." Angela sympathised.</p>
<p>The matriarch went to bed herself not long after, so you, Cas and Grace slipped on your coats and went into the garden with your drinks.</p>
<p>In the black December night, you almost didn't see the guards blending in with the bushes and shadows, but the glint of their weapons gave them away.</p>
<p>"... Should we have invited them in for dinner?" Grace wondered.</p>
<p>"Nah, they get paid extra for working holidays." Cas assured, lighting up a cigarette "How's it going, Tomas?"</p>
<p>"All quiet, sir." one of the guards answered.</p>
<p>"Good stuff. So Grace, met any cute girls at Cambridge?"</p>
<p>"For me or for you?" she laughed.</p>
<p>"Hey, I ain't never been fussy, talk to me."</p>
<p>"Oooh, I'm telling Carlyle you used a double negative." you teased "Such profanity."</p>
<p>"Oh god, please don't."</p>
<p>"Hey, you remember that time..."</p>
<p>  </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end, and you didn't want to overstay your welcome. The limo pulled up to the shelter just as Graces father left for work, Connor thanking Angela for having him like a proper little gentleman as Cas pulled you into a hug. A hug that lasted noticeably too long, and then kept going.</p>
<p>"Hey, we haven't exactly had any time alone..." you said quietly "Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." he lied unconvincingly "Thanks."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"Just... being normal, I guess."</p>
<p>"... I feel vaguely insulted?"</p>
<p>That made Cas laugh, and he finally let you go, still keeping his hands on your arms.</p>
<p>"Then for helping me feel normal." he corrected "Everything's just... regular, when you're around."</p>
<p>"... Again, vaguely insulted." you joked "But seriously, you know you can call me more often, right? You aren't so far away that you can't come sleep on my sofa for a few days when things get too much."</p>
<p>"You're a real friend." he sighed, giving you a smile "And I might just one day."</p>
<p>"time up!" Red barked from your pocket, and Cas withdrew his hands like he'd been burned.</p>
<p>He only needed to get bitten once, you guessed.</p>
<p>Once they were gone, Grace piled her bag, plus presents, into your car. It was going to be a tight squeeze on the way back, since Angela wanted to see her daughter off at the station too, and you still had to pick up Lydia.</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh, Lydia got to sit in the front on the way over." Grace argued "<em>And</em> you made me wait for like an hour when you went to the bank."</p>
<p>"Just don't come crying to me when she starts bitching at you about it." </p>
<p>"Children, behave." Angela teased from the back seat "Or we won't stop at McDonalds on the way."</p>
<p>"Do you have McDonalds <em>money</em>?" you joked back.</p>
<p>"What's McDonalds?" BB asked from the carrier.</p>
<p>Damn that kid asked a lot of questions.</p>
<p>Lydia was surprised to see the car so full, throwing an accusatory glare at Grace in the front passenger seat as you got out to load her bag into the boot. As you did, Hank pressed a gift that was obviously a book into your hands.</p>
<p>"Just a little something from me." he said with a wink "Don't tell my wife. Happy new year."</p>
<p>"You don't have to do that." you pointed out.</p>
<p>"I've known you your whole life, I'll get you a damn present if I want to." he said defiantly before turning to give his daughter one last hug "Call me more often, okay sweetie?"</p>
<p>"How many times are you going to say that?" she grumbled like the little tsundere she was.</p>
<p>"As many times as it takes for you to actually do it."</p>
<p>You couldn't even hear the radio over the noise in the car, between the three talkative women and carrier full of bitties, but somehow you made it to the train station without incident. Angela had an even longer hug for her daughter than before, letting her go almost reluctantly to get her train. Lydia used the opportunity to move herself to the front seat, which only made Angela laugh. Once you dropped Lydia back at halls, you shot your remaining passenger a smile.</p>
<p>"Want to move to the front?"</p>
<p>"I think I'll survive another ten minutes." she replied knowingly.</p>
<p>You weren't entirely sure why Angela wanted to come over - she said something about discussing business, but was so unconvincing that you were sure it was a lie.</p>
<p>"Well, pardon me for wanting to make sure you have food in the house." she pretended to sulk as the lift rose, carrier in her hand as you took the rest of the bags.</p>
<p>"I have food in the house." you insisted.</p>
<p>"But is it..."</p>
<p>Conversation ground to a halt as you exited the lift.</p>
<p>You got a perfect view of your flat from here, seeing clearly that the door had been kicked in. Before you could even get to that, however, you'd have to pass the obvious police cordon, as half the hallway had been taped off.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>."</p>
<p>Had that son of a bitch next door actually gone and done it? As you stepped closer, you saw that the door had actually been cut away, probably by a power tool, in order to get around the various locks. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, you'll need to move on." the officer on guard said as you approached the tape "This is an active crime scene, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"I live here." you informed him, trying not to cross your arms "Is there someone in charge I can talk to?"</p>
<p>The officer nodded a moment before disappearing.</p>
<p>"How can you be so calm?!" Angela gasped, grabbing your arm "Somebody broke into your flat!"</p>
<p>"Not the first time this shit has happened." you sighed "Nothing was-OW!"</p>
<p>You rubbed your arm where Angela had suddenly squeezed it, giving her a betrayed expression.</p>
<p>"This is not a 'this shit again' situation!" she scolded.</p>
<p>"Well at least wasn't at home this time!" you countered.</p>
<p>"Excuse me."</p>
<p>You looked over as a serious voice called. This was clearly the officer in charge, by his age if not his world weary expression.</p>
<p>"You live here?" he asked sceptically.</p>
<p>"Yes sir." you replied, still rubbing your arm.</p>
<p>"Which one?"</p>
<p>"Which?"</p>
<p>You looked around - you hadn't even noticed the officers coming in and out of your neighbours flat.</p>
<p>"The one with the broken door." you clarified.</p>
<p>"Did you know the guy in the other unit?" he asked.</p>
<p>"We met once, briefly, before... wait, what do you mean 'did'? Is he okay?"</p>
<p>The officer didn't say anything, studying your face carefully. His eyes travelled to Edge, who was leaning dangerously far off your shoulder so get a look into next doors flat. Red had disappeared into your pocket completely.</p>
<p>"You breed fighting bitties, kid?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I'm a rescue worker." you insisted sternly "I rehabilitate fighting bitties, and others besides. And if you want me to answer any more questions without my lawyer present, I suggest you tell me what's going on."</p>
<p>The officer remained silent, perhaps having heard the sound of the dolly leaving the flat. The person-sized black bag upon it told you everything you needed to know anyway. Angela gasped, making sure the open side of the carrier was facing the wall so the babies wouldn't have to see it.</p>
<p>"<em>Holy shit</em>." Edge breathed, reigning himself right back in and shuffling as close to you as possible "We're moving, right? We're not staying here after this, right?!"</p>
<p>"You have any enemies, kid?" the officer asked "Maybe someone whose ring you broke up, looking to get their merchandise back?"</p>
<p>You were speechless as you watched the body be rolled by. You had literally just spoken to the guy a few days ago... The officer softened a little, perhaps realising he wasn't dealing with a criminal as he watched you go pale.</p>
<p>"Listen, it's not safe for you to stay here right now." he pointed out "Are you able to go back to your mothers for a while?"</p>
<p>"Yes, of course." Angela cut in "Can we just grab a few things? Some clothes?"</p>
<p>The officer thought a moment before nodding her through. You he stopped, passing you the carrier, which you numbly took.</p>
<p>"hey!" Ketch whisper yelled "what's going on? what happened?"</p>
<p>"Someone broke in?!" Papy gasped as he saw the door.</p>
<p>His loud voice knocked some sense into you, and you turned the carrier back to the wall as you went to stand by the lift.</p>
<p>You wished you hadn't - carved into the lift doors, no doubt by the same tool that was used on your door, was a message:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'HAND OVER BLOOD RED'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the award for emotional whiplash goes to...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. When It Rains It Pours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Little Bit(ty) of Trouble has now beaten Love? I Think Not. for my most popular story (according to my statistics), which has previously held the top spot for quite some time! I'll always have a soft spot for LITN since it was my first reader-fic, but I'm super happy people are liking this one, it's a lot of fun to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"His name was Henry Travis." the detective told you with a disinterested air, looking over his files on the other side of the battered metal desk "Wannabe Mafioso with a typical upper-middle class upbringing, got himself mixed up with a bad crowd. Too damn stupid to be of any actual use to real criminals, but he had some legitimate connections with the city's underworld."</p><p>"He didn't strike me as overly bright." you confirmed.</p><p>The detective just nodded, flicking through the papers.</p><p>This room was the single most unpleasant place you ever had the misfortune of sitting. You were sure there was some psychology behind it - if you were actually being interrogated, something about the bare walls and uncomfortable metal furniture might just wear you down into a confession.</p><p>You had never been to a police station before, and you weren't in any hurry to repeat the experience.</p><p>To one side of you sat Hank, since having a lawyer around was always a good idea when dealing with the authorities, even if you weren't the one in trouble, and stood at the wall behind the detective was a suited government worker who you swore you had seen before, but couldn't place for the life of you.</p><p>"So Henry gets home at around 7pm." the detective went on "Meets you in the hallway with your bitties."</p><p>He looks to you for confirmation. You weren't 100% certain on the time, but it sounded like a good estimate, so you nodded.</p><p>"Now it's at this point things get a little fuzzy." he admitted "We don't know if Mr Tavis recognised Blood Red, or if he simply recognised him as a mark, but at 7.20pm he made a phone call to an associate of his, someone we know is heavily connected to bitty fighting. Maybe he told him about it, and he's the one who recognised Blood Red - we're never going to know how it happened."</p><p>"Please don't call him that." you requested "His name is 'Red', not 'Blood Red.'"</p><p>The detective gave you a look, but said nothing.</p><p>"As for... Red," he capitulated, flicking through his notes again "He's well worth the risk of stealing - estimated worth in the ring is eight hundred and fifty thousand... nothing to sniff at. Out to stud, maybe fifty, sixty thousand per."</p><p>"Stud?" you questioned "Skeleton bitties are lifers, that's why they're hard to breed."</p><p>"Not the way these guys do it." the detective sighed "It was getting involved with the breeding ring that got his last owner caught."</p><p>A cold shiver ran down your spine. You'd seen enough breeding rings in your time to know how the worst of them operated. Red had never once mentioned being put out to stud - you could only hope it was because he was saved by the authorities before it started.</p><p>"So we have Mr Travis on camera, leaving his flat at 2.13am." he went on "He goes up to your door and fucks around a bit, ten minutes at most. Now, the camera doesn't catch it, but considering you found his card in your flat, it's a safe assumption that he was trying to break in."  </p><p>"He didn't try very hard." you huffed "Thankfully."</p><p>"Right." the detective agreed with a nod "So he goes back to his flat. Around 2.30 he makes another phone call, so we can confirm he was alive then. At... 6.15am, the camera catches you leaving your flat. Why so early?"</p><p>"I had to pick up my friend at halls to drive her home." you confirmed, noticing Hank shift in your peripheral "And pick up another friend at the station. I didn't want to go back and forth, you know?"</p><p>The detective nodded again, like everything you said made perfect sense, which honestly it did.</p><p>"You're lucky you left when you did." he told you "By 8am, three men dressed at workers were knocking at your door."</p><p>That was a margin of error you were very uncomfortable with.</p><p>"Now, we aren't exactly dealing with MENSA here," he assured "Mr Travis and his friends probably thought they could impress the higher-ups by bringing Bl- Red in, but you weren't home for them to rob. You're a student, so it's not unreasonable to think you went home for Christmas, so they figured they'd come back. Unfortunately for them, they were stupid enough to try it at 9am on a day everyone was guaranteed to be home and not even cover their faces - they were still in the flat when we caught them."</p><p>"So you <em>have</em> caught them?" Hank interjected "If that's the case, why exactly is my client here?"</p><p>"Well, that's the interesting part." the detective told you "They swear blind they didn't kill Mr Travis, and the camera confirms it. No-one went into or out of his flat between 2.30am the day before Christmas Eve and when the landlord let our officers in to investigate the smell after your break in. They knocked on his door, but never entered."</p><p>"And you think my client knows anything about this?" Hank challenged.</p><p>"It's a known fact that some skeleton-type bitties can teleport short distances-"</p><p>"You think Red did it." you realised, anger and protectiveness welling up inside you like a tsunami.</p><p>The detective had the decency to look a little uncomfortable, shifting in his metal chair.</p><p>"It's not impossible-"</p><p>"He's four inches tall." you interrupted.</p><p>"There are no hair or skin samples in the flat that don't belong to Mr Travis."</p><p>"Well maybe the asshole killed himself."</p><p>"Red is known to be violent."</p><p>"Not since leaving the fighting ring he isn't."</p><p>"He's killed a human before-"</p><p>"Can you prove that?"</p><p>"Rumour has it-"</p><p>"Rumour? Police operate by rumours now?" you snapped "And those rumours could only have come from people involved in the fighting rings, and we all know criminals are the most reliable source of information."</p><p>"I don't appreciate your sarcasm." the detective grumbled.</p><p>"And I don't appreciate your baseless accusations." you fired back "What's more likely, that a creature four inches tall somehow killed a human, or that criminals looking to sell an aggressive animal exaggerated it's deadliness to drive up it's price? And why would Red kill Mr Travis? If he thought he was connected, all he had to do was tell me - the shelter I co-own works very closely with the authorities, I can think of six people off the top of my head who would have their whole Christmas made by that phone call."</p><p>The detective couldn't argue your point, studying your face carefully. His pen tapped erratically on the file of papers.</p><p>"Well, I'll have to defer to your expertise where bitties are concerned." he conceded "You are the expert. You and the other Lucky Clovers."</p><p>"... Excuse me?"</p><p>The fuck was he... was he talking about your rescuing efforts with the others? You hadn't even gone on a raid on months, and you sure as hell hadn't given yourselves a stupid as fuck name like the 'Lucky Clovers'.</p><p>"You are one of them, aren't you?" the detective pried.</p><p>"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." you insisted.</p><p>"They're some kind of activists." he told you, playing your game "They conduct illegal raids on underground breeding and fighting rings. There's four of them, and they've never been caught, hence the whole 'Lucky Clovers' thing. They are... bizarrely well funded, especially for being so young. Very careful. Well connected, too - we've tracked their... liberated bitties to shelters and homes across the country. You come from a wealthy family, don't you?"</p><p>"With all due respect, detective, unless you have some evidence linking my client to a crime, I suggest you move on." Hank threatened "And considering what an upstanding citizen and philanthropist my client is, it'll need to be some very, very good evidence."</p><p>You had no idea how you were able to keep a straight face, but somehow you managed, catching the detective shooting Hank a weary glare. The woman in the suit made a few notes, but didn't interrupt.</p><p>"There's nothing more we can tell you about Mr Travis." Hank insisted "My client only met him once, and unless you can prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that a bitty is even <em>capable</em> of killing a grown human man, they are not obliged to hand Red over for examination. Do you have anything <em>relevant</em> you wish to add, or are we free to leave?"    </p><p>You had to hand it to Hank - he was worth whatever your mother paid him. The detective seemed to agree, begrudging respect flashing across his face before it was replaced with more weariness.</p><p>"There is one thing." he admitted "More of a personal curiosity than anything else."</p><p>Hank squinted at him, ready to bite his head off if he said the wrong thing as the detective turned to you.</p><p>"You said nothing was missing?" he confirmed.</p><p>"That's correct. I mean, you found them on the premises, right?"</p><p>"We did, we did... and you live in that flat on a permanent basis?"</p><p>"Since uni started." assured "Why?"</p><p>"No jewellery?" he asked "Expensive electronics? I mean, your mother is a famous designer, and you don't even have any brand name shoes."</p><p>"I'm not paying an 800% mark up for a pair of trainers because one of my mothers friends wrote their name on them." you grumbled "My phone and laptop were with me, everything else is in the bank."</p><p>"Designers bags? Fancy TV, even?"</p><p>"I'm not so much into stuff, detective." you told him "I've got six bitties in the house, two of them literal babies - they need room to move, you know?"</p><p>The detective looked at you carefully. You had no idea what it was he was looking for, or why he cared what your spending habits were, but after a moment he simply sighed.</p><p>"Alright." he said "That's all. Thanks for coming in."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hank was quiet, tapping his fingers distractedly on the wheel as he drove. Sat here without a single bitty, you felt almost naked, but it hadn't felt right to drag Red to the police station with his history. Considering what the detective had suggested, you were double glad you hadn't.</p><p>You weren't at all happy that the police suspected you, either. Sure, you actually had done those things, but you had always been so careful. What evidence did they have? Probably none, considering how quickly he dropped that line of questioning as soon as a lawyer got involved.</p><p>Imagine thinking Red could kill someone. Sure, an animal as small as a worm could kill a human if it got in the wrong place, but you'd rather not have that mental image, thanks.</p><p>What would happen if they did have evidence against you? You were only stealing from criminals, the courts would probably go easy on you.</p><p>Even if Red got ahold of a weapon big enough to kill a man, there's more too it than that. He's certainly strong enough to hold one, but to wield it? Was Travis even killed with a knife?</p><p>Community service at best. Considering your work at the shelter, maybe not even that. A fine, maybe.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Hank interrupted as he changed gear.</p><p>"Nothing special." you sighed "Just the everything."</p><p>"Amen." he sighed "Hey, you aren't actually involved with those Four Clovers, are you? You, Cas, Grace... Lydia?"</p><p>"You honestly think Lydia would do something like that?" you deflected "Aside from putting her legal future in jeopardy, it would be too physically demanding for her, don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Hank agreed, getting more confident as he heard exactly what he wanted "Yeah, of course. Besides, 'Four Clovers'? My daughter would never get involved in something with such a cringey name."</p><p>"Oh, she'd <em>love</em> it." you confirmed.</p><p>You couldn't wait to see the look on her face when you told her.</p><p>"Are you thinking of moving back home?" he went on, changing the subject entirely "I mean, home home?"</p><p>"Fuck no, we both know that's not secure." you pointed out "But... yeah, I can't stay with Angela and her husband forever. Security at the shelter is actually pretty good, but I can see the toll it's taking on them to be on the lookout all the time."</p><p>"What happened to the security Cas sent over?"</p><p>"They're still around, but I don't think it's helping with the paranoia. Angela's not a fan of guns, and those guys aren't exactly the most talkative."</p><p>Hank hummed thoughtfully. You knew you needed to find a new place to live, but it wasn't an overnight process, even when money was involved. Staying in a hotel was out of the question too, as even if they allowed six bitties, security there was non-existent.</p><p>"In my professional opinion as your lawyer," Hank said "This might be a good time for a holiday, overseas somewhere."</p><p>"Term is starting soon." you pointed out "And while there's a police investigation going on? Wouldn't that look kind of suspicious?"</p><p>"You aren't a suspect for the murder." he reminded you "And as long as you told the police everything you know...?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Then you have nothing to worry about. The fact they're suspecting a bitty of all things just shows they have no idea who did it."</p><p>"Do we even know how he died?"</p><p>"Haven't you seen the news?"</p><p>"Haven't been able to stomach it."</p><p>"... Yeah, I don't blame you." he sighed "While it's not... impossible that he killed himself, it's very, very unlikely. The police haven't released a lot of details to the press, but it was a pretty bloody scene."</p><p>"Wonderful." you grumbled "But still, going on holiday isn't going to solve anything - I'll still be in the exact same position when I get back, so I may as well deal with it now."</p><p>"I can find you a new place to live." Hank offered.</p><p>"That's not your job though." you pointed out.</p><p>Hank drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road even as they flashed to you.</p><p>"We've never really addressed that, have we?" he admitted "What happened before. I know how it looks, but my wife's not a bad person-"</p><p>"She just won't let herself be taken advantage of by a much richer person." you finished "My mother could easily afford child minders and extra security and whatever else you guys were doing for free, she just didn't want to. I get that, I really do, but there's a limit."</p><p>"And that limit is putting a child in danger." Hank agreed "Believe me, my wife and I have had this discussion more than once. Unfortunately, my wife and your mother as just as stubborn as each other-"</p><p>"And that's where you're fucking up." you interrupted "You're assuming my mothers lack of care is on purpose, when in reality I don't matter enough to her for her to be stubborn about anything."</p><p>"That isn't true." Hank dismissed.</p><p>"She hasn't called me in over a year." you pointed out "When was the last time she called you about business?"</p><p>He didn't answer.</p><p>"Thought so. That's why your wife will never win the fight with her - my mother's not even in the ring, she's off chasing butterflies and looking at shiny things."</p><p>"Hey now, be fair." he soothed "It can't have been over a year, she was in the country in November for her new shop opening."</p><p>It was your turn not to answer. You were surprised by the pang of betrayed hurt that rippled through you - you thought you'd given up long ago on your relationship with your mother, but knowing she bothered coming to the country to open a shop, but not for your graduation...</p><p>"She didn't tell you." Hank realised "Goddammit, Claudia..."</p><p>"Don't lose sleep over it, Hank." you suggested "I won't." </p><p>The rest of the car journey was a little awkward as you pulled up to Angela's place. The guards at the door checked out the car - while they weren't obviously armed, the whole dark clothes and earpieces thing wasn't exactly subtle, and judging by the way the neighbours curtains kept twitching people had definitely noticed them.</p><p>"Hey kiddo, I'm serious." Hank said as you got out the car "Let me help you find a new place to live. A safer place. I'd do the same for any of my kids... it'll help me sleep at night, if nothing else."</p><p>"I'll think about it." you promised as you closed the door "Thanks for the lift."</p><p>"Stay safe."</p><p>Despite the armed guards, he still waited until you were safely inside before driving off, which was nice. Angela called your name from the kitchen as you kicked off your shoes.</p><p>"Yeah?" you replied.</p><p>"Come in here a second!" she requested, sounding a little angry.</p><p>In the kitchen, you found Angela with her hands on her hips, looking down disapprovingly at a table full of skeletons, who all looked at you with Big Eyes.</p><p>"<em>Somebody</em> broke a jar full of jam." Angela accused, pointing out where it still lay on the floor in a pile of sticky red glass and fruit goop "And they aren't being very honest about it. Does anybody want to make a confession?"</p><p>So, that's what the Big Eyes were for - they wanted to be saved from a scolding.</p><p>Fortunately, all of them had their tells - Edge would huff and fidget, Papy would fluster, Ketch would avoid eye contact, and Red... well, he wouldn't even bother lying. The babies, though... BB was giving you the biggest eyes of all, trying to look as cute as possible, which was definitely suspicious, while Stretch... was also avoiding eye contact.</p><p>You knelt down by the table, giving them a little smile.</p><p>"When you break something, even if it's an accident, you need to say sorry." you told them softly.</p><p>"I didn't break anything!" BB swore indignantly, head lighting up like a little blueberry... appropriate.</p><p>Stretch still wasn't looking at you, but his brother wasn't ratting him out either. He started to sweat as you looked at him, focusing his eyes anywhere that wasn't you.</p><p>"Stretch?"</p><p>The boy flinched, head starting to go orange like a toddler holding his breath.</p><p>Everyone relaxed a little now the mystery had been solved, Papy gently scolding Ketch when he chuckled.</p><p>"Something you want to say, Stretch?" you asked.</p><p>"...d... didn't mean to..." he mumbled "...s'accident..."</p><p>"You still need to say sorry to Angela." you told him "It was hers, and now it's broken. If you say sorry nicely, I'm sure she'll forgive you."</p><p>Stretch looked at Angela a moment before looking away, worrying his shirt so much it started riding up.</p><p>"... m...m'sorry..." he said "...didn't mean to be naughty..."</p><p>"I'm not mad that you broke it, I'm mad that you lied." she told him "No more lying to granny, okay?"</p><p>"... kay..."</p><p>"How did he even get it down from there?" Edge wondered, looking up at the still-open cupboard where it lived "It was a full jar, even I would struggle with it."</p><p>"Oh, like this!" BB announced proudly, raising his hand suddenly.</p><p>A jar of peanut butter shot out of the cupboard, the thankfully plastic container bouncing loudly on the far wall.</p><p>"BB!" you scolded.</p><p>"what?" he replied innocently.</p><p>"their magic's manifestin'." Red supposed with a hearty sigh "next few weeks are gonna be<em> fun</em>."  </p><p>"How fun?" you dared ask.</p><p>Red considered a moment as the jar of peanut butter picked itself up off the ground and slammed into the ceiling.</p><p>"ever seen the movie 'poltergeist'?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You were tired. Not just physically tired, but almost spiritually so, and something about being surrounded by other peoples things only made it worse. Grace had taken most of her stuff to uni with her, but it was still definitely her room you and the boys were bunking in.</p><p>This whole situation was so fucked up. You were still coming to grips with the idea that someone you had recently spoken to was dead - not only that, but fucking murdered! And you might have been home...</p><p>That place didn't have a safe room, that was an oversight. Those assholes would have tried to take Red, and almost certainly Edge as well, and what could you have done to stop them? If Graces train had been just an hour later, or if your plans had been different that day, what would have happened? You thought that building was safe, you didn't count on one of your own neighbours letting in the kidnappers, or them cutting through the damn door with a power saw.</p><p>Metal external doors next time.</p><p>You weren't the only one having a crisis over this, judging by how clingy the boys were being - even now you had Red lying over your stomach, Edge curled up on your pillow at his usual right shoulder with BB napping in his arms, and Ketch and Papy sleeping on the other side of your head with Stretch between them. You were trying to stay calm, keep things in control for their sakes. They were literally dependant on you, you had to keep it together.</p><p>Angela wasn't letting you shut down emotionally like you usually did when shit like this happened (and boy was that a conversation - if she hadn't hated your mother before, she absolutely did now), but you didn't know if you were emotionally ready to deal with this. You weren't even sure it was possible.</p><p>You'd feel better when you had your own place again, somewhere safe.</p><p>Although running away for a while did sound nice.</p><p>But all the problems would still be waiting for you when you got back.</p><p>Hank offered to find you a new place to live, though.</p><p>No, you were done letting other people decide your life.</p><p>He was only trying to help. Everyone was just trying to help.</p><p>The sound of your alarm broke you out of your half-woken thoughts, and you automatically reached over to turn it off, only to find it wasn't there. The bedside table was completely empty, the only clue as to what happened the taut lead of the lamp pointing straight up.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>You quickly threw the covers up over your head, covering all the bittes, before all the small items hovering around the ceiling plummeted down, some of them painfully. Startled at being woken so suddenly, BB started to scream-cry, which of course made Stretch cry, even if he wasn't sure why, and now everyone was awake.</p><p>Grrrrrreeaaaatttt.</p><p>Not sure why you had set an alarm when you had no plans, you found your phone amongst the detritus now scattered on the bed while Edge and Papy tried desperately to stop the noise coming from BB, Ketch handling Stretch with a 'there, there' and a comforting pat on the head.</p><p>You just realised their names rhymed. Goddammit.</p><p>Having been thrown for a loop where he'd been lying on your stomach, it was taking Red a few more minutes to figure out what the hell just happened and why everything was suddenly loud while he disentangled himself from the bed sheets.</p><p>You sighed when you saw the name on the alarm - it was one fucking thing after another right now. At least this could wait until after breakfast.</p><p>At round noon, you corralled Ketch and Papy back up to the bedroom, sitting down on the floor with them.</p><p>"What are we doing?" Papy wondered "You seem awfully dour."</p><p>"yeah, what's up, buttercup?"</p><p>"With everything going on, it's easy to lose track of time." you told them, grabbing a pouch out of your bag "But it's important to take a moment to reflect."</p><p>From the pouch, you pulled a photograph, a stuffed rabbit, and a string of plastic pearls. The boys knew them immediately, of course, going a little stiff as you set them up nicely against the bed frame.</p><p>"Today is the one year anniversary of Sarah's death." you pointed out "So we're going to have a little memorial for her."</p><p>"We thought you had forgotten." Papy confessed, placing his hands on your knee.</p><p>"with all the shit that's been happening, we could hardly blame you." Ketch excused.</p><p>"It's because of all this shit that it's important to take the time to remember something good." you insisted "Now some time has passed, you can look back on the time you spent together with a smile. To be honest I had a whole thing planned - I was going to get a cake, use the opportunity to explain death to BB and Stretch... it all kind of fell through. Sorry."</p><p>"We're just happy you remembered." Papy said, eyes dewy, before climbing up onto your lap, followed by his brother.</p><p>You were all silent for a moment, just looking at the three items before you.</p><p>"...Are we supposed to be doing something?" the taller brother asked.</p><p>"Why don't you share your favourite memory with her?" you suggested "Something that always makes you smile?"</p><p>"i got one." Ketch stepped in "so, this one time, back when sarah was seven..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything ached. Was this the worst winter of your life? Probably not, but it certainly felt like it. Even though the term hadn't started yet, and you were spending all your time either at the shelter or here in the house, you needed rest in a way that was difficult to qualify. It didn't help that sleeping was difficult when floating shoes and pens fell on you several times a night.</p><p>Having locked up the shelter for the night, you stepped through the back door into the house to find Angela and her husband in the kitchen, huddled conspiratorially around the table, casting you a furtive look.</p><p>"Everything okay?" you asked.</p><p>"Something's up with the secret service boys." Angela told you "Have you heard from Cas?"</p><p>Your phone went off, and you could guess who it was before you even pulled it out your pocket.</p><p>"Speak of the devil." you sighed, stepping back outside to answer it.</p><p>Edge shuffled closer on your shoulder to listen in, while Papy climbed from shoulder to shoulder to join him. Ketch was on top of your head, while Red was in your pocket with the babies.</p><p>You needed a better system if this was going to be an ongoing thing.</p><p>"Hey, Cas." you greeted as you answered the phone "What's good?"</p><p>"Not a whole lot." he confessed, sounding exactly as exhausted as you felt "Listen, I know you got a lot going on right now, but I need a favour."</p><p>"Not even a 'how are you'?" you somehow found the strength to tease "Must be serious."</p><p>"My uncle died." he said bluntly.</p><p>It took your mind a moment to tick over why that was significant.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah," your friend huffed bitterly "Long live the fucking king..."</p><p>"Angela said your guards were acting weird." you told him "There a lot going on at your place?"</p><p>"I'm already back in my home country." he admitted "My uncles funeral is Friday, my coronation is Monday... it's a fucking shit show here, you have no idea."</p><p>Through the line, you heard a pounding on what you assumed was a door, a loud voice demanding his highness's attention.</p><p>"Listen, I need you to get Connor for me." Cas asked, almost sounded like he was begging in his frustration "There's a lot going on right now, everything's all up in the air... I just... I need somebody I can trust with him, you know?"</p><p>Your mind helpfully provided that Connor had an au pair, but under the circumstances you didn't mention it.</p><p>"And what do I do with him when I get him?" you asked, actually making him laugh.</p><p>"Just bring him here." he said "Please. Everything's sorted, plane's booked at 3pm tomorrow, Carlyle will meet you at the airport when you get here. I know it's short notice,<em> I know</em>, I just-" </p><p>"Cas, relax." you ordered "I got this."</p><p>There was a pause on the other end, before Cas let out the biggest sigh you'd ever heard in your life.</p><p>"Thank you." he said empathetically.</p><p>The pounding on the door got louder, the demands more determined.</p><p>"Listen, I have to go." he apologised.</p><p>"Get out of here. I'll see you when I see you."</p><p>Without further ado, he hung up, leaving you in the silent early January night.</p><p>You said you'd help him and you would, but you couldn't help but resent the situation. Son of a bitch picked now of all times to up and die...</p><p>"Hey, Hank said you should take a vacation." Edge helpfully provided, stroking your hair.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Papy agreed, enthusiastic as ever "This is a great opportunity!"</p><p>"all expenses paid, right?" Ketch added "and where's better to relax for a while than a palace?"</p><p>"What's a palace?" BB asked.</p><p>A bucket you hadn't even noticed starting to float fell to the ground. You rubbed the bridge of your nose as you felt a headache start to build. You really didn't need this.</p><p>"I left my passport in my safety deposit box, so we'll need to leave early tomorrow." you announced "And that carriers not suitable for air travel, so we'll need to go shopping... alright, is there anyone who doesn't need to come?"</p><p>None of them said anything.</p><p>"Alright." you sighed "Edge, check the weather where we're going. Papy, start packing for the adults. Ketch, I need you to get the kids ready for bed and Red, start packing for the babies. I need to talk to Angela to figure out how we're going to fly with their magic making everything haywire."</p><p>A round of affirmative noises sounded around you, which you answered with a weary sigh as you re-entered the house.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was carefully managed pandemonium when you arrived at the compound you had once called home, dropped off by an understandably concerned Angela. Everything was getting packed up, no doubt for the move back to the home country. There were several large trucks and teams of uniformed movers very cautiously carrying out the royal furniture and properly labelled boxes.</p><p>All these fucking people in his employ, and Cas called you for help?</p><p>Don't be bitter, you scolded yourself, he called you because he needed a friend.</p><p>You took a moment to get your head on straight, made sure the flight carrier was securely tied to your suitcase, and entered the house. All you had to do was find Connor and get him to the airport, then you could relax with a drink until the gate opened. Would his carers have packed him things to do while he waited? Surely, right?</p><p>"Oh, it's you!"</p><p>You looked around at the voice, vaguely recognising one of the maids you had sat next to at dinner last Christmas. She looked harried as she rushed over, grabbing you none too subtly by the arm.</p><p>"You're here for Connor, right?" she asked, not even waiting for your answer before continuing "Thank god, he's throwing a complete conniption right now and he's not listening to a word anyone is saying!"</p><p>Connor? The worlds best behaved child? He's throwing a tantrum?</p><p>Wary of it getting packed away into a moving truck, you dragged your case along with you as you were led through the house. To your surprise, you stopped outside Cas's study, where a group of the staff were gathered around the door. None of them stopped you going in, placing your case at the desk. Four skeleton faces peeked out to see what the fuss was, while Edge and Red shuffled about in their usual places. Half the terrariums were packed up, the other half still full of pissed off looking spiders.</p><p>"Where exactly is Connor?" you asked, as he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The maid simply pointed to the double doors at the end of the room - they stood open, allowing a perfect view of the impenetrable wall of web.</p><p>As soon as your mind got over the horror, you had to wonder how he had managed to get through without breaking any of them. Stepping closer, you heard the sound of muffled crying from within, but was startled out of your thoughts by sharp little claws digging into your flesh.</p><p>"Ow, ow, ow, okay, not doing that." you scolded gently, picking the clearly freaking out Edge off your shoulder "You guard the others, okay?"</p><p>He didn't even reply, going ramrod stiff the moment you set him down.</p><p>You weren't even sure how to start. How many spiders were in here? Were any of them venomous? With all the stress going on, were you likely to get bitten? With no other cues to go on, you took the diplomatic route and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Connor?" you called.</p><p>"GO AWAY!" an overwhelmed voice shrieked.</p><p>Well, at least it was definitely him.</p><p>"Will you please come out?"</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"Connor," you started, jumping back almost a foot as the web started to move.</p><p>To your shock, it peeled back like a curtain, an entire pathway opening into the room. Your brain screamed 'FUCK THAT' so loud your ancestors from a hundred generations ago heard it, making you take another step back.</p><p>Turning back to the door, you saw you were the only one in the room. Everyone else was gathered around the entrance, Edge at a wary attention on top of the carrier. Now it wasn't muffled by the web, the sound of the boys crying was much louder.</p><p>Something inside you hardened. You weren't going to be scared of some fucking web.</p><p>"Sure you want to go in?" you clarified.</p><p>"you and me for life, partner." Red answered, shortcutting up to your shoulder.</p><p>You stepped forward, across the threshold of the spider room. You heard footsteps behind you, but with a heavy swish the entrance closed off.</p><p>"We aren't trying to rush you, dearie, but this is rather heavy." a voice in the web announced "Please make haste!"</p><p>The room was bigger than expected, but not so big that it took time to find the child. He was lying on the ground, almost curled up into a ball as Queen Charlotte shushed him and stroked his hair. In childish temper, he refused to move or even look at you, so you did the only thing you could think of and laid down on the ground beside him.</p><p>Looking up at the web above, you could admit it had a kind of ethereal beauty to it, all floaty and silent. The spiders didn't complain about the effort of keeping their home back to create room for the two of you, knowing it would be taken apart soon enough as they were transported overseas. The dark shadows you could do without, mind.</p><p>Connor sniffed, straightening out to lie on his back beside you, his breath still stuttering.</p><p>"Hey." you greeted.</p><p>He didn't reply.</p><p>"Everything okay?"</p><p>"No." he huffed.</p><p>"Yeah, stupid question." you admitted "You want to talk about it?"</p><p>"No." he sulked.</p><p>"Don't be that way, little darling." Queen Charlotte urged, stroking his head "No-one here is angry with you. Tell us what you're feeling."</p><p>Connor took a couple of deep breaths, probably trying to calm himself, but it only made the matter worse.</p><p>"I-It's just t-t-too much!" he whined "Ev-verything ha-appening all at once, and I-I-I-I!"</p><p>He gave up trying to talk, devolving into frustrated sobbing.</p><p>Honestly, you were right there with him.</p><p>Shifting onto your side, you pulled the boy into a hug. He didn't stop you, openly crying into your shirt.</p><p>"I-it's not fair!" he wailed "Cas went away, and then you went away, then my cat died, and now I have to move and leave the whole country and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to my friends!"</p><p>"That's a lot." you sympathised, stroking his hair.</p><p>"I don't want to go!" he cried "No-one else in the family even likes me! Cas doesn't even want to be king, why doesn't he come back here?!"</p><p>"ya gotta do a lot of stuff ya don't want to when yer an adult." Red added "that's just kinda life."</p><p>"They don't even want me there!"</p><p>"I'm sure that isn't true." you assured "How could anybody dislike you? Besides, Cas wants you there, and he's going to be king, so whatever he says goes, right?"</p><p>Connor took a deep breath, shaking subsiding a little.</p><p>"And you know what else?" you added "We have a few hours before we need to leave, we can drive to your friends houses so you can say goodbye."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Oh no, the Big Eyes. You were building up quite the resistance, but you weren't made of stone.</p><p>"Yeah." you promised "If we leave soon."</p><p>"We? Are you coming to stay with us?" Connor asked "Are you going to marry Cas after all?"</p><p>"No marriage." you said sternly "But I'll stay for a few weeks, help you get settled."</p><p>The boy pouted at the news, but pouting was better than crying.</p><p>"Why does everything bad happen all at once?" he whined.</p><p>"I can't remember where I read it, but someone wrote that bad things are cowards who can only attack you in groups." you paraphrased horribly "On their own, you can just smack them away."</p><p>"brother goes away? smack! he's back again!" Red joined theatrically, making the boy laugh.</p><p>"Can't say goodbye at school? Smack! We drive to their houses!"</p><p>"Scared you'll be alone?" Queen Charlotte played along "Smack! In a few days, we'll all be together again in our new home."</p><p>Connor laughed again, mostly sounding exhausted.</p><p>You didn't really consider yourself a physically strong person, but the child felt so small and slight in your arms, it really bought to the fore that you were an Adult. This child just needed someone to listen to him, a quiet moment in a calm room, and to have a good cathartic cry, and then he could start moving forward.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>You could handle this. All of it.</p><p>You stayed in the room another ten minutes, letting Connor calm down fully before leaving, making one last phone call before you got in the car.     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Boxed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time you got to the airport, Connor was back to his usual sweet self. Every single one of the friends he took the time to say goodbye to ran back into their house to get him something: a pencil case he liked, a book he had wanted to read, a Christmas ornament he had admired, and one of a pair of brightly patterned shoelaces ('That way we'll both have one!'). It was kind of precious the kind of things the children considered important enough to gift their leaving friend - no pretentions of value or forethought, just 'you like my pencil case, let me dump the pens out, it's yours now, don't forget me'.</p><p>You were surprised by the lack of overt security when you got to the airport - sure, they weren't exactly celebrity royals, but you figured Cas would have arranged a small army of guards to protect his precious brother - however, as you stood in the admittedly short line at the check in with the boy, you noticed quite a few familiar faces blending into the crowd. You guessed the secret service boys were better at their job when they weren't standing around defending a building in the middle of suburbia. Connor didn't seem to notice at all, following your lead completely, and to the casual observer you looked like any other young adult escorting a non-royal child. Through premier business class check in.</p><p>Still, being with literal royalty did get you some added perks, such as being allowed to use the staff security entrance rather than have to wait in another line, escorted through by the head of security himself. It was... surprisingly shabby, like the barely-more-than-concrete back of shops that customers are never supposed to see. As you placed the bitty carrier up on the table for inspection, you noticed everyone present wince.</p><p>"New York?" the security agent asked before taking a look inside.</p><p>"Not even close." you admitted "Something going on?"</p><p>"BitCon." she told you "Those Kennel Club loons have been flying out all week."</p><p>"Ugh."</p><p>Getting through security took around five minutes, an experience no amount of money had bought you before. While normally this would be the point you holed up in one of the premium lounges and read a book (or drank, depending on the time of day) until the gate was called, you were wary of the fact you were travelling with children this time.</p><p>"Do you have something to do?" you asked Connor "A book, videogames... something to eat?"</p><p>"Can we get some magazines?" he asked "There's a toyshop here too... it's not great, but last time I found a plushie that looked just like my cat. I... didn't get it at the time..."</p><p>"Sure, we can look." you agreed. </p><p>Having secured said plush quite easily - some grey and white thing with yellow eyes - you moved on to the newsagent, the secret service guys still blending in with the other travellers. It's was going to be a long flight, so a few magazines and some snacks were definitely in order. Once you got on the flight, the bitties weren't going to be allowed out of the carrier, so you had to make sure they had something to keep them occupied too. You already had a fully charged kindle loaded with movies for them to watch, but it was a LONG flight...</p><p>You wandered through the magazines for a while, picking up whatever suited your tastes, when you found yourself in front of the politics section. Before you could move on, Edge let out a surprised 'Oh!', pointing to one of them. On the front cover was Cas, but something about it was off. He was posed like a villain in a superhero movie, sat on a throne with one leg over the other and his fingers steepled before him.</p><p>"Photoshop." Edge knew immediately, even before you pulled it out to take a good look.</p><p>"how can ya tell?" Red asked, peeking out of your pocket.</p><p>"Because Cas has the biggest ears I've ever seen on a human." he explained "And they're completely gone here. Plus his legs and neck are too long. And can you really imagine him posing like that? It looks like something out of Game of Thrones!"</p><p>You couldn't help but laugh, mostly because he was completely right. Glancing back at the magazine, you finally noticed the title of the issue: 'The Spider King'. That... was probably not in reference to his love of bitties. Curious, you cautiously opened the magazine and flicked to a random page of the massive article.</p><p>'<em>OBSESSED WITH DEATH.</em></p><p><em>Even after being sent away from the palace, the princes love of the macabre only worsened with time. At the exclusive private school he attended, he and his small group of similarly minded friends were known as 'The Four Horsemen', with Castiel himself adopting the moniker of 'war' in reference to his father.' </em> </p><p>That was enough of that shit. You didn't even need to read the rest of it to know it wasn't worth your time. Why were people trying to give you and your friends bullshit nicknames lately? As you closed the magazine, you noticed Connor in the kids section giving it a wary eye.</p><p>"Are you... going to read that?" he asked "Cas read it, it made him really mad."</p><p>"Nah, it's full of lies." you dismissed, putting it back "Find something you like?"</p><p>On your way up to the lounges, you started to understand why the staff had had that reaction to your carrier - the concourse was crammed full of... enthusiasts. Many had bitty carriers of various sizes, and several huddled groups were blocking the blow of traffic as they took pictures of some of the more famous entrants to the competition. People from all over the world went to BitCon every year, many flying through this airport on the way there, whether or not they had bitties themselves. Part convention, part Crufts-style competition, it was pretty much everything you hated about bitty ownership in general. These people couldn't just do it, they had to be <em>seen</em> doing it. Ugh. </p><p>The head of security, who had stayed patient as you looked around the shops, quickly lost said patience at the con goers loitering, offering to take you though the back passages to the lounge, where everything was set up for the two of you wait for the plane. However, something had caught your eye, and you marched over to one of the tables on the concourse, ignoring the complaints of the people you shouldered out of the way.</p><p>"Hey, relax," the smug man leaning against the table smirked "You can't blame them for being excited, it's not every day people get to see a Cappy in real life. This baby cost me-"</p><p>"You can't underfeed a Black and pass it off as a Cappy." you interrupted with authority "Their head shapes are different, and Black's are <em>supposed</em> to be round."</p><p>The man didn't like that one bit, standing from the table and baring his teeth.</p><p>"Who the fuck-!"</p><p>You whipped out a business card and handed it to him. He went pale as he read.</p><p>"Golden Valley Bitty Shelter... Skeleton Expert... ah."</p><p>Half the crowd quickly disappeared. Cautious of the two bitties on the table, you laid your carrier on a spare space and opened the door. Papy was ready to go to work, greeting the poor malnourished Black with his most professional friendliness.</p><p>"Did you really think a judge wouldn't see though such an obvious lie?" you challenged "You're going to BitCon, for fuck's sake."</p><p>"We aren't competing, it's fine!"</p><p>"It is <em>not</em> fine!"</p><p>As the humans argued, Papy checked the Black over. Besides being underweight, he seemed okay.</p><p>"I'm not, like, abused or anything." the bitty tried to rationalise "And I get given nice things, I just can't eat as much as I want to."</p><p>"It's not a case of 'want', friend," Papy insisted "If you're not getting the nutrients you need, it will have serious repercussions on your health. We're only bones, after all, and if those bones waste away them what are we?"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"Oh leave him alone!" the other bitty on the table barked, going so far as to try and swipe him away "Nobody asked for your input, busybody!"</p><p>"I'm not a busybody, I'm a professional rehabilitator!" Papy defended, trying and failing to square up to the Boss "This is my job, and I don't need your permission to do it!"</p><p>"You have a job?" the boss scoffed "That's <em>precious</em>, what are you, a human? You get paid, do you?"</p><p>"It's a volunteer position-"</p><p>"So it's free labour." he interrupted "Typical dumbass Papy getting taken advantage of."</p><p>"I help people." Papy insisted "What good are you doing?"</p><p>The Boss grinned, flexing his leather-clad arms.</p><p>"You're looking at a six-time blue ribbon winner, best in show." he bragged "I am at the <em>apex</em> of my genus, no Boss has had as many consecutive wins as me. I've been a champion in five of the seven continents, and I have my pick of mates on every one of them."</p><p>The Boss shot him an unbearably smug look, preening in his fancy, no doubt tailored clothes.</p><p>"But hey, you help people. I'm sure that's satisfying too."</p><p>Papy didn't have time to be embarrassed, the Boss stepping back with a horrified look on his face before the gentle thud of another bitty landing on the table caught his attention. Bosses were already the tallest of the skeleton bitties, and this one was indeed a fine example, but...</p><p>"Apex?" Edge scoffed, standing head and shoulders over his counterpart "Hardly."</p><p>"Edge, de-escalate." Papy urged, knowing that two Bosses in the same place often lead to a fight.</p><p>"I escalate nothing." Edge defended, not taking his eyes from the other Boss for a single moment as he crossed his arms over his chest "I'm just making sure my little brother can do his job without trouble."</p><p>"Wow... the Black agreed, getting a good eyeful of him "What does your human feed you to get that big?"</p><p>"A robust diet of proper nutrition and human affection." he bragged "Which I see you're getting neither of. Please, co-operate with Papy."</p><p>"Wait, he's a Papy and his <em>name</em> is Papy?" the Boss scoffed, finding his voice "Did a <em>child</em> come up with that?" </p><p>"Yes, she did!" he snapped.</p><p>"okay okay, everybody 'de-escalate'." a low lazy voice called.</p><p>One shortcut later, and Edgy appeared on the table, standing next to it's brother. It raised a brow bone at Edge, but said nothing. Edge himself had his mouth open in disbelief.</p><p>"okay, so you ain't the tallest, but i bet he never won a blue ribbon." the Edgy soothed his brother "now's not the time to get angry, we got a competition in three days - last thing you want is to scratch that pretty face."</p><p>"Hmph, of course!" the Boss scoffed, also crossing his arms "I wouldn't lower myself to cavorting with this... house pet!"</p><p>"heh."</p><p>The entire table went still, the three new bitties freezing in place. Had Papy first encountered Red under less auspicious circumstances, he would have done the same - he was double the size of the other Edgy, his added bulk making him look larger still. Worse yet, he had that look on his face - the one the family hadn't seen since the babies arrived. The one that promised broken bones.</p><p>"nothin' wrong with being a house pet." he growled "three meals a day, lots of love, nice warm house... there are a lot worse things out there."</p><p>No-one said anything. The Boss and Edgy backed away slowly under his gaze. Papy and Edge exchanged a look, the older bitty nodded him back to his task with the Black.</p><p>"Ten thousand!" the human man yelled.</p><p>"I said no!" you fired back.</p><p>"Twenty thousand!"</p><p>"Not. For. Sale!"</p><p>"Thirty!"</p><p>"Get fucked!"</p><p>Ketch sat up on your shoulder, one baby clutched tightly in each arm to keep them away from the tense exchange on the table. They both clung to him, unsure and a little scared, not used to seeing so many humans in such a small space. Not used to you being angry, either.</p><p>"Oh come on, they aren't even show quality!" the man pointed out.</p><p>"Then why do you want them so badly?!" you argued.</p><p>"Because look at the size of them!" he insisted, gesturing to Edge and Red on the table "That's rare, people go nuts over that!"</p><p>"Stop clout chasing and take proper care of the bitties you have!"</p><p>The confrontation took a while - at least long enough for Papy to give the Black a proper examination and tell him the shelters phone number and email address, should the human man not start treating him better. The gathered enthusiasts took tons of pictures, and the shelter got a lot of press as various influencers asked for your business card. Even after the argument with the man was over, you spent another hour fielding questions on how to properly care for various types of bitties (mostly skeletons, since... <em>well), </em>and was only saved from more by your gate being called.</p><p>Handing your passports to the gate agent, you noticed Connor throwing shapes at the wall.</p><p>"What are you doing?" you chuckled.</p><p>"Practicing taking a business card out." he explained "The way you did it was really cool, like <em>whoosh!</em> Like you had it ready!"</p><p>"I did." you explained "I keep a bunch in my bag - the second I heard those Kennel Club weirdo's were around I moved them to my pocket."</p><p>"What's a Kennel Club?" he asked "Sounds like a club for dogs."</p><p>"It started with dogs." you confirmed "They're... 'elite' breeders. Very focused on pure breeds. To the point that inbreeding is absolutely fine, and serious health problems are no big deal, as long as the animal has the right markings. People like me and Angela have to keep a close eye on them, or they start getting really crazy, trying to breed siblings and such."</p><p>"Ew." Connor cringed, taking your hand as you led him down the corridor to the plane.</p><p>The business premier class was something you had never had the heart to pay for before. It's not like it wasn't going to the exact same place as the rest of the plane, and there was a happy medium between it and coach that didn't cost nearly as much. As such, it was honestly a surprise to you to see rows of proper booths with separate seats and <em>beds</em>, each with privacy walls, desks, a mini bar, and a bigger television than you had in your fucking flat!</p><p>You were glad you weren't the one paying for this. </p><p>Following the hostesses instructions, you placed the carrier into the specially prepared shelf, feeding the lead of the kindle though to the socket to it kept charged.</p><p>"I know you didn't like it last time, but that was a much shorter flight." you explained as you took Red from your pocket "And it's not like you're in the overhead."</p><p>"it's okay, sweetheart, i got this." he assured "the more eyes on the kids, the better, right?"</p><p>Said kids were already whining, BB pulling at his collar as Ketch fiddled with Stretches buckle.</p><p>"I don't like it!" he cried "I feel sick! I want to take it off!"</p><p>"You can take it off when we land." Papy soothed, rubbing his head as he got more upset "You need to keep it on until then."</p><p>"Mummy!" he whined, giving you the Biggest Eyes Of Them All.</p><p>"You need to keep it on." you confirmed "We can't have your magic affecting the plane."</p><p>BB turned to his last resort, lower lip quivering.</p><p>"listen to your mother." Red said simply.</p><p>BB just huffed, flopping down on the ground like a cat forced into a jumper. Stretch fingered the clasp on his like he trying to figure it out.</p><p>"Good luck, guys." you told the boys "I'm only down there if you need me. Otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Let's face it, carriers were just glorified boxes at the end of the day. What more did you need to transport an animal or bitty from one place to another, but a box with some handles on?</p><p>This carrier was... different. Perhaps pushed into buying it by the lack of time to shop around, it was unusually luxurious compared to the kind of things you usually bought. Inside was split into two parts, like a motorhome - at the back were six surprisingly comfortable bunk beds, and in the front a few nice chairs (which could also become beds if need be), clips to attach a tablet to the wall, and even a space to store their snacks and drinks. There were bitty houses out there that weren't this nice. It was amazing you could carry it around at all, but considering you regularly carried around between four and six little men, you probably barely noticed the extra weight.</p><p>With those god awful collars dampening their magic, the boys fell asleep not too long after take off, Ketch and Papy tucking them into their bunks. Hopefully they would sleep for most of the flight, so the collars affect on them wouldn't be too bad.</p><p>"okay, what do ya guys want to watch?" Red asked as the two of them reappeared, voice heavy with fatigue "we got some kinda science fiction thing on here, if ya like. bro, ya remember when these things were black and white?"</p><p>"Yeah, they had that simulated paper thing going on." Edge reminisced "That feels like forever ago."</p><p>"damn, sometime i forget how old you guys are." Ketch chuckled.</p><p>"shaddup, funny guy."</p><p>Ketch flopped onto one of the spare seats, while Edge stretched his back out, hands hitting the ceiling even as he sat.</p><p>"... Actually," Papy spoke up, wringing his hands a little "I was hoping we could use the opportunity to... talk..."</p><p>Three pairs of eyelights turned to him. Papy was never scared of approaching a new patient, but it was different when it was family.</p><p>"Everything's been so up in the air, especially since... what happened to the neighbour... I just think it would be healthy for us to talk about our feelings for a while. I think it would help our cohesion... as a family..."</p><p>Edge crossed his arms, staring at the wall of the carrier. Ketch hefted an almighty sigh, while Red put his full attention on the tablet. They were all stubborn in their own way, Papy just had to use his brand of stubborn to get his way - for the good of all of them!</p><p>"I'll start then." he suggested, perching on the edge of a chair "I worry about what would happen if our human died. Ketch and I were lucky, after what happened with Sarah, because we were already with a human willing to take care of us. Now there's double - no, triple! - there's triple of us now, and even if we found another good human, I doubt they'd be willing or even able to take all six of us. It's been keeping me up at night lately, just... worrying. I know it's silly! But... a part of me just... wants to stay with them all the time, so if something does happen to them, it'll happen to me too..."</p><p>"bro..."</p><p>Ketch sat up, giving the conversation his full attention.</p><p>"if anything happened, angela would take us in." he knew.</p><p>"All of us? Forever?" Papy argued "And you know there's a big difference between living in a shelter and having a human who really loves you."</p><p>"We'll never again have it as good as we do now." Edge agreed.</p><p>"you're not helping." Ketch grumbled.</p><p>"You're naïve." he growled back "To say you were 'lucky' was an understatement - if something does happen to our human, being split up will be the least of our problems. Nobody wants a biter, so I'd live and die in that shelter... better than a cage in the back of a teenagers bedroom..."</p><p>Maybe Papy should have started with a lighter concern, but it was out there now, casting an uncomfortable silence across the group.</p><p>"My... first human..." Edge said after a moment "Left me behind when they went to university. That's when everything started going bad. I was so... paranoid... about being left behind again... and then I went and <em>bit</em> them..."   </p><p>Edge covered his mouth with his hand, like his own sharp teeth disgusted him.</p><p>"I'd rather die than be abandoned again."</p><p>"i'm scared that i'm not good enough." Ketch joined in "you guys try so hard to be useful, to do shit to help at the shelter and around the flat... what do i do? i can't even stand to be in the same room as people sometimes. i see you three being so awesome, and i can't help but think i don't measure up..."</p><p>"No-one is measuring anything, brother." Papy assured, taking his hand "And your worth isn't measured by your usefulness to others."</p><p>Ketch gave him a tight smile. All three of them turned to Red, who was still diligently ignoring them.</p><p>"Red?" Papy urged.</p><p>"what?" he barked.</p><p>"Do you... has there been anything on your mind lately?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>Classic deflection - growl like an animal to intimidate the questioner away. Papy wasn't going to let Red get away without the vital mental health care that he out of all of them desperately needed.</p><p>"Not even the fact that everything going on right now is entirely your fault?" he needled "Our human nearly died because of you."</p><p>Red was on his feet like lightning, charging up to Papy with the force of a hurricane and grabbing him around the neck. Edge had jumped up too, both he and Ketch halted only by the completely calm look on Papy's face.</p><p>"Huff and puff all you want." he challenged the larger skeleton "You've never hit me before, and I don't think you ever will."</p><p>"i can tear you apart <em>bone by fucking bone</em>." Red seethed.</p><p>"You can." Papy agreed "But you won't." </p><p>There was a tense standoff as Red's fingers flexed around his neck. Papy hoped he hadn't overreached - it was a calculated move, but...</p><p>Red released him, shoving his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"ya got no fuckin' idea what yer talkin' about, kid." he growled, almost curling in on himself "no idea at all."</p><p>"I've done a lot of work with the ex-fighting bitties. You know that." Papy reminded him, feeling braver now he hadn't been throttled "Talk to me. Talk to <em>us!"</em></p><p>"You haven't been yourself, brother." Edge added gently, making a motion to touch him, but thinking better of it "You've been quiet, and I know you aren't sleeping-"</p><p>Red let out an ugly laugh, snorting through his nose hole.</p><p>"ya think that's what this is?" he challenged "ya think i blame myself? the last two year i've been mindin' my own fuckin' business, livin' my best life. the only people to blame are the losers who run the rings, and don't ya forget it."</p><p>"i don't blame you either." Ketch agreed, still a little alert "but something's up with you..."</p><p>Red glowered at him, curling in on himself further. His red eyes went fuzzy for a moment, introspective, as he turned away from them.</p><p>"y'know... mama cats... if the babies are in danger, the mama cat eats them herself, so some predator can't torture them to death. a quick death in her jaws is better than being ripped apart by dogs, right?"</p><p>"...Y... Yeah?" Papy confirmed, worried where this was going.</p><p>"well... i'm the mama cat." he confirmed "and i'd rather dust bb and stretch myself than let them go through what i did in the ring. i'd rather dust every last one of ya, if it came to it... and i don't have to be okay with that. i'm <em>not</em> okay with that. but i'd still <em>do</em> it."</p><p>Red all but collapsed into his chair, still curling in on himself.</p><p>"i don't wanna live a life where i'm prepared to dust my brothers... my kids... because that's the only way to save them. i don't wanna be prepared to do that at any moment... i'm not okay with that..."</p><p>Edge, still on his feet, walked the few steps to his brothers chair, and put his arms around him. Red let out a quivering breath, like he was holding back tears, leaning into him ever so slightly. Papy's entire soul was buzzing - like many bitties who had survived the rings, Red <em>did</em> want to talk, he just didn't know how to.</p><p>Well, this was a long flight. They had time to figure it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone here with a tumblr, feel free to catch me at @KassyMalone. It's mostly cute animals because I can never be bothered to draw, but it's there XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Spider King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies if there are more typing or spelling errors in this chapter than usual - I'm away from home right now using different equpiment, and it doesn't have a spell check!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Spider King.</p><p>The fucking 'Spider King.'</p><p>Cas hadn't even reigned a single day yet, but already he was labelled with such an obnoxious and suggestive title. He wouldn't mind if it were a reference to his many pets, but…it wasn't. That stupid article kept looping through his mind, apropos of nothing: unfortunately, not all of it was lies. He had done everything in his power not to gain a reputation, and yet here he was, accused of spinning his web of lies and connections all the same.</p><p>The barely 19-year-old man let out a weary sigh, rubbing his sore eyes before looking over his oath once again. It hadn't been updated in nearly 1000 years, hardly anyone understood the damn thing anymore, but the old bastards of the country would throw a riot if he got a single word wrong. It didn't help that the whole thing was dry as a desert, not even a dash of histrionics to liven it up.</p><p>There was a brief knock on the study door before it opened, Carlyle entering with a cup of tea and a small sandwich. At this point, only his own staff would do such a thing, the palace regulars too steeped in propriety to enter without permission.</p><p>"Is your study proving fruitful, your grace?" the manservant asked, placing the fine silver tray on the grand mahogany desk.</p><p>"The words are all joining together." he complained, rubbing his eyes again "If I look at this any longer I'm going to go cross-eyed."</p><p>"Then perhaps it's time to retire for the night." Carlyle suggested "Approach the subject anew in the morning."</p><p>"Yeah… yeah, you're right. Is this decaf?"</p><p>"It is, your grace."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>Cas heaved another sigh before taking a sip of his tea. Exactly how he liked it - hot as lava and sweet as a bowl of sugar.</p><p>"Did the flight arrive okay?"</p><p>"I regret to report that the airport was plagued with paparazzi." Carlyle informed him "But your royal brother and our esteemed guest arrived without incident."</p><p>"Did Connor like his present?"</p><p>"I believe they're going to be firm friends." he confirmed with a rare smile.</p><p>"Good. I'm glad."</p><p>Another sigh.</p><p>"Guess I should turn in."</p><p>"Apologies, your grace." Carlyle said with extreme reluctance "But there is one last thing that requires your attention - you have a visitor in the eastern drawing room."</p><p>Cas looked at his watch: it was close to 2am. Busy as everything was, this seemed like a little much.</p><p>"She has been waiting a while." Carlyle admitted.</p><p>"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Cas asked "How long has she been here?"</p><p>"Since around noon, your grace." he confessed "I'd have kept her waiting longer, if I thought she'd take the hint."</p><p>A rare moment of pettiness from the usually unflappable Carlyle definitely peaked the soon-to-be Kings curiosity, but it also told him he wasn't going to enjoy this meeting, whoever it was with.</p><p>Who would wait around for fourteen hours just to talk to him anyway?</p><p>Stopping for no longer then it took to shove the little sandwich in his face, he took off for the eastern drawing room, Carlyle on his heel.</p><p>Cas really hated the palace - he wished he could gut the place and redecorate, but blah blah tradition, blah blah four hundred years blah. It was overdone, and to his colour-blind ass it was just a mess of shapes and shadows. His own rooms he could at least refurnish, since they were in a newer part of the building that had more up-to-date security. Everything else was so fucking overdone he had walked right into the fancy furniture more than once, unable to tell the ornate curves of the antiques from the artwork on the walls because they were just as chaotic as each other and his colour-blind ass couldn't see the difference and-!</p><p><em>Deep breath.</em> He was just tired.</p><p>His staff knew his limitations. Everything he had was contrasting colours, so he could at least pick up a difference, nice simple patterns and bold, easy to see shapes.</p><p>His aunt wanted him to dismiss the whole lot now he was home. No need for two sets of house staff.</p><p>
  <em>That wasn't going to happen. New boss, new rules.</em>
</p><p>After a few minutes, he made it to the drawing room, where the standing guards looked… confused and nervous? He looked to Carlyle, who merely seemed irritated, before the guards opened the doors for him.</p><p>Cas was confronted with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. She was petite and slender, with hair that fell like silk to the small of her back, encased in diamonds and pearls that served to accentuate the perfect white of her satin dress. Her hands were perfectly manicured, never having known a days work in their life, and she didn't show a single one of her forty plus years behind her flawless make-up.</p><p>Cas might not have viewed her beauty so harshly if he weren't so acutely aware of its price.</p><p><br/>
Your mother stood from where she had been reclining on the chaise longue, letting her pure white fur coat fall from her shoulders (was that real fur? Ew…), and extended her hand to him palm down.</p><p>"Madam," he greeted properly "I do apologise for your long stay, but I'm sure you understand I have many demands on my time at present."</p><p>"Oh please, think nothing of it." she assured, voice just as flawless and beautiful as the rest of her "Just being here has given me so many wonderful ideas for my new collection."</p><p>
  <em>Considering how she decorated her house, he fucking doubted it.</em>
</p><p>"To what do we owe the honour of your company this evening?" </p><p>"Come now, don't be so formal." she insisted "Is it unusual for a lady to want to visit with her future son-in -law?"</p><p>
  <em>How about you visit with your own fucking child for once?</em>
</p><p>"I'm afraid you're labouring under a misunderstanding." Cas told her</p><p>"Despite what the press would have the world believe, I am not yet engaged to anyone."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Your mother - Claudia, he believed her name was - simply picked up a glossy magazine from where she had been sitting, regarding the page a moment before handing it to him.</p><p>"I thought it was a done deal." she inferred "Since the two of you are so close."</p><p>Cas looked at the picture - sure enough, it was the two of you. The extra long hug he had given you on boxing day, dreadfully pixilated due to how far away the camera was from them to get that shot without getting caught.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking vultures.</em>
</p><p>"I don't deny that we're acquainted." he confessed "But you know how the press will make up their own minds about mundane events."</p><p>He could see the wheels turning behind her eyes, her mental calculations expertly hidden behind mascara and coloured contacts.</p><p>"Perhaps I misunderstood the situation." she supposed "But the two of you are close, aren't you?"</p><p>
  <em>Why doesn't she just ask you? Oh wait, Cas knew exactly fucking why.</em>
</p><p>"You're going through a stressful time right now," Claudia soothed, almost sounding motherly "Why don't I give them a call, see if they'll fly out and see you for a while? My child is very stubborn, but the two of you are such good friends."</p><p>
  <em>Say their name. Say their fucking name.</em>
</p><p>"Entirely unnecessary, madam." he assured "Our mutual acquaintance arrived with my brother this very afternoon."</p><p>"Oh?" she seemed surprised a moment, but rallied quickly "Well, that's wonderful! It brings our family such joy that, now of all times, the two of you would stay so close."</p><p>Cas already saw where this conversation was going. Of course this woman was the type to marry her child off for financial or social gain, without consulting anyone else. Even you.</p><p>He had thought about it, of course. For better or worse, you were his best friend. He wasn't allowed to be gay, especially not now, days away from being crowned, but he couldn't hide behind you forever.</p><p>
  <em>You would never be happy here. He just had to keep reminding himself of that. He couldn't subject you to the type of misery he had to endure.</em>
</p><p><em>He wasn't </em>him.</p><p>"Well, thank you for taking the time to visit with us." Cas replied, too tired to be worried much about manners "I apologise again for having kept you waiting so long. I still have much to attend to, so the staff will call a taxi to return you to your accommodations. Please, excuse me." </p><p>With a polite bow, Cas left the room. He saw a flash of annoyance on your mothers face - she clearly wanted more time to sink her teeth into him. Unfortunately for her, he had had enough of the whole lot. Enough of tradition, and manners, and walking into the furniture, and being conscious in general. Carlyle actually looked proud of him, giving a smug smile to no-one as he was escorted back to his chambers.</p><p>As much as he should have gone straight to bed, Cas couldn't help but peek into Connors room, just to see him for the first time in what felt like forever. He was asleep, of course, as all good children were this time of night, the fluffy ragdoll kitten Cas had bought him loafed over his legs. It was a pain to find kittens this time of year, but if having another cat would make his little brother feel even slightly better about being here, then it would be worth it.</p><p>He left the room, closing the door silently, and nearly jumped clear out of his skin when he saw you stood at the doors of your room, dressed in your pyjamas, looking tired and kind of pissed off.</p><p>The resemblance you had to your mother was undeniable. If you put as much time into your appearance as you did taking care of the bitties, would you end up as perfectly polished as she was?</p><p>After dragging you out here on such short notice, especially after the winter you'd been having, Cas readied himself for whatever justified bollocking you saw fit to give him.</p><p>"My good bitch." you began, raising an eyebrow "You look fucking terrible. Go to bed."</p><p>With no further ado, you turned around and went back into your room. </p><p>Cas knew there was a reason he liked you.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The coronation was just as painful as he expected - long, boring, and the old castle was cold as hell this time of year. No-one made traditional clothes properly anymore, all style over actual function, so while he looked the part he was freezing his buns off the entire time.</p><p>At least Connor looked cute, all decked out in his own duds, while you were mercifully patient, calm and quiet as ever on the side lines. The whole thing didn't seem so weird and alien with you around, even if he had gotten so used to seeing you covered in bitties that you looked under dressed without them.</p><p>After the ceremony was the grand ball. He didn't want to be there, chatting nice with the old stiffs and politicians who ran the country. The fact all the most eligible women in the country between the ages of fifteen and forty were giving him the moon eyes didn't help, his aunt elbowing him whenever he dared roll his eyes. The food was over spiced, the drink bland as water, and the whole thing took FOREVER.</p><p>
  <em>At least he only had to do it once. Don't have to get crowned twice, unless you really fuck up.</em>
</p><p>By the time he was actually done, Connor was back in bed. Cas wasn't about to wake him up just to see how he was, but judging from the voices behind your door, you and the boys were awake.</p><p>"Wow, you look like a zombie." you told him honestly when he knocked on the door.</p><p>"Thank god, if I got called 'resplendent' one more time I was going to puke." Cas agreed "What does resplendent even mean?"</p><p>"Are you sure no-one here knows you're gay?" you teased.</p><p>Cas was struck by inspiration. Half an hour later the two of you were on his balcony, bodies warmed by the churning hot tub as you looked out over the snowy mountains. A carefully placed drinks tray and couple of bath toys kept the tiny skeletons close to the heat without putting then in danger of drowning. </p><p>"So we became the worlds largest exporter of ore and precious minerals. Diamonds, rubies, even got a few platinum mines." he explained of the country's history "The armies that drove us here are still pissed to this day, say the land is rightfully theirs, but after one thousand years they've never mounted a successful invasion. Terrain's too mountainous, and most of it's riddled with mines."</p><p>"I was wondering why everyone had such short legs." you joked, holding BB and Stretch calmly in your cupped hands as the warm water gently lulled them to sleep "How's quality of life for the miners?"</p><p>"Better than most. It's dangerous work, of course, but it's well paid. Heavily regulated, of course. I imagine quite a few of your family's jewels come from here."</p><p>"I imagine so." you replied, completely disinterested.</p><p>Ketch floated past on the ring of a tiny doughnut, thoroughly enjoying himself, while Papy balanced on the back of a rubber duck. Edge clung to your fingers while you protected the babies, but was otherwise fully submerged, feet just able to reach your lap. Red stuck a little closer to you, between your arms and fully standing on your lap, his attention seemingly completely on his children. He was probably nervous, seeing as skeletons couldn't swim.</p><p>"Hey, how's the bitty house working for you guys?" Cas asked "Got enough room?"</p><p>"You mean that fucking<em> palace</em> you set up?!" Edge cried "The one that takes up half the wall?! Yeah, there's enough room, don't worry."</p><p>"I didn't even know they came that big." you agreed.</p><p>"Custom." Cas shrugged "The royal dollhouse maker teamed up with a renowned architect to put the thing together for when I eventually returned with all my spiders. I don't thin kthey realised exactly how many I had."</p><p>"... royal dollhouse maker?" Ketch dared ask "how exactly does someone get a job like that?"</p><p>"My aunt had thirteen daughters."</p><p>"i thought she only had one kid?"</p><p>"No, that's my uncle, the ki... former king." Cas explained "Last generation was my aunt first, who had a proper royal marriage and gave birth to thirteen daughters and no son; my uncle, who was king by virtue of being born with a penis and whose widow and infant child are currently stressing about their future; and then my mother, the only one who had male heirs."</p><p>"You never talk about your mother." Papy noted innocently "Or your father, for that matter."</p><p>Cas wasn't sure what face he was making, but the way Papy flinched, both floating skels paddling back over to you, made him think it was probably quite vile. You simply made sure they were back on the tray, not even opening your mouth to ask.</p><p>"So what's the plan now?" was all the left your lips "What's next on the list for his royal highness King Castiel the fourth?"</p><p>"Find a wife." he sighed "You know the rest."</p><p>"Sounds thrilling."</p><p>"Mostly I'm pissed about not being able to finish uni." he confessed "It's not like I was going to use my degree, but it was my last taste of freedom, you know? Something just for me... and now it's been ruined... sounds pretty selfish when I put it that way, doesn't it?"</p><p>"No, that's how I felt about my little flat." you agreed "I could have moved into student digs or some other share house, but I wanted my own space."</p><p>Cas just looked at the skeletons. Since the day Red came home, his dear friend hadn't had a single inch of their 'own space'.</p><p>"What are you going to do about all that?" he asked "I know you're not going back there."</p><p>"Hank is looking for a place for me. Every few hours I get an email with some more options." you explained "By the time I get back, we should be close to closing the deal."</p><p>To the side of the hot tub, a glass of water started to float. Without even looking at it, you placed your hand on top and pushed it back down, before grabbing one of the flannels.</p><p>"These guys are on their last legs." you explained, gesturing to the very-nearly-asleep babies "I think it's time to turn in."</p><p>Cas stood, offering you his arm so you could get out of the tub without putting down any of the bitties that clung to you.</p><p>Your flesh on his felt good. Not even in a sexual way - he didn't have any of those kinds of feelings for you - but it was a level of (platonic) intimacy that he could only ever share with his little brother, and he was probably more than a little touch starved.</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn't you stay here forever?</em>
</p><p>
  <strike>He could make you.</strike>
</p><p>"Good night." he said simply "I... hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And the miners guild has requested a meeting with you to discuss improvements to workers rights." Carlyle added, going down his list of appointments.</p><p>"Alright, that's fine." Cas agreed, picking at the egg and toast before him on the table.</p><p>
  <em>Fried eggs didn't need saffron. They just didn't. And why pumpernickel? </em>
</p><p>"Finally, General -" Carlyle devolved into a throaty cough, knowing that name was FORBIDDEN in his presence "Has expressed his displeasure at not being invited to your coronation."</p><p>"He can die in a fire for all I care." Cas said bluntly, knowing exactly who he was referring to anyway.</p><p>"I would advise against reckless action." his long-time head of house suggested "Like it or not, he does rule a neighbouring country. Any political snub could be considered provocation."</p><p>"That pond scum has been looking for any excuse to get into this palace." Cas spat "If I let him in for even a second, he'll never leave. It was the whole reason he..."</p><p>Cas couldn't finish. Carlyle didn't need him to.</p><p>"Well, your next appointment isn't until 3pm, your highness." he changed the subject "You have some free time until then - this could be a prime opportunity to show your royal brother around his new home."</p><p>Cas took his advice. Connor had never set foot in the palace before, thanks to the stick his aunt had permanently shoved up her arse, but he wasn't going to put up with that shit any more.</p><p>
  <em> He was king now, he made the rules.</em>
</p><p><strike>He could do whatever he wanted</strike>.</p><p>He didn't like the way Connor clung to you as he showed the two of you around - like his little brother was scared, and was clinging to someone he knew would protect him. You merely looked disinterested, like a pupil being dragged around a museum, while the skeletons seemed more interested - Papy loved the paintings, Edge the furniture, while Ketch liked hearing about the history of the various pieces. Red was weirdly quiet, hardly even sticking his head out of your pocket.</p><p>Every now and then something lifted off the ground - mostly light things like pens and flowers, but occasionally the entire vase. It seemed like something of a game to Connor to spot whatever was floating and grab it before it dropped. He certainly found it more engaging than the tour.</p><p>
  <em>He guessed he could scrub tour guide from his list of potential future careers.</em>
</p><p>As they walked into the eastern drawing room, raised voiced caught his attention. He immediately regretted opening the door when his aunt glowered at him, clearly having a face off with his uncles widow.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck that. Not getting involved.</em>
</p><p>"Hold on, Castiel!" his aunt scolded when he went to close the door again "This is your house now, maybe you can talk sense into her!"</p><p>"Ugh." he groaned, just loud enough for you to hear.</p><p>He pushed open the doors fully so they knew he wasn't alone. Maybe his aunt would behave herself in the presence of company. Maybe.</p><p>"She wants me to move out!" his uncles widow cried "I just lost my husband, and she wants to kick me out of my home!"</p><p>"You aren't a member of this family any more!" his aunt argued.</p><p>"Wow." you opined, clearly shocked.</p><p>His aunts eyes snapped to you like missiles retraining to their next target. You weren't the least bit intimidated, and Cas loved it.</p><p>"You look familiar." she realised after a moment "Aren't you Claudia's -"</p><p>A vase fell to the ground, shattering noisily.</p><p>"Oops." little BB spoke up, sat on your right shoulder with Papy "That was my fault. I'm sorry, mummy. I'm sorry, Mr King."</p><p>"That vase was two hundred and fifty years old!" his aunt shrieked.</p><p>"yer <em>face</em> is two hundred and fifty years old." Red snapped.  </p><p>"Alright, simmer down." you cooed, making BB giggle when you poked his belly "I'll pay for it."</p><p>"You had better!"</p><p>"I changed my mind, fuck you."</p><p>Cas burst out laughing, making both older women do a double take. The baby girl his uncles widow held on her hip started to laugh as well, even though she had no idea why. Cas took this opportunity to introduce you properly, revelling in the conflicted looks crossing his aunts face.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you." his uncles widow greeted honestly "It's nice to know Castiel has some good friends out in the world."</p><p>"Claudia's fashion designs are some of the most exclusive in the world." his aunt pointed out "Not that you would know."</p><p>"Yeah, it usually only appeals to stuck up bitches." you added without missing a beat.</p><p>Cas's face nearly broke from how much he was grinning. His aunt picked the wrong time to pull this shit with you in the room. His uncles widow just bit her lip, backing away a little, seeing easily when two alphas were squaring up.</p><p>Cas could admit he enjoyed it when you got like this, but only because it was rare - it he had to deal with your Bitch Mode on a regular basis, the two of you probably wouldn't be friends.</p><p>"I'm sorry, why exactly are you here?" his aunt challenged.</p><p>"Cas invited me. He needed somebody he could... trust."</p><p>You just looked her up and down, implication clear. Point to you.</p><p>"We appreciate you taking the time." his aunt countered "But I'm sure you understand that now is in important time for our family."</p><p>"Is that why you're kicking your brothers wife out on her arse? For the family?"</p><p>"I understand that commoners like you don't have to worry much about propriety-"</p><p>"If this is propriety then please, feel no need to show me such manners."</p><p>"I have no intention of knowing you long enough to warrant it."</p><p>"Well, at least that we agree on."</p><p>A loud barking laugh interrupted the stand off, bringing everyone's attention to the door.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>You went pale, your eyes wide, as your mother sauntered into the room, still laughing at your antics. The bitties clearly picked up more distress than you gave away, as they all shuffled close to you, making sure their bones were touching your skin somewhere, even the babies. Red, however, glowered furious daggers at your mother.</p><p>"Oh my goodness, you're such a peach!" she declared, smacking you harmlessly on the arm "I can't believe I raised such a stubborn child!"</p><p>
  <em>You fucking didn't.</em>
</p><p>"Mum, why are you here?" you asked, a fair question under the circumstances.</p><p>"Heather needed a dress for your boyfriends coronation." she explained "It was a bit of a rush job, but you know how I thrive under pressure."</p><p>"Claudia." his aunt greeted, like your mother was an old friend "Your dress was a sensation, I can't thank you enough for coming at such short notice."</p><p>Such a sensation that Cas couldn't remember what it looked like if you put a gun to his head.</p><p>"Boyfriend?" his uncles widow noticed.</p><p>"You didn't know?" Claudia enthused, grabbing both your and his arms "These two crazy kids have been together for years!"</p><p>
  <em>Transparent.</em>
</p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" you challenged.</p><p>"Don't swear, it's unbecoming." Claudia scolded.</p><p>"Um, no." his aunt said immediately "No no, that's not possible."</p><p>"Oh? Why do you say that?"</p><p>Cas had to give your mother this - she really had perfected the innocent idiot act. His aunt was a difficult one to get one over on, though.</p><p>Your tension had reached maximum. The bitties were now actively stroking your skin and hair, making reassuring noises. Red looked ready to jump out your pocket and bite your mothers hand to bleeding.</p><p>"People in my position aren't exactly permitted to be gay." Cas explained, bring the attention to him.</p><p>"Castiel!" His aunt gasped, looking around quickly to whatever staff were in the room.</p><p>"Oh please, you know what I am." he argued "You've done everything in your power to keep me in the closet."</p><p>"Can we not discuss this in public?!" she hissed.</p><p>"This is my house, how is it in public?!"</p><p>He knew perfectly how, of course.</p><p>You used this opportunity to wrench your arm from your mothers grip, storming from the room. Connor was right behind you, since you were his only safe place in this nightmare. Cas did the only thing he could, keeping the attention on himself so you could escape.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy winter festivities, everyone, regardless of what you celebrate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Coup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: violence and gore in this one. Not much, but it's there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who here is up for a good time? I got three words for you - Zombie. Christmas. Musical.</p><p>Anna and the Apocalypse. It's an experience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was here.</p><p>She was <em>here</em>.</p><p>
  <em>She was here.</em>
</p><p>You had no idea how you managed to find your way back to your room in this giant palace, the doors and hallways passing by in a blur as a million emotions threw a fit inside you. Anger, disgust, betrayal, anger, abandonment, sadness, anger, anger, <em>anger</em>.</p><p>This time of year she was usually in Switzerland, 'for the season', whatever the fuck that meant. If she could just drop her precious fucking routine because some bitch half way across the globe needed a dress for a glorified fucking bah mitzvah, why couldn't she make the time to come to your fucking graduation, or Christmas, or come home any of the fucking times you had to suffer through a home invasion all on your own as a literal fucking child?! </p><p>The sound of the door closing behind you snapped you out of your thoughts. You whirled around like a pit bull ready to strike, but it was only Connor, who still preferred to stay in your emotional company than with his relatives.</p><p>You didn't blame him.</p><p>"Mummy, who was that lady?"</p><p>You looked down at your pocket - while usually BB was the one full of questions, this time it was Stretch who asked, his soft orange eyes fixed on you.</p><p>The waves of rippling anger washed over you, and suddenly for felt every place your body was being touched - Papy and BB on your left shoulder, Edge on your right, Ketch on top of your head, Red and Stretch in your pocket, even every place the seams of your clothes ran along your flesh. Every bitty was petting you, stroking your hair or skin, making soothing noises. Very carefully, Connor took your hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>You couldn't do this. You couldn't just lose it. You were the adult. Even as your body flushed hot and cold, your hands starting to shake, you forced yourself to calm down.</p><p>"That... was my mother." you answered the baby.</p><p>"Really?" Connor asked "She's not really what I think of when I picture a mother..."</p><p>It took a second for you to remember that Connor had never had one. Judging by the reaction Cas had to Papy's question the other day, it wasn't a pleasant story. You pulled him into a hug, which he happily returned, even if he wasn't entirely sure why.</p><p>BB seemed to take issue with this information, however, squirming around on your shoulder.</p><p>"That lady's not your mummy!" he insisted "Granny Angela is!"</p><p>"BB..." you soothed.</p><p>"No, that lady made you feel bad!" he insisted "Mummy's don't do that!"</p><p>"Hey, hey," Papy joined in, getting a better grip on the baby and pulling him into a hug "Not all mummy's are good, like..."</p><p>"Like our first one." the tiniest skeleton finished when Papy couldn't.</p><p>"Will you be okay?" Connor asked.</p><p>"... Yeah." you assured, releasing him "I just need a minute to calm down. Why don't you go play?"</p><p>You took BB from Papy and lifted Stretch from your pocket, handing them both to him. All three looked like they didn't want to leave you, but eventually the child did shuffle away, through the side doors that separated your rooms.</p><p>While you were at it, you removed the skeletons from your person, placing them carefully down on the balcony of the enormous bitty house. Each of them looked confused and hurt, clearly wanting to be near you while you were hurting. Once you were completely free of tiny, fragile men, you picked up one of the fancy vases from the side board, feeling it's weight and balance in your hands.</p><p>Before throwing it at full force at the wall, revelling in the way it shattered, almost exploding into powder, and leaving a fine white coat of porcelain on the spot it hit. Before you could fully appreciate the catharsis, the door to your room opened again. This person didn't even have the excuse of being a child to excuse not knocking.  </p><p>Your mother looked at the shattered pieces of vase in distaste before closing the door behind her.</p><p>"I'm sure we can find a way to blame the staff for that." she supposed "I didn't realise you had developed such a temper."</p><p>A temper that was rising dangerously right now.</p><p>How dare she just turn up. Now, the first time in forever you let yourself be helped by someone. When you were struggling alone, where the fuck was she?</p><p>How dare she look so perfect. She didn't look a day over thirty, her white clothes and flowing hair completely flawless, poised and refined like she owned the place.</p><p>"I have to say, I am very disappointed in you." was her opening gambit, doing nothing to assuage your anger "I mean, look at you!"</p><p>The stab of sharp claws in your shoulder stopped you reacting - when did Edge get back there? In fact, you were now covered in skeletons once again, Ketch back on your head and Papy sat with Edge. Red was fully stood upright on your left shoulder, like he was ready to start brawling.</p><p>"You are the sole heir of one of the worlds most premier fashion houses, and<em> that</em> is how you choose to dress?" she continued to lecture "And in a <em>palace</em>. You're even using your natural hair, for goodness sake!"</p><p>Words failed you. The first time you had stood in the same room for nearly ten years, and that was all she had to say?</p><p>"And between you and me, you could stand to lose a little weight, sweetie." she finished, straightening up her clothes "Still, it's nothing that can't be fixed. If we leave now, we can be back before dinner. Probably."</p><p>"Leave?" was all that left your mouth "Because?"</p><p>"Honey, you <em>need</em> a makeover." she said as if it were obvious "You've done a lot of groundwork with Castiel, but if he's ever going to see you as more than a friend then you need to present yourself at your best. Shed the ugly duckling and show him the swan you're capable of being."</p><p>Right by your ear, Red started to hiss. You felt all of them tense as she walked over to take your hand.</p><p>"Come on, let's-"</p><p>You pulled your hand away, taking a few steps back. Your mother looked shocked, like the idea you didn't want a makeover was unthinkable.</p><p>"First, I like my hair." you told her, voice steely and cold "Second, no, I don't need to lose weight. And lastly, what the hell makes you think I'm interested in Cas?"</p><p>"Honey, he's a <em>king."</em></p><p>"He's also the idiot who shoved twelve mini marshmallows up his nose at his thirteenth birthday party." you recalled.</p><p>"All little boys are gremlins. He's a king now." your mother argued "I know he's a little short for a man, but I'm sure you can look past a little character flaw like that."</p><p>"Being short isn't a <em>character flaw."</em></p><p>"That's the spirit."</p><p>"You're unbelievable." you told her "And I'm not going anywhere with you, now or ever."</p><p>"Oh, you're mad at me." your mother had the good sense to realise, clasping her hands together in front of her face "Is this because I haven't been in touch for a while? Mummy's just had a busy few months-"</p><p>"Months?!" you interrupted "You haven't called me in over a year, and every time I try to call you it doesn't get through, even though you call Hank every few days to discuss business!"</p><p>"Sweetie-"</p><p>"And for that matter, you can't be bothered to come to my graduation, but you spend a whole week opening a fucking shop without even bothering to let me know you were in the country?"</p><p>"You're not a child anymore, you don't need me to hold your hand over every little thing."</p><p>All the bitties tensed up as they gasped.</p><p>"she did not just say that..." Ketch opined quietly on top of your head.</p><p>"Honey, let's discuss this in the car." your mother urged "Paolo's only going to hold our appointment for-"</p><p>She made the mistake of reaching for your shoulder to move you on, only to snatch her hand back with a shocked gasp. Her perfect white satin glove was quickly dying red where the deep scratches on her hand were bleeding. You could hear Edge hiss, even as Papy held him back.</p><p>"That one's Edge." you explained "He doesn't like people he doesn't know touching me."</p><p>Your mother looked at the bitties as if seeing them for the first time, but none of them moved from their posts, eyes fixed on her every move. She dared not try to grab you again.</p><p>"Sweetie, this is what's best." she insisted anyway "You'll never gain his affections looking like that."</p><p>"What makes you think I'm even interested in Cas? We're friends, nothing else."</p><p>"You're being a little harsh on him, aren't you?" she asked "He's clearly got a lot of love for you."</p><p>"We've known each other for ten years." you explained "He's like a brother to me, we even lived together for a while."</p><p>"You did?" your mother asked, clearly only hearing what she wanted to.</p><p>"Yeah, after the last time someone broke in and tried to kidnap me." you told her bluntly "He thought the house wasn't safe and offered to move me in with him. Can't say he was wrong."</p><p>"Oh don't be so dramatic." she sighed.</p><p>Dramatic? Dramatic. Words failed you.</p><p>"What the hell are you even doing here, Claudia?"</p><p>She opened her mouth to reply before what you actually said sunk in. An emotion flashed on her face, but disappeared too quickly for you to name it, her mask sliding back into place.</p><p>"I'm here to make sure you don't make any mistakes." she told you bluntly "Your marriage to Castiel is too important to leave to chance! It's too important to us, to the family, to-"</p><p>"The company?" you guessed "Yeah, I gathered that's where you were headed with this."</p><p>She flinched again, and you could see the gears turning behind her eyes as she decided which mask to show you. She wasn't a mother talking to her child about long-held issues, but a boss dealing with an employee they couldn't afford to get rid of. You weren't special to her.</p><p>Something inside you clicked into place, like a clasp that had been refusing to seal until now. Finally, you stopped caring. You weren't special to her. You didn't hold a special place in her heart as her only child, you were just another person she knew. Something about being face to face with her for the first time in more years than your cared to remember, seeing when she did and didn't need to stop and think, watching the mask shift... any anger, hurt, or hope for reconciliation stopped, like flicking off a light switch.</p><p>You could be over it now. Claudia was just someone you knew. </p><p>"If you're going to be difficult about this, then so will I." she threatened "If you don't marry Castiel, then I'm going to cut you off, effective immediately. No allowance, no credit card, no tuition. You'll have nothing."</p><p>You laughed, an act that shocked her far more than anything else you had said.</p><p>"Of course you would think that." you mocked "Go ahead. Cut me off. I can't even remember the last time I used that credit card, let alone whatever that allowance is."</p><p>"Your tuition-" Claudia tried to argue.</p><p>"Financing options are in place." you told her "It won't ruin me to get a student loan."</p><p>Not that you would need one, with everything you had squirrelled away in the bank, but she didn't need to know that.</p><p>"This meeting isn't getting us anywhere." you said coldly "You were right before - I don't need you. So unless you have any other business you'd like to bring up, please show yourself out."</p><p>"yer lettin' her off too easy." Red hissed, voice far more venomous than yours.</p><p>"Oh my god, they talk?!" Claudia gasped.</p><p>Further argument was interrupted when the door to Connor's room burst open. Before he could say anything, the entire palace shook, the windows rattling in their frames.</p><p>"P-P-Palace is u-under at-tack!" the boy declared, phone gripped tightly in his hand "What do we do?<em> What do we do?!"</em> </p><p>The sound of distant gunfire confirmed his words. BB and Stretch's bright eyelights peeked out the top of the boys head, their bodies mostly hidden by his curly hair. Connor himself was pale, his eyes wide. He was scared. He was looking right at you, and he was scared.</p><p>Something inside you clicked.</p><p>"Grab your coat." you ordered, picking up your own "And put your phone on silent."</p><p>The boy didn't move, paralysed by fear, his knuckles white where he gripped the door handle. You took the initiative, marching into his room to grab what he needed.</p><p>"Wha... T-Trixie..." he stammered.</p><p>Trixie? Oh, his cat. Of course he would be worried about her. You couldn't bring the bitties and leave the cat, so you grabbed the first backpack you saw and threw the contents out, scooping up the poor confused kitten and sealing her inside, knowing the cotton fabric would let in enough air to let her breathe. Connor finally came to his senses, putting on his coat before you helped him with the bag, fastening the straps tightly.</p><p>"Do not let her out." you ordered "No matter what noises she makes or how she struggles, understand? Not until we're safe."</p><p>Connor nodded, swallowing as the sound of gunfire grew closer.</p><p>With another quick look around, you spotted a cross body bag hanging up on the closet door. It was built for a child, and would be very snug on your adult frame, but the carrier was, ironically, not mobile enough for your needs right now.</p><p>"I need at least one of you guys to stay with the babies." you told the skels as you grabbed the bag "Keep them calm."</p><p>"You got it!" Papy volunteered, jumping up from your shoulder.</p><p>"leave it to us." Ketch agreed. </p><p>"Mummy, what's going on?" BB asked "Why are you scared?"</p><p>You stayed as calm as possible as you adjusted the strap of the bag. Connor stayed still as you took the babies from his head, both tiny boys looking at you apprehensively.</p><p>"There are some bad people here, and we need to run away from them." you explained evenly "Mummy needs you to stay quiet until we're safe, okay?"</p><p>What could any child say to that, let alone tiny skeletons two inches tall at the most? They just looked at you with the big eyes until you kissed their little heads, passing them to Ketch, to handed them off to Papy before climbing into the bag himself, giving you a resolute nod. The four of them only just fit, even with the babies holding onto the adults as tightly as possible. You zipped up the bag, throwing on your coat over the top.</p><p>"Edge, you'll be better off in my pocket." you told him.</p><p>"I'm fine where I am, thanks." he told you resolutely, settling in his usual spot on your shoulder.</p><p>"I might need to run." you warned.</p><p>"You've already got a row of tiny scars from my claws on your shoulder, one more won't hurt."</p><p>"Suit yourself."</p><p>You didn't even ask Red his opinion, since he only moved to shuffle his feet when you put on your coat and nothing else.</p><p>Another explosion rocked the very foundations of the palace, much closer this time.</p><p>"Where's the safe room?!" Claudia shrieked "There has to be a safe room!"</p><p>You had to agree - there was no way Cas would room his baby brother anywhere but the safest part of the palace.</p><p>The wall beside your bed wobbled noticeably. Claudia shrieked, backing away from it, while Connor grabbed your hand, hiding behind you. You looked around quickly, spotting nothing but a heavy looking bust to defend yourself with. You grabbed it anyway, holding it up as the wall shook again. When it shuffled open cautiously, rather than bursting open with a hail of gunfire, you paused.</p><p>You were glad you did. The head the poked out cautiously was Cas' aunt by marriage, her infant daughter firmly bound to her chest with a fabric wrap. The poor woman was pale and shaking, her small frame struggling with the weight of the secret door. She said something you couldn't understand, deferring to her mother tongue in her fear. Connor replied urgently, and she shook her head before replying.</p><p>"There are no panic rooms." the child told you quickly "Uncle didn't like them, and Cas hasn't been here long enough to build anything."</p><p>Like? What a stupid thing to think, nobody 'liked' panic rooms.</p><p>"Where does that tunnel go?" you asked.</p><p>"Outside." Connor translated "The tunnels are very old, they lead out of the palace."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Having at least a modicum of mercy, you grabbed up a pair of trainers and a warm jumper from your bag, handing them to Claudia.</p><p>"Put these on." you told her.</p><p>She openly grimaced, not even wanting to touch them. Your last thread of patience snapped.</p><p>"Then freeze." you hissed, throwing them down and grabbing Connor's hand.</p><p>The sound of gunfire was distressingly close as you all entered the tunnel. The former queen struggled to close the seldom-used door, her adrenaline clearly ebbing, but Claudia did nothing to help her, forcing you to let go of the child's hand and do it yourself. Just as the secret panel clicked closed, the door to your room was thrown open.</p><p>Everyone froze. The sound of many heavy footsteps tramped through the room, speaking in voices you couldn't understand. You heard the closest doors being opened, the shuffle of the heavy fabrics on the bed being rifled through. They were searching, most likely for Connor.</p><p>The former queen was mouthing frantically, most likely a prayer of some kind, as she leaned against the door, her baby thankfully silent. Edge and Red were both on their feet, arms outstretched, but for what purpose you didn't know. Just as you were calculating if you were tall enough to brace yourself against the far wall to keep the door closed, the bark of a male voice in the other room rung out in the other room, followed by the sound of footsteps leaving.</p><p>You didn't need a translation to understand what was happening, but stayed cemented in place regardless, waiting long enough be to sure they weren't coming back.</p><p>"... Okay." you whispered "Let's go."</p><p>"Go?!" Claudia shrieked, far too loudly "Why would we go, we're safe here!"</p><p>"keep yer voice down, dingbat!" Red hissed "and use yer fuckin' head - this ain't the only entrance, if those assholes find one then we're fucked. we gotta keep goin'!"</p><p>It took you a moment to pry the former queen away from the door, steadying her as she found her feet. The baby girl looked at you with the same expression BB and Stretch had, somehow knowing she needed to stay quiet. When she was ready, she led you on.</p><p>The air in the tunnels was close and old, and the tight corridors were so rarely used that there wasn't even dust on the floor. The materials of the floors and walls changed with every extension of the palace, like walking back through time from straight walls and plaster to rickety, damp stone. It quickly became frigid, your breath turning to mist the second it left your body. The former queen was lagging, dropping the phone she was using to illuminate the path several times. You pulled out your own, making double sure it was on silent, and held it as high as you could. She gave you a grateful, exhausted smile.</p><p>The sound of gunfire came and went. Much worse was the sound of screaming, and words that you couldn't understand, but you knew Connor could. When it was particularly close, you pulled the lad right up to you, using your free hand to cover his ear. He latched onto you like a limpet, shaking in your grip. The only other sound in the tunnel was the clack of Claudia's stupid high heels and occasional whimpering.</p><p>The former queen peeked around a corner, startled, and swung back to grab your arm, pointing your phone down. You got the hint, turning the light off. She took another peek before going around the corner.</p><p>In this ancient part of the tunnel, a few grates let in the light, as well as angry voices from whatever room you were sneaking past. The former queen looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here, stooping down to ensure she wouldn't be seen and cradling the baby close to her as she crept forward.</p><p>Recognising one of the voices, you chanced a look through the grate.</p><p>It was the throne room. To call the invaders an army would be an insult to properly organised military, as while they were indeed wearing a uniform even you could pick up their lack of discipline. They looked more like a gang of thugs, giant guns and knives compensating for never having been hugged as a child. Stood before the throne was a man you didn't know, but it didn't take much to guess who he was.</p><p>He looked distressingly like Cas, but more overtly masculine, with large shoulder pads and a breast full of military medals. It looked like he was desperately trying to grow a beard and failing, which wouldn't be so pathetic if he wasn't clearly old enough to know better. He had a vicious smile and soulless eyes, and even without the smear of blood on his face you could tell he was a man who revelled in violence.</p><p>You felt subtly gratified that obvious twink Cas was taller than the man who could only be his father.</p><p>Cas stood before him, angry and defiant, whatever they were saying lost to the language barrier.</p><p>Connor whimpered, bringing you back to the task at hand. Stooping back under the grate, you pulled him on.</p><p>Cas would be okay... somehow... probably...</p><p>You stayed silent as you crept for god-only-knew how long through the tunnels. It was getting colder and colder, suggesting you were close to the exit.</p><p>"If..." Connor whispered, still clutching you tightly "If Cas... if he dies..."</p><p>"Then you come home with me." you told him "Don't worry about it." </p><p>There was a creak, a noise none of you made. You all froze. Another creak.</p><p>A secret panel burst open, flooding the hall with light as a soldier ran in. The former queen screamed as she was grabbed, hauled back into the room with angry shouting.</p><p>You acted before thinking. As the solider jumped back into tunnel, you pushed the door as hard as possible in the other direction, smacking him full in the face and sending him careening to the ground. Thank goodness everyone in this country was so short... You heard more soldiers coming, you didn't have much time to think. You shoved Conner to Claudia, fixing her with the coldest glare of your life.</p><p>"Do something useful for once." you ordered "Get him out of here."</p><p>You didn't let her object, entering the room proper and sealing the secret door behind you. The former queen had the strength to fall in such a way that didn't crush her child, but was struggling to get to her feet, cold and exhausted. You grabbed her up and threw her in a closet, closing the door behind her.</p><p>You were out of time. Soldiers entered the room, looking surprised a moment, then overly cocky. You could only hope they would assume you were caught trying to hide, and not check the closest themselves. You didn't need to know what the three of them were saying, the language of violence being universal. You were right before - they were definitely more thugs than soldiers. One leaned down to check on the guy you had knocked out, who was starting to come to.</p><p>All your good ideas had run out. You knew how to run and hide, not how to fight. You had no idea what to do now. Still, you stood in front of the closet door, fingering the strap of the bag under your coat.</p><p>Whatever happened, you weren't going to give up without a fight.</p><p>The taller solider grinned in an evil manner, spying an old coat of arms on the wall, complete with swords, and plucked one down. His friends laughed. </p><p>They were all stupid, those swords were as blunt as a plastic ruler and twice as brittle. They were ceremonial at best, decorative at worst, most likely wood or even plastic wrapped in metal. You took a quick look around the highly decorated room, trying to find something actually useful.</p><p>If you were ever going to be a badass, now was the time.</p><p>The solider lunged for you, swinging the sword like the club. You grabbed the blunt metal with one hand, using the other to snatch up a nearby vase, and smashed it full force over his head.</p><p>The vase was not china, or even porcelain. It was stone.</p><p>The soldier fell limp the ground as his skull caved in, blood flying from it like water from a burst balloon.</p><p>"Oh my god..." you gasped, dropping the vase in your shocked "Holy shit..."</p><p>You killed someone.</p><p>You <em>killed</em> someone.</p><p>
  <em>You killed someone!  </em>
</p><p>The other soldiers, now realising they weren't dealing with some fainting maiden, raised their weapons with angry shouts. You barely heard them, frozen with the horror of what you had done.</p><p>You killed someone.</p><p>You didn't even flinch when you felt a tiny scratch against your cheek, the barest grazing of a gentle skeleton kiss.</p><p>"... you and me for life, partner."</p><p>The solider in front fell to the ground, the sword lodged through his head. Before you could even think to question it, the vase rose from where you had dropped it. Not just it, but everything in the room that could be considered heavy or dangerous, lifted as if they weighed nothing. You felt your back hit the closet, your knees failing you. This wasn't the babies unstable magic, weak and jittery. This was certain, strong, and very much on purpose.</p><p>It was Red. </p><p>The two soldiers left in the room must have wondered what the hell was happening in the short moment before their deaths. Red knew where to aim, where the weak parts of the human body were. The temples. The eyeballs. Ears, tendons, and anywhere the veins and arteries were close to the skin.</p><p>Only one thought came to your head as you beheld the scene: Red had definitely killed the neighbour.</p><p>Sharp pain in your other shoulder snapped you back into the room. Everything was calm, quiet. Nothing moved.</p><p>How long had you just been sat here?</p><p>"Hey! Talk to me!" Edge whisper-yelled, slapping you as hard as his bitty hands could "We need to move!"</p><p>He looked frantic. Your shoulder was bleeding. Red was on the floor on his hands and knees, panting like he'd just ran a marathon at a sprint. The sound of gunfire made you flinch, spurring you into action.</p><p>You grabbed Red up, securing him in your pocket, and threw open the doors to the closet. The poor woman was in tears, not knowing what was going on as she clutched her child close to her. She couldn't even talk as you pulled her out, retreating back into the tunnel.</p><p>That bitch better not have gotten Conner lost.</p><p>The door slid closed without you touching it, masking your retreat. With no more than a moment to orient yourself, you took off down the tunnel, pulling the former queen after you. The more space you could get <strike>from what you had done</strike>, the better.</p><p>"Left." Edge ordered as you came to a fork.</p><p>You went left.</p><p>"Straight."</p><p>You went straight.</p><p>Your mind was buzzing, yet silent. Your body felt like it was on fire. You didn't even question how Edge knew which way to go.</p><p>"STOP!"</p><p>You stopped. It didn't even register that it wasn't Edges voice barking orders.</p><p>You were outside, ankle deep in snow. The exit of the tunnels was less than three feet behind you. Before you was a battalion of soldiers - real soldiers, by the look of them - stood before you, weapons raised. One moved forward. He said something. You weren't sure what.</p><p>He lowered his weapon, giving you a clear look at his face. It was Carlyle, looking understandably stressed. He barked something at the soldiers behind him, and they lowered their weapons, before grabbing a torch from his belt and shining the light in your eyes. He said something. You weren't sure what. He checked you over, patting your cheek. His hand came away red.</p><p>"... in shock." you picked up through the haze as Carlyle handed you over to another soldier "Not obviously injured. Keep them warm."</p><p>The soldier wrapped something around you, leading you away. You still had a tight grip on the womans wrist, pulling her with you. You realised you were sitting. A small body was wrapped around you, crying and shaking.</p><p>He said something. You weren't sure what.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My computer glitched out.</p><p>I lost three hours of progress and had to start again...</p><p>Whelp *gets out the gin*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Not Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: mentions of rape (not against the reader)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone in the comments of the last chapter: BUT IS THE CAT OKAY?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The haze took a long time to lift. At one point you were in a hospital, but you weren't physically hurt and the doctors had plenty of people who were to deal with.</p><p>By the time you were aware enough to really take stock of where you were, you were in a nice hotel room. It was dark, quiet, and even though you could tell the air was warm enough you couldn't stop shivering.</p><p>Carlyle had said you were in shock. Were you still in shock?</p><p>Your body was stiff, feeling somehow disconnected from your mind, as you sat up on the edge of the bed. There were two of them in the room, good-sized doubles. On the other was the former queen and her daughter, and you were sharing yours with Connor. On a seat at the far wall, the bright blue eyes of a ragdoll kitten watched you incredulously, still salty over her earlier manhandling. Up on the counter was a literal hamster cage, in which the bitties were sleeping. It was far from suitable for them, but probably the safest place in a room with a cat.</p><p>Aside from you and the cat, everyone was asleep.</p><p>You couldn't stop shivering. You needed to get warm.</p><p>You got up to go to the bathroom. You were wearing pyjamas. They weren't yours. You didn't remember getting changed.</p><p>You killed someone.</p><p>The thought stayed your hand as you reached for the shower controls. It was met with an emptiness you had never wanted to feel again. Just a thing that happened.</p><p>You turned on the shower, not even bothering to disrobe, letting the water soak you through. You turned the temperature all the way up, but still you shivered.</p><p>You killed someone.</p><p>That wasn't okay. You weren't okay with it.</p><p>Nausea rolled through you. You were certain that if you had anything in your stomach, you would have vomited. The nausea itself was bad enough, making you feel dizzy and weak, your knees not able to support you. Carefully, you braced yourself on the firm wall of the shower and lowered yourself to the ground, still sitting under the scalding water.</p><p>This was a scene you had acted out before, a long time before. A traumatised child, all alone in the world, shaking and crying in the shower, not able to understand the full ramifications they had been through. You never wanted to be here again.</p><p>In the future, long after this passed, you would feel gratified that it was you in the shower, and not Connor. You hadn't passed this scene to another actor, inflicted this confusion and hurt to another child. Right now though, you didn't have any such profound thoughts. You couldn't.</p><p>You just sat here, curled up in a ball under the water, trying to breathe and not think.</p><p>"... sweetheart?"</p><p>You hadn't realised you had been staring at the ground until the unsure voice made you look up. Red stood before you, just out of the waters spray, giving you big eyes that would put even BB to shame.</p><p>Carefully, one shaky step at a time, he walked towards you, placing unsure hands on your legs.</p><p>"please... please don't hate me..." he begged "i just... i just did what i had to do... i was just tryin' to protect ya... i just... i had to do it, baby, i had to protect us, protect our kids, ya understand that right? baby please don't hate me, i didn't want to do it i just had to it'll never happen again ya know i'd never hurt ya right please please don't hate me i lo-"</p><p>He stopped ranting when you cupped your hands around him. It wasn't quite a hug, leaving him looking all the more lost and confused.</p><p>"I don't hate you." you told him, voice unusually cold and calm "I have... a lot of emotions going on right now. I need to sort through them before we can talk about what happened but... I don't hate you. I promise."</p><p>He had no reply, eyes searching your face for a lie. His bones, which always felt to sturdy, seemed so small and brittle under yours, shaking just as much as you were. You picked him up as if he was an injured bird, holding him to your chest, over your heart. He grabbed the fabric of your pyjamas and held on tight, like you were the only thing stopping him falling into space, and the two of you sat there under the falling water for quite some time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When you finally emerged from the shower, dressed in one of the large fluffy bathrobes the hotel provided, there was another body in the dimly lit room. Cas looked just as traumatised as you felt, pale and weary, but too wired to rest. He was wrapped up in a large blanket, sat on the edge of the bed his brother was sleeping on, just staring at the wall. His left cheek was covered in a large bandage. You hoped he wouldn't scar.</p><p>He didn't look at or acknowledge you, but did shuffle over a little to give you room as you sat beside him, joining him in staring at the wall.</p><p>"I... let a lot of shit go when it comes to you." you eventually said "I know you don't like talking about it, and you respect the same of me, and that's always been our dynamic, but... Jesus fucking Christ, man, what the fuck was that about?"  </p><p>Cas didn't reply right away. He blinked a lot, his lips sticking together as he tried to open his mouth.</p><p>"One of the neighbouring countries... like, thirty years ago, had this big military coup. This... general took over, turned the place into a dictatorship... turned it into a shithole." he sighed "He tried to invade us a few times, but never made it very far. The last time, he made it all the way to the summer palace before withdrawing. He took a hostage... my mother... third born royal... even then my aunt had nothing but girls, and my uncle still wasn't married... I guess he figured if his son was king, he could just... walk in and start ruling? That I wouldn't stop him raping and pillaging here as much as he does in his own country."</p><p>He shuffled a little, pulling the blanket tighter around him.</p><p>"Like all egomaniacs, he didn't actually want a son, just... him, version two, with puppet strings instead of an umbilical cord. The day I was born he sent me to my uncles palace, partly so he didn't have to actually raise me, partly a 'fuck you' to them. 'I kidnapped your sister and raped her until she had my child, and there's nothing you can do about it.'"</p><p>"Didn't they try to save her?" you asked carefully.</p><p>"Not hard enough."</p><p>There was little emotion in his voice. He still didn't look at you.</p><p>"I think... I think he thought his genes would be enough for me to turn out just like him, like the twenty years between now and then wouldn't mean anything. Sometimes I think I willed myself to be gay just to spite him... My family and I have a very hate-hate relationship. They hate me because of him, and I hate them because they didn't try harder to save my mother... I think she must have been insane by the time she died... rumour has it every time she gave birth to a girl, he would have them killed... I can't prove it, but it wouldn't surprise me. It would explain why there's such a big gap between me and Connor."   </p><p>His lips quivered, perhaps at the horror of the idea.</p><p>"The worst part was he was right." he went on "Regardless of how I was born, I was the only male heir, and everyone here is so... <em>paralysed</em> by tradition, they wouldn't even consider just letting one of my female cousins takeover when my uncle died, and he was too weak a man to oppose them... I had to be king. My aunt and uncle had to acknowledge me. When Connor came along, they... they wouldn't even be in the same room as him. I was old enough by then to understand, I didn't want him raised without love like I was."</p><p>You took a moment to look back at the child, but he remained firmly asleep.</p><p>"Our mother died giving birth to him." Cas explained "My aunt said he stole her last breath with his first. I think he's the angel sent to stop her suffering. Perspective."</p><p>You turned back to your friend. He was finally looking at you, watching your reaction carefully.</p><p>"When I moved away for school, I insisted on taking him. It didn't take much to convince Carlyle. I wasn't sure my uncle even noticed, for a while."</p><p>Cas let out a weary sigh, turning to look at the ground.</p><p>"He thought I would just let him in, now I was king. Just let him do what he wanted... he didn't take it well when I told him to fuck off."</p><p>A haunted, traumatised look crossed his face. Considering his story, you were surprised he didn't wear it more often. Some of his previous actions stood out in a completely new light now. How much did he have to battle with himself to be nothing like his father?</p><p>"I killed him." he told you, swallowing painfully "I dreamed about it for years, but actually doing it... I wasn't prepared..."</p><p>"Of course not." you agreed "How could anyone be?"</p><p>Your friend looked back at you. You could see on his face - he knew what you had done. He didn't need to ask. Tears rose in his eyes as he bit his lip, trying desperately not to sob. You shuffled closer to each other, sitting in mutual silence, as he tightly clutched your hand.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Carlyle should have been the king. Cas managed to pull himself together long enough to make a stoic speech for the press, talk about overcoming and rebuilding, and the strength of his people, but the second the press weren't looking he devolved into overwhelmed tears, falling into his manservants arms. Seeing the way he held him, not caring at all he was crying, you realised that Carlyle had more right to call himself Cas' father than any man living or dead.</p><p>Despite everything, Cas was still only 19. Of course he couldn't handle something like this.</p><p>Carlyle took care of everything, just like he always had. Made sure your group had clothes and toiletries and food, kept them out of the spotlight. Arranged state funerals for those that had died, organised the contractors to repair the damage to the palace. Even tracked down a trauma therapist that spoke English that you could talk things out with.</p><p>You killed someone.</p><p>And because you did, and innocent woman and her baby were saved.</p><p>You killed someone.</p><p>And because you did, Connor and Claudia were able to get away safely.</p><p>You killed someone.</p><p>And because you did, you saved your whole world. Red, Edge, Ketch, Papy, BB and Stretch.</p><p>You killed one person, and saved many more.</p><p>The therapist tracked down their equivalent back home so you could continue your sessions. You would need to, for at least a while.</p><p>"Don't worry about your young ones." Carlyle assured "They'll forget all about this in time. The wellbeing of bitties is dependant on that of their human, don't forget: you need to take care of yourself first."</p><p>None of the skeletons clinging to you objected to this. The ten year old boy whose arms were wrapped around your waist like a pouty lasso also stayed silent.</p><p>"What happened to Claudia?" you asked, checking over the paperwork he had handed you "I haven't seen her since."</p><p>Carlyle's stoic mask slipped, revealing his opinion on her clearly for just a moment.</p><p>"I believe Madam Claudia has returned home to convalesce." he said professionally.</p><p>Without even thinking about you. What a shock.</p><p>"Well, I believe that's everything." the older man noted as the staff finished loading your bags into the limo "I wish your stay had been as restful as intended, but your leaving is understandable, considering the circumstances."</p><p>"I can't keep putting my life off." you agreed, letting out a humourless laugh "Somehow dealing with the mob doesn't seem so difficult after this."</p><p>"We have every faith in you, my dear."</p><p>"Do you have to go?" Connor whined "Can't you stay even a little longer?"</p><p>"Hey, we agreed no whining." you said, ruffling his hair.</p><p>"You agreed." he sulked, squeezing you tighter.</p><p>You couldn't blame him for not wanting you to leave. Even before the invasion he'd been clinging to you, and now he felt even more unsafe. However, what you said was true - you couldn't put off facing your own problems. Somehow, you managed to disentangle yourself from him, kneeling to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Hey, what did we say?" you asked softly.</p><p>"... You'll come back." he grumbled like the upset child he was "If I'm good until summer..."</p><p>"Exactly. So be good, 'kay? And I want weekly updates on you and Trixie, no matter what."</p><p>Connor sucked on his teeth, reluctantly nodding. Cas placed his hands on his brothers shoulders, pulling the child against him. Without the bandage on his face anymore, you could see exactly how bad the cut was - the press was going nuts over it, calling him 'rugged' and 'a hero', but all you could see was a terrible blemish on his pretty face.</p><p>You could see the struggle behind his eyes. He wanted you to stay more than Connor did. If he hugged you goodbye, would he have the strength to let you go?</p><p>"... Have a safe trip." he said quietly "Call me when you land... Call me if you need anything... Call me."</p><p>"Same to you." you told him "I'm here for you as well, you know?"</p><p>Cas gave you a shaky smile, nodding.</p><p>Leaving right now made you feel like shit, and it sounded terrible even in your own head, but... it wasn't your job to fix things. It wasn't your job to fix their lives.</p><p>And now you felt worse.</p><p>That didn't stop you getting in the car, though. You stuck your hand out the window and waved until you couldn't see any of them anymore, but ultimately, you did leave.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>You should have expected this cabin of the plane to be empty. After being escorted through the airport by armed soldiers to protect you from the press, and secluded in the airport managers bloody office until the flight was called, you should have expected to be the only one here. A few armed soldiers stood at the entrance, and a single flight attendant was allowed to come and go, but other than that you were devoid of human company.</p><p>You didn't put the carrier on the shelf this time. Somehow you just couldn't. Knowing they were so far away from you felt... wrong. The bitties seemed to agree, as even though they had the run of the cabin they stayed close to you, happy enough to watch movies on the kindle while sat up on the table. You watched BB and Stretch carefully for any sign of trauma, but as far as your admittedly limited experience could tell, they seemed to be fine.</p><p>They watched cartoons, Stretch with his thumb in his mouth, BB clutching his blanket. They coloured in their book and squabbled over crayons, and smashed their food all over their faces as they ate, the same as they always did. They hadn't had to see anything, secured away as they were. Hopefully Carlyle was right, and they would forget about it soon enough. </p><p>Papy was a little anxious, which he expressed by fussing over the other bitties, keeping their space clean, making sure they were eating. Ketch was quiet, watchful, analysing everything, keeping an eye on anyone he didn't like the look of. Edge seemed fine - but then, he always <em>seemed</em> fine -  and if anything was more effected by the bad memories his time in the hamster cage bought up than seeing several people die in front of him. Red was... well...</p><p>The two of you needed to talk.</p><p>You waited until everyone else was asleep. Red stayed awake when he didn't feel safe, you had noticed, and at this point you hadn't seem him sleep for a few days. You took him over to the bar - because of course this overly expensive cabin had its own bar - and poured a couple of drinks. A big glass of your favourite, and a tiny snifter of whiskey for him. For a while, the two of you drank in silence, neither wanting to start.</p><p>"You think I did the right thing by leaving?" you asked eventually "I feel like such shit."</p><p>"what could ya have done if ya stayed? realistically?" Red pointed out "ya don't even speak the language."</p><p>"I don't know." you admitted "Just... be there, for my friend... let him know he wasn't alone, that... I mean, he was there for me when I needed it."</p><p>"the situation is completely different and ya know it. it ain't like the kid needs a place to crash. he needed ya and ya went, and then shit got crazy... it's not yer job to fix his country for him."</p><p>"... I know... I just... feel like I left him in it."</p><p>"ya got yer own life, yer own job, yer own problems. he knows that. he didn't ask ya to stay, did he?"</p><p>"He wanted to."</p><p>"but he didn't, 'cause he knew better... hey..."</p><p>When you looked into his exhausted eyes, you found them fixed on you knowingly.</p><p>"you ain't claudia." he said pointedly "ya didn't bounce on him the first second ya could."</p><p>You weren't sure if you were happy that he could see right through you or not. That had been your concern. As much as you no longer cared about your own relationship with her, from a purely observational standpoint, disappearing the very second the door was open, without even checking on your own child's wellbeing, was an absolutely shitty thing to do.</p><p>You thought about the way Connor had clung to you, and a fresh knife of guilt stabbed you right in the heart.</p><p>It wasn't the same, though. You weren't his parent, and he still had his brother.</p><p>You downed the entire glass and poured yourself another.</p><p>You didn't know how to segue from that topic to this one, so you just went for it, ripping off the metaphorical plaster.</p><p>"You killed the neighbour, didn't you?"</p><p>Red didn't reply. He didn't deny it, either.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"ya know why."</p><p>"Why didn't you just tell me you recognised him? Did you think I wouldn't believe you?"</p><p>"i couldn't prove it." he admitted "yer around somethin' enough, ya get to know it... it was just intuition."</p><p>"Again, did you think I wouldn't believe you? After everything we've been through together?"</p><p>Somehow, Red looked all the more exhausted as he smiled.</p><p>"i know ya'd believe me."</p><p>"Then why didn't you just talk to me? Let me know he was connected, I could have called someone-"</p><p>"'cause i can never predict what ya gonna do." he confessed "you've always picked the weirdest time to stand up and fight... this couldn't be one of 'em... those people are too dangerous."    </p><p>"What, you think I would have knocked on his door and given him a piece of my mind?" you asked.</p><p>"maybe." he chuckled humourlessly.</p><p>He gave you his now empty glass, which you refilled.</p><p>"i know what i did was wrong, i ain't gonna stand here and say otherwise." he went on "but ya don't know these people like i do: nothin' short of bein' dead would stop 'em. i did what i had to to protect ya and the kids."</p><p>"You talk like we're married." you joked "Like a happily married man with two kids, just living his best life."</p><p>"... yeah..."</p><p>Red wouldn't look at you, staring into his glass. When you didn't say anything, he chanced a peek.</p><p>"well... i mean..." he faltered "... it's... you and me for life, right? and... we do have two kids... this... this <em>is</em> my best life..."</p><p>He downed his whiskey, passing you back the empty glass. You didn't refill it right away.</p><p>"Red..." you started carefully "... You know that's not possible, right?"</p><p>"not <em>physically</em>." he said quickly "but there's more too it than that."</p><p>"Red-"</p><p>"yer everythin' i've ever wanted." he told you bluntly, finally looking you right in the eye "my whole life... you've always been everythin' i ever wanted. the worst days in the ring, just the idea that ya were alive, the hope that i might see ya again, was enough to get me through."</p><p>"We've never really talked about your time in the ring." you pointed out, finally refilling his glass "I figured we'd get to it when you were ready, but we never did."</p><p>If Red noticed your less than subtle shifting of topic, he didn't say anything, just taking the glass.</p><p>"i ain't never gonna be ready." he told you "i got no way to describe what it was like, livin' like that. i mean fuck, you've seen the conditions they keep fightin' bitties in."</p><p>You had, on many of your raids. Their holding pens were glorified sheds, sometimes bare concrete garages. There was nothing in the way of sanitation, barely any light, natural or otherwise, and when the poor captives weren't in a ring or shoved in their too-small boxes, they were forced to exercise on machines that were closer to torture devices than anything good for them. Ever since Red had come home, you had deliberately tried not to think about it: you couldn't bare to think of him in such a place, trapped and alone.</p><p>"i still remember the first bitty i dusted." he said quietly, staring into the amber liquid "it was a dog... was... poor thing was half insane, foamin' at the mouth, fur all matted. the money weren't on me to win, let me tell ya... i don't think i ate for a solid week after, i felt so sick."</p><p>A dark look crossed his face, distant and brooding.</p><p>"i soon lost count. i can't even begin to guess, after ten years. sometimes it was one fight a week, but when i got more expensive there were fewer, maybe once a month. only one fighter walked outta there alive, and it had to be me. i couldn't give up... if i died, so would my bro, and i'd never get to see ya again... i had to keep livin'... so i took the damn steroids until i didn't even recognise myself, i worked out 'til i threw up, i dusted bitty after bitty after bitty after bitty after..."</p><p>He sucked in a shaking gasp, taking a moment to steady himself. Despite his bravado, this clearly effected him deeply. When he finally looked back at you, his eyes were full of steely resolve.</p><p>"don't for a second feel guilty about dustin' that guy." he all but ordered you "'cause i can tell ya right now, he wouldn't have lost a wink of sleep if it had been the other way around. when it's life or death, and ya gotta pick between yerself and someone else, pick yerself every time. what ya did wasn't wrong."</p><p>"I understand your perspective." you assured him "But I don't have to be okay with the idea that I killed someone. Next time-"</p><p>"there ain't gonna be a next time." Red interrupted "i ain't gonna let it get that far."</p><p>"No." you said certainly "<em>I'm</em> not going to let it get that far."</p><p>He looked at you quizzically, but you just sipped your drink. You already knew what it was you were going to do. Your whole life was in your own hands now, it was up to you to take the proper precautions.</p><p>"I think you should go to therapy." you told him.</p><p>"hell no." Red grumbled.</p><p>"Go or I won't feed you."</p><p>"empty threat."</p><p>You chuckled. He was right.</p><p>"You should go." you insisted "If not for your own sake, then for BB and Stretch. You're the only father they know, they're going to follow you lead... You need to think about where it is you're leading them."</p><p>Red looked troubled, but it was the truth. He took a moment to really think about it, polishing off his whiskey. Rather than pass it back to be refilled, he put it to the side and turned to you fully.</p><p>"make a deal with me." he requested "like ya did with ketch."</p><p>"What kind of deal?" you asked.</p><p>"i'll go to therapy if ya promise never to leave me." he bargained "even if... even if ya never love me as much as i... promise me that no matter where ya go, i'll be goin' with ya... no matter where that is."</p><p>If there was any way to break your heart faster, you had yet to find it. Just the idea of leaving him was unthinkable.</p><p>"It's you and me for life." you reminded him certainly "No matter what."</p><p>His whole body sagged, the tension draining from him. He looked so tired. He nodded a little, letting out a weary sigh.</p><p>"okay..." he agreed "i'm, uh... i'm gonna get some sleep..."</p><p>He sighed again, as if it was too much effort to use his shortcut, but use it he did, reappearing in front of the carrier before climbing in, leaving you alone in the dark, silent cabin.</p><p>You poured yourself another drink, taking the bottle to a more comfortable seat, and sat down to think.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You were kept on the plane for almost forty minutes after everyone else had gotten off. Of course the press in this country had heard about what had happened and who it involved, and had been staking out the airport waiting for you to arrive home. Even if the press shouting questions at you couldn't get anything, those flashing camera's in your face could. After a traumatic experience and an international flight with no sleep, you looked like complete crap. Claudia would be embarrassed.</p><p>Good.</p><p>They had to let you off the plane eventually, though. You sighed heavily as you walked through customs, accepting that armed guards were just something you would have to put up with for a while, as you hauled the suitcase and carrier that felt heavier with every step back towards your own mess of a life.</p><p>You weren't expecting anything when you got to arrivals. Well, that wasn't entirely true - you were expecting the press, and you certainly got that. What you weren't expecting was the two familiar faces stood stoically in the excited crowd, looking just as tired as you were, like worry had been keeping them awake for the past week.</p><p>When Angela saw you, tears welled in her eyes, and she ran forward to embrace you. Hank held himself together a little better, clapping a firm hand on your shoulder before taking your bags. Clasped firmly in Angela's tight grip, everything else seemed to fall away, the crowd disappearing into silence.</p><p>Something inside you, long buried and bricked over, finally broke, and you did something you hadn't done in a very, very long time.</p><p>You cried.    </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Arc two is over. There's only one left - the only question is, how do I go UP from here? (JK, I know exactly how, but feel free to speculate).</p><p>I need a fluff break T_T</p><p>Don't forget to leave a review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Intermission: A Beautiful Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out it was a migraine break. Ow.</p><p>Have some fluff anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had a good life.</p><p>He was six foot, give or take, a heavyweight prize fighter, now retired. He gave it up when the kids came along, and moved out to the country where things were cheaper. He made his living now at the gym he ran, teaching boxing to kids two nights a week and self defence the other three. He had a nice house and a big car, and didn't owe anybody any money. His kids were still young enough to idolise him, and he had a good relationship with his brothers.</p><p>He had a <em>good</em> life.</p><p>Red groaned as the light streaming through the window woke him up. He needed thicker curtains, but he never got around to it, even on the odd occasion he went anywhere that sold them. Something else was always more important, like getting home before one of the boys threw a tantrum in the middle of the supermarket. Consciousness always came to him slowly, most likely a product of all the blows to the head he had taken over the years, so he laid in bed for a long time, staring at the ceiling until he actually realised he was awake.</p><p>The house was quiet. Either it was damn early, or the boys were doing something they shouldn't.</p><p>Red hauled himself reluctantly out of bed, walking down the short hall to the boys bedroom. BB was still asleep, since he was usually even more reluctant to wake up than his father was, snoring lightly and buried under his stuffed toys. Red secretly hoped he would grow out of the cuddly toys and glitter thing and start liking boy toys, but he wouldn't push him: his own dad had done that a lot, and it had only ended with them never talking to each other again once he reached adulthood. He wanted better for his boys.</p><p>Stretch's bed was empty. Following his intuition, Red went downstairs to the living room, finding his freckle-faced boy in front of the TV watching cartoons. He had a bowl of cereal and a spoon, but to say he was eating breakfast would be an exaggeration, as the dim light in his eyes revealed he was still mostly asleep. Knowing the kids were okay and not sticking forks in plug sockets, Red sighed and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee.</p><p>"Morning." Edge greeted, already dressed with his phone in one hand and cup of coffee in the other.</p><p>"'mornin'" he grumbled in return.</p><p>"I'm headed to work, want me to pick up anything for dinner?"</p><p>"... it's saturday? since when do lawyers work saturday?"</p><p>"If the client is willing to pay double time, I'm willing to work."</p><p>"No no no, that's wrong!" a frustrated squeal insisted from the dining table "You're lying!"</p><p>"not lying, that's what it says." a low voice answered calmly.</p><p>"did he sleep?" Red asked.</p><p>"Does he ever?" Edge answered.</p><p>Red made a few cups of coffee, bringing the extras over to the table. His youngest brother was surrounded by textbooks, looking stressed as he made mountains of notes. He was studying hard for his final exams in medical school. Med. I. Cal. School. Finally, a good fucking influence for the kids. His final brother was sat opposite him, flicking through flashcards to help him study. He was a primary school teacher, so the subjects were well beyond his pay grade, but he had the patience to deal with the others temper.</p><p>The eldest brother laid the coffee on the table. Ketch immediately took his, loading it up with milk and sugar, while Papy just groaned in frustration at the interruption.</p><p>"don't forget to take a break, kid." Red urged, patting his skull, which elicited another squeal.</p><p>Red finished his coffee on his way past the sink, dropping the empty mug in - no need to worry about how hot it was when you had no flesh to burn - and headed back upstairs. In his room was what looked like a dollhouse, painted up like a red brick Victorian mansion, sat securely on the sideboard. Opening up the front, he took stock of the nice little furniture in all the rooms, the fluffy carpet he sliced the hell out of his fingers to lay, and most importantly, the figure of the tiny fairy sleeping in the four poster bed.</p><p>Unlike the fairy's in storybooks, the ones monsters could buy at pet shops didn't have wings, and they couldn't do any kind of magic. They were just tiny and cute, and made good little pets if you treated them well. The one good thing Red's father had done for him was buy him this one to bribe him into finishing secondary school, and the two of them had been together ever since.</p><p>"hey," he greeted, gently poking the tiny body on the bed "it's mornin', time to get up."</p><p>"Go to hell." you grumbled back, pulling the covers up over your head and curling into a ball.</p><p>He just laughed, knowing you'd get up soon enough, and went to get dressed. Getting BB up and dressed was the hard part, despite how small he was, since he bitched and whined the whole time, just like every morning.</p><p>"BB, if you aren't good then we won't go to the park." you warned from Red's shoulder "Eat your breakfast."</p><p>The little boy groaned, but did what he was told all the same. By the time he was finished with his cereal, Stretch had woken up properly too, and within 20 minutes the two of them were on the climbing frame in the play park.</p><p>Red liked to take this time to just be with his kids. They weren't going to be little forever, he needed to appreciate the time of games and pillow forts and getting muddy while it lasted. It could be hard keeping up with both of them, but that was just life. You were still sat up on his broad shoulder, warm little body safe as you clung to his hood.  </p><p>"You can't keep giving them sweets, they're going to get fat and all their teeth will fall out."</p><p>"they're baby teeth, they're supposed to fall out."</p><p>"Not the point and you know it."</p><p>"Daddy!" BB called urgently "Daddy I can't get down!"</p><p>Every week. Like an adventurous kitten, the little skeleton loved to climb as high as possible on anything possible, but never gave much thought about how he was going to get down again. Red was used to it by now, going to fetch his son from the top of the monkey bars. Despite being such a quiet kid, Stretch was shaping up to be quite the little athlete, hanging from said bars with such ease that he didn't so much as blink the entire time he had to wait for his father to save his brother.</p><p>As he lifted the child down, the silver ring on his left ring finger glinted in the light. At a glance it looked like a childish mood-ring, but it was actually made of metal - he usually went for gold, but the whole mood-ring motif was your little inside joke, and those were usually silver plastic, for whatever reason. </p><p>Red marvelled as Stretch hoisted himself up, hooking his knees over the next bar, and hung upside down in front of his brother, making him laugh before they started blowing raspberries at each other. The kid was really living up to his name.</p><p>After the play park was the supermarket - that was just the Saturday routine. Tired out from playing, usually the boys would fall asleep in the trolley before too long, but as they were getting older and taking less naps it was becoming less common. Now they just got cranky, and Red had maybe an hour in the shop before BB started screaming and Stretch flopped on the ground and wouldn't move. The promise of sweets if they were good helped, but not always.</p><p>"They're exactly the same." you insisted.</p><p>"are ya sure?" Red asked, one jar of strawberry jam in each hand "ain't they different brands?"</p><p>"Look at the back." you told him "See the 'made for'? They're both the supermarket brand, one just looks fancier. You really think they're going to make two different, but seemingly identical kinds of jam?"</p><p>"hot damn, i never even noticed." he conceded, throwing the cheap one in the trolley and the pricier one back on the shelf "do we need peanut butter?"</p><p>With the boys waning, he picked up the weekly regulars and headed for the till. Edge's earl grey tea, Ketch's lunchables, Papy's lactose free milk. Back at home, he plonked the sleepy kids in front of the TV to rest and went into the back garden. To be honest, he spent more time fiddling with his bike than actually riding it these days, but a man needed a hobby. Ketch used half the garden to grow vegetables, and the other half was for the boys to play in, but set off to the side was a paved area that wasn't good for anything much, and that was where his motorbike sat. Guests often said his house needed a woman's touch, but he liked it just how it was.</p><p>You sat up on the seat, your weight not tipping the balance in the slightest, and chatted about nothing in particular as he cleaned the engine parts. </p><p>"You know my feelings on seagulls, though."</p><p>"we could always put ya in a box."</p><p>"Do that and I'll bite your fingers. What about camping?"</p><p>"ain't they kinda young?"</p><p>"I'm sure there are places tailored for younger kids. I think they'd really enjoy it."</p><p>The boys proved your point by bursting into the garden, full of energy now they were suitably rested, and started throwing their ball around. They knew not to throw it at you, or they'd get a spanking, and once each had been enough for them.</p><p>Uncle Ketch gave the boys a bath while Red made dinner - fish fingers and chips for the boys, dirty burgers for his brothers. Despite his best efforts, Papy was completely exhausted from his exam prep, falling asleep on the sofa soon after dinner with the boys on his lap. By the time Edge got home, all three of them were soundly enough asleep to move them up to their rooms. You and the three remaining brothers sat outside for a few hours, smoking pot and waxing poetic, until one by one they had enough, wandering up to bed.</p><p>It was always hard to fall asleep on a Saturday. Red laid in bed for a while, on his side so he could face you. You were lying on his pillow, the two of you talking quietly so as not to wake the children sleeping next door. You talked about all sorts of things when it was just the two of you, and when things were close and quiet like this the things you talked about were particularly intimate. The feeling of your warm little hands on his skull, so soft and delicate, was so profound to him, it almost felt like you were touching his soul. You didn't so much as flinch as he laid his whole hand over you, still whispering sweet nothings until he fell asleep.</p><p>He had a good life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Red woke up. He wasn't sure why. It was still dark and cold, the shadows of the moving boxes making ominous shapes in the moonlight. You were fast asleep, still fully clothed and wearing shoes, buried under a pile of blankets since the heating wouldn't come online until Wednesday. Somehow, he had fallen asleep on the bed, even though you always insisted he didn't so you didn't squash him.</p><p>A quiet sobbing finally caught his attention, rousing him completely, and he shortcut up to the bitty house to find which baby it was coming from.</p><p>Stretch was stood in Reds room in his pyjamas, blanket wrapped around him, crying sleepy tears even as he saw him coming.</p><p>"i ha-had a b-b-bad d-dream." he stuttered, stumbling towards him.</p><p>The adults heart melted as he leaned down, picking Stretch up and holding him close as he headed back to the kids room.</p><p>"it's okay, little buddy." he soothed, rubbing his back "it was just a dream."</p><p>It was just a dream. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of the best parts of reading comments (and I do read ALL of them, rest assured), is seeing opinions I don't expect. A surprising amount of people are actually against a Red/reader romance. Will there actually be one? Who knows! (I do, ofc...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anybody else here read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365286/chapters/16728910">Just A Little Offbeat</a> by Kharons_End? Because anyone who loves bitty fics really should.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sensible little car pulled up in the driveway, observed by the security camera and whatever curtain-twitchers were home this time of day. Angela got out of the drivers seat, accompanied by two besuited strangers: the woman was from the charities commission, the man from the insurance agency. Since they wanted the same tour, Angela had booked them in together to save time. Thanks to your diligence, they already had all the paperwork they needed, but sometimes you just had to see things with your own two eyes.</p>
<p>"This building here is the sanctuary." she explained to them as she locked her car "It's about a two minute drive from the shelter, but we're connected via a gate in the back garden."</p>
<p>The vet almost never drove here, unless she was delivering something too heavy to lug up the garden path, but she had wanted their first impression of the place to be the front façade.</p>
<p>The red brick Victorian style mansion was nothing short of gorgeous to look at, with a hand-carved wooden porch and a front garden full of flowering bushes. </p>
<p>"What exactly is the difference between the shelter and the sanctuary?" the insurance provider asked, looking up at the handsome building.</p>
<p>"At the shelter we focus on the three 'r's." Angela explained, leading them up the driveway to the porch "Rest, rehabilitation, and rehoming. Unfortunately, not all of the bitties who come to us can be rehomed - some have behavioural or health issues which make them undesirable as pets, others are on the older side, and it's a sad fact that we get a lot of former fighting or breeding bitties which simply aren't suitable to be pets. That's what the sanctuary is for - it gives those bitties a homely environment to live out their days in, which is not only better for their mental and emotional health, but also frees up valuable space in the shelter for the ones who need our immediate attention."</p>
<p>"Do donations pay for this place?" the charity commissions worker asked carefully, taking in the size of the building.</p>
<p>"Oh, goodness no!" she was quick to assure "It's privately owned by our business manager. Donations and sponsorships all go straight to the bitties themselves, paying for food, equipment, clothing, that kind of thing. Thanks to me owning the shelter and our business manager owning this place, we don't have to spend any money on rent or the like."</p>
<p>The woman nodded, making a note to no doubt double check the paperwork when she got back to the office.</p>
<p>"Are those shutters?" the man from the insurance company asked, pointing to the subtle boxes over every window.</p>
<p>"Not just that," Angela confirmed "What we've got here is triple-glazed, bullet proof glass in every window, front and back. Every window and outer door features automatic shutters, and the doors themselves are solid metal with top of the line battering-ram resistant locks."</p>
<p>"That seems... extreme...?" he fretted.</p>
<p>"This is the primary rehoming facility for fighting bitties in the whole country." she explained "Not all criminals are happy to just let their meal ticket go. Our business manager isn't taking any risks."</p>
<p>Turning her back on her guests, Angela pressed the button on the front door and waited. Spotting a flurry of movement in the bush beside her, she glanced around briefly to spot the tail feathers of a bird-type bitty disappearing into one of the tiny doors that led inside. Others weren't so flighty, sitting and staring at the group.</p>
<p>"They're allowed outside?" the charity worker asked.</p>
<p>"They aren't prisoners." Angela explained "This is their home - they know they're safe here, so even of they do go outside they never wander too far. There are a few ways in and out of the house, only big enough for them. There's even a tunnel between the sanctuary and shelter, again just big enough for them. In case of emergencies."     </p>
<p>With a mechanical beep, the shutter over the front door lifted, and Angela took the keys from her pocket.</p>
<p>"No walk-ups, I take it?" the man asked.</p>
<p>"No-one comes here without an appointment." she confirmed "Only a few shelter workers come here, and even then they're scheduled. No-one who isn't expected gets in or out. Shoes off, please."</p>
<p>The professional guests seemed surprised a moment, but followed suit when Angela removed her own shoes, placing them in the waiting rack.</p>
<p>Despite the shutter on the door, the foyer was airy and bright. The entire point of this place was to be a home, not merely another holding pen, and had been decorated as such, with paintings and photographs on the walls, mismatching furniture more often than not picked up second hand, and bitty-safe knickknacks here and there. There were subtle clues as to the true nature of the place, such as fire extinguishers in every room, signs pointing out fire exits, and other mandatory safety features, but what stood out far more were the shelves.</p>
<p>There weren't many shelves in the foyer, since there wasn't much in here for the inhabitants, but the sturdy constructions ran throughout the ground floor, complete with safety rails, so the bitties could travel from room to room without having to use the floor. Many still did, of course, but it wasn't unusual for a bitty to feel unsafe in a place they would be stepped on. Since bitties like cats and various types of lizards liked to lounge in inconvenient places, there were several layers of the walkways that led to the same destinations.</p>
<p>"Are these... hand carved?" the woman asked, squinting at the fine detail on one outcrop.</p>
<p>"Art therapy is a valuable resource." Angela told her "Especially for the former fighters - it helps them keep calm by using their hands to make something, and they feel especially proud when they get to contribute something to their home."</p>
<p>"Halt!" An authoritative voice ordered "Who goes there?! Declare your intentions!"</p>
<p>A particular Undyne stood up on the counter in full uniform, taking everything too seriously as always.</p>
<p>"Deedee, this lady is from the charity commissions and the gentleman is from the insurance company." Angela told her "We are expected - check your records."</p>
<p>The bitty did just that, finding the right page in the large appointment book up on the counter. Still, she huffed unhappily.</p>
<p>"Very well!" she spat, giving a salute "Welcome aboard, and don't touch anything, humans!"</p>
<p>Angela was used to this at this point, but her guests exchanged concerned looks.</p>
<p>"What's with the uniform?" the woman asked.</p>
<p>"Isn't it cute?" she chuckled "Deedee here is in charge of the Home Defence Force - it's a little something they wanted to put together to help protect the place. They go on patrols, watch the security cameras, check visitors in and out, and solve problems with other bitties so arguments don't get out of hand."</p>
<p>"Is that normal behaviour for bitties?" the man asked, just as shocked as he was impressed.</p>
<p>"They don't usually live together in such large numbers." Angela admitted "It's been a bit of a learning curve for all of us. Shall we go on?"</p>
<p>The first room Angela showed them was the lounge. They both immediately pulled out their phones to start taking pictures.</p>
<p>The place looked like a Lilliputian city. On the outer wall, dozens of custom bitty houses had been bolted, connected again by those beautiful walkways. The largest of which was the library, but there was also a cinema with four separate screens, and dozens of little shop fronts, each with their own handmade signs.</p>
<p>"This is what we call the business district." Angela explained "It started out just being for entertainment - movies, books, videogames... mental enrichment, you know? But some of our more creative bitties have been particularly prolific, and some others are surprisingly good at business, so they started setting up their own little shops."</p>
<p>"And the money for this?" the charity worker asked.</p>
<p>"A <em>shocking</em> amount of this comes from donations." she went on "There's a contractors down the road, and the old man who runs it hates throwing things away, so when he's got a pile of leftovers too small to use he brings them here. The charity shop on the high street donates things they can't sell, like burnt or soiled clothes or rags or single shoes, and the library will give us its old books and DVD's. There are also a lot of private donations - just last year a local woman passed away, and her son dropped off eighteen boxes of arts and crafts supplies that the primary school couldn't take. Sometimes sponsors will donate entire bitty houses, furniture, bolts of cloth... the bitties just love making things, so everything gets used."</p>
<p>"It's... actually beautiful." the insurance man admitted, taking a picture of a shop front selling clothes "Is everything fire retardant?"</p>
<p>"Everything built into the house." Angela confirmed "Things like cloth and furniture, though..."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, of course..."</p>
<p>Next, she led them to the dining room. There was of course a table for humans, but most of it was taken up by wide decks, stacked up in layers, of bitty-sized tables and chairs, lit by string lights and enhanced by the gentle flow of music.</p>
<p>"Now, every single bitty here gets fed." she told them "No-one goes hungry, rest assured, but there's a difference between eating to live, and really enjoying your food. A surprising amount of the bitties like to cook, and since running their own shops worked so well, we've been trialling letting them run cafes and restaurants."</p>
<p>"How do they cook?" the insurance man asked, flicking to a new page on his notepad.</p>
<p>For obvious reasons, they couldn't all use the stove, and considering the difficulty of plumbing gas even in human-sizes, it was a valid question. Angela led them both through to the kitchen, where more bitty boxes were neatly arranged on the wall, with service windows that led back to the dining room. Every kitchenette had at least one Grillbitty working in it, regardless of what they sold.</p>
<p>"Every bitty has a little... well, we in the industry call it 'magic', but I'm sure scientists have their own explanations for what they can do." she explained "The Grillbitties all give off heat, enough even to cook food. Some prefer making pottery, but these little guys here like making food. The fire guard is in charge of the kitchen, and they take orders from each of the units as to what they need cooked in the big oven for the next day so there are no arguments."</p>
<p>"So, do they have some kind of currency system?" the charity worker asked.</p>
<p>"They use sequins!" Angela announced happily "It's the cutest thing! The different colours have different worth, and if they work in another bitty's shop or café they get paid in sequins."</p>
<p>"And if they don't work?"</p>
<p>"Everyone get's fed." she repeated "The basics are always free, so no bitty goes hungry or unclothed. Bitties <em>like</em> being useful."</p>
<p>The tour paused a moment so the man from the insurance company could take more pictures and ask a few safety related questions. </p>
<p>After the kitchen, they swung by the generously-sized conservatory, full of plush furniture and plants, and she took a moment to point out the chicken wire cage over the garden which protected any bitties outside from passing birds. From here, you could just see the roof of her house. The bird, lizard and cat bitties loved hanging out in here, lounging on the chairs and ledges and flitting around to get the sun on their wings.</p>
<p>The final stops on the ground floor were the three colony rooms, the largest of which had their jaws dropping. To make the best use of the space, there were several columns of bitty houses in the centre of the room, as well as fixed on the walls, again supported by walkways and bridges. Each housing unit had two rooms - one in front with a big window, and one behind to give them some privacy. Every window had the name of the occupant etched into it, and each unit was decorated to the taste of its inhabitant. The floor was decorated like a park, with admittedly fake grass and potted plants, and little pathways snaking around the towers made of bright pebbles and tiny bricks.   </p>
<p>"How do you deal with them breeding?" the charity worker asked, spotting the playground between two of the towers.</p>
<p>"Very few of them can." Angela told her quietly, wary one unhappy with the situation might be close by to hear them "A lot of fighting bitties are forcibly sterilised before they come to us, or have suffered severe injuries which... well... many bitties from the breeding rings choose to be sterilised while in the shelter. The bitties here can still bond if they choose, but there are maybe only a dozen capable of breeding."</p>
<p>"They bond without breeding?"</p>
<p>"They enjoy each others company, just the same as humans do."</p>
<p>The heated room was by far the smallest, since these specialised habitat bitties were expensive to keep and therefore not often bothered with by the kind of people who abused their pets. On one wall of the glorified cupboard were the isolation tanks, where bitties who absolutely had to be kept alone were housed: nagas, certain types of spiders, or bitties who were too violent be cope with the general population, for example. On the other was those who needed a heating element in their home, but were still free to come and go.</p>
<p>"Living in isolation is actually better for some species." Angela explained.</p>
<p>"FUCK YOU, YOU FAT FUCKING HIPPY." a yellow flower on the bottom shelf shrieked at her.</p>
<p>"Then again, some are just assholes." she corrected without so much as blinking, eliciting a loud barking laugh from a naga by the door.</p>
<p>The last room was by far her favourite, and again her guests immediately started taking pictures. Technically, it was the same kind of layout as the largest room, except that it was split into three parts, two of them massive floor-to-ceiling fish tanks. One was fresh water, the other salt, and the humans marvelled to find them being cleaned on the inside by the aquatic bitties whose houses could be found within. The final part was a risen, swampy area with a few houses on where the more amphibious ones lives.</p>
<p>"We had to seriously reinforce the floor." Angela confessed "Took up quite a bit of the basement, actually - it's a solid block of concrete and steel, but it was the best way to support the weight of all this water."</p>
<p>"There's a basement?" the insurance man asked.</p>
<p>"Just storage." she said "Things like fuses are upstairs."</p>
<p>"I've seen a lot of holes in the walls." he pointed out "They look like they're on purpose. What are they for?"</p>
<p>"Other ways to get around the house." Angela shrugged "Some of them lead to fireproof safe rooms. Y'know, just in case."</p>
<p>"There are safe rooms?"</p>
<p>"Around twelve small ones for the bitties, two for humans - one upstairs, one down."</p>
<p>"So humans live here?" the charity worker clarified.</p>
<p>"Follow me," Angela bid "They're probably awake by now."</p>
<p>Finally, Angela led them up the stairs, which was blocked at the top by another locked door. While technically the bitties were free to come and go between the ground and first floor through their tunnels, most stuck to the ground. You gave them privacy and dignity in their homes, and they did the same for you.</p>
<p>"Halt, who goes there?!" a white dog bitty demanded, stood on an alcove shelf before the door "State your business!"</p>
<p>"Hello Gigi." Angela greeted her "My guests are here on business."</p>
<p>"Have you cleared it with the captain?" the dog asked seriously.</p>
<p>"Yes, they have!" Deedee yelled up the stairs at her.</p>
<p>"Roger that, Captain!" Gigi yelled back, saluting "You may proceed!"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Gigi." Angela chuckled, again getting out her keys.</p>
<p>"What would they do if someone actually broke in?" the man from the insurance company asked.</p>
<p>"Y'know, I'm not sure." she dismissed.</p>
<p>She didn't want to think about what a bunch of former fighting bitties would do if their beloved home was invaded. It wouldn't be pretty, that was for sure.</p>
<p>Compared to how small and complicated everything was downstairs, the upstairs flat looked massive and barren. There was furniture, and stuff on the walls, and a lived-in amount of mess lying around, but it was still notably different. Noting the lack of noise, Angela poked her head into the open door of the dining room, spotting the two people she was looking for buried under piles of text books.</p>
<p>Lydia looked just as pleased to see a distraction as she was annoyed by it, letting out a cathartic groan.</p>
<p>"If you don't have coffee then go away!" she exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Sorry honey, I'm here on business." Angela explained, gesturing to the other two.</p>
<p>This got your attention, and you put your pen down to give them your full attention. You had deep circles under your eyes, your hands stained with ink from how long you had been studying.</p>
<p>"Shit, we were up all night. I forgot the visit was today." you admitted, checking your watch briefly before introducing yourself properly.</p>
<p>"You're the business manager?" the charity commissions worker asked in disbelief "I thought you'd be... older."</p>
<p>"I've been getting that a lot the past couple of years." you told her "I'm sure Angela's shown you around downstairs - was there anything particular you wanted to know?"</p>
<p>While you handled the questions, Angela wandered back into the flat. In the living room, up in the sturdy table by the large front window, was a couple of bitty houses, a two- and three-bedroom, side by side. The two-bedroom house was empty, meaning Papy was already in his clinic and Ketch was off doing whatever it was he did. Opening up the larger house, she found exactly what she expected, spotting two sleepy lumps in the largest room.</p>
<p>Two years was all it took for baby bitties to become big-kid bitties, and next year the brothers would hit their adolescence. They were growing quickly right now, if the gap between the bottom of their pyjamas and their feet was anything to go by, but not half as fast as they would in the months to come. Angela gently poked them, eliciting whines and half-hearted swats from their harmless, clawless hands.</p>
<p>"Wakey-wakey eggs and bacey." she cooed at them.</p>
<p>"<em>LIES</em>." BB hissed, pulling his covers fully over his head and curling up into a ball.</p>
<p>Stretch at least sat up, blinked blearily at her, and let out a sigh before falling back down to sleep.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't think you can be lazy just because it's half term." she scolded lightly "It's nearly lunch time, get up."</p>
<p>"No." BB outright refused.</p>
<p>That boy was so weird. He was so full of energy and never wanted to go to bed, but he also never wanted to get out of bed when he did wake up. Stretch flexed, pushing his skinny arms and legs out to their full length before curling back up under his blanket. Angela did the logical thing, pulling their blankets away and putting them on the roof of the bitty house, ignoring their whines.</p>
<p>"I'm making brunch." she told them "If you're not in the kitchen in twenty minutes, it's going in the bin."</p>
<p>Again, the boys grumbled. Angela headed to the other side of the flat, passing the third bedroom, which had been turned into an office for the sanctuary, the surprisingly nice bathroom, the second bedroom which was occupied by Lydia, and the master bedroom that you resided in. The dining room was attached to the kitchen, which led her back to her guests. You had the attention of the room as you explained the houses (overdone) safety features.</p>
<p>Not that Angela blamed you. If she had been through as many home invasions as you had, including a goddamn invading army, she would probably be a little paranoid too. Even the roof was reinforced so burglars couldn't break in that way in the night, the basement several widths of bricks thick. The renovations of the old house had taken quite a while until they were up to your standards, and the builders must have thought you were a little nuts by the time they were finally done.</p>
<p>They had paid for themselves, though. People had tried to break in no less than four times in the last four years. Once was a couple of kids, dumb and curious, once a burglar looking for expensive things to sell in the big house, and twice targeted attacks by hardened criminals looking to get their merchandise back. None of them even got past the shutters, let alone through the metal doors or bullet-proof windows.</p>
<p>Angela cooked what was probably too much food, but with two hungry kids and two hard working students studying for their exams in the house, she couldn't help but feel a little maternal.</p>
<p>"So you're just going to leave it at a bachelors?" the insurance man asked in friendly conversation "Not interested in taking it further?"</p>
<p>"If I do go for a masters, I'll do it part time." you supposed "Right now, the best place for me is on the front line. We've worked out a steady revenue stream here at Golden Valley, but rolling it out over the other franchisees is proving difficult. A lot of these places are owned by animal lovers who don't want to think about business, and it's difficult for them to adjust."</p>
<p>"So tell me about the sponsorships." the woman from the charity commissions interjected "How do they fit in with your finance model?"</p>
<p>Angela had no idea. Luckily, you handled it like duck off a waters back. Her children were so smart, she had no idea how it happened... okay, she couldn't really take credit for you, but Grace was just as smart, and that one she had actually birthed. She had been disappointed years ago that her daughter had no interest in taking over the shelter from her, but now it was a moot point: circumstance hadn't just handed her another child, but an entire wing of new family who were just as passionate about the wellbeing of bitties as she was.</p>
<p>Perhaps 'handed' was the wrong word. All children were difficult in their own way.</p>
<p>Edge appeared half way through brunch, stretching his tired shoulders before plopping down next to the boys. Last night was his shift on the cameras, the monitors of which sat in the office. A few trusted members of the Home Defence Force rotated this duty so that no-one had to be up all night for their entire week, and someone was always available.</p>
<p>If not for the fact that bitties needed humans to live, Angela thought this place might function perfectly well without you.</p>
<p>Once brunch was over, Angela took her guests back to the shelter, the shutters closing impassably behind them.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were pretty sure the shower was washing the formulas out of your head. Everything you thought you had been boning up on (heh) with your overnight study session, circling the drain with the flowcharts and soap studs. You weren't worried about how the meeting had gone, it was nothing but a box ticking exercise next to the shit you had do to for your exams.</p>
<p>You had one more appointment today, then you could take a nap, cook some dinner, and study some more. It was three days until your exam. As a law student, Lydia was simply moving from general law to her chosen speciality, but a perfectionist like her wouldn't settle for any less than her best. You were quite done with uni now, to be honest. You were needed here, helping to keep the shelter and sanctuary running, and your course was becoming more of a distraction than a help. A couple more months, and your attention would no longer be divided.</p>
<p>You passed Lydia on your way to your room, and grumbled at each other in mutual exhaustion. You had forgotten why she had moved in with you, at the start of your second year at uni, but honestly it didn't feel important anymore. You got dressed, slammed back some coffee, and got in the car.</p>
<p>The appointment in question wasn't far away - just a few miles through the suburbs - and you pulled up to the ill-kept house without incident. An elderly man in a wheelchair answered the door after a good ten minutes of waiting, looking a little wary.</p>
<p>"Yes?" he greeted.</p>
<p>"Mr. Wilde?" you greeted, already seeing the realisation cross his face as you introduced yourself "I'm from the shelter."</p>
<p>"Of course, of course!" he greeted, shaking your hand "Please, come in, you're just in time!"</p>
<p>He led you to the back of the house, where a pair of binoculars on the windowsill gave away his vigil.</p>
<p>"They usually come around 2pm, so I was worried you'd miss them." he told you excitedly "I kept feeding them, like you said. The big one is friendly enough, but he won't come within three feet of me. The little one won't even do that."</p>
<p>"Did they say anything?" you asked, squatting down by the windowsill to hide.</p>
<p>"Not a word. Should they?"</p>
<p>"Rule of thumb," you explained "If they can talk then they're strays, if they can't then they're feral. Something about being around humans makes them pick up our language."</p>
<p>"My, that is interesting." Mr Wilde enthused, before something in the garden caught his eye "Oh, they're here!"</p>
<p>You stayed hidden, only peeking out enough to see the garden. Through the bushes in the back, a long thin arm pushed aside the leaves, followed by a spindly skull. You were amazed - the skeleton must have been fifteen inches tall, the largest you'd seen by a wide margin, but had no weight to him, looking almost like a stick insect.</p>
<p>"That's the big one." Mr Wilde whispered to you "He always come out first. At least, I think it's a he?"</p>
<p>"It's impossible to tell at this distance."</p>
<p>Even though it wasn't wearing clothes. Another thing feral bitties didn't usually do. Sure enough, instead of talking, it moved its lower jaw rapidly up and down, making sharp clacking noises in a notable rhythm. With a careful shuffle of leaves, a much smaller bitty cautiously entered the garden.</p>
<p>You saw immediately why Mr Wilde had felt the need to call the shelter - half the poor things skull was missing, one of it's eyelights gone out. Its movements were clumsy, almost like that of a child. If not for the care of its sibling, it would absolutely have died out in the wild.</p>
<p>"Poor thing." Mr Wilde cooed "What could have done that?"</p>
<p>"Might be a car accident." you supposed "Maybe a fight with a bigger animal. It definitely needs to be looked at... I'll go back to the shelter and get a trap, set it up for tomorrow."</p>
<p>"... You're a no-kill shelter, right?" Mr Wild clarified.</p>
<p>"One hundred percent." you assured "For ferals we usually just TNR... that is, trap, neuter, release. But depending on how bad the damage is, the little one might not make it in the wild."</p>
<p>You watched the two of them in the garden, as comfortable as they could be in a space they knew while always looking out for threats. The taller bitty reached up on its tiptoes, grabbing a plastic tumbler Mr Wilde left on the birdbath and filling it up. The smaller bitty tried to grab it when offered, but their hands kept missing it - clearly, their depth perception had been effected by their injury. The tall one grabbed the uninjured side of its skull, keeping it still and helping it drink, before turning to the food Mr Wilde had left out - just a basic rabbit mix, with a few leftover vegetables thrown in.</p>
<p>Through the open top window, you could hear the clacking noises continue. The smaller one was noticeably slower to 'talk', taking a lot of pauses. The smaller one repeated itself a lot. These two definitely needed to come to the shelter.</p>
<p>"Alright." you said as you watched them leave, finally standing "I'll grab one of my TNR colleagues and be back in around an hour or so - is that okay with you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, of course." Mr Wilde agreed "Will... will they be okay? Your traps don't hurt, right?"</p>
<p>"Not if we can help it." you assured "And don't worry, they'll get the best of care."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red had to remind himself not to sit with one leg over the other. It was closed off body language, Papy said, the others wouldn't open up to him. The attention wasn't on him right now anyway, but on the red-skinned devil looking bitty who sat at 7o'clock in the circle, looking at his hands in horror as he described his first kill. Everyone else in the circle listened patiently, either having had their turn already or waiting patiently until it came around.</p>
<p>"And it... it keeps me up at night," he went on "I can't help but think... is there anything I could have done? Could I have talked my way out, or run away, or... I feel like I didn't try hard enough, if I had just tried <em>harder</em>-"     </p>
<p>"none of what happened was yer fault." Red told him resolutely, all eyes turning to him "as difficult as it is for us to accept, the fact we're all alive means we did the right thing. there was nothing ya could have done, no harder ya could have tried."</p>
<p>"But he was my <em>friend</em>." the bitty whined, every molecule of his pain written on his face.</p>
<p>"... i know." he answered "we've all lost friends to the rings. just remember, they're free now, and so are we."</p>
<p>The circle murmured in affirmation. Once everyone had said their piece, Red passed around the worksheets for the next session, reminded everyone of their one-on-one therapy sessions with Papy, and the group recited their affirmation:</p>
<p>"No more masters, no more rings. I am free, and I decide what that means. I choose to live a life free of violence."</p>
<p>Not the catchiest thing in the world, but it got the point across. The dozen bitties had the manners to stack their chairs in the corner on their way out, but left the actual cleaning to Red. Just as the last of them wandered out, a certain smiling skel entered, giving him a proud look.</p>
<p>"hey paps." Red greeted.</p>
<p>Papy squealed happily, jumping over and giving him a big hug.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, you're doing so well!" he enthused "I can't believe how far you've come!"</p>
<p>"yeah yeah, get off me."</p>
<p>Red pushed his skull not even half-heartedly, just making Papy laugh. However, he did let go.</p>
<p>"I think this approach is really doing them good!" he went on "I never got these kinds of results when I was doing group!"</p>
<p>"that's 'cause yer a skinny brat." Red teased.</p>
<p>"It's because you can understand them." Papy corrected "You're a legend to them, and to see you taking therapy seriously-!"</p>
<p>"yeah yeah, i remember the pitch. what's on yer mind?"</p>
<p>"Ketch wants to go out for lunch." he said "Edge has eaten already, but he's bringing the boys. You in?"</p>
<p>"sure, i could eat."</p>
<p>Red pulled the door to on the way out, the latch clicking into place. Not that there was anything worth stealing in the therapy room, but after so long clawing and scraping for anything they could get, some bitties had a warped idea of what 'stealing' actually was.</p>
<p>Everything looked very different from their point of view. What to you must look like flimsy plywood and builders cast offs were to them solid wooden walls and sizable bricks. The more creative bitties, and those who likes to build things, were really going to town turning these plain boxes into a real city. Only hands as small as theirs could etch such intricate patterns into the wood, could use the chips of shattered bricks and scrapings of mortar to make walls and pathways. While it was true the room was no longer just a carefully arranged mess of boxes, there was still a lot of work to be done: the pathways were laid, the safety features in place, but only half the structures had aesthetically pleasing 'roofs', and some of the back walls weren't decorated at all.</p>
<p>Red and Papy chatted about their day as they walked along from the hospital, across the bridge over the 'river' (which was made from a used water feature, cleverly blended in with the buildings), and up the slope to the first layer of wooden walkways. They stuck to the wall, wary of the working bitties hanging the string lights from the layer above. By the time summer came around, the whole place would be strung up, and the big ceiling light would no longer mess with their natural sleep cycle.</p>
<p>They paused a moment to watch a 'tree' being installed - this one was made of carefully twisted wire, threaded through with a rainbow of colourful beads to act as leaves. A group of spiders were suspending it from their web from the next walkway up while it was sunk into a patch of waiting concrete, just deep enough to cover the roots. This one was outside the school, which explained the rainbow colours. There weren't too many kids in the sanctuary, which considering its purpose was was definitely a good thing, but there were enough that a small school was a necessity.</p>
<p>At the end of the room, they reached the rotating lift, waiting for their turn. It looked a lot like a ferris wheel, only oblong instead of round, and it dropped off one rider at a time to the top platform. It was a bit of a wait, but more impatient bitties could just climb the stairs if they felt so inclined.</p>
<p>"what layer are they on?" Red asked, looking out over the dining room.</p>
<p>"DAD!" a loud voice called "OVER HERE!"</p>
<p>They both looked around. BB was waving at them from the third layer of the decks. He disappeared a moment, ducking his head back in before reappearing. Stretch also appeared, the two of them holding out their arms some distance apart. Red grabbed Papy by the shoulder, aiming his shortcut between the boys arms. Sure enough, it was one of the few empty spaces on the desk, allowing them to land safely.</p>
<p>"Hi Dad." BB greeted happily.</p>
<p>"hey, pops." Stretch joined.</p>
<p>"hey, what's the mess on yer face?" Red noticed.</p>
<p>"um... freckles?" the boy asked, looking to the side.</p>
<p>Red grabbed up a napkin from the table, where Ketch and Edge were already sat, and wiped the boys face. It stuck a little where the honey hadn't been properly clean up.</p>
<p>"ya think i don't know what's a freckle and what's a mess?" Red teased "ya been drinkin' straight out the bottle again?"</p>
<p>"n-no!" Stretch insisted, obviously lying.</p>
<p>"ya keep this up and yer buck teeth are just gonna get worse."</p>
<p>"it's just a gap, they're not buck teeth!"</p>
<p>"yeah yeah."</p>
<p>Once that was settled, Red went to order some food. His favourite hole in the wall was run by quite an unusual Grillbitty - not only were his flames purple, but he was quite the chatterbox. His previous owner had run a bar, and been a class A bastard to his poor wife. After a mysterious fire killed the bastard, and the bitty had stayed with the wife until she too died of cancer. He was still very aggressive towards human men, and had been at the shelter a few years before the sanctuary was build.</p>
<p>"hey, f." Red greeted.</p>
<p>"Hey hey, big red." F greeted "Out with the family?"</p>
<p>Red lifted his arms all the way, dragging his boys off the ground a moment and making them laugh.</p>
<p>"what do ya think?"</p>
<p>"What'll it be, handsome?" F laughed.</p>
<p>"Hey, what does F stand for?" BB asked "It's short for something, right?"</p>
<p>"What does BB stand for?" F fired back in good humour "That's short for something too, right?"</p>
<p>BB was not yet old enough to take this in similar humour, clamping his mouth shut and pouting at him.</p>
<p>Red ordered some nachos for himself and a couple of ice creams for the kids, reluctantly handing over three green sequins.</p>
<p>"yer prices are extortionate, man." he complained.</p>
<p>"There are other ways you can pay." F flirted, only half joking.</p>
<p>"don't talk so sweet in front of the kids, flutter-"</p>
<p>"SSSssshut up!" the Grillbitty hissed, his flames flaring higher a moment in embarrassment.   </p>
<p>"flutterby..." he whispered teasingly as he backed away, items in hand.</p>
<p>After lunch, they whole group took a walk around the main colony room, letting the kids play on the equipment for a while.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the front door - three sharp, loud raps against the metal shutter. Every single bitty in the house froze, their entire world screaming to a halt. Peeking into the foyer, Red saw Deedee stood tensely up on the sideboard, the human-sized radio that was bigger than she was right beside her. There was a loud static crackle which made every bitty in earshot wince, before a familiar voice spoke up.</p>
<p>"It's, like, the magazine dude." that weirdly swole bunny bitty spoke up. Clearly it was his turn on the cameras "Like, nothing to worry about, Captain."</p>
<p>"Copy that!" Deedee replied before kicking the intercom in the wall "Hey, you know the rules, punk! Drop that shit in the box!"</p>
<p>"It won't fit in the box!" a human voice on the other side insisted.</p>
<p>"Hold up, Cap." the bunny requested, voice crackly over the radio "The cavalry is like, here or something."</p>
<p>"Oh, hello Rich." your mildly surprised voice could just be heard saying through the intercom "Magazine day already?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and your little dudes are just as unreasonable as ever." the magazine dude exasperated.</p>
<p>"Rules are rules for a reason." you told him "Why don't I take those for you?"</p>
<p>Deedee took her foot off the intercom, satisfied that the situation was being taken care of. It took another ten minutes for you to appear, since you wouldn't even consider opening the shutter if anyone else was on the property. By the time you came in, the walkways were crowded with excited bitties, greedy eyes on the sizable stack of magazines in your arms. You dropped your bag and eyes on the sideboard, Deedee giving you a serious salute, before giving the stack your full attention.</p>
<p>"Modern Crochet?" you called.</p>
<p>"Mine!" a spider bitty called, waving a hand furiously over the railing.</p>
<p>You walked a few steps, palm outstretched. The spider happily jumped on, allowing you to lower her to the ground before you gave her the magazine.</p>
<p>"You've got a month before it's library property." you reminded her.</p>
<p>"Twice what I need!" she assured, quickly absconding with it.</p>
<p>"Men's Fitness?" you called.</p>
<p>"Mine!" the swole bunny called over the radio.</p>
<p>You handed it to Deedee to give to him later.</p>
<p>"Kitchen Garden?"</p>
<p>"Mine!" a Grillbitty yelled.</p>
<p>The next magazine you came to gave you pause, long enough to get the attention of the crowd.</p>
<p>"Everything okay, Commander?" Deedee asked.</p>
<p>"... Just a cute picture." you said after another moment.</p>
<p>You turned the magazine around to show the crowd. It was a copy of Fantasy Bride, which Red had never heard of but wasn't surprised existed. On the front cover was a beautiful young woman in exactly the kind of dress you would expect from such a magazine, and on each of her shoulders was a skeleton bitty. She had such a tender smile on her face, and the bitties looked at her with such adoration, that it looked more like a clandestine snap than a posed photo.</p>
<p>"Fantasy Bride." you called, waiting for it to be claimed before moving on to the rest of the stack.</p>
<p>Nobody answered, and not because they didn't claim the magazine.</p>
<p>"Commander..." Deedee said, voice complicated with emotions "What happened to your hand?"</p>
<p>Unlike the other magazines, the bright red smear of your blood stood out against the mostly white bridal tome. You looked at it with disinterest, as if you hadn't realised you were injured.</p>
<p>"Had to bring a couple of ferals in." you dismissed "We were going to do it tomorrow, but they surprised us. It's nothing serious."</p>
<p>To you, Red didn't doubt it looked that way. To the bitties, those were deep, <em>deep</em> wounds, looking more like stabs than bites, one looking like it cut clear through the flesh part of your palm.</p>
<p>Stretch and BB backed into Red, clutching him tightly as the air in the room changed.</p>
<p>You were hurt. Someone hurt you. Someone tried to hurt their <em>home.</em></p>
<p>"They, uh... they coming here are they?" Deedee asked.</p>
<p>"Maybe." you thought putting the stack of magazines down to apply pressure to your hand "Maybe the back garden, we'll have to see how bad the injuries are."</p>
<p>You seemed to pick up in the air in the room, casting a disapproving eye over the crowd.</p>
<p>"Hey now, none of that." you scolded lightly "Name me one person here who hasn't taken a swipe at me at least once."</p>
<p>No-one replied, every bitty looking away from you pointedly.</p>
<p>"Exactly. Everyone makes bad decisions when they're scared.<em> If</em> we need to bring the new guys here, I don't want to hear of anyone picking on them, okay?"</p>
<p>There was a general murmur from the walkways. You looked pointedly at Deedee, who ground her teeth and looked away from you.</p>
<p>"Yes, Commander." she forced out.</p>
<p>"Good. Now, who ordered Fantasy Bride?"</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having worked all night, Edge was already asleep, but the bitty house was far enough from the kitchen that the noise didn't matter. Papy and Ketch bickered companionably up on the counter, irritating Lydia as she waited for them to decide exactly how much oregano and parmesan was suitable for spaghetti, while you and Red cleared the text books off the table, carefully folding the notebooks into the pages you both still needed. </p>
<p>You had underplayed exactly how much your hand hurt. You bad been so focused on watching out for the big one, you didn't notice the small one had a hell of a bite and a sharp little bone it wasn't afraid to stick in your softer parts. The important part was that everyone downstairs didn't overreact. They were all at least a little protective, even the ones that ostensibly hated you, since you were the one that had given them a warm, safe home away from bad, abusive Humans and everything else that scared them. They gave more than one newbie hell for taking a chunk out of you, but as you had clearly stated before, every last one of them had swung for you at least once.</p>
<p>"hey," Red greeted softly "ya gonna be up all night again?"</p>
<p>"Not tonight." you admitted "I'm exhausted, and today's been a bit much."</p>
<p>"good shout. need to rest your hand."</p>
<p>Despite your exhaustion, you still went to bed later than intended, finishing up some box-ticking paperwork that you had been putting off. RG 01 swapped out with RG 02, exchanging some awkward flirting before taking his turn watching the cameras. Very few bitties from the fighting rings had proper names, and clung fiercely to whatever names they did have, no matter how odd. You couldn't begin to guess what 'RG' actually stood for, but you supposed it was their freedom to decide that now.</p>
<p>When you finally went to bed, Red was waiting on your pillow, first aid kit at the ready.</p>
<p>"unwrap that shit." he all but ordered "as usual, you suck at treating wounds."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's my dominant hand." you excused, but did indeed unwrap the flimsy, already stained bandage.</p>
<p>Red winced a little at the sight of it, but got to work all the same, disinfecting the worst of it and pulling the flesh together with the closure strips. Despite his large claws, he didn't so much as scratch your skin, his hands just as gentle as ever.</p>
<p>"They're blunt." you noticed.</p>
<p>Red help up one hand, examining his claws. Now you could see them clearly, they weren't just blunt, but dull and chipped as well.</p>
<p>"yeah." he noted, sounding almost happy about it "i guess they are. that's domesticity for ya."</p>
<p>Finally finished, Red pulled the bandages tight, giving your hand a little kiss before releasing it. He really was much better at this than you were. Should you be worried about that?</p>
<p>A wave of exhaustion made you feel dizzy, and you flopped theatrically down on the bed, just avoiding where Red was putting the first aid kit away.</p>
<p>"Fuck exams." you said empathetically.</p>
<p>"not long down, sweetheart." he reminded you "ya gonna be free soon enough."</p>
<p>"Freeeedom." you cheered quietly, not wanting to take anyone up.</p>
<p>Since it was still warm and you were too tired to care, you grabbed the blanket from the end of your bed and threw it over you rather the climb into bed properly.</p>
<p>"not even gonna use a pillow?"</p>
<p>"Too much effort." you sighed.</p>
<p>Red chuckled fondly. You felt the prickling static of magic on your head, only realising it was being lifted when the refreshing cold of a pillow was slid under it.</p>
<p>"g'night, sweetheart." you heard him gently say, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek before you fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been feeling like I need a new avatar. Anyone who wants to help me pick one, head over to my tumblr <a href="https://kassymalone.tumblr.com/">@kassymalone</a>, where I've narrowed down a couple of options!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Getting the Band Back Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: posts two chapters in short succession so I don't have to write on my birthday.</p><p>Me: writes on my birthday anyway because I do this for fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was ready. At least, as ready as it would ever be. The place was already designed to be safe for tiny things, but usually those things didn't try to eat random stuff off the floor.</p><p>The doorbell went, sounding clearly across the house. Despite having given everyone fair warning, you could feel the instant tension in the air, the way the general hubbub downstairs stopped entirely before the electronic chime even ended. With one final sweep of the living room, you headed for the office to check the cameras. Gigi was on day duty, turning her head left and right as she tried to figure out what she was looking at.</p><p>The squishy face of a baby was being held up to the camera, too young to even be confused.</p><p>"Please let me in, I'm ever so tiny." a male voice called in high falsetto as the baby looked around dispassionately "You would've leave me outside on my own, would you?"</p><p>You had to chuckle, pressing the button on the intercom.</p><p>"Stop using your daughter as a puppet, block-head." you replied.</p><p>The baby was lowered, revealing Cas giving you a tired grin, holding the infant more securely against himself. Behind him, rocking on his heels, was the freshly-teenaged Connor, and Cas' wife. The street was full of security too, but they weren't allowed in.</p><p>"I'm ever so tiny too." Cas said "Let me in?"</p><p>"Hmm... nah. Go home."</p><p>Cas and Connor laughed. His wife seemed a little unsure if you were joking. However, you pressed the button to release the shutter all the same, pausing only long enough to see Connor grab up their overnight bags before leaving the office to greet them.</p><p>By the time you got down the stairs, the more curious of the bitties were gathering up on the walkways. Very few of them had seen a human baby before, so it was quite the event.</p><p>Cas gave you a half hug as you exchanged greetings, loose enough not to squish the child between you, his wife giving you a brief and polite one. Connor acted like he didn't want a hug, since he was a teenager now and too cool for that, but the second you took his shoulders he wrapped his arms around you anyway.</p><p>They may be your friends, but that didn't stop Deedee checking them in properly. No exceptions!</p><p>"Her name is Lily." Cas explained to the Undyne "L-i-l-y. She's way too young to talk yet."</p><p>"I can't believe humans start out that small." she replied, giving the baby the stink-eye.</p><p>"She's twice the size she was when she was born!"</p><p>"You're lying! You have to be lying!"</p><p>You reminded your guests of the rules as you headed up the stairs, locking the door behind them. They were all clearly tired after their long flight, but Cas' wife seemed particularly pale.</p><p>"Hey, do you want to take a nap on my bed?" you offered as the boys got comfortable in the living room.</p><p>"Oh, I don't want to be rude." she dismissed.</p><p>"It's not rude." you assured "You honestly look like you're on your last leg."</p><p>She thought a moment, probably because English wasn't her first language and her tired brain couldn't figure out 'last leg', before giving an almighty sigh.</p><p>"Is that okay?"</p><p>"Sure, it's just through here."</p><p>You didn't know her very well yet - you met her briefly at the wedding, but with how crazy royal weddings were you didn't get the chance to spend any time together. She was an exceptionally plain-looking woman, especially next to the natural beauty of her husband - they reminded you of a peacock and a peahen, to be honest - but your friend was never going to pick a wife based on her looks. One of the things you did know about her was that she knew Cas was gay, and that their marriage was for tradition only, and for some reason was okay with it.</p><p>Oh, and her name was Melody. That was it, though.</p><p>"I'll wash the sheets later." she promised.</p><p>"Don't be silly, it's fine." you reassured "Let us know if we're being too loud."</p><p>You left her to sleep, going back to the living room.</p><p>"What do you have against chairs?" you asked when you saw both of them sat on the floor, backs against the lounge suite.</p><p>"I just spent nearly 18 hours in a chair." Cas complained "I gonna sit on the floor, and I'm gonna fu... effing slouch."</p><p>"'Effing'?"</p><p>"There are children present."</p><p>You didn't know much about babies, but the way Cas still had both hands on Lily, even as she was sat on the floor, suggested to you that she wasn't quite old enough to sit up on her own yet. Up on the coffee table, six very curious bitties looked down at her.</p><p>"She's so squishy." BB opined "Is she supposed to be squishy?"</p><p>"Yup." Edge assured.</p><p>"Why is she trying to eat her hands?"</p><p>"Babies do that. She might be teething."</p><p>"Can we play with her?"</p><p>"absolutely not." Red ordered.</p><p>"We won't hurt her." BB reassured.</p><p>"it ain't her i'm worried about. babies got no idea what they're doing - they can pull you apart without even thinkin' about it and not even know it's wrong."</p><p>A flash of trauma crossed Edges face, and he pointedly took his nephews by the back of their collars.</p><p>"hi, baby." Stretch called down.</p><p>Lily look up at him with her big, unknowing eyes, still trying to eat her fist, but of course had no reply.</p><p>"So," you said with a stretch of your shoulders as you slumped down on the floor with the brothers "How was your flight?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Within the hour, everyone but you needed a nap. You half-remembered something about parents needing to sleep when the baby did, and you sure an international flight only exacerbated that, so you set up the fold-out beds, made sure the travel cot was in the best location, and excused yourself for a few hours to let them rest.</p><p>There was always work to be done, after all.</p><p>"Hey, did you have a chance to look over my proposal?" one eager young volunteer asked as you walked down the hallway of the shelter.</p><p>"Not yet, everything's been on the backburner for exam season." you admitted "I'll get to it soon, I promise."</p><p>"Hey, did you order the cleaning supplies this month?" Susan demanded, head poking out of the supply cupboard.</p><p>"It's a rolling order, we get the same thing every month." you pointed out.</p><p>"Then why are we out of so much?" she challenged "I can't remember the last time I saw any blue roll!"</p><p>You took a peek in the cupboard, and sure enough a lot of things were missing.</p><p>"Hm. Okay, do me a favour and write down everything we're out of." you requested, making a mental note to double check your invoices "I'll chase it up with the supplier." </p><p>Susan huffed, but you knew she would do it. She took her job as supervisor very seriously, even if you weren't the one literally signing her pay checks.</p><p>At the end of the hall, you knocked on the door of the exam room, just in case Angela was with a patient, and waited until she called you in to open it.</p><p>"Wasn't expecting to see you today." she noted "Everyone sleeping?"</p><p>"Just a nap, they'll be up for dinner. Sure you won't join us?"</p><p>"Not this time." Angela said knowingly "But tell Melody she and the baby can come to us if you guys are too noisy."</p><p>"That might be a security risk."</p><p>"... Oh! I keep forgetting those two are royalty!"</p><p>Angela rapped her knuckles on her head a moment, before getting a far off look in her eyes.</p><p>"I know royalty..." she mused "I never envisioned this being a side effect of Grace getting into that school."</p><p>"Life is weird." you agreed "How are those ferals doing?"</p><p>Angela gave you a knowing smile and a slight shake of her head. You knew exactly what was going through her mind, of course - every time a pair of skeleton bitties came through the shelter, every single person here teased you about adding them to your collection. Despite common belief, you didn't need to have all the skeletons. Six was enough.</p><p>Grabbing up a file, Angela beckoned you to her side room, where her immediate patients were kept. The post-op ones were asleep, and the intensive care ones never made much of a noise. Right at the end, in one of the larger cages, were the two skeletons. The tall one was wrapped protectively around the small one, staring at you both warily as you approached.</p><p>"First things first, these two are actually female." the vet told you "The tall one has a kind of gigantism, which is why she's so big. I've seen it once or twice."</p><p>"And the small one?"</p><p>Angela sucked her teeth, looking over the file.</p><p>"She's stable, but that's the best I can say." she went on "I'm reluctant to even spay her, since I'm not sure she'll wake up if I put her under. Once they're cleared quarantine, we might have a couple for the sanctuary."</p><p>"The ferals tend not to get along with the fighting rescues." you pondered.</p><p>"The ferals don't get along with anyone." Angela pointed out.</p><p>"We might have to set them up in the garden. Maybe under that big tree, away from the neighbour with the kids. I'll talk to Mo about building a house their size."</p><p>"For summer, maybe. I don't think they'll cope with winter."</p><p>"Well, that will give them a few months to adjust."</p><p>"I am getting a little worried about them not eating." she admitted "I understand they're stressed... will you send Papy over to try and talk to them?"</p><p>"You think that will work? They don't speak."</p><p>"If anyone can make it work, it's him." Angela was sure.</p><p>"Alright, I'll give the house a call." you agreed "I'm sure he can find some time between appointments."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>You didn't realise the time until Lydia called to ask where you were. When you got back to the house, everyone was awake and the air was rich with the smell of spices. Grace had arrived as well, everyone sitting on the floor around the coffee table, which was loaded with plate after plate of amazing looking food.</p><p>"We started without you." Lydia greeted unceremoniously.</p><p>"Good, letting food go cold is a sin." you said, sitting between Cas and Grace and grabbing you own plate.</p><p>The party was pretty low-key, but there was a baby and a teenager present. Soon after you arrived, the bitties came out of their house to join you, chatting shit and laughing as they helped polish off the food. Papy and Ketch disappeared soon after, but you knew where they were going. Only then did you break out the booze - it was pretty weak stuff, barely better than soft drinks, but again, circumstances.</p><p>"A toast!" Grace declared, holding her bottle up high "To the end of exams, the end of uni, the end of all this bull-"</p><p>"Grace." Cas interrupted warningly, baby still in his lap.</p><p>"All this bull." she finished with a teasing smile.</p><p>"Hear, hear!" Lydia agreed, followed by the rest of the group, and the clink of bottles gently colliding.</p><p>Seeing the curious and eager look on Connor's face, Cas handed him his bottle. The teenager took a sip, pulled a face, and gave it back to him, washing the taste out with his coke. Cas grinned knowingly. Melody didn't seem to know what to do with herself, not sure what the etiquette was, but was friendly and polite when spoken to. After a while, she collected up the plates to take to the kitchen, in spite of her husbands insistence. Lydia patted him on the shoulder as she got up to show Melody the dishwasher.</p><p>"Hey, weren't you going to medical school?" Connor remembered, apropos of nothing "Are you a doctor already?"</p><p>"Nah." Grace confirmed "It takes at least twice the time. To be honest, I don't know if I want to be a doctor any more."</p><p>"You have to tell Angela." you teased "And film it."</p><p>Grace nudged you with her shoulder while Cas snorted.</p><p>"I already did." she confirmed "She said I should think it over."</p><p>"What would you do instead?" Connor asked.</p><p>"... I was thinking social care." she said carefully.</p><p>"What's social care?"</p><p>"It's... it's kinda like what these guys do at the shelter, only with people instead of bitties." Grace explained.</p><p>"Why that?"</p><p>Cas was quiet, busying his mouth with his drink, but you didn't miss the look he was giving the two of you. Grace too shot you a careful look.</p><p>"I've just... seen a lot of parents get away with some real harmful sh... stuff." she told the child "And they get away with it because they're rich. I want to be able to hold those people accountable for the damage they've done."</p><p>"You might be better off going into politics." Cas told her honestly.</p><p>"So I can be surrounded by those people? No thanks. Closing ranks is how they make problems disappear. This kind of explosive change needs to come from the outside."</p><p>"Staying in medicine would give you a good way to collect evidence." you pointed out.</p><p>Connor's eyes glazed over as the discussion turned too adult for him to understand. Noticing he was out of coke, you elected to go get him some more.</p><p>Not like this topic made you uncomfortable, or anything.</p><p>"...thought I would be a nun, but my parents wouldn't hear of it." Melody was telling Lydia as you entered the kitchen, both of them standing around with a cup of tea "I had no choice but to marry a noble, or my family would be shamed. I was so nervous when I met Cas, I ended up telling him everything. You can imagine my surprise when he immediately asked my father for my hand! My sisters were so jealous!"</p><p>"So how did you have Lily?" Lydia asked as you stuck your head in the fridge "With you being-?"</p><p>"Oh, artificial insemination." she explained "We told the press it was for our baby's health. The 'designer baby' debate would be better than them finding out the truth."</p><p>"You're lucky to have found each other."</p><p>"Oh, very! Despite everything, I'm very happy being married to him." Melody assured "He really makes me laugh."</p><p>"Oh yeah, he's a real goofball." Lydia confirmed "Did he tell you about the time he got his trousers stuck in a tree?"</p><p>"No?" </p><p>"Okay, so we were fifteen, maybe a young sixteen, and Cas had just started smoking-"</p><p>Just remembering the story made you smirk as you headed back the lounge, giving Connor the coke. It nearly broke your face when you saw Cas, remembering him stuck upside down in that tree with no trousers on.</p><p>"What's that look for?" he asked when he saw you looking at him.</p><p>"Oh, nothing." you replied.</p><p>You saw the wheels turning behind his eyes. Grace caught on quicker, also breaking out into a grin. When it clicked in Cas' head, he quickly handed Lily to Connor and struggled to his feet.</p><p>"LYDIA!"</p><p>You and Grace burst out laughing. Judging by the laughter coming from the kitchen, it was already too late.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papy wasn't a big fan of the tunnel. It was lit and dry, but being made of concrete didn't exactly make it a pleasant place to walk. He half expected to see some horrible beast coming at him from the other side, further away than he could see, and not be able to outrun it back to the house.</p><p>That had never happened, and probably never would, but the thought still played with him.</p><p>"i can't wait for the zipline to be put in." Ketch complained as they walked "this takes <em>forever</em>."    </p><p>"Better than walking around on the surface." he supposed "Deedee says they've seen foxes wandering around the parking lot lately."</p><p>"god, those bastards are worse than cats. at least cats are lazy."</p><p>Every time Papy went to the shelter, he remembered how spoiled they were at the sanctuary. Everything here was human sized, and kind of sterile due to the nature of the place. The tunnel emerged under the desk in your office, and if not for the doorstopper keeping said door ajar, they would have had no hope of opening it themselves. No walkways to keep them off the dangerous floor, no string lights to illuminate their path. At least Angela had left the light on in her exam room, propping the door open with her empty waste bin, so they weren't wandering around in the pitch black.</p><p>"so, how are we gonna play this?" Ketch asked as they got to the bottom of the ladder that led up to the table.</p><p>"I'm not sure." Papy admitted as he started to climb "We'll see how it goes."</p><p>Truth be told, he was pretty excited - he never got to work with the ferals, since they couldn't speak, and he had never seen a female skeleton bitty before. Logically, his mother must have been a female, but he didn't remember her very well after all this time. He took a moment to straighten out his clothes when he was safely on the table, getting his thoughts together before turning to face his new patients.</p><p>Only to immediately spin back around, covering his scandalised eyes.</p><p>"OH my god they're naked!" he shrieked.</p><p>"yeah?" Ketch teased as he joined him "they're ferals, those guys are always naked."</p><p>"But they're ladies!"</p><p>Ketch just laughed at him some more. A gentle clacking noise got their attention, making them turn back to the cage.</p><p>The tall one was crouching close to the door, hands up on the bars. Her posture was tense and alert, eyes both predatory and curious. Papy couldn't help but recoil a little at her odd proportions, which were just off enough to set off his uncanny valley alarm, but considering the state of some of the ex-fighting bitties, he was able to school himself quickly. Ketch stuck his hands in his pockets, more tense than his seemingly relaxed posture would suggest.</p><p>Papy tapped his fingers together and thought about his training. How did one communicate with someone entirely non-verbal?</p><p>The tall one clacked her teeth together in quick rhythm, then went silent. An attempt at communication on her part, he was sure. Remembering Angela was concerned about them not eating, Papy noticed the bowl of wet food she had left for them and dragged it over. The tall one recoiled, and Papy couldn't blame her - next to the kind of food he was used to, this wet food was particularly vile. However, he forced himself to eat some, biting back his revulsion at the awful taste, before moving the bowl closer to the cage.</p><p>"You need to eat." he told her softly "To keep your strength up. It tastes bad, but it's good for you."</p><p>She looked at him sceptically, eyeing the bowel warily. After a moment, she reached a tentative hand through the bars and picked a little up food, looking him right in the eye as she ate it. Her face twitched a little, but she didn't spit it back out. She kept staring at him as she took another handful. Maybe she was wary of him? She may be much bigger, but he was still male, and she was protecting her sister. Papy pushed the bowl right up to the cage and stepped all the way back to the edge of the table.</p><p>Still, she watched him, her eyes shooting to Ketch every now and then. They all looked over as a clumsy, disjointed clacking noise emerged from the back of the cage.</p><p>"ho-lee shit." Ketch swore under his breath.</p><p>"No wonder they were bought in." Papy agreed.</p><p>The damage to the small one's head was significant. What should have been a bright white light in her eyes was red, and the one that could be seen was hazy and unfocused. She walked with purpose, but stumbled like she was dizzy, not quite sure which way was up, as she came over to them. She spared the guys a brief look before turning to her real target - the bowl of food. She didn't have her sisters reservations, shoving handful after handful in her face.</p><p>"Curious..." Papy noted "Why wasn't she eating before? She doesn't seem worried at all..."</p><p>"maybe the tall one didn't her the all clear." Ketch supposed "i mean, if that was us, wouldn't you check food before letting me at it?"</p><p>Thinking about it, Ketch was entirely right. Even now, the tall one kept her eyes glued on them, physically looming over her sister as if to protect her.</p><p>"They trusted us pretty quickly, despite how much they hate humans. I think... we might be able to rehabilitate them."</p><p>"and get them to wear clothes?" his brother teased.</p><p>"Oh my god, yes!" he shrieked "I have no idea where to look right now! And stop laughing!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"wow..."</p><p>"You really can do it!"</p><p>You had to laugh at the astounded look on the kids faces as you placed the bitty house down on your emptied dresser top, lining it up with the wall.</p><p>"Told you I could lift it."</p><p>"You're so strong, mum!" BB marvelled, his eyes exploding into stars "Even stronger than dad is!"</p><p>"you can lift a whole house..." Stretch agreed.</p><p>"One of the perks of being so big." you told them, handing the plug to Edge.</p><p>Said bitty leapt carefully off the side of the dresser, using the arm of a chair to break his fall half way down, and inserted the plug in the socket, making sure it was flush before turning it on and giving you the thumbs up. You turned to Red, who poked his head in the front door and flipped the light switch.</p><p>"all good." he confirmed "lemme make sure nothing big shifted - wait here, kids."</p><p>Red disappeared into the house as Edge climbed back up the wire.</p><p>"How come you moved our house anyway?" BB asked, making Stretch roll his eyes since you had told them exactly why not even fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>"Babies wake up and cry a lot at night." you restated "And you guys have school in the morning."</p><p>BB groaned theatrically, despite liking school. He was just a theatrical kind of kid.</p><p>"... hey, mum?" Stretch asked carefully.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>The bitty didn't reply right away, examining you with those bright orange eyes of his and shuffling on his feet.</p><p>"... i'm... i'm not saying i'd <em>want</em> this, but i was wondering..." he tried again "... when bb and i got old enough, how come you didn't sell us?"</p><p>"Where did that come from?" you asked, understandably concerned.</p><p>"i dunno..." he replied, not looking at you as he scratched the back of his neck and rocked on his heels "the colony guys tell us about life outside, you know? about pet shops and fighting rings and junk... and seeing a baby human for the first time... i guess i just... got to thinking about it."</p><p>Unlike BB, who verbalised his every thought, you could never tell what was going on in Stretch's mind. He was the one who asked the big questions - he was the first to realise they were adopted, and ask where babies actually come from.</p><p>"Well, there's no complicated answer." you told him "By the time you guys were old enough to go, we didn't actually want you to leave. We wanted to keep you so we did."</p><p>"we?"</p><p>"ya don't think i had a say?" Red pointed out as he emerged from the house "adopted or not, yer my kids, and i wouldn't let anybody take ya away from me."</p><p>"then why is it considered normal for bitty children to be taken away from their parents?"</p><p>You... didn't have a good answer for that. It was such a normalised concept, like selling puppies when they were old enough, that you had never really thought about it.</p><p>"That could be an interesting project for you." Edge said, coming to your rescue "To find out. I'm sure Angela can give you some information on the medical side, and uncle Papy can tell you about the psychology."</p><p>Stretch put on his serious face, realising how big of a question he had actually asked.</p><p>"yeah... okay." he decided "i'll do that."</p><p>"Red sequin says you drop it half way through." BB teased.</p><p>"you're on."</p><p>"no betting." Red grumbled "it's already past yer bedtime, and now the house is moved ya got no excuse."</p><p>BB immediately opened his mouth to whine, as he did every night, but was silenced when Stretch took his hand and marched for the house. </p><p>"'night mum, dad, uncle edge."</p><p>The three of you exchanged a look. They had never gone to bed so easily. However, you weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, simply wishing them goodnight before turning off the overhead light and settling under your bedside lamp to read a book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Big Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretch was starting to ask some big questions about life. All children get there eventually, but he was there now.</p><p>See, Stretch was a great listener, and the colony bitties loved to talk. He knew all about pet shops, how even the good ones were crummy places to live, how bitty children got sold and that was just normal. He had a good understanding of what fighting and breeding rings were, even if the adults wouldn't tell him everything. He saw how many of the fighting bitties held venomous grudges against each other, but wouldn't actually fight for all the sequins in the world. He asked the breeding ones if they ever missed the children they were forced to have - some would burst out crying, because <em>of course</em> they did, the grief and worry kept them up at night even now, and some would grow icy and distant, because <em>of course not</em>, and they would be worried what they'd do if they actually ever saw them.  </p><p>Stretch's world was becoming more complicated every day.</p><p>The internet was a valuable resource, and when you weren't using the computer for work the kids were free to play with it. Typing took a long time, since they needed to use a pencil to press the keys one by one, but Stretch had the patience. Just googling 'bitties' was too vague, mostly giving him fan sites, pet and accessories shops and the like, so he narrowed his criteria to what he knew. The shelter granny ran had a lot of awards, most given in the last few years - it was apparently a very, very good place for bitties who were hurt or needed a new home. The sanctuary was mentioned, but only in passing, listing the bitties here as 'non-adoptable'. Strangely, a lot of the colony's inhabitants were on the 'sponsorship' list, posing nicely for pictures and giving a few lines about themselves.</p><p>He found some videos he really shouldn't have watched. News reports about raids, heart-breaking adverts about sponsorships, a lot of 'personal' stories of abused and abandoned bitties found hiding under houses and in boxes on the side of the road. He found a couple of actual bitty fights, and... well, he didn't sleep well for the while. That wasn't what he thought of as a 'fight'.</p><p>It was a lot to take in. He was starting to realise exactly how big the world could be, and how small his slice of it really was.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?"</p><p>Stretch looked around from the windowsill he was sat on. Connor was sat on the floor, idly rocking the springy chair the baby was lying in, while BB was up on the coffee table with the remote control, trying to find a film to watch. This human was a casual friend, mostly coming by in the summer holidays to visit for a couple of weeks, occasionally exchanging emails and birthday packages. If things were different, would he be their owner? What would that be like?</p><p>... 'Owner'... no, he didn't like that at all.</p><p>"just... this and that." he dismissed "mostly wondering what life would be like if we weren't adopted... if our parents ever think about us."</p><p>"That's not worth thinking about." Connor said, surprisingly cold.</p><p>"Wow." BB seemed to agree "Okay, where did that come from?"</p><p>The human had the decency to look a little embarrassed, sucking his teeth and looking at his niece.</p><p>"I'm just saying..." he excused "You guys are hardly the only ones who are adopted. I mean, I was raised by my brother, and a lot of my friends only see their parents a few times a year. The only people I know who have a good relationship with their parents are Lydia and Grace."</p><p>"What about mum?" BB challenged "Granny-"</p><p>"Isn't actually your grandmother. She just lets you call her that."</p><p>BB's mouth clicked closed. Apparently he hadn't known that.</p><p>"Look... I'm not trying to be harsh." Connor swore, softening his voice "But you're old enough to know... the whole nuclear family thing - mum and dad and kids living together and being happy - if it exists at all, it's not common. There's a lot more people out there like us than you see on TV and in movies - adopted, raised by siblings, parents who aren't together. You have a good family, even if you aren't related to each other, so don't worry about the 'if's."</p><p>"that's easy for you to say." Stretch told him "you're human. what's 'normal' for you is completely different."</p><p>Connor opened his mouth, then paused. Had he forgotten he wasn't talking to other humans?</p><p>"we weren't 'adopted', we were sold. why is that normal? do our parents ever miss us? do they ever have a say? skeleton bitties are lifers, so our parents are still together - do they ever think about us?"</p><p>"I mean... it's the same with all..." Connor started, but seemed unable to finish.</p><p>From the guilty and conflicted look on his face, Stretch knew what the next word was going to be.</p><p>"animals."</p><p>"You aren't animals." Connor said immediately.</p><p>"Technically, we're all animals." BB pointed out "Even humans."</p><p>"You know what I mean."</p><p>"dogs and cats and hamsters can't object when their babies get taken away." Stretch theorised "and they don't mourn either. we can ask them not to, we can cry... so why does it still happen?"</p><p>BB pulled a face, busying himself with the remote control. He didn't want to think about something so upsetting.</p><p>"That's... not actually true." Connor said thoughtfully.</p><p>"what part?"</p><p>"Trixie had kittens last year." he went on "Still don't know how she got out... We did everything right, followed all the guidelines, but when the kittens were gone... I think she did mourn, for a couple of weeks. I mean, she got over it, but for a couple of days she was just walking around the house looking for them... wow, that's depressing."</p><p>"Can we please talk about something else?" BB almost begged "I don't feel like crying myself to sleep today."</p><p>"sorry, blue." Stretch sighed, feeling a little guilty as he shortcut over to the table.</p><p>BB wasn't at the 'big questions' stage yet. The things Stretch thought about would probably just upset him.</p><p>"I don't have any easy answers." Connor finished "I don't think there are any."</p><p>"no..." Stretch agreed, sitting next to his brother "me neither."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Connor was starting to ask some big questions about himself. All teenagers get there eventually, but he was there now.</p><p>There was no getting away from Lily's screaming in this little flat (well... little compared to the palace, anyway), so while his sister-in-law paced the floor and tried to soothe the baby in the lounge, Connor took himself to the kitchen, right on the other side of the home. That was where he found you, cutting up vegetables to make dinner. His brother was out doing business stuff.</p><p>He was old enough by now to question why a royal family would be staying here, over a bitty sanctuary, rather than a fancy hotel or private home, while visiting the country. Seeing the level of security here answered most of those questions - they didn't even need to have their guards standing around at the entrances of every door, checking everyone who came in and out. The security here was probably better than it was even at home, which was... weird. </p><p>Connor was just starting to realise he was unusual. Sure, he had known that being royalty wasn't exactly normal, but there was a difference between knowing something and actually realising what it meant. He went to school with royals and nobles and the children of the elite, but outside of that little bubble, he was the unusual one.</p><p>Exactly how unusual, though?</p><p>"Need any help?" he asked you.</p><p>"Sure." you agreed, looking back at him for just a moment "Can you wash and peel those potatoes?"</p><p>"Yeah, easily." he chuckled, moving to the sink to do just that.</p><p>Melody insisted he helped cook at home. She taught him all sorts of recipes and tricks, like how to tell if ingredients were still good to use. Cas never objected when he was asked to help, even if he had been working all day. They both said it was important to be able to do these things for yourself.</p><p>Some of his friends at school didn't know what vegetables looked like when they were whole. A couple weren't even allowed in their kitchen at home. One boy he didn't particularly care for scoffed and put his nose in the air at the very idea of doing 'women's work'. Ass. Connor actually liked cooking...</p><p>Did that make him gay?</p><p>"Hey... can I ask you something?" he said.</p><p>"Sure." you agreed, throwing the chopped carrots in a bowl and the peel in a green composting bag "What's up?"</p><p>"How do you know if you're gay?"</p><p>"Wow, you're that old already?" you marvelled, shooting him a surprised smile.</p><p>"I guess." he shrugged.</p><p>"Why not ask Cas? He knows about it."</p><p>"Eeh, it's... difficult to talk to him about some things." he excused "He gave the 'the talk' last year, and it was so awkward. I mean, a gay guy trying to explain about periods to another guy? I don't think he really knew either."</p><p>Your lips pursed together, face going a little red. Judging by the delighted look in your eyes, you were picturing the very scene and trying not to laugh your ass off. Connor would have probably laughed too if he hadn't had to sit through it.</p><p>"And I guess I've been wondering... exactly how common it really is?" he went on "I mean, I don't <em>think</em> I know a lot of gay people, and the ones I do know are all lumped together - my brother is, Lydia and Grace both are-"</p><p>"Technically Grace is bi." you corrected.</p><p>"Melody is disgusted by the whole sex thing in general, and you're...? Wait, you don't have to answer that." he corrected quickly, realising exactly how a personal a question that was "The point is, is it weird you're all in one place?"</p><p>Luckily for him, you didn't take his questions personally, giving him that patient smile you always did. That smile was the reason you were so easy to talk to about things like this - you never got angry when he said something stupid, which being a teenager was pretty often.</p><p>"It's not weird." you shrugged "People who have things in common tend to stick together. Who can understand the difficulties of being gay better than another gay person? You want to be able to talk to your friends about things in your life, right?"</p><p>Connor nodded, not able to argue the point. On TV and in movies, there was usually only the one gay friend in any group, which is why he thought it was something rare. He was starting to realise more and more that the media was full of shit.</p><p>"Do you think you might be gay?" you asked him.</p><p>"I dunno." he admitted "I've never really had any crushes yet... does that mean I'm like Melody?"</p><p>"No, it means you're fourteen." you assured "Everyone matures at their own pace. You have your whole life to figure yourself out, you know, you don't need to label yourself right away."</p><p>"I guess..." he sighed.</p><p>He looked over when you put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"The only thing you need to know right now is that your brother and his wife will still love and accept you, no matter what." you said seriously "And so will I. Everything else, you'll know when you're ready to. You don't need to rush it."</p><p>That was actually very reassuring. Again, he knew that, but hearing it from someone else really helped him <em>realise</em> it. Maybe he was just overthinking everything.</p><p>Your phone went off, ruining the moment. You looked annoyed as you pulled it out of you back pocket, huffing as you answered.</p><p>"Hey Lydia, what time are you... whoa whoa whoa, slow down, who's doing that?... why are they?... UGH... no, no, I'm on my way, don't let them leave... well I'm sure you'll think of something!"</p><p>You hung up, quickly washing your hands and throwing the towel on the counter.</p><p>"Something's come up, I have to go." you explained "I probably won't be back for dinner: if you order a pizza, just let the front door know, okay?"</p><p>He didn't have time to answer, as you stormed purposefully from the room, stopping for a second in your office before leaving with a loud slam of the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>You pulled up into the halls parking irresponsibly fast. You hadn't been here in years, and didn't envision coming back now you had graduated. The second you were out of the car, Red appeared on your shoulder, holding on tight, and you paused for no longer than it took to confirm exactly where Lydia was before you took off marching once again.</p><p>The rooms of halls looked crowded when there was only one person in them, so to find four girls crammed into one and Lydia all but blocking the door was something else. All four of them looked at you with defiant eyes, while Lydia seemed desperate and relieved. You had the sense to close the door behind you, fixing them with your hardest 'boss' stare.</p><p>"Is what I hear true?" you demanded "You want to go on a raid?"</p><p>"We don't 'want' to, we're going." the alpha girl told you "We only asked Lydia for legal advice, not to <em>rat</em> us out."   </p><p>"We told the police about the place, they didn't care." the beta girl tried to explain "We have to help those bitties, we can't just leave them!"</p><p>"If this really is a fighting ring, then you girls have no idea the danger you're walking into." you warned "These people are hardened criminals, this isn't a job for an amateur."</p><p>"I don't see you people doing anything about it." alpha spat "What, is there no profit in it for you?"</p><p>"listen, dingbat, we're tryin' to help ya!" Red barked back "procedures are in place-"</p><p>"Those procedures don't work!"</p><p>"We know what we're doing." the gamma girl defended.</p><p>"You've gone on raids before?" you asked.</p><p>"No, but we've done our research." she insisted "We studied what the Lucky Clovers did, we're ready for this."</p><p>You couldn't help but wince - that was a name you hadn't heard in a while. The only raids you went on these days were accompanied by police and animal welfare officers.</p><p>"You think because you looked up a bunch of rumors about people who might not even exist, that you know the first thing about taking on actual criminals?" Lydia challenged.</p><p>"Look, you're just wasting our time now." alpha barked "This is happening, and if you're not going to help us then you're just in our way. We have to go now!"</p><p>"Wait, now? As in, right now?" you realised.</p><p>"Why do you think I asked you to come so quickly?" Lydia hissed.</p><p>"You got a problem with that?" alpha challenged.</p><p>"Dressed like that?"</p><p>"Something wrong with it?" she scoffed.</p><p>You swear to god you weren't this stupid when you were their age.</p><p>"You're wearing white trainers." you pointed out "<em>All of you</em> are wearing white trainers. At night."   </p><p>"So?"</p><p>"That jacket is reflective. Her hair is neon pink. I bet you're taking your phones with you as well, aren't you?"</p><p>"Don't act like you have a single fucking clue what you're talking about!" alpha yelled like you had insulted her whole family "It doesn't matter what we're wearing!"</p><p>"yer gonna get shot, dumbass!"</p><p>Alpha just scoffed again like the petulant child she was. Everyone matured at their own pace, and she was definitely behind everyone else.</p><p>"Whatever." she replied, flipping you off "We're going, and you can't stop us."</p><p>She moved towards you, fully willing to push you and Lydia out of the way of the door. Lydia was ready to push her back, but you grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door, letting the four of them go.</p><p>"They're going to get themselves killed!" she cried.</p><p>"yer just gonna let them go?!" Red agreed.</p><p>"Nothing we can say will stop them." you knew "They need the shit scared out of them. Lydia, tell me you at least got the address of this place."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like most of these places, the rundown brick building was surprisingly close to a busy area - this one was separated from a school playing field by a hundred yards of trees and bushes, which is where you now hid, secreted by a hydrangea. You were wearing all black, because that was fucking sensible when you were hiding at night, and keeping very still. Grace and Lydia were there too, none of you talking, just watching and waiting.</p><p>You saw the girls long before they got to the building. Fucking white trainers at night. Judging by how long it took them to get here, they'd taken the goddamn bus - you had time to go back to the shelter, grab Grace, change, come back, and get in position to wait for them. Fucking children. You <em>swore</em> you weren't this stupid at their age.</p><p>To their credit, they weren't talking, but they were also walking up the gravel driveway in a group. Two of them had their phones out to use as torches. Lydia got hers out, taking pictures of them to use as evidence, before quickly putting it away, not making a single sound the whole time.</p><p>There were a lot of cars in the area - the glorified brick shed was full of people, most of them men here for the weekly fight. The girls walked between the cars, only now trying to crouch down to hide themselves. Not that that helped with the REFLECTIVE FUCKING JACKET.</p><p>Red pet your cheek, probably picking up how annoyed you were at their idiocy. In the corner of your eye, you saw Grace shake her head.</p><p>As the girls walked between the cars, one was touched, immediately setting off the alarm. Criminals usually did set the sensitively too high. The girls scattered, the sound of their shoes scrabbling over gravel loud and clear in the air. A bright light was cast over the front of the building as the front door opened.</p><p>"The fuck was that?"</p><p>"It was just a fox."</p><p>"That was way too loud to be a fox. Get Gary and boys, we'll take a look around."</p><p>Immediately. Fucking immediately. What a shock. Of all nights, those idiots picked the one night a week it was guaranteed that the building was going to be full of people.</p><p>Despite your annoyance, you were glad Lydia found out about this. You'd rather deal with being pissed off than hearing about their bodies washing up in the canal.</p><p>Less than a minute later, you heard screaming. Who would have though that they had no idea how to hide? The girl in the reflective jacket was hauled up to the building, kicking and screaming, by a brick shithouse of a man. Again, shocking that it would be her. As she screamed for help, one of the other girls ran out of her hiding spot as if to tackle the man. A shotgun pointed in her direction quickly stopped that plan. The others came out of hiding when he threatened to kill them both.</p><p>They still might have gotten out of it, if they kept their mouths shut. Claimed they were looking for a place to smoke, or took a wrong turn looking for a shortcut and panicked when the alarm went off. They were young enough to get away with stupid things like that. However, they weren't that smart. At least, Alpha wasn't - she immediately started running her mouth about the bitties, about how they were going to take them, calling the criminals every name under the sun. Any doubt they might have had about they trouble they were in was swiftly disabused when Alpha was pistol-whipped in the head, breaking her nose and probably a few other bones, sending her careening to the ground </p><p>You felt a little sorry for them now. They were definitely shitting themselves, screaming and struggling in their captors grip.</p><p>"Fucking brats." one of the men spat "They're too loud. Let's do this before someone calls the police."</p><p>A few of the men pulled out guns, training them on the girls without a second thought.</p><p>"FREEZE!"</p><p>The dark woodline lit up, temporarily blinding you. You weren't the only ones hiding in the trees, a couple dozen armed officers creeping out with their weapons raised. The lights mostly came from their vehicles, parked as close behind the trees as possible, but you would never know how they got the floodlights in place so quietly. The men at the front door had the good sense to know they were caught, swearing before putting their hands in the air.</p><p>Not their first rodeo, clearly.</p><p>The back doors of the shed shuddered as someone tried to open them from within, but the chains looped through the handles wouldn't allow it. You had learned a long time ago to make sure every exit was covered.</p><p>You and the girls hung back a few minutes more, waiting for the police to arrest everyone inside and give you the all clear before emerging.</p><p>It could be difficult to get the police to act on fighting rings, but the fact that four innocent teenagers were about to get themselves killed really helped move things along. After years on the legal side of this business, you knew who to talk to to get the ball rolling, and 'rushed but successful' always looked better than 'you were warned and did nothing, now four children are dead' on their paperwork. </p><p>Said children glared disbelieving daggers at you as they were loaded into the back of a police car, alpha and her broken face into a non-emergency ambulance. You walked past them without a second glance, shaking hands briefly with the government agent who dealt with bitty rescues.</p><p>"Nice of you to turn up." you teased.</p><p>"Nice of you to call me this time." he returned "Good call on this one."</p><p>"Closer than I'd like."</p><p>"Ready to do this?"</p><p>"No time like the present."</p><p>Grace gave you a nod as she went back to the shelter van to drive it closer, the back already fitted out with cages. Lydia pulled her camera from her bag, following the two of you into the building.</p><p>It was a typical shithouse bitty fighting ring - a mostly empty concrete room, with stools and alcohol scattered around from the broken up party. In the centre was a raised area, covered in a mesh that looked like several birdcages welded haphazardly together to stop the combatants running away. There were still bitties in the ring, but without their baying handlers ordering them on they sat themselves away from each other, minding their own business.</p><p>"Holy shit, is that Blood Red?!" one of the bitties gasped loudly.</p><p>What few arrestees were left in the building immediately whipped their heads to you. Nice to know Red was still a legend, you supposed. Lydia took photo's of everything while you waited for Grace to come back with the cages, not put off in the slightest by the criminals hateful glares. Red jumped off your shoulder, landing in the ring below to explain to his fellow bitties what was going to happen now. He was an old hand at this, and none of them were going to argue with him.</p><p>There were four bitties in the ring, one in each corner. Looking around, you saw two cages. Sure, this might be a tag match, but there was never only one fight at these things. Spotting an internal door, you walked through, but there was nothing but boxes of booze in here. Where was the back door? The building was a squat rectangle, the main room was a square, and this room wasn't as big.</p><p>"I know that look." the government liaison noted, sticking his head through the door "What have you got?"</p><p>"There's a secret room." you told him.</p><p>You didn't need to say more, several officers starting to move the boxes to look for the door. You doubted it would be hidden behind boxes during a match night... you walked back to the front door and turned your back to it, looking over the main room.</p><p>This is your home. It's being invaded. Where is your safe room? How do you hide it?</p><p>The cracks in the cinderblocks stood out to you like a lighthouse. Sure, this whole shithole was covered in cracks and broken bricks, but those ones were a little too perfect, nice and neat around the moulding. Walking over to them, you pressed the wall: it gave just a little, and you heard a click. Bingo. The police ordered you to stand back, going in ahead of you to make sure no-one was hiding in there. The heavy hinges were well oiled, not making any noise as the door swung open. Inside was no bigger than the heated colony room back at the sanctuary, but there must have been forty cages crammed in there, some of the bitties within hardly more than babies.</p><p>Grace returned with a few cages, Lydia took more pictures. Red reappeared back on your shoulder.</p><p>"Alright." you sighed "Time to get to work."   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ketch sighed. He was tired, and the night was far from over, but there was no stopping Papy when he made his mind up about something. Since Ketch was better at taking notes, he sat off to the side doing just that, writing up everything he knew about the ferals, while Papy prepped his flashcards and rewards on the next table. The two of them had been here for a few hours already, trying to work out some kind of communication method with the ferals.</p><p>The jaw clicking wasn't Morse code, so that was no help. They had no reaction to the pictures on the flashcards, just looking at them blankly. The smaller one only cared about food, and the tall one was still wary of them, sitting out of their reach. This wasn't going to be an easy process, he was sure, but he wasn't expecting miracles.</p><p>"Ketch."</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>When he got no reply, he looked around. Papy was still looking over his cards, like he hadn't said anything. Ketch turned back to his notebook.</p><p>"...Ketch?"</p><p>"yeah, bro?"</p><p>Papy looked around this time, looking confused.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"you called?"</p><p>"Not me."</p><p>"... huh... 'kay."</p><p>They went back to their tasks.</p><p>"Ketch!"</p><p>He whipped his head back to his brother without replying. He was still looking at his cards.</p><p>"Keeetch."</p><p>Okay, that was not his brothers voice. He looked around, jumping clear out of his skin (heh) to find the tall feral had her eyes glued on him, crouching right by the bars. If she wanted to, she could reach right through the bars and grab him. He shouldn't be sat so close... She clicked her jaw a few times, still staring at him, before opening her mouth again.</p><p>"... Ketch?"</p><p>Okay, that was definitely her. What should he do? What should he do?!</p><p>Dumbly, he pointed to himself.</p><p>"ketch." he confirmed.</p><p>The tall one looked at him carefully, before pointing one of her long fingers his way.</p><p>"Ketch." she repeated.</p><p>"oh my god... bro!"</p><p>"I didn't call you!" Papy replied distractedly.</p><p>"i know, just get over here!"</p><p>This got his attention. With a few jumps, he was back on the table.</p><p>"she said my name!" Ketch told him "just now!"</p><p>"I thought ferals couldn't talk?" Papy pointed out.</p><p>"i guess no-one told her that." he replied, before turning back to the cage.</p><p>The tall one was still watching them, the little one stuffing her face with food. They wouldn't eat during the day, when there were humans around, but took the food from them happily enough. Ketch pointed at himself again, hoping to repeat his success.</p><p>"ketch." he urged "... <em>ketch</em>."</p><p>The feral remained silent, just watching them.</p><p>"c'mon, don't make a liar outta me." he teased "i swear she said it!"</p><p>"I believe you." Papy said doubtfully "But I think-"</p><p>"Bro."</p><p>"Don't interrupt."</p><p>The taller brothers eyes went wide when he realised it wasn't Ketch that spoke to him. They both looked at the feral, who looked right back.</p><p>"...Bro?" she repeated.</p><p>"She's copying us." Papy realised "You always say 'bro' when you want my attention, and I call your name... they can learn to talk... Ketch! Make sure you only call me Papy from now on, so they'll learn!"</p><p>"sure thing, bro."</p><p>"Excellent! Quick, make a note of this while I get the rewards! We can make a breakthrough here!"</p><p>Papy cackled excitedly as he ran back the fruit snacks. Ketch couldn't help but feel eager too as he grabbed the pen back up, ignoring the noise of the main doors opening as you bought in the newcomers.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Defiant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New avatar, same bullshit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you really think so?" Papy gasped, sat up on your shoulder as you made breakfast "I mean... who would even read it?"</p><p>"I certainly would." you assured "And I know Angela would, and I'm sure other shelters. Having a bitty's take on the rehabilitation process of other bitties would actually be very interesting to read."</p><p>The skeleton made some flustered sounds, trying to dismiss your words, but you could tell he was seriously thinking about it. You meant it too - who better than an educated bitty like Papy to write a book about taking care of vulnerable ferals?</p><p>"Well... I mean... I could, of course, but... oh, I<em> couldn't</em>..." </p><p>"Unscheduled visitor at the door!" RG 02 called from the office.</p><p>You glanced briefly at your watch - it wasn't even 9am. The bitties knew the postman by sight, so it was unlikely to be them. You left breakfast and went to the office, watching the monitor that covered the front door. </p><p>A man and a woman in business suits, ID lanyards over their necks. Judging by their dress shoes they weren't door-to-door sellers, but they did have a clipboard with papers on. They seemed to be talking, unaware that you already knew they were there. What on earth did they want? You hoped it wouldn't take long, you needed to leave soon.</p><p>When a few minutes passed and they still didn't ring the doorbell, you took the initiative and hit the intercom.</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>With a second of camera delay, the pair outside startled.</p><p>"Oh, uh, good morning." the man answered, before asking you to confirm your name.</p><p>"Speaking." you admitted "And you?"</p><p>"I'm Richard Green from the department of game animals." he introduced "This is Barbara Prichard, my colleague. Can we come in?"</p><p>"We don't allow unscheduled visits." you told him bluntly "Call the shelter and they'll set you up with an appointment."</p><p>The man clearly didn't like that, shuffling on his feet and pulling a face.</p><p>"Alright, let me talk to whoever's in charge here." he demanded.</p><p>"I own the place, you can't get more in charge than that."</p><p>"Give over, you sound like you're twelve. Let me talk to an adult."</p><p>"Listen, jackass-!"</p><p>Wait... this felt familiar. Had you met this guy before?</p><p>"holy shit, it's dick mccuntface." Red confirmed, appearing on the table by RG 02 "never thought I'd see him again."</p><p>"Who is he?" Papy asked, still on your shoulder.</p><p>"he works for the government." the older bitty shrugged "he was the one who tried to trick ya into signin' the termination papers, remember?"</p><p>"Holy shit, that feels like forever ago..." you breathed.</p><p>However, you did remember that meeting, and not fondly. God, you had to deal with him like an adult now, didn't you? This was seriously going to mess with your already tight schedule today.</p><p>You sighed, taking Papy off your shoulder before turning back to the intercom.</p><p>"Stand by, I'll be down in a minute." you told the pair before turning it off "You guys ready to go?"</p><p>"lemme put my shoes on." Red answered "edge is just finishing his coffee."</p><p>With no further ceremony, you finished getting ready, grabbing the ledgers and papers you needed and stuffing them in your bag.</p><p>"Alright, have a good day at school." you bid the boys once you were ready "Don't just eat junk food for lunch. I'll be back before dinner... probably."</p><p>"can we come with you?" Stretch asked, face still covered in jam from his toast.</p><p>"It's not going to be a fun day." you assured, licking your thumb to wipe his messy cheeks "You'll be bored. Next time."</p><p>"then... can we go outside into the garden today?"</p><p>"Not on your own - ask your uncles when they're done with work."</p><p>"but-!"</p><p>"alright, let's do this thing." Red sighed heartily, appearing on your shoulder.</p><p>"Not enough coffee in the world." Edge grumbled, rubbing the boys skulls as he walked across the table to your waiting hand "Be good."</p><p>Time was wasting, and you still had no idea what those two downstairs wanted, so you grabbed your bag and headed out. Deedee was at her post at the front door, liaising with RG 02 on the cameras to make sure the humans weren't going to try and rush in before she would lift the shutters.</p><p>"Fight the good fight, commander!" she bid with a salute.</p><p>"Have a good day, captain." you returned.</p><p>The second you had closed the front door behind you, the shutter started to lower again, the lock fastening from the other side. The Home Defence Force took their job very seriously, especially when it came to unscheduled humans. Up close, you recognised Richard much better, and Barbara was also setting off familiar alarms. It seemed he was going through the same thought process, before he noticed Red on your shoulder and noticeably recoiled.</p><p>"Holy shit, you're still alive?" he marvelled "Anyone with a brain in their head would have put you down years ago."</p><p>"nice to see yer as charmin' as ever, <em>dick</em>." Red returned.</p><p>"I have a busy day, so let's cut to the chase, shall we?" you interrupted "What do you want?"</p><p>"We heard about your involvement with the raid last week." Barbara interjected calmly "There were a good few arrests from it, too. We were hoping we could get some details from you?"</p><p>"Like I said, you'll need to make an appointment at the shelter, I don't have time for walk-ups." you told her "Besides, Randy over at Animal Welfare has all the details."</p><p>"You had your yearly inspection yet?" Richard asked, the threat in his voice barely veiled. </p><p>"And passed with flying colours." you answered easily.</p><p>"Can we see the report?"</p><p>"Do you have a warrant?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Then you can fuck right off."</p><p>Richard scowled at you, sticking his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"I feel like we've met before." he said.</p><p>"i'll give ya one fuckin' hint." Red told him, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Oh god, you work at a shelter?" he grimaced.</p><p>"I own it." you repeated shortly.</p><p>"This is a very impressive set up." Barbara interrupted again, at least trying to keep things professional "I'd love to see your security certificates."</p><p>"And I'd like a moisturizer that can handle the rough patch on my elbows, but we can't all get what we want."</p><p>Edge snorted, covering his mouth to stop himself laughing. Red just grinned at them.</p><p>"Like I said, make an appointment at the shelter, or get a warrant." you finished "If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."</p><p>Looking decidedly unhappy, the two of them stepped aside, allowing you to get to your car. You didn't need to worry about anyone else letting them in, and considering their behaviour you were happy to leave them in the lurch.</p><p>"... What if they do get a warrant?" Edge wondered once the car door was closed.</p><p>"You can't get one without a good faith application." you assured "What are they going to tell a judge, that I wouldn't let them in unannounced? That I wouldn't let some random people look at my paperwork without even showing me some ID? All our inspections are up to date, and we have the highest possible grading. Besides that, why would the department for game animals need to see my security certificates? They're just trying to strong-arm me into doing what they want."</p><p>"really fuckin' poorly." Red agreed as the two skeletons settled into the travel box on the front seat "unprofessional is what it is. dick ain't changed one bit."</p><p>You spared the two of them no more than a passing glance as you backed out of the driveway. Whatever it was they wanted, you'd have to deal with it later.</p><p>When they made a damn appointment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your first stop was the bank to go over your assets, an appointment you barely made thanks to your unexpected guests. You were at the bank so often these days for one thing or another that the manager knew you by name, and you weren't sure how you felt about that. Thanks to the various jewels, precious metals, bonds and property deeds you owned, you weren't in any danger of going hungry any time soon, even though it would be a few years yet before the shelter could afford to pay you for your work: it was making enough to sustain itself and pay a living wage to Angela and Susan, but that was it for now.</p><p>All the same, you were careful to monitor what you spent, and meticulous book-keeping had become such a part of your life at the shelter that it only made sense to apply it to your own finances too. (The cleaning suppliers were going to regret trying to shortstock you during exam season. You were going to be on their ass over ever little thing for months.) You balanced your ledgers, made sure your insurance was up to date, and checked the expiration dates of the certificates. It was very boring, but important work, especially if you needed to sell anything when your liquid funds ran low or the shelter/sanctuary had a large, unexpected bill, which had happened once or twice over the past few years. The next on the chopping block was a gaudy diamond and platinum ring which Edge was currently admiring his reflection in, worth close to 150k.  </p><p>Tedious as it was, you would rather had stayed here all day than go to your next appointment.</p><p>"Do we have to?" Edge came dangerously close to whining as you got back into the car.</p><p>"Regrettably." you sighed "The sooner we get it over with, the better."</p><p>"let's just get it done." Red agreed with a growl, taking a sachet of mustard from his pocket to drink on the way over.</p><p>You literally had to stop yourself taking the long way, or turning off random roads to go do literally anything else.</p><p>Your grandparents were visiting for the first time in... well, ever, that you could remember. The fact that you had been invited over to the house for 'a meeting' rather than dinner told you a lot about their motives.</p><p>Your relationship with Claudia had not improved. This was no surprise to anyone who knew you. What had changed was Claudia herself - it seemed she was somewhat traumatised by her experience at the palace, and had become a complete shut-in in the mansion that had once been your prison. You would feel sorry for her if she was literally anyone else, and while you knew it was incredibly petty and bitter of you... fuck it. She was reaping what she sowed. Angela had been a better mother to you, and she was your goddamn business partner.</p><p>You didn't bother opening the gate to park up on the driveway - you didn't intend on being here very long. Still, the three of you sat in the car for at least ten minutes, working yourself up to actually go. When you eventually did - Red on your left shoulder, Edge on your right - you had to pause almost immediately at what greeted you.</p><p>She had redecorated. There were actually plants in the garden now, rather than an expanse of flat grass. The façade of the building had also been changed to a mock-Tudor design.</p><p>And you were already pissed off. What, did she not like the plain white everything now that she was subjected to it?</p><p>"If we go in there and the whole place is redone, I'm going to bite her." Edge grumbled.</p><p>You were right there with him. You rang the bell and waited, having thrown your keys away years ago with a box of other useless things. It was answered by a maid, complete with uniform - the first one you had seen in this house for a long time. She seemed confused a moment before realising who you were, inviting you in.</p><p>Claudia was definitely going to get bitten. Even from the entrance, you could tell the place was completely transformed, the white broken up with gold, black and dark wood, sideboards covered in cut flowers. The rooms smelled of pollen and perfume, and soft classical music wafted through the air. The maid wasn't the only person here, as you spotted a cook, a gardener, and another cleaner on your way to the study.</p><p>You didn't know your grandparents from Adam. Your mother vaguely resembled your grandmother, and of course you vaguely resembled her, but if you had met them in the streets you wouldn't have noticed. Stood around the redecorated study looking stiff, they looked like the typical well-dressed elder rich people, complete with dour disapproving faces that gave the impression they had never smiled in their entire lives.</p><p>"Oh, darling!" Claudia greeted, jumping to her feet as you entered the room "It's so good to see... you..."</p><p>Spying the skeletons on your shoulders, no doubt glaring hateful daggers in her direction, she didn't hug you. Despite being a shut in, she was still dressed to the nines, complete with makeup and jewels.</p><p>"Like what you've done with the place." you replied coolly "It's, uh... liveable."</p><p>"Yes, all the white was a little much." she confirmed without an ounce of self-awareness "And I had to do <em>something</em> with my time."</p><p>Red started to hiss.</p><p>"was it not 'now' enough for you?" he spat.</p><p>"Shall we get this over with?" you grandfather interrupted with the authority of someone who was used to being listened to "We don't want to keep you from... work? Any longer than we have to."</p><p>It was more of a question than a sleight. He genuinely didn't know what you did. Just as keen to get this done quickly as he seemed to be, you took a seat on the overdone sofa. Your grandmother wordlessly dabbed at her eyes, as if any expression of emotion might somehow shatter the botox in her face.</p><p>"There's no easy way to say this, so I may as well just pull the plaster off." your grandfather started, leaning on the fireplace with a lass of brandy in one hand "... It's all gone. The money. We're broke. We've got nothing left."</p><p>Claudia gasped. Angela owed you a fiver.</p><p>"We have a little over twenty million in the bank, and-"</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding?" you interrupted.</p><p>"I know you're upset-" he tried to soothe.</p><p>"The only thing I'm upset about is you wasting my time." you told him bluntly, getting up "Twenty million is more than enough."</p><p>"How can you say that?!" Claudia gasped "How will I live?"</p><p>"Stop buying shit you don't need, for a start." you snapped "And how many diamonds are you wearing right now? Sell some if you really need to."</p><p>Claudia flustered, the idea of giving something up completely lost on her.</p><p>"For that matter, what are your expenses?" you challenged all three of them "You own your properties and cars, don't you? And your company's finances are separate from your own? Settle your debts and learn how to budget. If the three of you really can't make twenty million work, then you deserve to go broke. I'm going back to work."</p><p>"What about your <em>inheritance?!"</em> Claudia cried "Don't you care?!"</p><p>"I have assets enough to last the rest of my life." was as much as you would tell her "And so would you if you'd stop shopping for five minutes."</p><p>"Don't act like you have any idea what things cost." she retorted, near hysterical "Just fixing this old house up cost more than twenty million!"</p><p><em>"How?!"</em> Edge shrieked incredulously.</p><p>"And we wouldn't even be in this situation if you had just married Castiel when you had the chance!" she went on "I am so mad at you for being so selfish!"</p><p>"ya wanna say that again, dingbat?!" Red nearly roared.</p><p>"You making a good marriage would have saved this family!" she accused "But you just wouldn't do it!"</p><p>"What fucking family?" you snapped back.</p><p>"What have I ever done to deserve such disrespect from you?!"</p><p>"Not a thing, Claudia. You've never done a single damn thing!"</p><p>The rest of the argument fell into white nose. The same old points, screamed at each other this time with the addition of an audience. Your rare visits, the number of which could still be counted on one hand, never ended any other way. Claudia's complete and utter inability to see her shortcomings was only matched by your refusal to see her point of view. What your grandparents must have thought, you really couldn't care less, and you didn't even know if they were still in the room by the time you stormed out.</p><p>Well, at least that was over.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stretch was mad. Ketch and Papy had gone to the shelter the second his appointments were over, which happened to be before school let out, so he couldn't ask them to escort him and his brother outside.</p><p>"Can we just go play Fall Guys now?" BB whined.</p><p>"go if you want!" Stretch snapped, making his smaller brother jump as he stormed away to the back door.</p><p>He wanted to go outside. He wanted to look up and see the sky, not just another ceiling. Despite how cavernous the rooms of the sanctuary were compared to the average bitty, he felt cooped up, penned in, claustrophobic. He wanted fresh air, and wind, and... more! He wanted more!</p><p>He didn't even know where his frustration was coming from. Truly, they had everything any child could need, human and bitty alike - a loving family, a peaceful home, toys and an education - but the nagging and wanting and storming inside him wouldn't stop.</p><p>Despite being yelled at, BB still followed Stretch to the back door. While the inhabitants of the sanctuary were free to come and go as they pleased, the House Defence Force still guarded every external door, making note of everyone who went outside so no-one was accidentally left out overnight. RG 01 was on back door duty today, stopping the children in their path.</p><p>"No can do, little dudes." he told them "Not without an adult."</p><p>"why not?!" Stretch cried indignantly "it's just outside! i don't even want to go far!"</p><p>"The rules are there for your protection, guys." he insisted "There's been foxes around lately."</p><p>"i've never once seen a fox!"</p><p>Rover shuffled up behind them, the fastest he could move with his walker. RG 01 tipped his helmet to the elder bitty as he shambled out of the door.</p><p>"you won't let us out, but he can go?!" Stretch cried indignantly "he's nearly blind!" </p><p>"He's an adult, though." RG 01 shrugged.</p><p>A high strangled noise left his throat, but Stretch knew the guard wasn't going to budge - if it got back to you that he had let Stretch and BB out, you might make him leave, which was the nightmare situation for the vast majority of bitties here.</p><p>(Why, though? What was so bad about the outside world that they would rather be locked away from it forever?)</p><p>With a petulant pre-pubescent huff, Stretch turned tail and stormed off again, leaving BB to run after him once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was getting late, so almost everyone was asleep. The smell of fast-food burgers hung in the air, since you never trusted yourself to cook and handle knives when you were angry. Pretty-boy had taken his family up country for a while, so you had your sofa back for a few days: that was where you were lying now, winding down by reading a magazine. Red was lying on your chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of your heartbeat and half-watching the crime drama on TV.</p><p>He was shamelessly addicted to NCIS. That and Bones. The day wasn't over until he got his shows.</p><p>"Hey," you started.</p><p>"no." he knew immediately.</p><p>"You didn't even let me finish."</p><p>"'cause i know what yer gonna say." he pointed out, not even looking up "it's the same thing ya always say after ya give that bitch what for - 'was i too harsh?'. and the answer is no."</p><p>"Then why do I feel like shit?" you sighed.</p><p>"'cause ya got a conscience." Red knew.</p><p>"I just... I think about things being the other way around, and Stretch and BB being as angry with me as I am with her, and-"</p><p>"i'mma stop ya right there." Red interrupted, finally looking up at your face "that'll never happen. don't even begin to compare yer parentin' to hers."</p><p>"Sometimes I have to stop myself just buying them things so they'll like me more." you confessed.</p><p>"yeah, advertisin' companies are really good at makin' ya think that. did it ever once work on you?"</p><p>"... No." you confessed with a sigh.</p><p>"exactly. relax, sweetheart - whatever reason the kids end up hatin' us in the future, it won't be 'cause yer like yer mother."</p><p>You snorted out a laugh.</p><p>"Very comforting." you replied dryly.</p><p>Red chuckled, settling back down on your chest to watch TV.</p><p>"Stretch was in a bad mood tonight." you noted "I think he might be entering a difficult phase."</p><p>"why can't those two ever have these phases at the same time?" Red sighed back "instead of taking turns so we gotta put up with it twice as long?"</p><p>"That's siblings for you."</p><p>"heh."</p><p>You fell back into your comfortable silence, the TV playing quietly, occasionally interrupted by the turning of your magazines pages.</p><p>These were Red's favourite times. Just the two of you after a long day, kids in bed, no need even for words. If he spent every night for the rest of his life just like this, he would die a happy man.</p><p>Too bad nothing stays the same forever. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Are We Ever Going To Talk?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kassykins recommendation of the day! Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134435/chapters/35094023">Make the World Afraid!</a> by theragingprophet. You are a monster, but what kind is a mystery (I guessed before the reveal, but I won't spoil), and your starting skeletons are the fellswap brothers! As you might guess from the phrase 'starting skeletons', more are introduced over the story, as well as many other monsters. It's got some strong world building and the characters are well thought through, so it's a definite thumbs up from me. My only criticism is that the chapters are obnoxiously short, with a single scene stretched over several, but if that's not a  turn off for you then you're in for a good read. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, I need a favour."</p><p>"No, you <em>want</em> a favour, there's a difference."</p><p>Lydia groaned, rolling her eyes as she leaned against your desk.</p><p>"Alright, you fucking pedant." she grumbled, giving you a look that was equal parts love and hate - a feat only made possible by your long friendship "Will you do me, your oldest and most sincere friend, the closest thing you possibly have to a sister, a favour? If you aren't busy."</p><p>"You're laying this on thick." you noted suspiciously "I'm going to absolutely hate this, aren't I?"</p><p>Tellingly, she didn't deny it. Instead, Lydia hopped up on the chair beside your desk (that normally supported stacks of folders, but for once was mercifully clean), making sure not to mess with your paperwork as she leaned her head on her hand. Gigi was on monitor duty today, torn between that and watching what the humans were doing.</p><p>"So..." Lydia began "You know how I met that really cute girl at the café?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Well, she finally agreed to go out with me." she confessed "Only problem is, she's 'not allowed' to go on a date without her twin."</p><p>"How old is this girl exactly?"</p><p>"Twenty one, and not the point. The point is she wants me to bring a date for her twin."</p><p>When Lydia didn't go on, you didn't reply. You could guess where this was going, of course, but some part of you wanted her to just say it. She just looked at you expectantly.</p><p>"No." you deadpanned.</p><p>"Oh come on!" she cried "When was the last time you even went on a date? Fucking secondary school? You were practically a nun the whole time at uni."</p><p>"I had shit to do!" you defended "I couldn't leave BB and Stretch too long, I was getting this place up and running-"</p><p>"So what's your excuse now?" she challenged "When was the last time you even got laid?"</p><p>"None of your business, that's when."</p><p>"That long, huh?"</p><p>You glowered at her, but she was unrepentant, just giving you a judgemental look. It broke after a moment, Lydia gazing around quickly before lowering her voice.</p><p>"Look... I get that you've got some issues." she said "But I'm not asking you to bring them home. Just come out to dinner with me and give them a goodnight handshake. Red never needs to know."</p><p>"What does Red have to do with anything?" you deflected.</p><p>"You can't even take Red to appointments with you because he growls at the dentist for touching you." she pointed out "If you tell him you have a date, he might actually kill someone."</p><p>"I don't have a date." you answered.</p><p>"But you <em>could</em>." </p><p>"No, Lydia."</p><p>"Oh my god, why not?!" she exasperated.</p><p>You gestured to the mountain of paperwork on the table before you. Thanks to your raid of the fighting ring the other week, you had a lot of processing to do, legal forms to file, and trails to chase. It would be keeping you busy for a long time yet.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're so boring!"</p><p>"Take it up with the doorframe."</p><p>With another exasperated groan, Lydia flopped up from the chair and stomped out the office, her tantrum only saved from being annoying by its brevity. You went back to your paperwork, and for a while there was silence.</p><p>"y'know, humans are real fuckin' loud." a low voice said right beside your ear "especially that one. the whole house can hear it when she starts yakkin'"</p><p>Red's voice didn't make you jump, nor his weight suddenly leaning against the back of your shoulder. After all this time, you had gotten used to tiny people just appearing.</p><p>"go take ya break, gi." he growled at the dog.</p><p>"Bu...uh... the camera..." she stammered, torn between duty and sense.</p><p>"i got the damn camera, get outta here."</p><p>That was all the incentive she needed, jumping up and sprinting for the bitty door in the wall that led downstairs, no doubt to report to the captain.</p><p>"Lydia didn't mean any harm." you assured "She just-"</p><p>"i don't care about what she said." Red interrupted "i care about... i mean..."</p><p>Red sighed deeply, his weight against your shoulder rising and falling.</p><p>"are we ever gonna talk about it?"</p><p>You had been... putting this off.</p><p>There was always something else to distract you - moving house, setting up the sanctuary, the kids various phases, your study and exams... Always something. You knew you had to discuss this eventually, but suddenly it was four years later and you just... hadn't. You didn't want to do it now, either.</p><p>Red shifted to stand unaided on the back of your chair as you got up, crossing to the door. Your escape from this situation couldn't last forever. You closed the door, taking a moment to stretch and collect your thoughts before sitting back down. Red had moved, putting your pen away and planting himself firmly on your paperwork. For a while, you just stared at each other.</p><p>How the hell to even start?</p><p>"i think you know how i feel." Red started for you, voice low "skeleton bitties bond for life, and like it or not i'm bonded with you."</p><p>"It's not a case of like." you tried to explained "I guess I just don't really understand it. How did you even get bonded to me?"</p><p>"what, ya think there's a ceremony or somethin'?" he asked "it ain't that complicated. how do humans fall in love?"</p><p>"Humans can fall <em>out</em> of love." you pointed out "I feel like if we could only do it once in our whole lives, we'd choose a bit more carefully."</p><p>"ya don't know much about love if ya think we choose at all."</p><p>You sighed out of your nose. This was what you were afraid of - you were trying to think your way through this, while he was following his feelings. Of course you understood the futility of trying to rationalise your way through something as amorphous as love, but you weren't sure how else to approach it.</p><p>Red seemed to understand the issue, matching your sigh with one of his own.</p><p>"okay, let's try this," he suggested "why don't ya tell me why ya don't want me?"</p><p>"Don't do that to yourself." you urged.</p><p>"nothin' ya can say will be worse than all the crap that goes through my head when i think about it." he swore "the truth has gotta be better, no matter how bad it is."</p><p>His face was unusually soft as he looked up at you. Without the framing of other bitties, he looked so incredibly small. You leaned forward, placing your hand beside him as if to hold him, but the size of your palm compared to him made you pause. He noticed you withdraw your hand, but he didn't say anything. </p><p>"It's... weird." you said.</p><p>"... weird?" he echoed "... because i ain't human?"</p><p>"Yes. No. Kinda." you sighed again, trying to find the words "... You're not an animal. You're not a pet. I know that... but at the same time, you're still not human. If you were at least human sized, there might be an argument to be made, but... Your wellbeing is completely dependant on mine, and that's not a power dynamic I'm comfortable with. I mean, if I up and died... no, you'd probably be fine. You're stronger than most."</p><p>"i wouldn't be fine." Red knew "if i lost ya again after just gettin' ya back... i'd never be 'fine' again... that's why i ain't pushed ya on this, the last thing i wanna do is push ya away."</p><p>"That will never happen." you assured "Nothing you could do could make me give up on you."</p><p>Red was silent a moment, his face difficult to read. A soft, humourless laugh escaped his mouth as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying his best not to grin.</p><p>"ask me again why i bonded to ya..." he joked "alright, lemme ask ya this - why don't ya wanna go on that date? the real reason."</p><p>You gestured to the stack of paperwork, opening your mouth to reply.</p><p>"the real reason." he insisted more firmly "we both know ya goin' out to dinner ain't gonna make a difference to when ya finish this lot."</p><p>He knew you well. You took a moment to examine your feelings, envision what would have happened if you had told Lydia 'yes', or even met someone yourself. You were confronted with a sour pull at the bottom of your heart.</p><p>"It felt wrong." you admitted.</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"It was a betrayal."</p><p>"of?"</p><p>You didn't want to say it. You felt like if you did, there would be no going back.</p><p>It was an uncomfortably familiar situation. Last time you had been dragged kicking and screaming from your state of denial by friends who cared about you, and in the end it had been for the best. This time, though... this time, it had to be you who faced the truth. To prove to yourself that you had grown.</p><p>"Us." you replied simply "Our family. Whether we meant to or not, that's what we've built here. Going out on a date, trying to find a partner... it just feels wrong."</p><p>Red had an unusual smile of his face. Fond, thoughtful, but not entirely happy. He gestured for your hand, and this time you gave it to him, letting him lean his weight against you.</p><p>He was so small. He was big for a bitty, but that didn't mean anything compared to a human. You could easily crush him, just on a whim, not even on purpose. How could someone so small possibly withstand the strength of an emotion like love? You thought that if your love was something physical, if you would hold it in your hand and shape it, feel its weight, that it would surely be much bigger than him, too heavy for even his magic to hold.</p><p>"our life... our family." he told you softly "it's everythin' i ever wanted. we got our boys, so i don't feel like i gotta find a female and breed, but... if ya feel like ya want human kids one day... i understand. i mean, i don't like the idea, but..."</p><p>Red let out a hefty sigh, running his fingers over the long-healed scar where Edge had bitten you.</p><p>"yer my whole world... but i know i ain't yours. i'm okay with that - the human world is way too big for me to deal with, i ain't got the energy to fight it like i used to... if ya need more than i can give... like, something physical, or human kids, or something else i can't give ya... i understand. as long as ya promise to keep lovin' me, and always take care of our family, that's enough for me."</p><p>You wanted to argue with him. To tell him not to settle, that he deserved to be number one in the heart of the person he loved so completely. He deserved to be somebody's 'whole world', like he thought of you.</p><p>But you couldn't. He couldn't be your whole world, no matter how he felt about you. No matter how much you loved him - and you did, of course, love him - you felt like it wasn't the same. He deserved someone who could match him, and you didn't feel like that person was you.</p><p>'It ain't that complicated', he said. Well, your feelings weren't that complicated either. You didn't find humans to go out on dates with because you simply didn't want to. You weren't lonely like you had been during school, going back to that empty, silent house every night. Why would you need to go looking for company when you <strike>already had Red</strike> never had a moment to yourself as it was? As for the physical stuff...</p><p>Well, the bathroom door had a lock on. That was all you were going to say about that.</p><p>You picked Red up, giving him a proper hug, feeling his warm bones under your hand.</p><p>"I can't promise what will happen in the future." you told him truthfully "But I can promise that no matter what happens, it's you and me for life. You know that."</p><p>The bitty shuffled a little, and you felt his hand distinctly over your heart as he let out a quiet sigh.</p><p>"yeah..." he said "yeah, i know..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flutterby the blue Grillbitty looked up from where he was cleaning down his countertop as he saw the black and red form approach, adjusting his glasses to see properly.</p><p>"You better not be here for food, I just finished cleaning the kitchen." he warned.</p><p>"nah, no food." Red assured, pulling up a stool and stumping at the counter "just somethin' to forget my troubles."</p><p>Reaching into his pocket, he laid a gold sequin on the counter. F just looked at him a moment, expression impossible to read, before pocketing it and disappearing back into his unit. Alcohol was an expensive luxury, and despite the number of bitties inhabiting the sanctuary, it took about six months to get through the equivalent of a box of wine. F returned with a thimble of scotch, the closest thing he could find to a pitcher, and sprinkled in some bitty salts before giving Red a glass.</p><p>They existed in mutual silence for a while, F wiping down his bar and putting his clean glasses away as Red drank. There weren't many bittes left out this time of night, so the decks were mostly empty, save a few kitchens closing up and a couple of Woshua's going about their night shift. All but the 'street lights' were off, the overhead having a strict curfew of sunset to mimic a natural day/night cycle as close as possible in this environment. The street lights were nice, though, plenty bright enough for the average bitty to see by. Added ambience, and all that happy horse crap.</p><p>"Want to talk about it?"</p><p>"not really, f."</p><p>"I already know." he said bluntly "Everyone does. That human goes running her mouth and then you disappear for the rest of the day... it's pretty obvious. Just saying."</p><p>Red didn't even have it in him to glare, just refilling his glass.</p><p>"i've said my piece." he admitted "i don't know what else i can do. we got a family, and we're gonna spent our whole lives together... but they don't love me the way i love them."</p><p>"Don't take it personally." F reassured "Humans are just like that."</p><p>"yeah?" Red grumbled.</p><p>"It was the same with Sandra." he went on "I treated her better than any human man ever had, even by her own admission. I loved her - truly, completely loved her - and as much as she loved me... I think humans are just different. They can't love the way we do. It's in their nature to hold something back."</p><p>"i guess..."</p><p>"Must be rough for you lifers." F sympathised, putting the last of his glasses away "Not that anything would really change if your human did share your feelings."</p><p>"ya got no imagination, buddy."</p><p>"That's disgusting, and I'd rather not have that mental image, thanks."</p><p>"what, ya never-"</p><p>"Of course not." F was quick to interrupt "Imagination or no, humans are like 70% water."</p><p>"ah, makes sense."</p><p>Red downed his drink, sighing mightily when he realised he had finished the entire pitcher.</p><p>"i have everythin' i ever dreamed of, back when i was in the ring." he told the bartender "why won't this constant wanting end?"</p><p>"There's always something." was the only answer he had "No matter how much we have, the soul always wants something."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"that's... actually amazing."</p><p>Leaning against the bars of the cage, Ketch admired the ferals in their new clothes. They were little better than smocks, since they were easy to get on and off without too much manhandling, but they did the job of covering up the awkward parts.</p><p>"You should have seen the look on the tailors face when I gave him the measurements." Papy told him "He asked me like five times if it was for a doll of some kind."</p><p>Indeed, the tall ones dress was a patchwork mix of fabrics, her frame far exceeding the sizes of fabric the tailor usually kept. Getting her into the pantaloons had been the difficult part, but it was better than accidental upskirting - even now she was lifting and pulling at the fabric, not trying to take it off, but to figure it out, spinning around to try and look at herself from behind. The short one was more amiable, concentrating on her juicy ripe blackberries while Papy dressed her up.</p><p>The two of them had come a long way in the few weeks they'd been here, enough that Ketch and Papy were perfectly able to stay in their cage with them without fear of getting attacked.</p><p>They still hated humans, of course, but that was unlikely to change.</p><p>Ketch turned to the last thing in the bag Papy had bought, a little amused as he recognised it.</p><p>"you thief." he teased his brother as he pulled out the old comfy jacket.</p><p>"Oh, um, yes!" Papy flustered "Well, you grew out of it years ago! I figured... that is, if it really bothers you..."</p><p>"it's fine." Ketch chuckled "hey, sunny!"</p><p>The short one looked over, face still covered in blackberry juice.</p><p>They couldn't keep calling them 'the tall one' and 'the short one' forever. They had thought very carefully about it - after all, one bitty giving another a name was unheard of! It was like a dog petting another dog! Absurd!</p><p>But it seemed Papy was in an absurd mood of late. He was even writing a book about his findings. The idea that he might be the first academic bitty to be published... man, he was so cool.</p><p>After a lot of thought, the brothers decided on 'Sunflower' and 'Violet', and anyone with a brain could figure out which was supposed to be which.     </p><p>Supposed to. The ladies had other ideas. The small one who never spoke and stayed out of the way somehow got it in her head that the boys were referring to her when they said 'sunflower', and the tall one with the strong straight back concluded she must be 'violet'. It wasn't worth arguing with them about it.</p><p>Sunny walked over. She knew by now that Ketch and Papy meant nice food, or blankets, or medicine, but that didn't stop her looking at him carefully as she approached. Ketch held out the coat to help her put it on, the back facing him. It looked enough like the one he was currently wearing that he was sure she got the idea. It was true he had grown out of it years ago, but Sunny was just smaller enough that it would probably fit her well.</p><p>She liked his coat - the second she felt comfortable enough around him to let him close, she was always pawing at it, feeling how soft the warn fabric was. Ketch didn't blame Papy to trying to give her one of her own.</p><p>It took Sunny a moment to puzzle it out, the same way it always did. She was a slower learner than Violet, no doubt thanks to the grisly hole in her skull, but she always got there eventually. Once the jacket was successfully on, she rubbed the too-long fabric of the sleeve on her cheek.</p><p>Papy barely restrained a happy squeal - the girls weren't immediately tearing the clothes off, which was a good sign. If they were ever going to settle into the sanctuary, even as outside bitties, then the proper attire (which was any attire) was essential. The sisters examined each others clothes with interest, clicking away in that unknowable language of theirs.</p><p>"think they're ready to start integrating?" Ketch wondered.</p><p>"I don't know, they still bitch a complete fit when Angela comes in here." Papy said "I feel it's more important for them to get used to other bitties first."</p><p>"true, but we gotta get them to their new digs somehow." he reasoned "and there's only a couple of humans they need to get used to."</p><p>"We have yet to see their behaviour out of the cage, though."</p><p>The taller brother hummed, one hand on his hip while the other rubbed his chin, bones scraping lightly.</p><p>"The house is ready." he knew "But it's too big to transport to and fro. Maybe we can ask the humans to construct a temporary dome of some kind to help them acclimatise... Ah, but Sunny still hasn't said a single word! Her behaviour is completely motivated by food, so it's hard to tell if she's actually improving or just learning tricks! I want her to say at least one word before we try to move them, give us some indication that she actually understands what's going on!"</p><p>Papy stopped yelling when Violet patted his head. Every time he raised his voice, she seemed to think he was upset, and tried to soothe him or cheer him up. The expression of emotional empathy was apparently a good sign.</p><p>"it's crazy to think they're the same genus as us." Ketch noted, more to himself than his brother, as he looked at the two of them, similar but markedly different.</p><p>Violet followed Papy as he went to write up some more notes. She liked to watch him, figure out what he was up to. The times they gave her a pen, she drew them pictures of flowers, leaves and cats. She wasn't quite up to writing yet.</p><p>With a tired sigh, Ketch took a tissue from his pocket and wiped the blackberry remnants from Sunny's face, just like he did for BB and Stretch.</p><p>"hey, sunny." he said "can you say 'ketch'?"</p><p>She tilted her head at him, single eyelight fuzzy.</p><p>"what about 'papy'?" he urged "or 'violet'?"</p><p>As he pulled the tissue away, Sunny licked her teeth, eye still glued on him.</p><p>"yes, i can." she said with crystal clarity "why do you ask?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I arise, not a glorious golden phoenix bursting from the flames, but with the grim determination of a bog mummy clawing their way from the mire, clutching my abdomen in agony, with the single-minded goal of finishing what I started. Shout out to any other PCOS ladies in the audience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what exactly is the crowbar for?"</p><p>"To test your security."</p><p>"That doesn't seem very professional."</p><p>Richard just looked at you like you were stupid. It was amazing how literally everything he did was able to piss you off. Barbara walked around the outside of the property making notes while her partner tried his best to pry the shutters open. You had already veto'd him trying to throw a brick through the window to test exactly how secure the triple-glazed bullet proof glass was.</p><p>Up in the office, Deedee was in charge of recording everything they did. They may be government employees, but their methods were weird enough that you felt the need to keep careful record, and there was no way you were letting them inside. Since they were so concerned about the sanctuary's security, you agreed that if they wanted in, they had to break in. You were already liaising with Randy from animal welfare, and he shared your opinion on them.</p><p>Suspiciously unprofessional. </p><p>If they were on the up and up - and at this point, you weren't convinced - then you could understand their concern: there was no bigger concentration of former fighting bitties in the country than here at the sanctuary, and if the wrong person got in then they could make a lot of money and set the efforts to break up the fighting rings back by almost a decade.</p><p>Theoretically. Considering the sanctuary was, indeed, the biggest concentration of former fighting bitties in the country, you pitied any idiot who actually managed to break in. Your little dudes weren't going back to hell without a fight.</p><p>The intercom crackled to life, getting your attention where you were stood by the door.</p><p>"Hey, ready when you are." Cas announced.</p><p>"Right, be right up." you answered.</p><p>"This is a good opportunity," Richard interjected, stepping away from the window "What would you do if someone tried to rush you at the door?"</p><p>"this." Red replied.</p><p>With a push of his magic, Richard was across the other side of the small front garden, tripping over the low wall. You couldn't help but wince as his back hit the concrete of the pavement.</p><p>Well, he asked. Not that Deedee would raise the shutters if anyone she didn't know could be seen on the cameras. Indeed, only once Richard was flat on his back, legs still over the wall and groaning from the hard smack of the back of his head on the floor, did the bitty find it safe to open the shutter and let you in. If Barbara wasn't more concerned than a glance around the corner, you weren't going to be either.</p><p>Up in the flat, the suitcases were waiting by the door, Cas and Melody taking one last look around to make sure they had everything. Connor had Lily in a sling, keeping her entertained while he waited. Thanks to the never-ending battle they had with the media, they had asked you to take them to the airport instead of taking the limo they had rented. Some asshole had passed their licence plate number to the press, and the poor driver hadn't had a moments rest since, hounded on the road by paparazzi trying to take pictures and gutter trash press every time they stopped. It was safer for everyone for the family to go incognito for a little while.</p><p>Since they were ready, you went to grab your bag and keys.</p><p>"How long will you be gone?" BB asked as the boys sat up on the table finishing their homework.</p><p>Well, BB was doing his homework. Stretch was studiously ignoring his while staring out of the window.</p><p>"A few hours." you told him "Depending on traffic. Lydia knows to make you dinner."</p><p>"when you get back, can we go outside?" Stretch asked suddenly "into the garden?"</p><p>"It'll be too late then." you answered honestly "Bu-"</p><p>"there's always an excuse!" the boy suddenly yelled, interrupting you "why can't we ever do what <em>i</em> want?! you always have time for all these other bitties, but you never have time for me!"</p><p>"hey!" Red barked "don't yell at your mother!"</p><p>"you're not any better! you're supposed to be my dad, but you're more interested in your group than me! y... you're not even my real parents!"</p><p>Red all but bared his teeth, ready to shout back, but was stopped when you laid your hand gently around him. Stretch had been moody and difficult for a while now, so clearly this was his first foray into adolescent rebellion. The two of you would discuss how to handle it on the way back from the airport. Poor BB didn't know what to do, looking between his red-faced bother glaring impudent daggers at you, and his father seething on your shoulder, not knowing how to handle the situation. </p><p>"We'll talk about this when we get back." you told him evenly, ignoring the sting of his words "Keep up this attitude, young man, and you will be grounded."</p><p>"how can i be grounded when i'm never allowed to go anywhere?!" the tiny boy screamed back.</p><p>Cas and Melody exchanged a look as they picked up their bags, perhaps dreading when Lily reached this phase, or counting their lucky stars that Connor seemed to skip it completely. You held your tongue and your temper, making sure Red stayed with you as you headed for the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stretch was seething as he watched you pull away from the building. He never got to do anything he wanted, and you wouldn't even listen to him! Clearly you didn't love him, if you wouldn't even let him go outside - he wasn't your child, no, he was your prisoner, kept cooped up inside while you went and did whatever you wanted!</p><p>He shouldn't even need your permission, he wasn't a baby anymore, he could handle going out into the garden by himself! What did everyone think was going to happen?! He would be fine! He knew what he was doing! Heck, he would prove it!</p><p>Cyclical thoughts of adolescent rebellion swirled through the bitty's brain as he stormed to his room, slamming his door closed. The unfairness and drama of it all could only be felt by someone of his extensive life experience, and the indignity that roiled within him shone bright and clear like any new toy. His hands were shaking as he laced up his shoes, pulling his jacket on over his hoodie. BB burst into the room, bright blue eyes furious and accusatory.</p><p>"I cannot believe you just said that!" he cried "What's wrong with you, why are... what are you doing?"</p><p>"going outside." Stretch answered simply.</p><p>"You can't!" BB pointed out "We can't go out without an adult!"</p><p>"<em>watch</em> me!"</p><p>Y'see, Stretch had a secret weapon up his sleeve. A little trick he'd be working on perfecting for a few months, which his parents would <em>know</em> about if they ever <em>paid attention</em> to him!</p><p>BB was of course on his heels as he left the bitty house, starting the long (to them) journey back downstairs. As cool as his teleporting trick was, he couldn't get further than two feet yet, so he'd need to be right by the exit to make it safely through the wall. His brother was arguing with him the whole way about what a bad idea this was, how much trouble they were going to be in when you got home, but Stretch wouldn't listen. </p><p>He wasn't a baby bones, everything was going to be fine! They would go outside, walk around for a bit, and then come back, and you and dad would never even know! He would prove that he didn't need an adult - heck, he practically WAS an adult!</p><p>Since it was getting close to dinner time, there were few other bitties in the tunnels that ran throughout the walls. Even the ones they did pass, BB clamped his mouth shut and refused to rat his brother out, but immediately started to berate him again the moment they were out of earshot.</p><p>"This is a bad idea!" BB went on "This is stupid, you're being stupid, don't be a jerk!"</p><p>They both fell silent when they reached the back door. As usual, it was being guarded, but luck was on their side - Old Deuteronomy, one of the senior dog bitties, was on guard.</p><p>"We should go back." his shorter brother whispered desperately as they peeked around the corner "Let's just go back!"</p><p>"you go back." Stretch countered.</p><p>"You know we have to stay together!" BB hissed "I swear if you weren't my brother-!"</p><p>Stretch ignored him, conjuring up a bright white bone attack as he mentally measured the distance to the door. He grabbed his brothers arm firmly so he wouldn't get left behind and crept closer. Old Deuteronomy always looked like he was sleeping - breathed like it too - but the second anyone got close to his massive white form his tail would start to wag, so how under he ever was was debateable. Stretch watched him closely, measuring every step, one by one, shoes not making a sound.</p><p>The dogs tail twitched. He knew someone was there.</p><p>Stretch threw the bone. In an instant, Old Deuteronomy was a puppy again, tail going like a windmill as he chased his favourite treat.</p><p>Dogs were dumb. He liked them, but they were dumb.</p><p>With a burst of energy, Stretch ran forward, getting as close as possible to the door without the old timer spotting them, before teleporting through it. Spurred on by adrenaline, the rush of disobedience, the boys kept running, the fresh cool spring air shocking their sheltered bones as they sped over the patio and into the grass. Stretch soon became winded, letting his brother go and putting his hands on his knees, out of breath. That took up way more energy than he was expecting...</p><p>A brand new smell surrounded him. He looked up as he regained his energy, taking in the long stalks of grass that, even sensibly cut, towered over his prepubescent head. They were ribbed. It had never once occurred to him that grass wasn't completely smooth, but had long fibrous lines from root to tip. Was this smell what freshly cut grass was really like? It was nothing like those chemical air fresheners at all! It was bold and clean, and he could almost feel it in the back of his nose.</p><p>For the first time (that he could remember), he had actual dirt under his feet, not carpet, wood or astroturf. It, too, was made of bits. Grains of various browns compacted and broke under his trainers, like stepping on unused coffee grounds. He looked around to see his brothers reaction, only to find himself alone.</p><p>"bb?" he called.</p><p>"Over here!" he called back excitedly.</p><p>Stretch followed the voice. The grass was surprisingly difficult to push aside.</p><p>BB was stood up on a boulder, waving down at him with stars in his eyes.</p><p>"Get up here, take a look!"</p><p>Steeling his strength, Stretch shortcut again, up to the top of the rock. Two in short order left him feeling a little dizzy, which BB no doubt noticed, as he grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down. When his head cleared, Stretch was able to see what had his brother so excited.</p><p>They could see the whole garden from here. What had once been an unreachable mystery, trapped behind three panes of bullet-proof glass, now stretched out before them. A wide expanse of grass, a carefully manicured pond, within and around which a few feral bitties lived, and borders full of shrubs, flowers, and even a couple of trees. From the second floor of the house, the trees hadn't looked like anything special, but from the ground... they were enormous, stretching like the tower of babel up to the sky. Some of the bushes had leaves bigger than they were, and now they could actually see the petals on the flowers, rather than just a blur of colour.</p><p>The sun was starting to set, the sky torn between gold and violet, the occasional white star shyly peeking through. The dark shadows of birds darted overhead, kept away from the children by the netting that stretched from one fence to the other. A breeze blew over them, carrying with it the smell of spring flowers that no artificial perfume could ever really match.</p><p>Stretch didn't realise he was damp until the wind made him shiver. The grass must have been dewy, since both brothers were a little wet.</p><p>"This is so cool..." BB breathed "Look how... <em>big</em> it is..."</p><p>"and you were worried." Stretch teased, shoulder bumping him playfully.</p><p>"You think those are bluebells? At the end of the garden?"</p><p>"why don't we go find out?"</p><p>"It's a long way..."</p><p>"it's fine as long as we can see the house." Stretch reasoned "it's not like we'll get lost."</p><p>Indeed, the house stood to their other side, looming over them, the single unnatural thing in their new wonderland. BB seemed to be weighing up their options, looking around the garden carefully.</p><p>"If we follow the border, it'll be easier than going through the grass." he supposed "Although it'll take longer, and we'll have to pass the ferals."</p><p>"i can shortcut past them."</p><p>He'd feel steadier by then, he was sure. BB thought a moment more before finally breaking out into that bright grin of his, jumping back to his feet.</p><p>"Alright, brother, let's go!"</p><p>"not worried about what mum and dad will say?" Stretch teased again as he struggled up.</p><p>Still kinda dizzy. He just needed to take it slow.</p><p>"We're already out here - if we're gonna get in trouble, we might as well make it worth it!"</p><p>"solid reasoning, i'm in."</p><p>Getting down from the boulder was a lot harder than getting up. Despite being shorter, BB found it much easier, but he had always been a springy kind of kid. The border between the grass and the flower beds was a raised wooden rail, no doubt designed to be easier for bitties to walk on. The boys were stopping every few feet to marvel at something new - a cricket that leapt onto the wood for a solid minute, judging its next landing point before taking off, the sheer size of the hydrangea blooms, struggling to grab a just-ripe strawberry from where it was dangling from the raised growing bed.</p><p>It was dark before they knew it, and they weren't even half way to the back of the garden yet. It had seemed so close when they were just looking at it, but tiny bitty legs weren't designed to cross great distances.</p><p>They both froze when a scream rang out in the air. It was odd, short and sharp, almost like a dog bark, but most definitely a scream.</p><p>"The heck was that?" BB asked.</p><p>"dunno..." Stretch admitted "... maybe the ferals?"</p><p>Something strange happened after that - every light in the feral hamlet went out, accompanied by the sound of slamming doors and windows. What were they up to? There was a scratching sound, bizarrely loud, and for the first time Stretch realised just how dark it had become. There were no string lights out here, no overhead lamp, and with the hamlet plunging itself into darkness, there was nothing but the light of the house behind them to illuminate their path.</p><p>BB, who had been leading the way, backed up into his brother.</p><p>"I don't like this." he whispered "I want to go back."</p><p>For the first time today, Stretch agreed. They had been out long enough.</p><p>Something kept him rooted to the spot, some ancient survival mechanism that told him there was something he couldn't see. It took him a second to pick out the two yellow dots in the blackness, moving forward in a swift rhythm. In seconds the dots reached the hamlet, where a single solar light illuminated the long face, white and russet, sniffing and searching the closed up houses.</p><p>It was a fox. Stretch had never seen a fox before, he didn't realise they were so... BIG. Sniffing prey it couldn't see, the fox clawed at the buildings, trying to bite the wood and metal away, but they were too well made to break so easily. What the boys noticed was how big the fox's mouth was, how half their face seemed to open, gnawing stubbornly at the corner of the building.</p><p>This was a mistake. They never should have come outside alone. Both of them knew intrinsically to stay silent, backing up along their path. When was it safe to turn around and run? Could Stretch shortcut them away far enough? Was it safer to just hide? Where?</p><p>Something told him to look to his side. He didn't want to, he wanted to keep his eyes locked on the fox he could see, but that something was strong, and he tore his eyes away to look out over the lawn.</p><p>Two more yellow lights in the darkness, locked on him and his brother. The form of the fox illuminated slowly as it stepped closer, black feet silent on the grass, eyes hungry and determined.</p><p>Every thought left Stretch's head, every iota of confidence he had in his own abilities.</p><p>The fox leapt, impossibly fast, mouth open and ready to bite.</p><p>Stretch's back hit the wood, knocking the wind out of him again, but before he could even think, he was dragged to his feet, his brothers vice grip on his wrist as he was pulled at full speed back to the house.   </p><p>Full speed for two prepubescent bitties was nothing compared to a hunting fox, and it leapt in front of them before they could get any real ground. Now they had the attention of the other one as well, as if left the buildings be and slinked up behind them, penning them in.</p><p>These things were fast, faster even than humans, and the second they chose to strike it would be over.</p><p>BB took a deep breath, sucking in as much air as his ribs would allow, and did what children and Baby Blues across the world were known for.</p><p>He screamed. He screamed so loud and shrill, even the foxes were taken aback, stumbling on their long legs and answering with screaming barks of their own. Their shock didn't last, the larger one diving for them again mouth first. Stretch grabbed his brother and shortcut away as far as he could.</p><p>It wasn't far, barely out of the clamping jaws reach, as a wave of nausea rolled over him. Three times was too much, his fledgling magic couldn't handle it. The two of them careened to the ground, no longer supported on the wooden rail. Stretch couldn't get up, be could barely see, even as he could feel the breath of the amused fox wash over them. This close, the sheer size and strength of the predators was all too apparent, and any bitty would be a fool to think they were a match for them. BB jumped to his knees, summoning his blasters, and let fly.</p><p>The fox ate them. A single snap of those long jaws, and the blasters were gone, no more worry than a pesky fly.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Stretch realised exactly how insignificant he was.</p><p>The fox behind them let out a shocked yelp, followed by another before it careened around. The ferals had emerged from their shut-up homes, brandishing plastic knives and make-shift spears, jabbing at the fox with shouts and hails of bullets. The smaller fox just looked annoyed, turning its attention back to them. With a green flash, the bigger fox let out a much louder yelp.</p><p>"FIRE!"</p><p>A hail of synchronised bullets lit up the night sky, hitting the broadside of the fox. The creature screamed, more shocked than hurt, backing away from the boys and regrouping with its fellow. Words clearly failed BB, as he screamed again, desperate and terrified.</p><p>"FIRE!"</p><p>Another volley. The ferals on the other side were less organised, firing at will at the animals, driving them back.</p><p>A shadow fell over the children - in his exhaustion, Stretch could barely make out the uniform of the Home Defence Force, the bright red hair of an Undyne.</p><p>"FIRE!" Deedee ordered again, kneeling down briefly to check the boys over before grabbing Stretch up throwing his limp body over her shoulders, BB under her arm "PACKAGE OBTAINED! WITHDRAW, COVERING FIRE!"</p><p>Every bitty in the Home Defence Force stood at the ready, some half dressed where they'd been getting ready for bed.</p><p>"Canine unit ready!" Gigi yelled.</p><p>Instantly, Deedee was surrounded armoured dogs, forming a tight sortie of protection.</p><p>"Ranged bullets ready!" she followed.</p><p>Another wave of bullets hit the foxes, driving them back further.</p><p>Not far enough. The foxes weren't hurt, just confused and annoyed. They lapped around each other, yapping and huffing, looking between the two groups. The ferals were backing up slowly to their nearest building, seeing the larger group had everything in hand, but they weren't taking their eyes off the threat.</p><p>The group pushed away from where they were caught against the wood, trying to get back to the house, barely making it a foot before the foxes had enough of their game, the larger one rounding to their other side to pin them in.</p><p>It was a fruitless effort. It took all of their bullets just to keep them back, and now their attention was split. The second either of them decided to attack, all hell would break loose.</p><p>A split second was all it took to turn the tide. The sound of a door - a human-sized door - opening, casting a golden light over the garden, and the half a breath it took you to realise what was going on, was the herald of their salvation.</p><p>The ground shook, literally shook, with every thundering step as you sprinted over, a feral roar leaving your throat.</p><p>The foxes were no longer so confident, or so fast, the larger one not quick enough to avoid the broom you swung at it as they fled, desperately clawing their way through the hole they'd dug under the fence. </p><p>Stretch had grown up around humans. You, Angela, Lydia... humans were soft, harmless, hurt easily. He had never considered humans dangerous.</p><p>He had been wrong. Very, very wrong. He knew that now. He never knew the ground shook when you ran, because he had never seen you run. He never saw the way your muscles flexed and tightened when you swung that broom, your true strength impossible for him to know, because he had never seen you attack anything. It took the combined power of nearly forty bitties just to keep the foxes at bay, but they had fled just at the sight of you.</p><p>In that instant, Stretch understood something truly terrifying.</p><p>It was a <em>choice</em>.</p><p>The foxes managed to escape, screaming as they ran, as you examined the hole they had dug. With a brief look around, you grabbed a large rock - the very boulder he and his brother had sat upon before - and lifted it with no discernible effort, using it to plug up the hole.</p><p>Every bitty present almost collapsed, adrenaline leaving them completely, letting out collective cries of relief and exhaustion. Even the ferals, who normally fled and hid the second they saw you (and for the first time, Stretch actually understood why) looked on in interest.</p><p>There was a bright flash, followed by an actually pained yelp - Red was stood up on the fence, making sure the damn things stayed back while you reinforced the border. Considering how ineffective BB's blasters had been, how much power must his have to actually hurt them?</p><p>Finally satisfied, you stood, taking a moment to check the netting above your head before taking Red back to your shoulder.</p><p>Stretch had never realised how big you were compared to him. Not really.</p><p>None of the other bitties moved as you came back over, tense but unafraid, knowing much better than Stretch ever could what a truly dangerous human was like.</p><p>"Captain!" you barked.</p><p>"Commander!" Deedee responded, only prevented from saluting by her grip on the boys.</p><p>Stretch had never seen you look so angry, your eyes passionate and furious as they locked on them.</p><p>"What," you hissed "The <em>fuck</em>, happened?"  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Wild Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: alright, self, today's the day we finish this chapter!</p><p>Stardew Valley: *finally launches the big update after months of waiting.*</p><p>Me: *throws keyboard out of window* YEET.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had always lived in the woods. Whether they were born in the wild, or dumped there at a very young age, neither sister knew for sure. With no parents that they could remember, survival was difficult for the young skeletons, but each girl had their talents.</p><p>She was incredibly smart, able to figure out what was and wasn't edible by watching what the birds and squirrels ate, how to build shelters from twigs and weeds, and how to catch the little fish that lived in the river. Her sister was naturally twitchy, making her an excellent lookout for predators and other threats, while her natural size and strength gave her an advantage should it be necessary to fight. Together, the two of them muddled on, figuring out how to survive in this crazy world as best as they could, even though they had no real concept of what they were, and never saw anything that even remotely looked like them.</p><p>They knew a lot about the animals that lived in the woods with them. Squirrels were bastards, scrappy little thieves only good for distracting larger predators and hiding nuts and seeds for winter that they could plant a flag by and dig up later. At night they had to worry about foxes and badgers, who were good at digging and tenacious bastards when they had prey in their sights, and during the day it was the birds of prey they had to be wary of. They learned how to hide, when it was safe to be out, the scent of things that would eat them on the wind and what they sounded like when they were trying to sneak up on you.</p><p>There were some things they couldn't predict, of course. Dogs, for one. When they would turn up, how they would act when they did. Some didn't care at all, going about their business with nary a look in their direction, while others were worse than badgers and foxes combined, chasing them down for the sport of it. What was far worse than the dogs were the beings that usually came into the woods with them.</p><p>They were the same basic shape as the sisters, unlike almost everything else they came across, but that was the only similarity between them. They were enormous, as tall as the trees but able to walk, every predator they knew going to ground the second they felt their steps shaking the earth. They were impossibly strong, and wielded tools that changed the forest itself.</p><p>They could only be gods. It was the only way to explain their power. Whether they were gods of fortune or misfortune it was impossible to tell, and considering the scale of the misfortune they were capable of bringing on them, the sisters learned quickly to keep their distance on the rare occasion the gods entered their woods.</p><p>Life continued, mostly peacefully, season after season, winter after hard winter. The sisters came to maturity, still never having seen another being quite like them. She stopped growing well before her sister, who she was pretty sure never really stopped. They had a few different dens that they cycled through, depending on the weather and time of year - one high up in the trees for the winter, stuffed full of feathers and fur and protected from those bastard squirrels by a door they made out of bark, and one carved into the dirt under a heavy bolder, practically hidden from view, for when the summer heat was at its worst, and a few smaller ones for if they were caught out unawares.</p><p>They noticed the gods coming into their woods more often. A small group, walking around and pointing at things meaningfully. After a season, they came back with chariots far larger than anything they had seen before, vast towering boxes of smooth stone. She checked them out, curious as she ever was, inspecting its insides during the night while her sister stood watch. Parts of it moved, with great difficulty, but they couldn't figure out what it was for.</p><p>The next day, they found out. A wide section of their forest was flattened, destroying their winter den, entire trees lifted from the ground as if they had never been there. The sisters had never seen a tree fall, as far as they knew it should have been impossible. Such was the power of the gods. On the site, they built a den of their own, a construction of flat stones and ice that wasn't cold. Once a week, sometimes twice, dozens of gods would gather their young to the den.</p><p>The sisters stayed hidden. The young gods were especially cruel. Still, they couldn't deny their curiosity, sneaking through a gap in the den wall one night to observe their meeting. They had no idea what was going on - the young gods seemed to be learning about the forest, the animals and plants therein, and learning how to wield small weapons. When the weather was good they planted trees and flowers in the area the elder gods had cleared, or ventured further into the woods to look around.</p><p>The younger gods had a much more limited vocabulary than the elders, and repeated themselves a lot. It was thanks to them that she learned their language, strange melodic emissions of air rather than the system of jaw clicks the sisters had worked out. Neither sister was sure if they would ever need to know it, or what they would do with it besides, but should they ever be confronted by the gods it would be good to be able to communicate.</p><p>She didn't remember clearly exactly what happened. She knew she was at the river, and she knew an animal was involved, but what kind it was she didn't recall. It was probably a cat, all things considered, but the details were lost to her injury. She vaguely remembered sweating horribly, despite the cool air of their summer den, the frantic heaving breaths of her sister as she tried not to cry, fading in and out of consciousness. She remembered her desperate <em>need</em> to stay alive, her only clear thought for days and days on end. Her sister needed her, she needed to live. They were both all the other had, to leave either alone was a fate worse than death.</p><p>Somehow, by the will of the gods, she pulled through. It took a very long time, and she was never the same for the effort. She couldn't focus like she used to, entire days passing without her notice, and couldn't talk in a straight line no matter how hard she tried. She would go to grab something and miss, her depth perception shot now she only had one eye, and catching the river fish was impossible. Without her efforts, the food supply was cut in half, and her sister was too scared to leave her alone for long to double her already great effort.</p><p>The decision to leave the woods, while risky, was understandable. The gods always bought food into the woods, and the sisters had raided their refuse more than once. However, they only came to the woods once or twice a week, which wasn't enough to keep them fed. With the utmost care, her sister scooped her up, sneaking into the chariot of one of the elder gods when they were distracted, and took the long ride away from the only home they had ever known.</p><p>The realm of the gods was an unpleasant place. Predators were plentiful and mean, all possible dens already claimed. There was little in the way of trees or plants, the ground paved with flat stone in all directions. The only upside was the food, which was much easier to find, especially in places the gods didn't go at night - they ate things they could never have imagined, ambrosia like captured clouds, cuts of fish bigger than they were, meats from animals they had never seen. They found a few dens that were safe enough - in a pile of chariot wheels, the walls of an abandoned building, the hollow area at the base of a massive hydrangea bush - and for a while, things seemed to be improving.</p><p>Near one of their dens, the sisters met an ancient god, who rode in his own personal chariot. She had met him by accident, losing her fragile balance while trying to sneak through his territory and stumbling into the open. Luckily for them, he was a merciful god, happy to watch them from a distance and sometimes leave out food. Sometimes he tried to speak to them, and she didn't always remember she knew what he was saying.</p><p>Predators were everywhere, though, and the gods themselves were the worst of them. It was nothing but an accident that they were caught when they were, stopped from escaping by a cat in their path. Both of them put up a fight, knowing their very lives were on the line, but the gods barely reacted to their efforts, further proving their impossible strength. They were taken to a large den, no doubt to be eaten later.</p><p>It took a long time for the sheer terror they felt to subside. The gods prodded and poked at them, forced vile liquid down their throats, stabbed at their bones with strange lances, but didn't eat them. They provided food, surely to fatten them up, and a strange den that was both useless to protect them and impossible to escape, full of holes but too sturdy to break. Only once the terror had subsided did they notice the others - small creatures like them, similar but not exactly the same, trapped just as they were. Sickly creatures, injured and on deaths door, waiting to be butchered just as they were.</p><p>That's when the sisters met them - the ones that were exactly like them. They spoke the language of the gods confidently, completely unafraid of their giant masters. They sparkled a bright white, they had all their teeth and no scars or visible breaks on their bones, their coverings soft. The sisters realised quickly that these others were male, but season upon season of watching the animals of the woods had revealed nothing to them about their own mating rituals - the sisters felt no need, and the males remained calmly on the other side of the impenetrable den wall. Never having met another of their kind, they had no idea what to do.</p><p>After about a week, she started to notice a difference. She could focus. Not significantly, not like she used to, but much better than before their capture. Her spells of dizziness were greatly reduced, helping her find her feet again, and she didn't need to sleep as much. That vile liquid, disgusting as it was, seemed to be the cause - when she refused to imbibe it, she got worse again, and shortly after taking it her focus was as sharp as it could possibly be.</p><p>There was always food and water. The sisters ate their fill, and the gods provided more. They didn't even care they were going to be eaten anymore - they were going to die fat and focused. The males returned every night, bringing strange new foods with them. She realised quickly they were trying to communicate, giving the sisters food as a reward when they co-operated - unfortunately, with her head injuries, she wasn't always able to understand them, most days their melodic chatter turning to garbled nonsense between her ears and brain.</p><p>They had calling noises, just for each other - the tall one would call 'Ketch!', and the shorter would answer. The shorter one would call 'paps', and either would answer to 'bro' or 'brother'. They answered when her sister called them too with those noises. They assigned them calling noises too, giving them food when they responded to them - vi-something-something, and sun-something-something. It was hard for her to remember new sounds, or which was hers. </p><p>Only two gods came into this chamber. The elder poked and prodded at her daily, and when satisfied would provide that focusing liquid. The males would treat her with the utmost respect, but that respect turned to limitless adoration in the presence of the younger god. A calm and powerful being, this god was at once terrifying and reassuring to behold - the males felt no fear at all in their presence, deferring to them like a child to their mother. The god held them gently in their massive hands, spoke softly with them, and the males would be lifted by their attention.</p><p>When the sisters were finally taken from their cage, after many weeks of meeting with the males, they weren't afraid. Apprehensive, sure, but not scared. Ketch and Papy were there, up upon the gods shoulders, as they carried the entire metal structure from the den and out into the sunlight.</p><p>They had never seen so many beings like themselves before. There was a dozen outside in the... garden, was it called?, and more than they could count watching from behind the ... glass? in the gods den. The sisters watched the curious gathering warily as they were placed on the grass, sniffing and examining each other through the bars. These creatures didn't smell of the gods like Ketch and Papy did, and seemed wary of them as they approached, jumping away when the young god moved too quickly for their liking.</p><p>After a long time in the grass, the god opened the cage, and the sisters were free to leave. They weren't sure what to make of it at first - this cage had become a safe place, but everything they had ever known laid beyond it. Only once they found the nerve to venture out on their own did Ketch and Papy approach them, showing them to a den that was modelled after the dens the gods lived in, but was the perfect size for them. Again, they didn't know what to make of it. The other small creatures made them feel welcome, so for a little while at least, they felt comfortable staying.</p><p>"do you think you might leave one day?" Stretch asked, concern written all over his freckly face "where would you even go?"</p><p>Sunny thought a moment. This boy was a patient child, giving her a moment to figure out what he was saying and how to respond. It was getting easier the more she heard it, but she just couldn't think the way she used to.</p><p>"don't know." she admitted "here is food, safety, others like us. i get the... uh... med... medic..."</p><p>"Medicine." Violet provided slowly, having memorized the word before she fully understood it, simply knowing it was a Good Thing.</p><p>"medicine." Sunny repeated "here isn't so bad, really."</p><p>Stretch nodded thoughtfully. Violet finished washing the mud from BB's face where he had fallen into the puddle, ever concerned with cleanliness as she was, and lifted the boy down from the counter. He wasn't crying any more, having been calmed by her long story, but still sulked a little.</p><p>As wary as the sisters were of their new environment, there was something so nice about living amongst a colony. Other... bitties, were they called? Free ones like them lived in the garden, while those raised with the gods lived inside the red den. They only had to worry about one god now, whose calling sound they were scared to utter in case it summoned them, but other than that this place was safe enough that others young could just wander up to them to visit, and there was enough food that no-one felt the need to fight over it. In fact, they <em>shared:</em> the night they were introduced, each of their new colony-mates gave them something - what they came to know were cups, plates, pots, blankets - which was something the sisters had never known outside of their own pair bond.</p><p>There was a knock on the open door. Privacy was also something new to them. </p><p>Sunny's whole body flushed hot when she saw who it was. Her desire to breed hadn't risen even once with Ketch and Papy, but this guy was different: he was tall, handsome, well groomed, and looked like he would provide well for their children. Edge, his calling sound was. Unfortunately, the second Sunny saw his dashing figure and sparkling red eyes, all conscious thought left her mind, leaving her completely unable to actually communicate with him.</p><p>"Time up." he told the children with a voice of authority, like the complete alpha male he was.</p><p>Well, his brother was the true alpha, but he was kind of scary. Sunny much preferred Edge.</p><p>"thanks for having us over." Stretch told them as the brothers got up "and thanks for talking to us."</p><p>Oh, manners. Papy was teaching them about that - what were the 'manners' for this?</p><p>"It was nice having you." Violet recited, enthusiasm making up for the fact she only half understood what she was saying "Please come again."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stretch didn't make a fuss as Uncle Edge escorted him back to the house. After what happened, he was lucky to get away with being grounded for a month and having to do the dishes every day for two weeks. He wasn't fox food, and he didn't have anyone else's death or dismemberment on his conscience either - something he head learned since was nothing short of a complete and utter miracle.</p><p>While Stretch had always been good at listening the stories the older bitties had about the outside world, none of them had ever given much thought to the stories they were telling. Now they knew someone was paying attention, their stories changed from the horrors of the fighting and breeding rings to the dangers of being outside in general. Several bitties sought the boys out specifically to tell them of their encounters with bored cats, curious dogs, all manner of hungry predators, and worst of all, human children. Each tale of horror and danger ended the same way - with the story teller almost crying, saying how lucky they were to live here now, safe and warm away from dangerous animals and freezing rain.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Stretch agreed. The walls that felt suffocating two weeks ago were now a godsend, the impenetrable barrier between them and everything that wanted them dead. The ferals - the few that could somewhat talk, anyway - had a more zen approach to the whole thing. 'Eat or be eaten' was apparently the way of the wild, and there was safety in numbers, so the boys were lucky to be raised in such a large colony. </p><p>They were lucky in lots of ways. After a day to calm down, their parents had sat the boys down to discuss exactly what inspired them to do something so reckless in the first place. The four of them had a good talk, and it had bought them closer as a family. You and Red now made sure to spend a little play time with them every day, not just homework time and meal times, a pitfall many parents stumble into after a few years. It was difficult to rebel against your dad when you were too busy laughing at him for not knowing how to use a wii controller.</p><p>The day he got internet privileges back, he did something that had never occurred to him to do before, and googled his parents. There wasn't much about his dad, but he found out a lot about you, thanks to a few informative articles. You were earning quite the reputation as a fearless bitty rehabilitator, no ex-fighting or feral bitty too aggressive for your help. Looking further back, he found out about the coup you survived at Mr Cas' place, and the people you saved. He was shocked the pictures included him and BB, since he had no memory of it at all! Further back than that, he found the story of his own sad beginning.</p><p>He had never given much thought to the reason why he was adopted - it was just one of those things, after all - but learning the truth... you had turned a whole city upside down looking for him. Him specifically. Being adopted, he had always known he was a wanted child, but to know exactly how badly you had wanted him, the lengths you went to find him... he felt silly for thinking you didn't care.</p><p>The feeling of unfairness, that something about the world was very wrong, hadn't gone away, but he knew now that you and his dad were his allies against it, not the ones responsible. </p><p>Knowing that, however, and knowing what to do about it, were two very different things.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in life had frustrations, and you were no exception. Channelling that frustration into work only got you so far, especially when it was often the cause of it, so you needed to find an outlet outside of the sanctuary. That was one of the issues with working where you lived, you supposed.</p><p>The treadmill slowed as it entered its next cycle, giving you a moment to breathe.</p><p>"I'm not going to pretend I'm an expert or anything, but I think it might be good for them." Edge supposed, sat up on the console "A couple Saturday's a months while they're still young. If they're at the age where they want to expand their horizons, the least we can do is help them do it safely."</p><p>"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." you agreed "The most dangerous rescue's are already in the sanctuary, after all."</p><p>"You need to slow down." he ordered "You're overdoing it again."</p><p>You sighed as much as you could with your lungs heaving, turning the machine down a few settings. If you didn't, Edge would just do it for you. Even now he watched you carefully, as analytical as ever behind those twinkling eyes.</p><p>"Are you ready to talk about it?" he asked "... It's been a few weeks already."</p><p>The treadmill stopped, but you didn't get off, bracing yourself on the sides. Every time you tried to talk about what happened, you nearly vomited. Like all good therapists, Edge stayed patient.</p><p>"I nearly lost them." you managed to choke out "If I had gotten home five minutes later... fuck, even three minutes... I would have lost not just dozens of the bitties I swore I would protect, but my own fucking kids... because of a couple of <em>foxes</em>."</p><p>You took a breath, staring at the unfeeling machine.</p><p>"I could punt a fox." you grumbled "Just kick it right over the fence."</p><p>"You could." Edge agreed "But you wouldn't. You'd never hurt a living creature."</p><p>"I could've then, let me tell you."</p><p>Edge nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>"I understand you have a lot of anger over the event." he said evenly "Do you... blame us? For not watching them more carefully?"</p><p>That was a question you had given a lot of thought to, whether you liked it or not. It wasn't like they had been home alone, after all - Lydia had been there, and the entire sanctuary of bitties. Edge had been on camera duty, but the boys were small enough that he missed them leaving the house. He had been on the lookout for humans, after all... Ketch and Papy had been at the shelter, prepping Violet and Sunny for their move to the garden. Lydia was making dinner, pouring over her assignment for a difficult new class. The colony were going about their lives.</p><p>You and Red weren't even there.</p><p>"I don't think there's a single person to blame." you reasoned "The boys are smart, they knew how to avoid most people who would stop them from seeing them. Stretch shortcut through the wall to get outside, bypassing the last security put in place to protect them. Our mistake was not fully explaining to them why that security was there."</p><p>"They would have found a way." Edge agreed with a sigh, his own guilt etched on his face "Smart boys at a difficult age."</p><p>"I am angry." you admitted "But there's no place for me to put that anger. I've fixed the fence, extended it down into the ground, put out traps... I've seen the changes you guys have made too, the way everyone is watching them that bit more carefully, the new security features... it's not like everyone's dismissing what happened, they're all taking it seriously... So, do I be angry with myself-?"</p><p>"No." Edge interrupted immediately "They aren't babies anymore, you can't smother them. And it's not like you left them alone, other adults were there."</p><p>"Then what do you recommend?" you asked.</p><p>"... I don't know." he admitted "We've done everything we can. I think, maybe... we just need to give this one time. The boys have learned their lesson, I'm not scared that they'll try it again."</p><p>"Definitely not." you agreed.</p><p>Not with the nightmares they'd both been having. Papy had been working overtime with them to coach them through their trauma. Those boys weren't going anywhere for a while, if ever again. Seeing how badly their nighttime trip outside had effected them only made you angrier.</p><p>You didn't know how else to help them.</p><p>Finally, you got off the treadmill, holding your hand out for Edge. He climbed on, and you crossed the gym floor to the next piece of equipment on your plan, taking a moment to drink some water. Placing Edge down somewhere safe, you tightened the wraps around your hands, checked the bag was tied up securely, and started to punch.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fox exploded, vaporised parts flying in every direction.</p><p>Red was no artist, but the drawing on the ply board looked close enough to the real thing that he felt some catharsis seeing it blown to bits. Even the cinderblocks it was propped up on were badly damaged by the percussive force of his blasters.</p><p>Ketch let out an impressed whistle, sat up on the pile of bricks behind him. There were a few piles of bricks and cinderblocks in the compacted dirt carpark of the shelter, but they had been there so long Red wasn't entirely sure why. Without a word to his brother, Red set up the next target.</p><p>"this what we're gonna do all afternoon?" Ketch asked "blow shit up?"</p><p>"feel free to fuck off if ya don't like it." he spat.</p><p>"and miss the gun show? no way, i'm good."</p><p>Red didn't know what to make of that guy. He could understand being lazy, but Ketch always did more than he wanted people to know. He knew things he shouldn't too, only letting his mask of indifference slip when it suited him.</p><p>If the Home Defence Force was the sanctuary's army, then Ketch was their first spook. Little bastard knew everybody's business, every exit to the sanctuary, probably what everyone had for breakfast this morning. He had no idea what Ketch was doing with that information, but he had it. The other ex-fighting bitties let their guard down around him, thinking he was harmless, especially compared to Red. Red himself wasn't fooled.</p><p>He summoned up his blaster and blew the head off the plywood fox. His aim was perfect, it was too bad these flimsy boards weren't the same weight as a real animal. </p><p>He was in the mood to fuck things up. Pick fights, get physical, get dusty. Hurt something.</p><p>He wouldn't, though. He'd come too far over the years to let himself slip now. He wouldn't bring this aggression home to his boys, where it would do real damage.</p><p>As he set up the next target, he spotted a row of tiny heads peeking over the top of the fence. The ferals. Mostly female, but a couple male too, watching him from a safe distance. Whatever. He knew he got a few engines revving, for what it was worth. He was a bonded male, their attentions didn't matter to him. </p><p>"want to take yer shot?" Red asked Ketch.</p><p>"... nah." he shrugged "sounds too much like work."</p><p>"god yer a little bitch."</p><p>"guilty."</p><p>Ketch shot him a smile that he couldn't help but laugh at. Did he even know how to use blasters?</p><p>Probably. That guy had too many secrets.</p><p>He only had five targets left. Might as well have some fun with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ketch-ing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kassykins recommendation of the day is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482427/chapters/12667529">Jack of All Trades</a> by capnhanbers. I'm only a dozen chapters in, but so far it's really good!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scream of delight could be heard across the sanctuary. Ketch just sat back, sipping his milky coffee, as the sound of his brother scurrying towards him got louder and louder.</p><p>"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!! KETCH!!!"</p><p>"yeah, bro?"</p><p>Papy screeched to a halt, shoes skidding on the wood of the dining layer. His eyes were full of stars as he clutched a letter to his chest.</p><p>"THEY ACCEPTED MY ARTICLE!" he shrieked.</p><p>"thought you were writing a book?"</p><p>"Oh, I am, the article was just a precursor, get some feedback from my peers, you know?" he confirmed, before lowering his voice to a mumble "Even if I did have to put our humans name on it for them to take me seriously... But they accepted me!"</p><p>"that's great, bro. congrats."</p><p>Papy let out a squeal, hopping briefly before sprinting off to brag to the next person. Ketch finished his coffee at his own pace, leaving a sequin on the table for a tip before strolling off.</p><p>"See you at lunch, Ketch." the sleepy bird at the bar bid, the orange Grillbitty giving nothing but an agreeable nod.</p><p>"see ya, guys." </p><p>Ketch stretched his shoulders, letting out a wide yawn as he ambled from the nearly empty dining area to the business area (ie the living room), where the various shop owners were opening their doors for the day. The movie theatre was showing a Nick Sparks film today, and the library was doing a reading from the Iliad. The dozen or so underage bitties that inhabited the shelter were lined up at the school door, where their teacher took the register before ushering them inside. BB waved at Ketch enthusiastically as he noticed him, shortly before disappearing through the door.</p><p>"Mornin', Ketch." the spider bitty that ran the tailors greeted as she put her chalkboard out for the day.</p><p>"morning, arachne." he said in passing.</p><p>"Hey bones!" the rabbit bitty who owned the repair shop yelled, looking up from the CD player he was currently bent over like a mechanic over the hood of a car "You gonna join us for a drink later?"</p><p>"wasn't planning on it, jack."</p><p>"Hah, you'll be there." he knew.</p><p>Ketch couldn't say he was wrong. Making sure the way was clear, he shortcut up to the walkways on the walls, moving through to the foyer. Down on the ground, Deedee the Undyne was giving the daily briefing to the home Security Force, who were lined up in neat rows like proper little soldiers, their blue uniforms clean and pressed. Ketch watched them for a moment, leaning against the sturdy rail. Gigi would be showing soon - time was running out for her to tell you and Deedee.</p><p>Ketch could understand why she was worried - very few of the ex-fighting bitties were even capable of breeding, and Gigi should have been one of them. Miracles happen, however, and she and her husband couldn't believe it when they found out they were expecting. Their babies would be born free dogs, raised in love and safety in a way their parents had never known. Thus far, there had only been three other babies born here, the rest of the children too physically or emotionally damaged by their experiences in the rings to be adopted into another human family. Depending on how many puppies Gigi had, that number could double, or even triple in the next few months.</p><p>At the front, leaning heavily on their canes and walkers, were Rover and Old Deuteronomy, listening as well as they could with their failing ears. There was something to be said for these old timers, volunteering for guard duty rather than enjoying their retirement. Neither of them would live much longer, but neither was in a rush to see who would have the dubious honour of being the very first bitty to die on the premises.</p><p>It was inevitable, of course. Any place where living beings congregated would eventually have to deal with death. After a lot of meetings, the colony members agreed that when they died, they wanted their dust to be mixed with cement and used to build this place up further. It was a little morose, but this place had become so important to them that they wanted to become a part of it, to keep it intact for future generations. You had been a bit grossed out, of course, but agreed all the same.</p><p>Ketch moved on, taking a leisurely stroll around the aquarium room. Onion was off on his own again, picking at the sealant on the side of the tank - his destructive habit was more anxiety driven than malicious, but Ketch would still have to report it. That light fixture was shorting out again too - that had to be a wiring issue, no matter what the electrician said. In the solitary room, he made sure the cages and terrariums that needed to be locked were, not flinching at all when one of the nagas immediately lunged for him, smacking his head straight against the glass.</p><p>"better luck next time, boris."</p><p>Boris just hissed, giving him a vicious, semi-feral look as he slinked back under the rock in his terrarium.</p><p>"every day." Ketch sighed.</p><p>"Hey!" the flower on the bottom row yelled at him "Hey, come here a sec!"</p><p>"not now, audry."</p><p>"FUCK YOU!!!!"</p><p>That done, Ketch continued his rounds. Everything in the last colony room was sound - the windows were locked, the tower stacks stable, the bins not too full for three days before cleaning day. Taking a peek out the window, he saw the ginger tabby cat that lived over the road up on the fence again, trying to find a weakness in the wire netting that protected the garden. Ketch summoned a couple of blasters and fired, giving the miscreant a good scare rather than hurting it. He made a note to check the netting later for damage.</p><p>"Hey, Ketch." a slime bitty greeted from their porch.</p><p>"how's it oozing, putts?"</p><p>"You avoiding work again, Ketch?" a stoat bitty called from their balcony a few stories up.</p><p>"you know it." he replied, shooting them finger guns as he kept walking.</p><p>The clock in the foyer chimed ten times. Ketch shortcut up the office, finding no-one but Edge watching the monitors.</p><p>"Computer time?" the taller skeleton knew.</p><p>"ten a.m, every day."</p><p>"At least you do something with your life, I suppose."</p><p>"love you too."   </p><p>Booting up your laptop, Ketch got on with his usual routine - he ran the malware and antivirus program, defragged the hard drive and deleted the cookies and temporary files, before backing everything up to the external memory. He sorted through your business emails, tossing away the spam and scammers and forwarding anything vet related to Angela. Finally, he double-checked the daily paperwork you had filled out yesterday, making sure everything was signed in the right place and all your calculations were correct. There hadn't been any mistakes for a while now, but it never hurt to have another pair of eyes look over it.</p><p>The hour was soon up, marking the end of his allotted computer time. Right behind him was Gigi's husband Rex, who was in charge of ordering supplies for their various eateries to help avoid arguments.</p><p>"all yours." Ketch bid as he stepped away from the laptop.</p><p>"Thanks, man." Rex replied, taking this weeks list from his pocket and opening up the supply website.</p><p>With an hour before lunch, Ketch took the time to check the netting on the fence, using his blasters to carefully melt the metal wire back into shape, hammering the pins back into the wood with a bone.</p><p>"There you are!" Papy declared when he finally turned up at their usual lunch spot, waving him down "We've been waiting for you!"</p><p>"sorry, bro." Ketch shrugged "i was having a nap and lost track of time."</p><p>His brother just shook his head knowingly. The others were already there, Red and BB picking at the breadsticks while Edge tried to get the purple glitter glue off Stretches skull. Surprisingly, they weren't alone, Violet and Sunny having ventured inside. While the ferals were technically allowed inside (behaviour dependant, of course), outside of severe weather conditions like snow and storms, it was next to impossible to actually get them here.</p><p>Even sat on the floor, Violet loomed over everyone, stooping so she didn't hit her head on the roof of the layer. She was very interested in what was going on, looking all around and listening intently, while Sunny had her eyes glued on exactly one thing - the oblivious Edge. Every time he turned his head in her direction, she looked away, pretending to be looking at BB instead. Ketch couldn't help but smile - she had found a soft band somewhere, the type used to tie up baby hair, and was using it as a headband to cover the hole in her skull - she had even put a flower in it.</p><p>Once the food arrived, Red tapped his glass with his claw, standing to get everyone's attention.</p><p>"a toast!" he declared "to papy, for his first official step on the thankless road to being recognised in academia!"</p><p>"Hear, hear!" the group chorused, making the bitty in question blush.</p><p>"Oh, stop!" he gushed with a wave of his hand "I'm kidding, of course, keep going."</p><p>After lunch, the kids went back to school, Papy went back to his practice, and Red and Edge hit the gym, the walk over to it enough to settle their stomachs. Ketch would have thought the fighting bitties had had enough of strenuous training, but quite a few preferred to keep in shape, their self-worth ties almost entirely to their physical fitness. Red liked to be strong - he had a reputation, after all, and the fact he was built like a brick shithouse (for a bitty, anyway) often kept newcomers from causing trouble long enough to adjust. For Edge it was completely vanity based, to stay slim and trim and in his best condition, so while Red bench pressed almost twice his own weight in iron Edge used the aerobic equipment, working off his latest meal.</p><p>Ketch liked watching them. It sure looked like hard work. Today he was joined by the ladies - again, Violet wasn't sure what to do with herself, sitting politely with her hands on her lap, while Sunny could barely contain her drool.</p><p>The afternoon routine proceeded as usual from there. Down in the basement, he checked the foundations, making sure they were solid and dry, that everything was where it should be and the fuses in the breaker box weren't going to short out before tomorrow. There was nothing much in the attic, but this was an old house, so even with all the modifications you had put in, it was worth checking for leaks and mould. There were lots of spiders of the non-bitty variety, but they were nothing to worry about.</p><p>When the boys finished school, Ketch shortcut back to their house to greet them, walking out of the door just as they arrived. Since they were old enough to bathe on their own now, helping them with their homework was the only one-on-one time he got with them anymore. Edge was the first to come home, his shift over, followed by Papy, who was still floating on air. Red mostly had his group meetings in the early evening, so wouldn't be home until dinner.</p><p>Family time was important to Ketch. Just spending time together, taking a few hours just to appreciate that these people exist, meant a lot to him. He had taken Sarah for granted, he wasn't going to make that mistake again.</p><p>When the boys were in bed, Red went to the lounge to watch his crime shows, Papy went back to writing his book, and Edge indulged in his bonecare routine, creams and salves in a neat row.</p><p>"Don't drink too much." the older skeleton bid as he saw Ketch leaving.</p><p>"no promises." he shrugged.</p><p>Ketch never had to buy his own drinks, not when the regulars were more than happy to do it for him - there were already a couple waiting on the bar, as if his turning up wasn't even up for debate. Bad jokes and good spirits always made the time fly, and the hour and half he allotted for this was soon gone.</p><p>"Aw, c'mon, Ketch!" a swirl-eyed bunny begged as he tried to leave "Can't you stay a little longer?"</p><p>"hey, you know how it is." he dismissed, sticking his hands in his pockets "i have to at least pretend to be respectable."</p><p>"Boo!" Jack called from the bar, soliciting a chorus from the rest of the regulars.</p><p>"you guys always act like i'll never be back." he teased.</p><p>"As if you could stay away!"</p><p>Ketch laughed along with them, giving his trademark shrug as he shortcut away.</p><p>The cool night air was sobering, refreshing after being inside so long. With a quick check for cats, he started walking along the top of the fence, keeping his balance easily despite being a little tipsy. Next door had planted thorny bushes against the fence, probably concerned about bitties getting loose and infesting their property (fundamentally misunderstanding how bitties lived, but whatever), but they helped keeps cats and foxes away, so he couldn't complain.</p><p>As he reached the back fence, he looked out over the shelter. Everything was as it should be, light off and doors locked, no cars in the car park. The hole the foxes had dug under the fence had been filled in, and while they had tried once or twice to return, he always caught them before they did. On the last side of the fence was the overly fussy garden on their last neighbour, whose many shadows and crevices hid any potential threats.</p><p>The only warning he had was the glowing eyes, which appeared for nothing but a second before the orange tabby leapt up the fence to grab him. Ketch simply fell, sliding easily through the holes in the wire net where the cat couldn't reach him, and flipping it the double bird before shortcutting down to safety.</p><p>A chuckle caught his attention. He hadn't spotted Violet and Sunny on the big rock in the garden that he was now stood on, but he supposed they were more used to blending in than he was.   </p><p>"you work hard, huh?" Sunny noted "every night, back and forth."</p><p>"eh, just out for a walk." he dismissed "what are you doing?"</p><p>"looking." she said simply, turning her eyes up to the stars "we never really got to... just... look at them, before. it was never safe."</p><p>Violet seemed to agree, laid out of the rock with her hands behind her head. Looking at Ketch, she pointed a long finger up to the sky, waiting expectantly.</p><p>"'stars'." he explained.</p><p>"Sssssstaaarrsss." she repeated "Staaars. Stars. Stars?"</p><p>"stars." Ketch confirmed.</p><p>"Stars." she nodded, satisfied she understood the word before looking back up at the sky.</p><p>It had been a while since Ketch had gone stargazing, so he pulled up next to Sunny, joining them in silently staring at the heavens.</p><p>"... it's nice here." Sunny said after a while.</p><p>"sure is." Ketch confirmed.</p><p>"may i ask... why we were chosen?"</p><p>"chosen?" he repeated.</p><p>"by the g... uh, the humans." she clarified "to live here. why us?"</p><p>Very gently, he tapped on her skull, just by the hole. She pulled a sad face, probably not having thought about it lately, and shuffled the flower over it.</p><p>"it would be dangerous for you out there." Ketch explained "that injury of yours makes you easy pickings."</p><p>"and if i wasn't injured?" Sunny asked "would we not have been chosen?"</p><p>"you weren't 'chosen' for anything." he told her "this is a sanctuary. a safe place."</p><p>"san...tuary?"</p><p>"yeah. everyone here is injured somehow, either in their body or their head. our human built this place so we could all live freely, safe and without cages."</p><p>"the human did?"</p><p>"yup."</p><p>"for us?"</p><p>"sure did."</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"why? that's just the way they are. they care about us."</p><p>Sunny ruminated on this a moment, looking back up at the sky. On her other side, Violet quietly practiced the word 'sanctuary'.</p><p>"are there... rules?" Sunny asked.</p><p>"you remember what papy said?" Ketch reminded her "no fighting, no-"</p><p>"no no, not that." she interrupted "i mean, rules for... uh... for breeding?"</p><p>He desperately fought down a laugh, noting how embarrassed and vulnerable she looked as her whole face lit up.</p><p>"you're allowed to." he inferred teasingly "you have someone in mind?"</p><p>"no!" she lied quickly, turning away from him "not you, anyway!"</p><p>This time he did laugh, so loud that even Violet looked over at him.</p><p>"of course not." he chuckled "even if you did like me, you'd be barking up the wrong tree."</p><p>"why?" Sunny asked innocently.</p><p>His brain came to a stop. While Sunny was pretty smart, it was difficult to gauge what she did and didn't have any concept of. It would be good practice for explaining it to the kids, he supposed.</p><p>"well, i... that is to say..." he attempted "i'm not particularly interested in... well, females are-"</p><p>"oh!" Sunny cried "you like males!"</p><p>Her words were so blunt it physically hurt, but at least she understood.</p><p>"y-yeah..." he confirmed.</p><p>"me too!" Sunny declared, shuffling closer "we have so much in common! what kind do you like?"</p><p>"i don't know if i have a type..." Ketch dismissed, feeling his skull heat up.</p><p>"but not edge, right?"</p><p>"edge?! sunny, he's my brother!"</p><p>"he is?!" she cried, clearly shocked "... were you the runt?"</p><p>If not for that hole in her head, she would get such a noogying for that...</p><p>"red and edge are brothers." she knew, either ignoring or unaware of his ire "so red is your brother too?"</p><p>"that's right."</p><p>"the alpha's are you brothers..." she gasped "that's cool..."</p><p>It took a second for what she said to tick over in his brain. When it finally clicked, he burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he tried not to straight fall on his back.</p><p>"o-oh my god!" he wheezed "sunny! i! ha! i have never heard that word used ironically!" </p><p>"word? what word? what did i say?"</p><p>Ketch gave up the ghost, collapsing down on his side and letting the giggles take over. Sunny grabbed his sleeve, shaking him as she demanded</p><p>"what did i say? what word?! tell me!!!"</p><p>while Violet looked on, confused and concerned, until Ketch finally pulled himself together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sound of your bag hitting the kitchen table was the final punctuation point on a very long day of meetings, debriefings, and q and a sessions. It was good form to meet with the other shelter owners in the franchise at least once a year, but you wished they wouldn't keep all their questions for the one time a year you got them all under the same roof.</p><p>On the side was a note, telling you your dinner was in the fridge, but you were filled up on stodgy buffet food and just wanted to go to bed.</p><p>"hey," a familiar voice greeted from the doorway "welcome home."</p><p>"Hey, Ketch." you replied, turning to face him "How you doing today?"</p><p>"tired." he confessed "you?"</p><p>You held out your hand, palm flat, and he shortcut up to it, flopping down happily.</p><p>"Tired." you answered, pulling out a kitchen chair and taking a seat "Anything exciting happen today?"</p><p>"nothing to write home about. how were the meetings?"</p><p>"Tedious. I'm happy to be home."</p><p>"are you heading to bed right away?"</p><p>"You have something in mind?"</p><p>"star trek?"</p><p>You laughed a little. Anything to do with science fiction.</p><p>"I could watch an episode or two." you confirmed, his bright smile easing your weariness "Just a couple, though. We need to start this whole circus again tomorrow."</p><p>"sounds tiring." he teased, stretching in your palm as you stood to move to the living room "don't know how you do it." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I also wrote <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093305/chapters/73289589">this</a> in one of my other fics. The Red in question is the one from LITN, but if you're desperate for a same size fic with Red and this reader, this is the only one you'll get!</p><p>Alternatively, you can find the (non-canon) middle school shenanigans of reader and their bitties in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361400/chapters/64205194">Welcome to Bitty Club!</a> for a bit of fluff and fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Never What it Seemed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On a completely unrelated note, I just discovered Puppet History on youtube, and let me tell you, I am DELIGHTED.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papy's jaw was slack as he clutched the letter in his hand, reading it for maybe the third or fourth time. You couldn't help the amused smirk that crossed your face as you watched his eyes dart over the words again, completely disbelieving. Everyone else sat around the dinner table looked on in interest, but you gave nothing away.</p><p>Finally, the bitty tentatively lowered the paper, giving you wide, uncertain eyes.</p><p>"C... Can I?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll take you." you agreed with a nonchalant shrug.</p><p>His eyes started to water, his skull nearly breaking from the smile he was trying to supress. It didn't take long before he stopped trying, letting out a loud, shrill scream, throwing the paper aside and grabbing the closest skeleton - BB - and spinning him around like a windmill. As he started running around the table top with BB over his head like an airplane, the other bitties started reading the letter, Red and Edge looking over Ketch's shoulder.</p><p>"whoa..." Ketch breathed as he finished.</p><p>"Impressive!" Edge agreed.</p><p>"has a bitty ever been invited to speak before?" Red asked.</p><p>"Not as far as I can tell." you confirmed "But they've never published academic papers before either."</p><p>Every last one of you could see that the letter wasn't addressed to Papy, but to you, since he had to put a human name on his paper to get it published, but that wasn't important. You had every intention of just standing there while he did all the talking, and smacking down any egghead that had a problem with it.</p><p>The Veterinary Society's annual gala was in less than a week, meaning your invitation was a bit last minute - the date on the letter suggested it was sent the very same day Papy's paper was published, which you took as a massive compliment. While there were lots of books and papers on the physical care of bitties, their psychological wellbeing was still a brand new frontier, and Papy's insights were sure to frame the debate. He wasn't going to be the keynote, but to be invited to speak after only one published paper was pretty unprecedented. </p><p>You took care of the little details while Papy prepared his lecture. Red and Edge still mostly fit in their suits from years ago, but you had to get Ketch and Papy their own. Poor Ketch looked about as comfortable as a cat in a jumper in his formal duds, and you swore he was going to flop down and give up on life any minute. Drama queen.</p><p>"Just admit you get a little fatter every year." Edge criticised as Red fussed with the waistline of his trousers.</p><p>"just admit yer a little more of a bitch every year." he shot back.</p><p>"No fighting." you scolded as you finished fixing your hair.</p><p>Finding your own outfit had been the hard part, trying to balance elegant and intelligent in a way that didn't look like you were trying too hard... fashion really was such bullshit. Somehow you managed it, finding something comfortable enough to wear all night while still looking professional.</p><p>"You look so pretty, mummy!" BB beamed up at you, stars in his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, sweetie." you replied.</p><p>"yeah, you look fancy." Stretch added.</p><p>The boys were not coming with you, since you weren't going to be home until gone midnight - well past their bedtime - but after the fox incident, you weren't going to just assume anything. Deedee stood to one side, adjusting Papy's tie and jacket as he fussed over his cue cards: she was the boys designated babysitter for the night so Lydia could work on an essay due on Monday. It was below her pay grade, being Captain of the Home Defence force, but she had insisted on taking the role when you asked her to find a volunteer.</p><p>"Have you finished your homework?" you asked.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"mostly."</p><p>"Sort of!"</p><p>"started it."</p><p>"I know what it is."</p><p>"i know <em>where</em> it is."</p><p>"Well, that's halfway there." you chuckled.</p><p>"You can count on me, commander!" Deedee assured, giving you a salute "I'll make sure it gets done!"</p><p>"I have every faith in you." you confirmed, pretending not to notice the way her chest puffed up with pride "Alright, everyone ready?"</p><p>"No!" Papy shrieked, fingers fumbling over the little papers "I will never be ready for this!"</p><p>"you're more than ready, bro." Ketch assured, rubbing his back "this is your<em> thing,</em> you know?"</p><p>"Eloquent." Edge criticised, before placing a hand on Papy's shoulder and leading him towards you "But correct. This is your subject area, you are the authority on it. All you need to do is tell the humans what you've learned, and you'll be fine."</p><p>"...I'll be fine..." Papy tried to convince himself "I'll be fine! I'm sure!"</p><p>"That's the spirit." you agreed, taking the bitties in your hands to get this show in the road.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Deedee was out of her element - she didn't really know much about children. Would they cry if she yelled at them? Probably. Yelling was how she commanded her soldiers, though, so that was kind of her default, leaving her at a loose end. She knew she could do it, though: if Blood Red could handle a couple of kids every day, she could handle them for a few hours! Papy believed in her, and you believed in her, and most important, she believed in herself!</p><p>She of all people wasn't going to let the fox incident happen again: none of her troops were keen to stare death in the face any time soon, thank you very much. At least skeleton bitties were pretty smart, so the boys learned their lesson well enough not to immediately repeat their mistake.</p><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" BB asked, sat on the floor with a massive bowl of ice cream in his lap.</p><p>"Hey, I won't tell your parents if you don't." she assured, wincing a little as Stretch practically hoovered his up.</p><p>She didn't like cooking anyway. Why not let them have ice cream for dinner in front of the TV? They'd finished their homework, they'd earned a treat.</p><p>With a click of a door, the other human, Lydia, wandered out of her room, looking stressed and pissed off. Studying law must be very difficult, she supposed. After making a mug of fresh coffee, Lydia checked in on the boys before going back to work, grumbling the whole time.</p><p>Deedee could handle this. She had backup if she needed it. How hard could babysitting be?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The gala was pretty much exactly what you expected - a bunch of aging nerds in rented tuxes standing around talking about their studies. The hotel had done a good job dressing up their events room, with a stage and podium on one side before the cluster of round tables, and an empty mingling area for everyone to congregate before the sit-down meal started. You took a flute of champagne from the waiter, but only so they didn't keep offering you one. When you were sure no-one was looking, you tipped half of it into a potted plant to make it look like you were drinking it.</p><p>"wasteful." Ketch teased with a dramatic gasp, sat on the same shoulder as Red.</p><p>"Cheap champagne gives me a headache." you excused.</p><p>As might be expected from an event full of vets and animal researchers, your boys weren't the only non-humans in the room: a few people had bought their dogs, one woman held a magnificent African Grey parrot on one gloved arm, and there were several other types of bitties in attendance. You were absolutely enthralled with the pair of white furred Boss Monster bitties, who were the size of one-year-old human children and spoke with with an educated elegance.</p><p>A newcomer in a crowd that had clearly known each other for years, you stood around awkwardly for a while, not sure what to do while the guys continued to keep Papy's anxiety under wraps. You eventually recognised one of the vets from a shelter you liaised with, and thus did the networking begin. As much as you had hated your school, at least it taught you how to pretend you were interested in whatever someone was saying while you exchanged business cards.</p><p>A lot of the attendee's knew you by reputation, despite your absence from the academic side of your work, and were very invested in how you handled the ex-fighting bitties. After a slow start, the mingling period ended before you knew it, and the sit-down lectures began as dinner was served. Placing the skels safely on the table, the guys encouraged Papy to eat something as he wrung his hands and paced a groove in the table cloth, going over his notes over and over again. It got the attention of the other people at your table, who gave him curious looks, but said nothing.</p><p>The other talks were interesting enough, even if they were more of Angela's thing. You made a note to tell her about a couple of them.</p><p>More important than that, though, was when it was your turn at the podium.</p><p>The boys leapt onto your shoulders, all of them tense as the eyes of the entire room settled on you on your way to the stage. Papy was shaking so hard you could hear him rattling, but you knew he had this - like Edge had said, he was the authority on this subject.</p><p>The crowds polite silence became curious muttering when you placed the well-dressed skeleton down on the podium and adjusted the microphone to his level. Ketch and Edge joined him, standing supportively at either side, while Red stayed on your shoulder, grinning down proudly. With the lights shining in your face, the seated crowd was almost invisible, just a dark mass of shapes and the occasional shiny surface.</p><p>Papy shuffled his cue cards again, before nervously tapping on the microphone to make sure it was working. When he looked back at you with a heartbreakingly vulnerable look, you gave him an encouraging smile and rubbed his back with your thumb. As he turned back to the crowd, a sense of calm washed over him, his posture straightening into something more confident. After one last pause, he started to speak.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Couldn't this wait, Gigi?" Deedee grumbled as she approached the monitors, where an unsure group of bitties were debating.</p><p>"Sorry, Captain!" the dog saluted "But it's the government human! I wasn't sure how to handle it."</p><p>Looking at the monitor showing the front door, Deedee saw the human woman that that lanky asshole was paired with, although this time she seemed to be alone. What was she doing here this time of night? What was her name again? Thornra?</p><p>"What do you want?" the captain barked as she pressed the intercom.</p><p>"Hi, it's Barbara." the government human replied after a moment "Sorry to come by so late, but my boss is really on my back about a report due tomorrow, and I need another copy of the paperwork I left here before. Are any humans home?"</p><p>Deedee didn't answer right away. Humans really were big fans of reports and paperwork, weren't they? You certainly spent a lot of time on them. That being said, she wouldn't begin to know where to look.</p><p>"... Ugh, hold on." she requested testily, steeling herself to ask the stressed human in the other room for help.</p><p>Who knows, maybe she would appreciate the break.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your faith in Papy was well placed - you knew that he knew what he was doing, but hearing him talk in academic terms to a room full of experts really cemented it in your mind. You only had to tell one person to shut up and listen when they objected to being lectured by a bitty, and your tone must have been far harsher than you thought as no-one else made a peep until he was done. He even got a polite, if confused round of applause when he finished, almost fleeing back to the safety of your hands now the hard part was done.</p><p>You had barely taken your seat when several people shuffled over, swapping chairs with others so they could catch you quickly when the lectures were over. Officially, once the last speech was done the event was over, but the only people who left right away were those who had to relieve their babysitters or attend to emergency patients. You sat right where you were as the table crowded with vets and academics who had questions for Papy, collecting more business cards with a patient smirk.</p><p>Papy lectured and debated for a long time, officially in his element, and anyone who dismissed his findings just because he was a bitty visibly lost the respect of the room, which was really something to behold. A couple of people quietly offered to buy him from you, telling you to name your price, but were sent on their way with a dry look and a raised eyebrow. After a while, you excused yourself to get another drink, leaving all four bitties on the table - you didn't need to be worried about someone making off with Papy when Edge and Red were around.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lydia did not appreciate the break.</p><p>Torn between her duties as Captain and her responsibilities as a babysitter, Deedee took the boys down to the foyer with her to watch the government human as Lydia looked for the paperwork she needed. Barbara was clearly curious, peeking around corners and doorways as much as she could from her position by the front door, but didn't venture further inside. Deedee wasn't letting her out of her sight, even as every other bitty in the sanctuary made themselves disappear.</p><p>After ten minutes of polite looking around and rocking on her heels, Barbara turned her attention to the three bitties on the table.</p><p>"Wow, you guys are the ittiest-bitties I've ever seen." she noted "How old are you?"</p><p>"We're five." BB answered honestly "In humans years, that's like... eleven? Twelve, maybe?"</p><p>"the maths isn't perfect." Stretch agreed with a shrug.</p><p>"Are there many babies here?"</p><p>"None of your business." Deedee responded for them.</p><p>"Just making conversation." Barbara said banally, holding up her hands.</p><p>"This ain't a breeding centre." she grumbled.</p><p>"Of course, of course, I'm sorry... so where's the boss tonight?"</p><p>"Mummy and Daddy went to the ball with everyone." BB told her "Uncle Papy is giving a talk on his paper."</p><p>"A bitty is?" the human clarified "How unusual. I wish I could have seen it." </p><p>"he's paving the road for the rest of us." Stretch agreed, subdued pride clear in his voice "if he can get them to take him seriously, it'll give bitties everywhere a voice."</p><p>"That sounds amazing." Barbara indulged, although her tone betrayed that she was simply humouring him "I didn't know your human had a partner. How long have they been together?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You stretched your tired shoulders as you waited for your drink. You didn't usually drink coffee this time of night, but you still had to drive home and put this stupid outfit away properly so it didn't crease for next time you needed it. You could still hear Papy's loud voice, sounding more confident every minute, and you couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Excuse me?" a soft voice called.</p><p>You looked around. An older woman approached you with a polite smile, a pair of Gaster-type skeleton bitties on her shoulders. As she introduced herself, you vaguely recognised her name, shaking her hand all the same.</p><p>"I have to say, I'm very impressed." she told you "I've been hearing about your work with the shelters for a while now, but I didn't know you were fostering education amongst your rescues."</p><p>"Fostering? Trust me, they couldn't be contained." you told her "Papy learned everything he knew pretty much on his own."</p><p>"Sounds about right for a skeleton." she chuckled, holding one hand up to the bitty on her right shoulder, who gave her fingertips a gentlemanly kiss "Once they find something they're interested in, all we can do is indulge them."</p><p>"Have you kept skeletons a long time?"</p><p>"Longer than I'd like to admit." she confirmed "What do your others like to do?"</p><p>"Edge likes being pretty." you told her with a smile "He'll do other things, but if there's any chance of scratching his face then he's out."</p><p>The lady and her bitties laughed.</p><p>"Ketch is a social butterfly, everyone in the sanctuary knows him." you went on "Red... is retired, mostly."</p><p>The lady took a moment to think through your words, eyes lingering on the table you left the boys on.</p><p>"... He's 'Blood' Red, isn't he?" she asked carefully.</p><p>"Was." you stressed "Just 'Red' now. Enjoying life being a father and watching crime dramas."</p><p>"He has a mate?" she gasped, her honest shock confusing you somewhat.</p><p>"Well, no..." you admitted "We rescued a couple of babybones a few years back."</p><p>"Oh, that makes sense." the lady sighed.</p><p>Seeing your honest confusion, she gave a self-conscious laugh, once again reaching for the bitty on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry." she explained "But I couldn't help but notice how much he adores you."</p><p>You opened your mouth to ask how on earth she could know that, seeing as you had been in the public eye less than forty minutes, but she continued without you having to say anything.</p><p>"The way he looks at you." she said "His eyes go as big as the moon. When you've been around bitties as long as I have, you get to know their body language pretty well. He's bonded to you, isn't he?"</p><p>That one you couldn't answer. You had barely spoken to Red about this, you weren't going to discuss it with a stranger. Luckily, your coffee was finally ready, and you were able to occupy your mouth with that instead. The lady seemed to understand, looking at you kindly.</p><p>"It's not that unusual." she assured "For anyone who understands that bitties are as much sentient beings as we are and not pets. Love in inevitable."</p><p>"With all due respect, I don't even know you." you defended "I'm not going to discuss something so personal with a stranger."</p><p>"It's only personal if you make it." she said cryptically "But I understand if you aren't ready to admit your feelings yet. It took me a long time as well."</p><p>The lady continued that patient smile as you looked at her in a new light. The bitty she kept raising her hand towards gave you a pointed look.</p><p>"Enjoy the rest of your evening, my dear." she bid, sliding you a business card "I hope we can catch up again some time in the future."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>FUCK THIS, FUCK THAT, FUCK EVERYTHING!! </p><p>Between study stress and PMS, Lydia was not having a good night, and now this stupid bitch leaving her paperwork to the last minute was only adding to her headache. Fair enough, your files were well kept, but there were SO FUCKING MANY of them that it took forever to find what she was looking for.</p><p>Finally clutching the copy in hand, she stomped down the stairs to the foyer, where what's-her-name was still waiting, and thrust the paper towards her.</p><p>"Here!" she barked "And don't leave it until last minute next time!"</p><p>"I am forever in your debt." she swore empathetically as she took it "Let me tell you, you should never trust interns to file things."</p><p>"Yeah yeah... where's Deedee?"</p><p>"She went to put the little ones to bed. It is getting late."</p><p>"Makes sense."</p><p>Without further ado, what's-her-name disappeared back into the night, no doubt to go back to the office to finish off whatever this report was. Lydia kept grumbling as she locked up the door and lowered the shutter, lamenting her own lost study time. As she went to go back up the stairs, she noticed something odd on the side table Deedee used as her post.</p><p>On closer inspection, it looked like a mixture of dust and sand, almost glittery in the light. What the heck was that?</p><p>Whatever, Deedee's post being a mess wasn't her problem. She went upstairs to finish her essay, checking on the big bitty house just long enough to notice the lights were off, so the boys were most likely already asleep. She certainly wasn't going to wake them up by jostling their house to make sure.</p><p>A hasty decision she would soon come to regret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shit's about to get serious...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Watching, Waiting, Anticipating.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW! Violence and death!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I can't believe the response from the last chapter! I haven't had this many comments on one chapter since the end of LFR XD</p><p>It was very tempting to just abandon the story there and let you all suffer 8) But I wouldn't do that, especially this close to the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was... off.</p><p>You felt it the second you walked through the door. It was something imperceptible, something you wouldn't have picked up on unless you lived here. You were used to things moving around, what with so many other beings in the building, but this was... different.</p><p>"i'll go let deedee off." Red sighed tiredly, cracking his neck "make sure she actually fed 'em."</p><p>"Ooh, me too!" Papy insisted, climbing over your shoulder to join him "She told me to tell her all about it, she's going to go nuts!" </p><p>With no further ado, they disappeared. On either shoulder, Edge and Ketch looked at you seriously.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Edge asked "You've gone all rigid."</p><p>"Something's off." you admitted.</p><p>"the appointment book is gone." Ketch noted.</p><p>You looked to the side table - sure enough, the appointment book was missing. The big red ledger was so notable that its absence stuck out like a sore thumb. There was no reason for it to be anywhere but on the table - had it fallen down the back? You sighed, hoping that the sick feeling running down your spine was just a case of fatigue aggravating past traumas, and leaned over to pull the table away from the wall to check.  </p><p>As you gripped the wood, something gritty and granular met the flesh of your thumb, the unexpected sensation causing you to snatch your hand back. You examined your thumb under the light, noting the slight glitter of the dust.</p><p>You knew what it was. You had worked with bitties too long not to.</p><p>"oh no..." Ketch breathed.</p><p>"Who?" Edge wondered.</p><p>There was an easy way to answer that - you tore up the stairs and into your office to check the security system. Gigi was, technically, on monitor duty - she was also fast asleep, the visible bump of her belly sticking out through her uniform. She shouldn't be on night duty right now, you'd have to talk to Deedee about it tomorrow.</p><p>You wound back through the black and white footage until you saw any sign of movement, grimacing at what you found.</p><p>That fucking government woman, Barbara. Why was she <em>inside</em> the sanctuary? At this time of night? When you weren't here?</p><p>You didn't like that. You didn't like that at all.</p><p>You could see Deedee at her post, keeping her eye on the unwelcome guest, with the boys behind her. Not ideal, but you understood her thinking. It seemed Barbara was standing there for a long time, judging by the way she shuffled from foot to foot. What had she been waiting for? She turned to the bitties on the table, making what was probably polite conversation.</p><p>"babe?" Red called from somewhere else in the flat "do ya know where deedee is? the boys ain't in bed and they ain't at her place either."</p><p>The sick feeling strobing up and down your spine went cold, freezing you to your core. On the screen before you, Barbara's entire posture changed, and before you could even wonder what was said, the human took up the heavy appointment book from the side table and...</p><p>You weren't sure who gasped, who swore, whose boney hands clacked noisily against their skull as they covered their mouth. You were numb as your brain tried to process <em>what the fuck</em> you had just seen. Before the boys could flee, they too no doubt frozen in shock, the woman grabbed them both, quickly shoving them into her handbag. No, into a box in her handbag. Was that a dampener box, like petshops used? Stretch wouldn't be able to shortcut out of that. Without a second thought, she shoved the appointment book in her handbag too, sealing it tight and straightening up like nothing had happened.</p><p>Two minutes later, Lydia stomped into the camera's view, moodily thrusting some paper at Barbara, who quickly left. Lydia spared the table a glance, but thought nothing of it before going back to studying.</p><p>It was clear as day what had happened. The only question now was why.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lydia was hyperventilating, trying not to rock back and forth as Grace consoled her, rubbing her back as they sat on the sofa. In the kitchen, you would hear Gigi howling in despair, the other dogs howling with her, but without the personal guilt. Angela was downstairs, dealing with the ... dust.</p><p>It wasn't kidnapping, the police said, just theft. It wasn't even burglary, since Lydia had let her in.</p><p>Lydia <em>let her in</em>. The few fucking rules you had in this place, and she broke nearly all of them in a moment of distracted stress. She <em>let. Her. In</em>. </p><p>Being angry with her wasn't going to be useful right now. You'd have plenty of time for that later.</p><p>It didn't escape your notice that Barbara pulled this on a night you weren't home. Had she planned this? Were those two watching the house? Was that why they were always hanging around lately, just waiting for an opening?</p><p>And why the boys? Baby Blues and Lil' Bro's weren't exactly rare, they weren't worth much - a couple hundred at the most. What was she really up to?</p><p>Despite being four in the morning, every last bitty in the sanctuary was awake. Half the Home Defence Force was checking every window and door, making sure the house was secure, while the other half performed a head count. Everyone had been asleep, or at their posts - if the loud thud of the appointment book hitting the table was heard by anyone, then they thought nothing of it.</p><p>Edge was searching the house. He knew it was fruitless, he saw the video with his own eyes, but he had to keep his feet moving. Papy was much the same, pacing a track in the top of the coffee table as he made another lap, hugging himself tightly and sobbing. Ketch was on the computer, looking up all that bitch's social media to try and get a track on her, while Red remain steadfastly on your shoulder - he was as close to you as physically possible, pressed against your neck, oddly still. You could only imagine what was going through his head.</p><p>You didn't have words for what was going through yours.</p><p>Deedee was dead. Dusted. For all her strength, bitties were such fragile creatures.</p><p>"hey!" Ketch called from the office "i got something!"</p><p>You tore your unblinking gaze from the front window and marched to the office. Ketch had found the bitch on facebook, and currently had the messenger window open. She had already replied.</p><p> </p><p>You:</p><p>where are the boys? why did you take them?</p><p> </p><p>Barbara:</p><p>They're fine. We're just having a little sleepover.</p><p> </p><p>Ketch looked up at you, not sure what to reply. You could hear Red hiss as he seethed at just the sight of her name. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves, bending over the laptop to reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You:</strong>
</p><p>Let's cut this cat and mouse bullshit, shall we?</p><p>What do you want?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Barbara:</strong>
</p><p>Straightforward as ever. I always liked that about you.</p><p>I want Blood Red. Hand him and his brother over, and you'll get the little ones back.</p><p> </p><p>"i knew it." Red growled "i fuckin' knew it, that bitch, that <em>bitch!" </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You:</strong>
</p><p>I don't understand - you had Red at your mercy years ago, why didn't you just take him then?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Barbara:</strong>
</p><p>I couldn't make him disappear with that boy scout paying attention.</p><p>It was going to happen when you signed him over, but no, you actually wanted to keep him.</p><p>I thought you were going to sell him yourself. Do you even realise how much he's worth?</p><p> </p><p>'That boy scout'? Did that mean Jackass Richard wasn't actually a part of this?</p><p>Damn, this bitch was a genius - her partner was so abrasive and obnoxious, no-one would even pay attention to what she was doing. How many fighting bitties had she made 'disappear' after they were signed over? Straight back into the ring, you were sure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You:</strong>
</p><p>Do you know how much I'm worth? I can match any offer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Barbara:</strong>
</p><p>Not this time, you can't. My employer has been waiting long enough.</p><p>Tell Red the Barracuda is expecting him.</p><p> </p><p>"barracuda?" Ketch asked.</p><p>Red growled, entire form seething with rage. You looked at him too, not able to answer Ketch's question.</p><p>"barry pike. the 'barracuda'." he eventually spat "the big boss of the fighting rings."</p><p>"You've never mentioned him." you pointed out.</p><p>"ya don't talk about the devil." he said "this guy ain't the lowlife's ya usually deal with, he's their bosses bosses bosses boss, ya dig? good honest folk like you got no reason to deal with the likes of him."</p><p>"we haven't heard from these assholes in years." Ketch reminded you "why now?"</p><p>"I have some theories." you admitted "The real question is... what the fuck are we going to do?"</p><p>"there's only one thing <em>to</em> do." Red knew "message that bitch back, ask her when and where."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>What was it with gangsters and warehouses? You'd been present at more than one raid on a warehouse, and you'd always found them to be such singularly unpleasant places. You could understand it as a secret hideout if they were at least being subtle about it, but all the Dodgy Fuckers hanging around outside as twilight turned once more to night, smoking and giving every passing plastic bag the stink eye really gave it away. They looked at you like you had grown a second head as you strode right past them, opening the door to the warehouse and letting yourself in.</p><p>They didn't stop you, though. Not that they could. Maybe they just recognised the bitty on your shoulder.</p><p>You nearly spat feathers when you saw Barbara approaching across the concrete floor, no doubt to meet you at the door as your meeting time arrived. She seemed surprised a moment that you had come in unescorted, before putting that banal fucking smile back on her charity-shop mannequin face.</p><p>"You're quite fearless, aren't you?" she complimented "Tell me, what's it like to be able to afford that kind of confidence?" </p><p>"It has it's drawbacks." you told her bluntly "Shit like this, for example."</p><p>"Well, it'll all be over soon." she told you with a smirk "Come along, let's not keep the boss waiting."</p><p>With no further ado, she turned on her heel and led you further into the warehouse.</p><p>You should have seen it before. You had been so focused on watching the other one... Barbara liked jewellery, all of it gold with at least one thing that sparkled. Her heels were Gucci, her skirt suit Pallas Paris, her watch Cartier. A woman of expensive taste without a salary to match - no wonder she was dirty. She probably didn't even think twice about the bitty lives she had destroyed, as long as she got her second paycheck.</p><p>It took every ounce of self control you had not to take a running jump with your fist straight at her face. You couldn't do anything rash until the boys were safely in your hands. You were shocked that Red was able to keep his temper, as you could hear him hissing as you followed the woman through the concrete and rusted metal halls.</p><p>Two large rooms caught your eye - one had a ring in the middle and was surrounded by stools, everything covered in a fine layer of glittering dust, while the other was stacked floor to ceiling with cages of bitties. Even with what little you saw in passing, you could see the state they were in - scarred, starved, traumatised. This was the biggest operation you'd ever seen, and by now you'd seen a lot of them.</p><p>The windows were covered in mesh grates, any doors covered by more goons. The only way out was going to be the front door.</p><p>Finally, the bitch opened a door, leading you into an office. Unlike the rest of the warehouse, it was lavishly decorated, with shag carpeting, patterned wallpaper and plush chairs. Tasteless. Like it had been plucked right out of the late sixties/early seventies by a colour blind idiot. The men who sat here were exactly what you had come to expect of these bitty abusing dirt bags - greasy, tracksuit wearing middle aged assholes who reeked of aftershave and wore far too many gold rings.</p><p>All eyes were on you as you entered the room. You knew they were appraising you, trying to figure out how much trouble you were going to be. You were doing the exact same of them.</p><p>The asshole behind the desk steepled his doughy fingers, looking over his tinted sunglasses with a particularly quizzical expression.</p><p>"...You," he began "Are the one who runs the Golden Valley Sanctuary?"</p><p>"Yeah. I recognise 'em." one of his lieutenants confirmed "I seen 'em take the stand against our guys a few times."</p><p>The asshole laughed, the unpleasant sound of an evil man in control of a bad situation. He asked for your name, introducing himself in turn as Barry Pike. The Barracuda himself.</p><p>"I must admit, I expected ya to be... older." he told you, still not having moved from his seat "To think that it's a fuckin' <em>child</em> that's been causing me all this grief... such a shame."</p><p>"Happy to be of service." you deadpanned.</p><p>Luckily for you, Pike seemed to appreciate your sass, laughing as he got to his feet.</p><p>"Ya've cost me a lot of money."</p><p>"I should hope so."</p><p>"Got some of my best guys locked up."</p><p>"Wherever possible."</p><p>"Yer currently withholding a lot of my valuable assets in that fortress of yers."</p><p>"As many as will fit."</p><p>Pike stopped in front of you, hands behind his back, and sneered down at you, barely even a head taller than you were.</p><p>"I bet ya think yer hot shit, don't ya, brat? Think you can run with the big dogs?"</p><p>"I've always preferred skeletons to dogs."</p><p>With barely a twitch of his face, Pike angrily swung his arm around to slap you. Unfortunately for him, he picked the side of your face Red was sat on, and earned himself a deep, deep gouge to the back of his hand for his trouble. Pike hissed and backed away, clutching his bleeding hand to his chest as his lieutenants jumped to their feet.</p><p>"Blood fucking Red." he greeted, baring his teeth at the bitty "It's been a while."</p><p>"where are my kids, asshole?!" Red demanded "if ya've hurt them, i swear to fuck-!"</p><p>"Who do ya think yer talkin' to?!" Pike spat back "Watch yer mouth, maggot!"</p><p>Red ground his teeth, barely stopping himself from growling. He knew he had to be careful, or you might never see the boys again. Pike straightened himself up, wrapping a handkerchief around his hand.</p><p>"Ya been learnin' some bad manners, maggot." he went on "Yer gonna need some re-education before yer big comeback match. Maggots should be seen and not heard!"</p><p>You could feel how tense Red was, glaring at Pike with every molecule of hate within him. On your other shoulder, Edge stayed quiet, watching everyone carefully.</p><p>"If I may ask, Mr Pike," you said politely, with just a pinch of passive-aggression "Why now? If getting Red back was so important to you, why did you wait so long?"</p><p>"Logistics, brat." he answered simply "Back when ya took him out from under us, ya were a no-one. All we had was yer address, and all it took was one botched attempt for ya to fly the coop. My guys musta staked that place out for months after that, but ya never came back. We shoulda known then we weren't dealing with just any punk kid."</p><p>That was them, back then? And here you thought it was just your average for-ransom kidnappers.</p><p>"Then what's-his-name went and got himself killed, thinkin' he could take Blood Red back on his own." he went on "And it turned out ya had connections with literal fuckin' <em>royalty? </em>Colour me impressed. We had to back off after that coup ya got caught up in, too many people were watching ya - the press, the secret service, ya name it. Then ya went a built that fortress of yers and dug yerself in like a fuckin' tick. Yer a real fuckin' pain in the ass, y'know that?"</p><p>"Happy to be of service." you repeated.</p><p>Pike laughed humourlessly, pulling a cigar from his pocket and lighting it up. At least now you could place where that awful smell came from.</p><p>It made sense that these guys would go to ground after the coup, even after what Red did to that guy - Cas' guys had followed you around for months after, and it took you even longer than that to get rid of the press. Fuck, to this day you sometimes spotted paparazzi taking your picture from a safe distance. They couldn't storm the sanctuary - the police would get there before they could even pry a shutter open - so of course they had to be sly about it.</p><p>"Luckily we still had Babs here on the payroll." Pike finished, gesturing to Barbara, who was reclining against his desk "I guess some things just require a woman's touch, y'know?" </p><p>"Most informative, thank you." you replied "So, where are the boys?"</p><p>Pike smiled through his cigar, nodding to one of his lieutenants, who opened a cupboard, taking out a small box. You were right - it was a dampener box, designed to stop bitties escaping. You wouldn't be surprised if these apes just carried them around day to day in case they spotted a bitty they could snatch. The lieutenant took up a cage that was little better than a chicken wire box and unceremoniously tipped the bodies within out.</p><p>You felt your hand reflexively twitch when you heard your babies scream, but kept your face neutral.</p><p>Both of them had red-rimmed eyes and bright tear tracks down their cheeks. How long had they been crying, traumatised and alone?</p><p>No, not now. You needed to stay calm for now. It was hard when they finally spotted you, crying out with hoarse, terrified voices.</p><p>"Mummy! Daddy!"</p><p>Their tiny hands reaching desperately out for you almost broke your resolve. Reds hand tightened in your hair.</p><p>"How do you want to do this, then?" you asked.</p><p>"This?" he repeated with a smile like a snake.</p><p>"The exchange."</p><p>"What makes ya think there's gonna to be an exchange?"</p><p>One of the lieutenants stood behind you, blocking the door, the other two taking their pistols from their waistbands. Pike stuck his hands in his pockets, giving you the most shit eating grin possible.</p><p>"Did ya really think I was gonna let this opportunity go?" he asked "Ya walked straight into the lions den, sweetheart. Not only do I get Blood Red, and all the money I've already made sellin' his comeback tour, but I get to remove the biggest thorn in my side since I started in this business."</p><p>Pike took a long drag from his cigar, holding the smoke in a moment before blowing it out his nose.</p><p>"That thorn is you, if that weren't clear."</p><p>"I did pick up on that, yes."</p><p>"Damn, ya've really got a pair of brass ones on ya, y'know that?" he complimented "Too bad ya playin' for the other side, ya coulda made it big workin' for me. And to think ya were bought down by somethin' as small as..."</p><p>Pike turned back to the cage, only to immediately do a double take.</p><p>It was empty.</p><p>"Where the fuck...?" he swore, spinning back to you.</p><p>Just in time to get a face full of mace. Red and Edge needed no further cue, summoning up their blasters and letting fly at the goons with the guns. Red blasted goon one right in the face, killing him instantly, while Edge aimed for the hands of goon two, scorching them right down to the bone and sending him into shock. You capitalised on their surprise, slamming yourself backwards into the guy behind you and winding him against the door, before spinning around kneeing him hard in the stomach, finally punching him in the face and sending him to the floor.</p><p>Shit, fighting was painful, and you hadn't even been hit. You'd hate to think how difficult that would have been if you didn't work out.</p><p>"BITCH!" Pike screeched, flailing wildly with one arm as he desperately wiped pepper spray from his eyes "FUCKIN' WHORE! YER FUCKIN' DEAD, YA HEAR ME?!"</p><p>"You can call me a punk." you told him "You can call me a brat or a bitch, but you can never call me a fool. Backstabbing and double crossing is business 101, and I knew there was no chance an asshole like you was just going to let me leave." </p><p>He continued to swear and stumble around blindly while you turned your attention to the last person in the room, who was looking a lot less smug now.</p><p>You wanted to bash her fucking head in. Grab something heavy and just let her have it, like she had done to Deedee. You were certain she could feel your hate, as she held up her hands in submission, backing away from you into the corner of the room.</p><p>"Wait, wait, be reasonable..." she all but begged.</p><p>You felt Red's skull lightly brush your cheek in a skeleton kiss before he said softly in your ear:</p><p>"i got pike. he and i got some unfinished business. ya can handle her, right?"</p><p>You knelt down, eyes not leaving Barbara for the second, and picked one of the fallen pistols off the floor, pointing it right at her.</p><p>"I got this, babe." you confirmed.</p><p>You could practically hear Red's grin. Pike let out a window-shattering scream as bright red bones pierced his feet, keeping him in place as Red leapt off your shoulder and onto his.</p><p>You didn't want to know what Red had planned for him. Considering the amount of pain and suffering he had caused him personally, not to mention the hundreds of other fighting bitties across the country, you were certain it wasn't going to be pretty.</p><p>"Start walking." you ordered Barbara, gesturing to the door "I got something I want you to see."</p><p>Barbara grit her teeth, keeping her hands up as she sidled past you carefully, her face going on a thousand mile journey. Fear, anger, confusion... envy?</p><p>You closed the door behind you, not even half way down the hall when you heard Pike let out his first pained cry.</p><p>"Y-You won't get away with this." Barbara had the nerve to tell you.</p><p>"What are you gonna do, call the police?" you challenged.</p><p>"With Pike gone there'll be a power vacuum." she pointed out "Whoever takes over from him will come after you - you'll never be able to walk down the street without looking over your shoulder again!"</p><p>"Let me guess," you replied "If I let you go, you'll talk to them, right? Convince them not to?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Shut up. I'm not interested in what you have to say."</p><p>With one final shove, you pushed her into the room full of cages, every last one of which was now stood open and empty.</p><p>"You think your fucking bitties will protect you?" Barbara spat, spinning to face you but kept at bay by the gun in your hand "Blood Red can't be with you every second of every day, and he's the only bitty with the strength to take down a human!"</p><p>"Alone, perhaps." you confirmed "That's the thing about bitties, though - there's never just one."</p><p>The shadows of the room started to writhe. Barbara spun around in confusion as the walls themselves started to undulate, the doors of the empty cages slamming shut.</p><p>"You monsters may not keep track of all the lives you ruin, but I do." you told her "And let me tell you - it's a much bigger number than you think."</p><p>On top of the cages, bitties started to gather. Up on the light fixtures, behind the furniture, out through cracks in the walls. One bitty couldn't take down a human, any more than one snowflake could cause an avalanche. That was how these bastards controlled them, keeping them separated, alone, scared and hating each other. You could tell from the horror on Barbara's face that the scale of the trouble she was in was finally dawning on her.</p><p>"You didn't really think I came alone, did you?"</p><p>"C-call them off..." she stammered "Call them off!"</p><p>"I don't control them." you answered simply "I'm their friend, not their master."</p><p>A bright flash of light caught both your attention - a dozen Grillbitties had huddled together, feeding off each others heat until they became a rainbow inferno. Packs of dogs barked furiously, some foaming at the mouth, while the birds and snakes bore their teeth and talons.</p><p>"You took my fucking kids. You put them in danger." you said calmly "You... you killed Deedee! A bitty who never did anything to hurt anyone!"</p><p>A furious murmur rippled through the hundreds of bitties like a wave. The ones newly rescued from their cages may not have known her, but they felt the fury of the ones you had bought with you.</p><p>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you?!" you screamed, losing your composure entirely.</p><p>"FIRE!"</p><p>The Grillbitties darted apart, but the damage was done, a tarp haphazardly thrown over some boxes quickly burning.</p><p>"Shit... shit!" Barbara swore, taking off like a rocket and nearly knocking you over as she barrelled past you.</p><p>Chances were pretty good that whatever was in those boxes was flammable.</p><p>"Get everyone out of here." you told Edge "Back to the van, quickly, make sure you do a headcount."</p><p>"What about you?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll take care of that bitch." you said coldly, Edge giving you a serious nod as he leapt off your shoulder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Edge didn't go on raids like his brother did - he didn't think he had the stomach for it. Seeing the conditions they were kept in with his own eyes, he knew that had been the right decision. The Sanctuary bitties knew the way out, the Home Defence Force forming a path and ushering everyone to the exit, their new colony neighbours blending in as if they had always been there.</p><p>Whatever was in those boxes had been very flammable indeed, the flames erupting up to the ceiling the second they burned through the cardboard. The fire hadn't been a part of the plan, but if Edge was anything, he was adaptable.</p><p>"Move it, move it, come on!" he ordered as the last of the crowd squeezed through the hole in the wall to the next room "Don't slow down now!"</p><p>With a final look around, he only spotted Sunny and Violet in the room.</p><p>"Is that everyone?" he asked.</p><p>Sunny turned to Violet, jaw quickly clacking in that secret language of theirs. Violet squatted right down like a frog, and with one almighty stretch of her long limbs, bounced herself all the way up to the ceiling, grabbing the light and hanging from it long enough to take a look around. She landed in a crouch before giving them the thumbs up.</p><p>"Everyone!" Sunny confirmed.</p><p>"Then let's go, ladies!" he ordered, gesturing them through the hole "I'll bring up the rear, get going!"</p><p>Any worries Edge might have had about Violet fitting through the hole were dispelled almost immediately as she slipped through on her hands and knees, followed quickly by Sunny. Edge looked back just long enough to see the flames spreading across the ceiling, completely overtaking that corner of the room, before he followed them - it wouldn't be long until this whole place was burning.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" a man swore.  </p><p>He spun around - a group of men were coming down a set of concrete stairs, understandably confused by the convoy of bitties stretching to the door.</p><p>Before Edge could react, the man furthest up the stairs was hit by a volley of bright blasts, sending him careening into the others. They fell in a pile at the bottom of the stairs, knocking the one at the bottom unconscious and getting tangled in each others flailing limbs. Ketch appeared on the metal bannister with a flourish, sliding down the slick coating - his blasters weren't strong enough to maim like his and Reds, but they could knock a bastard off his feet.</p><p>"Ketch, where are the boys?!" Edge yelled over.</p><p>"in the van." he assured with a wink "i was getting nervous for a while there, but our human really can keep them talking, huh?"</p><p>"The building is on fire, we're pulling out!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"oh, shit." Ketch gasped, eyes going wide "i'll go get red. papy's waiting for you in the van, get out of here!"</p><p>He disappeared immediately, shortcutting away.</p><p>"Vice Captain, we need to go!" one of the soldiers called "You guys are the last ones!"</p><p>"We're right behind you!" he confirmed, grabbing Sunny by the arm and pulling her after him, Violet already waiting at the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>You weren't going to let her get away.</p><p>You had never been a violent person - running and hiding was more your style - but this situation had awoken something dark inside of you.</p><p>Those were your children. She kidnapped your children, put them in danger. Who knows what they were planning on doing to them after they killed you: subjecting them to the same torment they put Red through was probably the best case scenario. She couldn't be allowed to get away with it. She couldn't be allowed to do this again, to some other family.</p><p>She killed Deedee. Swatted her like a fly with zero regard for her life. Loyal, determined, caring Deedee, the first of the shelter bitties to befriend Papy. You knew Deedee would die for the Sanctuary, for you, she cared about that place so much... But none of that mattered to Barbara, did it? Deedee's passion, her dedication, even her hatred of ice cream - none of that mattered to that bitch. She was just another bitty. </p><p>Tracking her wasn't difficult, her stupid Gucci heels clacking erratically on the concrete floors as she ran the best she could in a pencil skirt. You had the good sense to wear jeans and trainers, making far less noise as you chased her.</p><p>Bursting through a door, you came to a stop - some kind of storage area, crates and boxes piled high around you. You had no doubt that bitty fighting wasn't the only shady business these guys were involved with, these boxes holding anything from counterfeit goods to hot items. Barbara could be hiding behind any one of them, her high heels no longer giving away her location. You crept forward, peeking around the corners silently.</p><p>"Be reasonable!" she shouted, voice echoing off the high ceiling "Do you even know how to use that thing?"</p><p>You shot out a light, a hail of sparks and glass raining down onto the boxes.</p><p>"You'd be shocked the kinds of things we did in PE at school." you answered, still looking around "We did polo with actual horses. Clay pigeon shooting was a requirement."</p><p>"Fucking rich brat..." you heard her spit, no doubt through gritted teeth "But... think this through! I know you're angry, but you're not a killer!"</p><p>"I've killed before!" you yelled, shocking even yourself "I smashed a mans head in with a stone vase, and he didn't piss me off nearly as much as you have!"</p><p>A sudden scream sounded to your immediate right as Barbara lunged at you, knife in hand. You leapt back as fast as you could, but that didn't stop her slicing a deep gouge in your cheek, the side of your face scalding as the boiling blood started to pour down it.</p><p>With a mighty swing on your arm, you smashed the butt of the gun into her hand, forcing her inexperienced grip off the knife. The blade skittered away under a wooden pallet, unreachable by human hands. She recovered quickly, grabbing your hand wrestling you for the gun. The bitch was taller than you, but she was sleight and those awful heels were throwing off her balance, even as her long nails dug into your flesh.</p><p>You spun around, hoping to throw her into the boxes and get her off you. The good news was that it worked - the bad was that she managed to drag you down with her, the gun going off as your knuckles struck hard against the concrete floor. By some miracle the bullet was wild, hitting the concrete and plaster wall as you dropped the gun. The boxes you fell into broke, spilling something hard and heavy over you both.</p><p>Fuck, it hurt! It felt like a wall had fallen on you, the only thing that stopped you reeling from the pain was the adrenaline coursing in your veins.</p><p>The gun! Where the fuck was it?! Barbara was already scrambling for it, throwing the mess aside and cutting up her hands in her panic.</p><p>When you saw the black pistol in her hand, time slowed down. You swore the whole world stopped for just that instant, a triumphant smirk spreading across her face as she turned to you.</p><p>You acted without thinking, grabbing the first thing that came to hand and swinging as hard as you could.</p><p>The next few minutes were a mystery. You couldn't say what you had done, how long you were there.</p><p>In your hand was a brick, one corner of which was coated in cooling blood. Barbara was limp before you, covered in more bricks as the very same blood ruined her suit. </p><p>You had hit her right in the temple. She was dead.</p><p>You didn't feel good. You didn't feel anything. You must be in shock.</p><p>For the second time in your life, you had killed someone.</p><p>Only this time, you had done it on purpose.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a tight squeeze to get everyone back in the van - one of the walls was just layers of cages, every one of which was full to bursting, the rest of the bitties covering the van floor.</p><p>"All accounted for!" Papy declared from on top of the drivers seat as he finished counting heads, BB in his arms and Stretch wrapped like ivy around his waist "Where are Ketch and Red?"</p><p>"They're on their way." Edge told him, passing the last few bitties to Violet, who placed them in the van "They'll be here soon."</p><p>"EDGE!" was the only shrieked warning he got.</p><p>By the time he turned around, all the skeleton could see was a pink throat and a long jaw full of sharp teeth. The fleeting thought crossed his mind that his last living memory was going to be the smell of dog food, and what a waste that was.</p><p>A bright white light stole his vision, and for a moment he thought he must be dust. It was the pained and startled cry of the guard dog that told him he wasn't, the animal stumbling away yelping. He was numb as he watched it go, his brain not willing to register how close it had been to death. </p><p>He looked around - Sunny was panting hard, red smoke wafting from the hole in her head as she held her hand out straight. The blaster that formed behind her was large - much larger than the ones the guys made - and had a hole in its cranium much as she did. She had hit the thing right in its gaping maw with everything she had, sending it packing all by herself. It was..</p><p>"... Impressive." he admitted, seeing the diminutive skel in a new light.</p><p>Compliments would have to wait as Sunny collapsed to her knees, completely spent. Edge scooped her up before Violet could, herding them both to the van.</p><p>"Get in." he ordered "There are bound to be more dogs, we need to shut the doors."</p><p>BB's crying escalated into screaming, calling for his parents in a way that was hard to listen to as Edge finally clambered into the van, Violet pulling him up. A dozen soldiers grabbed the van door to pull it closed, only to stop short.</p><p>The front door burst open. It wasn't you that stumbled out, but Pike. Bloodied, broken, half skinned - Red had clearly had his fun with his former tormentor.</p><p>There was a shout. Pike had barely turned his head when the crack of a gun ran out in the air, what was left of his head falling away as he was hit.</p><p>Did the human soldiers even know who these people were, or were they just content to follow their kings orders without question? The goons that had been standing around outside were face down on the floor, hog tied with rifles aimed at their backs. That Carlyle and his team had time to fly all the way over from Cas' palace and agree to your plan, and still the local police refused to help you... it filled Edge with a cold rage. You were lucky to have friends in high places.</p><p>The front door opened again, calmly this time. As you stepped out, the angry orange glow of the spreading fire could be seen behind you. Carlyle holstered his gun, exchanging words with you before he gestured a few of this troops inside, no doubt to fetch the riffraff Ketch had knocked out. Ketch and Red were on your shoulders, safe and sound, and Edge let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.</p><p>Your face was placid, giving nothing away as you walked back to the van.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters left....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. An Extraordinary Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! Anyone who's interested can come say hi to me on tumblr @KassyMalone, where I occasionally post art, rambling thoughts, and a few ideas of what I'll be working on next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, here you were again.</p><p>Standing under the shower, turned as hot as it would go, fully dressed, just staring at the tiles.</p><p>At least this time you were standing.</p><p>How often were you going to find yourself here? Counting the spots in the grout while your mind tried to process the trauma you had just been through?</p><p>You weren't an adventurer. You weren't a soldier or a mercenary. You weren't some paranoid survivalist with a bunker full of guns in the woods. You didn't ask for any of this. You ran a bitty shelter, for fuck sake! Why did this shit keep happening to you? The only thing you ever wanted to do with your life was help bitties, live in your fucking house, and raise your fucking family. This kind of thing...</p><p>How many more times? How long until the water would never be hot enough to wash away your sins?</p><p>The first time had been an accident. This one was not. What would happen next time? How would it escalate? Would you be the hunter? Pick your target?</p><p>The thought made you sick. That wasn't the life you wanted, it never was. You didn't want to hurt anyone.</p><p>You didn't want to be hurt either. Organized crime, invading armies, kidnappers... were you just unlucky? Was that the payoff for all the advantages your parents wealth had given you?</p><p>There was a sharp knock on the bathroom door, rousing you somewhat from your shock. Carlyle's crisp, proper voice called to you from the other side, carrying easily through the wood.</p><p>"You've been in there for quite some time." he pointed out "I need to take a look at your wound before you turn in."</p><p>It took a moment for his words to sink in. When he knocked on the door again, it startled you so much you realised you must have been blacking out. You turned the shower off, grabbing the towel on the side by rote alone. The weight of your wet jeans made your steps sluggish, the denim slapping against the tile. You opened the door, little realising you had never locked it to begin with. Carlyle, ever the professional, had no outward reaction to the state he found you in. He simply took the towel from you, drying your face and hair the same way he would a child, before throwing it over your shoulders like a cape and leading you to the kitchen, where the first aid kit was already set up on the table.</p><p>The two of you were the only ones awake, at least on this floor. The silence was fragile, pensive, like a wound up animal waiting for the signal to fight or run. The white light of morning was just cresting over the houses and trees, challenging the tungsten bulb that illuminated the room. Sat here at your kitchen table in the morning light with Carlyle tending your wound... it felt almost nostalgic.</p><p>What an awful thing to be nostalgic for.</p><p>"I'm afraid this one may scar." he warned you, frowning at the gash on your cheek "It's deep, and I'm certain that knife wasn't sterile."</p><p>It hurt. The adrenaline was long gone, and the shock and fatigue was the only thing stopping the full brunt of the pain from hitting you. Tomorrow was going to be hell.</p><p>"Carlyle?" you asked.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Why does this keep happening to me?"</p><p>He didn't need you to elaborate, only taking a moment to move from the disinfectant to the wound strips.</p><p>"Extraordinary lives are rarely peaceful ones." he told you, almost as if reciting a mantra.</p><p>"I didn't choose an extraordinary life." you argued.</p><p>"My dear, no-one chooses it." he said "It's something written in the stars, long before any of us were born."</p><p>"I'm not the type to believe in fate." you told him certainly "I made every choice that led me here..."</p><p>You trailed off, not liking that train of thought. Having control over your own life was important to you, but you didn't like to think those choices led you to killing two people.</p><p>"Perhaps it's a little of both." Carlyle conceded "Fate laid many paths before you, each of them as extraordinary as the last, and you're the one who picked which one to follow."</p><p>"You're awfully insistent." you grumbled.</p><p>Carlyle smiled patiently, finishing with the strips and putting them away neatly before reaching for the square of gauze and roll of medical tape.</p><p>"Tell me," he went on "Do you consider the lives of your charges worth inherently less than human ones?" </p><p>"Of course not." you replied, confused by his question.</p><p>"Then tell me this." he said "How many lives have you saved? Not only with dramatic nights like tonight, but every day? How many of those tiny creatures downstairs are alive because of you? Because you built this place? Before this, there was nowhere for them to go. How many would have been put down because they couldn't live around humans?"</p><p>Your throat went dry. The simple answer was 'all of them'.</p><p>Carlyle cupped your uninjured cheek, turning your face towards him. This close, you could see crows feet he didn't have before, his salt and pepper hair turning pure white at its roots. His eyes almost twinkled as he gave you a kind, sympathetic smile.</p><p>"You don't think that's extraordinary?" he finished.</p><p>You couldn't reply. That had never been what this was about, but... you felt the weight of your actions on your shoulders like you never had before.</p><p>Maybe it was just how tired you were. When was the last time you slept?</p><p>Once again, Carlyle was able to understand without you saying a word, holding you close to his chest and helping you stand. Your legs felt like jelly as you plodded along the hall to your room, Carlyle holding you up the entire way.</p><p>The only real light in the room was coming from the large bitty house. Taking a peek in the windows, you saw all your boys crowded into Red's room. Red and Edge slept on either side of his large bed, with BB and Stretch between them, while Ketch and Papy were passed out on a blanket on the floor. The babies must have been too scared to sleep on their own, and you honestly couldn't blame them - it would be a long, long time before they were left alone again.</p><p>Just as you turned away, you spotted something else through another window - Sunny and Violet were in Edge's room, also sound asleep. You weren't sure what was more surprising: that they were willingly staying in the house, or that such a particular guy would let two messy ferals stay in his bed.</p><p>"Come now, I've turned down the bed." Carlyle told you, taking you gently by the shoulders "We should get you out of those wet clothes before you turn in."</p><p>"I'll take care of that." a voice from the door declared.</p><p>Angela blinked wearily, like she had just woken up.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Carlyle said.</p><p>"It's alright." she told him "I'll take it from here. You just... do whatever you do."</p><p>"By your leave, madam." he agreed easily, giving her a professional bow on his way out.</p><p>Angela closed the door softly behind him, sighing deeply as she made her way across the room. She winced when she saw the bandage over your face, showing how much she too had aged since you first met. Why hadn't you noticed, when you saw her practically every day?</p><p>"It's been a hell of a day, hasn't it?" she said "Come on, let's get these off."</p><p>By the time you were in your pyjamas, you could barely keep your eyes open. The clean sheets of your bed felt so soft and comfortable, you weren't entirely sure you would ever wake up. You barely registered Angela climbing into the other side and throwing the blankets over you both, stroking your shoulder in a way you doubted your own mother ever had.</p><p>"Go to sleep." you heard her whisper as your consciousness finally started to slip "I'll keep the bad dreams away."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>You had been right - when you finally woke up, your entire body was in pain. The dull, stiff ache of over exertion and fatigue was comfortably seated through your entire body, while the pain in your cheek was so sharp you swore you could feel the shape of it clearly. Since the human brain is only capable of experiencing one type of pain at a time, it strobed between the two, settling on your muscles when you tried to move and your cheek when you didn't.</p><p>"hey, don't get up." a rough voice urged "unless ya gotta pee, then i'll get someone."</p><p>You coughed out a laugh, happy to lie here on your back and take stock for a while. You felt Red uncurl himself from where he was lying on your sternum, his course little hands and the softness of his socked feet as he pushed himself up, stretching before shortcutting onto the pillow by your head. Somehow, despite every molecule of your body complaining, you managed to lie on your side to face him, luckily not on the bandaged side.</p><p>"too bad that ain't a little higher." he said, tapping on his skull "we woulda matched."</p><p>"I'd probably lose my eye." you pointed out.</p><p>"if ya did, i'd just have to sit on yer shoulder every day from now on and be yer eye for ya."</p><p>You couldn't help but smirk at the image as he got comfortable, mirroring your posture.</p><p>"Where are the boys?" you asked, your voice cracking from how dry your throat was.</p><p>"with papy." Red told you, his casual shrug betrayed by his serious expression "he's gonna be workin' with them for a while, guidin' them through the trauma... ya know how he does."</p><p>"He's got the experience." you agreed.</p><p>"don't think i'm gonna have my own bed for a while," he went on "but when i think of the alternative... fuck, babe, i'll take the kids bunkin' with me for a couple months over never seein' them again."</p><p>"Every time." you knew, ignoring the painful twist of your heart at the thought of what could have been.</p><p>"how ya feelin'?" he asked, reaching over and gently stroking your nose "ya been asleep a long time."</p><p>"Everything hurts." you told him honestly "... I killed someone."</p><p>"... yeah, i figured." he answered carefully "but ya did the right thing."</p><p>"Objectively, maybe... the law may not see it that way."</p><p>"and who's gonna tell them? carlyle and his guys, who ain't even in the country as far as anyone's concerned? those punk nobodies from pike's gang that they left hogtied for the fire brigade? who's gonna believe them?"</p><p>You scoffed. If you were in the police, you wouldn't believe that a black ops team had appeared from the shadows to break up their bitty fighting ring either. Even if they investigated, what would they find? If there was anything left of that warehouse, it would only be proof of their crimes, not yours.</p><p>The thought punched you in the stomach. Your crimes...</p><p>"hey." Red ordered sternly, grabbing your nose "don't do that."</p><p>"...That?"</p><p>"don't blame yerself." he insisted "i know what's goin' though yer head - same thing that went through it after ya iced that guy in the palace. killin' may not ever be morally right, but... babe, life ain't that black and white. ya did the right thing then, and ya did the right thing now."</p><p>Red spoke with such conviction, you couldn't help but believe him.</p><p>You couldn't regret the actions you had taken. A bitty life wasn't worth less than a humans, of that you were sure. For those boys, who you had raised as diligently as if they were your own flesh and blood, you would have walked into the building even if it had been on fire when you got there.</p><p>"It isn't right... that this was the best course of action." you told him "I shouldn't have to be this way."</p><p>"in a perfect world, i agree." Red replied, his eye lights softening around the edges "but this ain't a perfect world, we just gotta make the best of the hand we're dealt... but hey, look on the bright side! soon as we're done processin' the new guys, things are gonna get real quiet around here."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"with pike and his gang taken out? ya better believe it - those assholes were the big kahuna's of the fightin' rings for the whole country. it'll take whatever bastard tries to take over from him a long ass time to rebuild, if they ever do. we sure as hell won't get an influx this big again."</p><p>You hummed, feeling your consciousness wain for just a moment as you closed your eyes.</p><p>"Quiet sounds nice." you thought.</p><p>"quiet's all i ever wanted outta life."  Red agreed "no fights, no rings, just us and our family, doin' what we do. if i gotta throw down to protect that every now and then, i'm happy to do it."</p><p>His eyes flicked over your face, his expression complicated as his tiny fingers flexed, still on your nose.</p><p>"never figured ya for the kind of momma cat that went for the jugular." he said "i guess i shoulda known better by now - whenever ya backs hits that corner, ya always come out swingin'."</p><p>"I'm not a fan of corners." you grumbled.</p><p>Red grinned, trying not to laugh. You weren't sure what was so funny, or how cats came into the equation, but let him have his private joke.</p><p>"i'm so lucky to have ya as my human, babe." he told you, fixing you with an unbearably fond gaze "i don't know how i'd live without ya."</p><p>He would be fine, you were sure. Different, but fine. He was strong.</p><p>You remembered clearly your life without him. A quiet, still world, white, grey and beige. Cold, distant, alone. Everything started to change when he came along - a drop of bright red in a monochrome world, its existence alone demanding your attention. You could have lived and died in that nothing, had he not come along... had he not come home. Now every day was a rainbow, a parade of noise and movement.</p><p>He could say whatever sweet words he wanted about how miserable he'd be without you, but you knew in your heart that you were the one who was saved.</p><p>"I love you." you told him "You know that, right?"</p><p>The skeletons eyelights shrunk for just a moment, before blooming to fill almost the whole of his sockets. He grinned like he didn't know what else to do, squirming and fiddling his hands, not sure where to look.</p><p>"i...i know..." he said as his blush overtook his skull "... still nice to hear ya say it, though."</p><p>"Mummy?"</p><p>You looked up, the complaints of your body reminding you the state you were in. You barely had time to register the bright blue and orange eyelights at the end of the bed before they were sprinting towards you, tiny legs stumbling on the duvet before collapsing onto the pillow between the two of you. You had to laugh as the boys hugged your face, so happy were they to see you, cupping their backs with your other hand.</p><p>"Oh my god, we were so worried!"</p><p>"you were asleep forever!"</p><p>"We thought you'd never wake up!"</p><p>"we were so scared!"</p><p>"We were SO SCARED!"</p><p>"Hey now," you soothed "As if I would leave you."</p><p>The boys dissolved into overwhelmed sobbing, not emotionally mature enough to express the enormity of everything going through their minds any other way. You moved your hand briefly to let Red join the huddle, before holding all three close to you for a long, long time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a nice day. All the spring flowers in the garden were blooming, and the air was pleasantly warm with little more than a light breeze. Four wooden pallets, covered by sheets of MDF, acted as a deck for the Sanctuary bitties to stand on so they wouldn't get lost in the grass. Those who couldn't bare to be outside, even for this, watched from the windows of the conservatory, while the fully aquatic bitties squished themselves into the temporary tanks by the back wall. Everyone was wearing something white, even if it was only a band on a limb or other appendage.</p><p>Deedee wasn't a fan of black, it reminded her too much of her ring uniform. White was a much better colour for her.</p><p>"Deedee was a natural born leader." you told the gathering, stood beside the small side table that held the bottle of her dust "She led where others would follow. She was the first of the Sanctuary bitties to give herself a name, the first to step foot on the premises, the first Captain of the Home Defence Force... in a way... sad as it is... it's almost fitting that she be the first to die here, too."</p><p>There was hardly a dry eye in the crowd. Stood at the back, the humans in attendance stayed quiet and respectful.</p><p>"She was brave, loyal, and fierce." you went on "She gave nothing short of everything for what she believed in. For the Sanctuary, for the colony... for her friends."</p><p>You glanced at Papy - he was holding himself together, but the orange stain around his sockets betrayed how he was really feeling. Deedee had been his first friend outside of the family, the first of the Red Room bitties to talk to him and take his therapy seriously.</p><p>She was the first of many things. A true trailblazer. </p><p>"It'll be a long time before we see the likes of her again." you knew "But let us not remember her by the circumstances of her death... a tragedy, in the line of duty... but by her life. Her strength, her valour..." you laughed "Her single-mindedness."</p><p>A chuckle spread through the crowd. If Deedee was anything, she was that.</p><p>"Since she did die in the line of duty, I've decided to do something a little different." you announced "I've commissioned a coloured glass mural to go over the front door - Deedee's dust will be mixed with the blue glass at the centre, so she'll always be able to watch over this place. Protecting the Sanctuary, the colony, was so important to her... I think it's what she would have wanted."</p><p>Nobody disagreed with you. Many tiny heads were nodding.</p><p>"Should any other bitty die protecting this place - and I am <em>not</em> encouraging anyone to do something dangerous - one of the panes will be removed and replaced with one containing their dust."</p><p>You sincerely hoped that the blue pane would be the only one, but life hadn't been that kind to these creatures.</p><p>"So, let's take the day to remember Deedee's life." you finished "Her smile, her laugh... commit them to your memory, so every time you look up and see that mural, you'll see them too."</p><p>You weren't sure what else to say. You had never attended a funeral before, let alone led one. You very much doubted a priest would officiate a funeral for a bitty.</p><p>You stepped aside to let those who wanted to speak take their turn, hanging back with the other humans. Angela and her husband, Grace, Susan and all the volunteers from the shelter, Carlyle and... Lydia.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think it's time you moved out."</p><p>You didn't want to do this in front of everyone. You weren't about to make a scene, but you couldn't put this off.</p><p>The two of you stood in the now empty garden, lit only by the stars and the light that shone down from the upstairs windows, where the rest of the wake was starting to wind down. Lydia couldn't look at you - she knew this was coming as much as you did. To your credit, your voice was even, calm... and cold.</p><p>"I... I understand you're angry-" she started.</p><p>"Angry is an understatement." you interrupted "It's nothing short of a miracle that things ended as well as they did. Do you have any idea what would have happened if that bitch hadn't been alone that night? Who knows how many people she could have let in while you were on that wild goose chase."</p><p>"I couldn't have known what was going to happen!" she argued.</p><p>"You're right." you conceded "But you're smart enough to know that someone just turning up in the middle of the night, on one of the few nights I'm not home, with an obviously flimsy excuse, is incredibly suspicious."</p><p>"I made a mistake!" she pleaded "I'm sorry!"</p><p>"I can't afford mistakes like this." you told her coldly "My security procedures are in place for exactly this reason, and if I can't trust you to respect those procedures, then you need to leave."</p><p>Lydia looked at you like her heart was breaking. You knew that she felt guilty about what happened, and as your oldest friend you of course wanted to forgive her... but on the other hand, she had every reason to feel guilty about this.  </p><p>"Lydia," you replied when she whined your name "If you want any chance of saving our friendship... then you need to leave. I just... can't have you here any more."</p><p>She opened her mouth to reply, but seemed to think better of it. She thought deeply about your words, hands fussing with the hem of her shirt.</p><p>"I understand." she said quietly "I'll be gone next week."</p><p>Without another word, she practically ran past you into the house, not even slamming the back door behind her.</p><p>You tried not to be angry with her. You knew people made mistakes, and you shouldn't hold this over her head forever.</p><p>But that mistake was the reason you had to hold a funeral, and could have been the reason for many, many more.</p><p>You would get past this... probably.</p><p>You hoped.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Knowing there was no way in hell you would let a moving company into the Sanctuary after what happened, Lydia roped her father and teenage brother into helping her move. Since most of the large furniture in the house was yours, everything she had fit neatly into the back of a rental van. You didn't know if she was moving back in with her parents, or going to her own place. At this point, you didn't much care - it wasn't like she was going to be homeless.</p><p>You stood at the front door like a bouncer at a night club, only moving out of the way when one of those three needed to pass. Until the move was finished, all bitties secluded themselves to their units - having the front door just stood open, after everything that happened... it would probably be a long time before they felt safe again.</p><p>When Lydia and her brother ran to the corner shop to get more packing tape, Hank took the opportunity to approach you.</p><p>"Hey, kiddo..." he started unsurely "Is everything okay between you two? Did you have a bad fight? I mean, this is awfully sudden-"</p><p>"Something like that." you replied vaguely.</p><p>After all the illegal shit you had done... he was the last person you could tell the truth to. Lydia knew that too - what really happened would just have to stay between you.</p><p>"Stubborn as ever." Hank sighed "Both of you."</p><p>"Yeah, well..." you grumbled, somewhat proving his point.</p><p>He startled you by suddenly pulling you into a hug, his familiar smell enveloping you.</p><p>"I worry about you, you know." he said "I was relieved you two at least had each other, but you living here all alone..."</p><p>When he pulled back, he wore a serious expression, keeping his hands on your shoulders.</p><p>"Call me more often." he ordered "Just to let me know how you are. Come have dinner with me once or twice a month. Just... don't lock yourself away in the castle, kiddo."</p><p>For a moment, you weren't sure how to respond. Despite everything, you were finally able to recognise that expression.</p><p>"You realise you're the closest thing I've ever had to a father, right?" you found yourself saying.</p><p>"Of course." he answered easily, like it wasn't even up for debate "So start acting like it and call me more often, okay?"</p><p>You couldn't help but smile, huffing out a laugh.</p><p>Lydia and her brother were back before you knew it, the trio loading up the last of her boxes when a very unwelcome figure strolled up to the gate.</p><p>Richard, that lanky streak of piss, with a black folder in his Frankenstein hands. Your hackles rose just at the sight of him, and you had to force yourself to stay calm as he approached the front door. Sure, Barbara had said he had nothing to do with anything, but why the fuck should you believe her?</p><p>"What's all this?" he pried casually, gesturing to the boxes in front of the house.</p><p>"None of your business." you grumbled, as impassable as a mountain in front of the door "What do you want?"</p><p>"I've come at a bad time..." he realised, actually picking up on your tone for once "I just came to give you this."</p><p>From the black folder, he pulled a white A4 envelope, handing it to you unceremoniously.</p><p>"And this is?" you asked.</p><p>"Your certificate of recommendation." he told you, as if he expected you to know what that meant "Now that our investigation is over, we're happy to recommend the sanctuary as a rehabilitation centre for fighting bitties. You're actually doing great work here."</p><p>Was that... a backhanded compliment?</p><p>"It's a relief not to have to put so many down anymore." he confessed "And having official government backing will open up more funding opportunities for you as well."</p><p>"A relief?" you parroted before you could think better of it "I thought you enjoyed putting helpless bitties to sleep?"</p><p>"Why would I enjoy that?" he asked, looking almost hurt.</p><p>"You certainly seemed to when I went to pick Red up." you recalled.</p><p>"I like not being surrounded by assholes." he admitted "But I was only doing my job. There were far more bitties back then than there were places who knew how to deal with them. Putting them down was kinder than leaving them in those cages for the rest of their lives."</p><p>"Whatever helps you sleep at night."</p><p>Richard just sighed through his nose. How dare he be acting like a reasonable person for once. </p><p>"Well, let me get out of your hair." he said diplomatically "I can see you're busy."</p><p>It wasn't until he was at the gate when Richard stopped, tapping his leg a few times uncertainly before turning back.</p><p>"Hey," he said "If you... if you hear from Barbara for any reason... will you call me?"</p><p>Oh. He really was innocent. His face and posture was the most open and vulnerable you had ever seen from him.</p><p>He had no idea.</p><p>"Sure." you agreed with feigned confusion "Everything okay?"</p><p>"No-one's seen her in a while, is all..." he confessed "We're all getting pretty worried."</p><p>"I see... I'll let you know if I hear anything."</p><p>Richard gave you a strained smile, nodded curtly, and left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure it's okay to use a commercial airline?" you asked, looking around at the soldiers blending in with the crowd in the departure hall "Considering?"</p><p>"It's actually the best way." Carlyle assured, the only one obviously paying attention to you "Since we were here for a bachelor party, rather than in any official capacity."</p><p>You wondered what excuse they used. How they got the weapons and equipment, you didn't want to know.</p><p>"Well, say hi to everyone for me." you asked him "And thank them again, for all their help."</p><p>"Of course." he agreed "Despite everything, it was nice to see you again."</p><p>"I hope next time we meet, it can be when the world's not on fire for once."</p><p>Carlyle seemed surprised a moment, his professional mask slipping, before shooting you that patient smile of his.</p><p>"Until next time, then." was all he said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a quiet journey home. You didn't even turn on the radio in the car, just listening to the engine and the noise of the motorway and city streets that found their way through the window. Your mental silence was louder still, finding your way home by rote and muscle memory, a journey your brain immediately discarded all knowledge of as soon as it was over.</p><p>The world seemed muted, somehow. Desaturated. Every noise was tinged with static, every colour covered in grey. The only thing that felt heavier than your limbs was your heart, which sat like a lead weight in your chest, suspended by strings from your tired, tired shoulders. The clack of the front door closing, the whirr of the shutter making its way down, were somehow the loudest sounds in existence, followed by the deep sigh that left your mouth as you leaned back against the cool wood, closing your eyes for just a moment.</p><p>Silence greeted you. White, grey, and beige. The oppressive emptiness of a house no-one lived in. The coldness of the air that seeped into your skin as you stood there alone.</p><p>Alone...</p><p>"welcome home."</p><p>You opened your eyes. In this world of desaturated grey were two bright red lights, and the glint of a gold tooth. A rough, demanding voice broke through the static.</p><p>Red was stood casually at Deedee's old post, hands in his pockets, just waiting for you.</p><p>The static started to fade, replaced by the hubbub of the colony going about their business.</p><p>"ya look exhausted, babe." the skeleton sympathised "ya want me to make dinner tonight?"</p><p>"Mummy!" a high voice yelled before you could answer, bright blue and orange joining your visual spectrum "You're home! Look, we made friendship bracelets! What do you think?"</p><p>"bb used, like, every colour." Stretch announced "it looks like a rainbow threw up on it."</p><p>"It does not, you're just boring!" his brother argued.</p><p>"hey guys, let's not start this the second somebody gets home." Ketch soothed as he followed them.</p><p>"That's right!" Papy agreed, walking beside him "There'll be plenty of time to argue after dinner!"</p><p>"that's the spirit."</p><p>"Don't encourage them." Edge grumbled over the intercom "And make two extra portions - Violet and Sunny will be joining us."</p><p>A round of scandalous 'oooh's emanated from his brothers, and you could just picture his skull lighting up as he spluttered, releasing the intercom button in embarrassment.</p><p>You held out your hands for the skels, who didn't hesitate to climb on. You felt their weight, their warmth, as they settled on your hands and shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>You were many things. Stubborn, responsible, caring... a killer...</p><p>But alone?</p><p>No, you were never alone.</p><p>The colours of the world came back one by one as you made your way up the stairs to start making dinner. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A somewhat sombre chapter after the last one's excitement. </p><p>There's only one chapter left. How is this all going to end?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Independance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter Q^Q</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young woman led the little boy along the hallway by the hand, his other clutching his stuffed dog toy. There was a big gap between the siblings - twelve years, to be exact - but Lily wouldn't have it any other way. Ame was such a sickly child, so shy and soft, that she was glad she was almost an adult so she could help her mother take care of him.</p><p>Finding the room she was looking for, Lily peeked in to make sure there was no-one running around the floor before entering.</p><p>Previously a bedroom in the surprisingly humble flat (for the people they knew, anyway), it was now what was known as the 'skeleton hamlet'. There were half a dozen large bitty houses, that at a glance would be mistaken for fancy doll houses, arranged in a semi-circle at the front of the room. A false wall had been constructed behind , complete with a door, which Lily could safely assume was storage. Up on the walls, it seemed new construction was taking place, the outlines of houses being built directly into the building taking shape.</p><p>"This is cool, huh?" she said to her brother, who looked around with those big eyes of his "It's like Daddy's spider room, but for skeletons."</p><p>"Skellingtons?" he repeated, not sure what that meant.</p><p>Lily couldn't help but smile, happy as ever to be able to teach him things.</p><p>"Stretch, BB, you guys here?" she called.</p><p>There was a couple of <em>thunks</em> from one of the houses before part of the front wall opened, revealing one of the upstairs bedrooms. A lanky skeleton bitty in an orange hoodie, freckles still bright as day on his face, looked surprised a moment, before settling back into a lazy smile.</p><p>"hey lils." he greeted "what's shakin', bacon?"</p><p>Lily urged Ame to sit down on the floor, placing herself beside him.</p><p>"Ame doesn't remember you guys." Lily told him "And he doesn't know what skeletons are."</p><p>"third year in a row." Stretch shrugged as he flopped back down onto his desk chair, which wheeled back a few millimetres "i guess we just don't see you guys enough for it to sink in. hey, ame."</p><p>"...Hi..." the only-just six-year-old replied unsurely, hugging his stuffed dog.</p><p>"Where's BB?" Lily asked.</p><p>"took the kids to the play park." he shrugged again "wants to wear them out before the party, y'know? we got a babysitter, but the four of them are hellions when given half a chance."</p><p>"I can imagine." she chuckled "Hey, I saw that speech you gave to U.N! Is it true they used to sell bitties in pet shops?!"</p><p>"up until twelve years ago." he confirmed "it was one of our first major victories - the decent ones just turned into bitty centres, so it was a good way to pick out the unscrupulous ones. you thinking about finding a partner?"</p><p>"Ame's still a little young to be around bitties." she reasoned "My fathers spiders can at least climb the walls, y'know?"</p><p>"not a spider fan?" Stretch asked with a knowing grin.</p><p>"They're alright." she insisted, now her turn to shrug "I was hoping to find someone fluffier, maybe in time for uni?"</p><p>"well, fill out the form." he suggested "i'm sure we can match you with a great partner - we've got a couple wines at the adoption centre that would love to go home with a literal princess." </p><p>"Wines aren't fluffy though."</p><p>"wines are plenty fluffy." Stretch joked, looking aside.</p><p>Lily's phone went off - her mother was wondering where they were.</p><p>"We should go back." she told the skeleton "Want to come with us?"</p><p>"i still need some mental preparation." Stretch confessed "i'll be down before it starts though."</p><p>"Alright, see you soon."</p><p>As Lily led her brother out, she was struck by inspiration at the sight of the large front window, picking him up so he could see.</p><p>"You can see the whole place from here." she told him "When I was your age, all of this was just houses."</p><p>"All of it?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Where did the people go?"</p><p>"They moved out."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Lots of reasons." she supposed.</p><p>Reasons that you capitalized on, buying one property after another to expand. The Independence Bitty Centre, as it was now known, covered twelve acres, which included a state-of-the-art medical centre, an adoption centre, and several different colonies in the houses that couldn't be demolished for whatever reason. Her favourite was the aquarium - while she didn't want an aquatic bitty for a partner, the living space was undeniably beautiful, and seeing them all swimming around their houses and even fields together was something else. Tomorrow, Lily planned on taking her brother through the park to the education centre, where he could learn more about bitties and their history.</p><p>The Red House was off limits to visitors, not only because the owner lived there, but because the bitties that lived within had, for their own reasons, chosen to live away from all other humans. Most of the bitties in the other colonies wanted to find human partners, but it was all about finding the right match - no-one could just turn up with a wad of cash and take home whoever they wanted. That wasn't how it worked any more.</p><p>Lily found her parents in the back garden where she left them, talking to some guy named Hank that she didn't know very well. The two nodded in unison, opening their mouths to respond at the same time. The King and Queen's marriage was the envy of every couple in their country, maybe even the world - they were best friends and clearly adored each other, always laughing at inside jokes and working off each other. Lily hoped she would be half as lucky in her future marriage to be so in love with her partner (even if she was ignorant as to certain details).</p><p>Beside Hank stood Lydia, who she did know. Somewhat. She was an old friend of her parents, and took care of their legal business in this country. Her wife was picking over the buffet, smacking the hands of their five adopted children when they reached for something bad for them. All five of them were dwarves, the same as Lydia, because when she made a decision she really stuck to it.</p><p>Beside Lydia's wife was Lily's uncle, Connor - tall, handsome, genuinely charming, and a doctor to boot, every girl in their country had at least one poster of him on their walls. He pulled a face when his brother danced over to him, taking a kebab of yakitori from his plate.</p><p>"You heard from Hana?" he asked, mouth full of chicken.</p><p>"Yeah, she got called in to surgery." Connor told him, holding his plate out of his reach "She'll be here in a couple of days."</p><p>"Perils of being the best, I suppose." her father sighed, jostling playfully for the plate.</p><p>"Knock it off." the younger brother chastised in the same manner, grabbing him by the face and pushing him back "What did I tell you about watching your salt intake? You want to have a stroke before you're fifty?"</p><p>"Lily, don't let Ame pick at the food." her mother asked, ignoring her husbands juvenile display "Some stuff has peanuts in."</p><p>"I won't." she promised, wandering over there anyway.</p><p>"Don't worry, everything with peanuts in on a red plate." Angela told her, stood on the other side of the buffet table "And vegan stuff is on green plates."</p><p>"Did you do that just to annoy my father?" Lily chuckled.</p><p>"Added bonus." she said with a wink.</p><p>After her husbands death to cancer, Angela had shaved off her long dreadlocks, and was now sporting a bright pink fauxhawk. Growing old gracefully was nowhere in this grandmothers priorities, as she still wore brightly coloured hippie clothes and sandals, even on the two days a week she still worked as a vet. The woman standing awkwardly at the table beside her could not be more different - pale pastel linens, pearls, manicured hands and a perfect updo - who was probably the very definition of a wealthy older woman.</p><p>"Oh Lily, there you are." she greeted "My, how you've grown! You're actually starting to look pretty now."</p><p>"So close, Claudia..." Angela exasperated "Try again."</p><p>Claudia looked at her, confused for a moment, before having a think.</p><p>"You're practically a young woman?" she tried, more speaking to Angela than Lily.</p><p>"Better." the other woman sighed "We'll work on it." </p><p>As Lily put together a plate for her brother, she found Edge doing the same, one hand holding Sunny's as if they were glued together.</p><p>It was amazing how bones could show their age - parts worn away, chips here and there, and slight decolouration - and they were both starting to look it. Sunny had lived far longer than anyone expected her to with her injuries, even giving birth to a pair of daughters. Now, though, her mind was starting to go, hence why her husband felt the need to almost physically attach himself to her. The only two things Sunny was guaranteed to remember were her sister, and the fact she was madly in love with Edge.</p><p>"Do you want sausage rolls?" Edge asked his wife.</p><p>"sounds nice." she confirmed "is this a party? what's the occasion?"</p><p>"Really, sunny, we've told you several times." Violet answered with that beautiful, eloquent voice of hers, with no real ire towards her sisters forgetfulness.</p><p>Under the shade of the big tree was a wooden platform, a little higher than the table, on which tiny benches and tables had been set up. This is where Violet sat, her walking canes leaning against the tree itself, in her pristine lilac dress. It was easy to tell which of the skeleton bitties running around were her progeny, partly because of how neat and tidy they were, but also because they had wings. Edge and Sunny's daughters were pacing the deck, each holding a screaming infant that they were attempting to get to sleep. Lily wasn't sure which one of them was bonded or what kind of bitty the husband was, but she did know he was part of the centre security, which was probably why he wasn't here.</p><p>The volume increased several decibels as BB arrived with his wife (another Baby Blue) and four kids, all of them of the screaming-and-running variety.</p><p>"Hey." Blue greeted, looking exhausted "Wearing them out didn't work."</p><p>"I can see that." Edge laughed.</p><p>"oh, what cute babies!" Sunny gasped "are they ours?"</p><p>"Lucy, you want to help me get the kids home to meet the babysitter?" BB's wife shouted.</p><p>"no, thanks!" a female voice replied from up in the branches, making her huff.</p><p>Skeleton families were inevitably big, Lily supposed. The siblings could never separate, and they bonded for life. Anyone who chose skeleton partners had to be prepared to house at least six of them, not including any children they may have in the future, which was a lot to ask. </p><p>"BB, where's your brother?" Edge asked, a tad grumpy.</p><p>"i'm here, i'm here." Stretch sighed, appearing from behind a plate of burritos with one in his hand.</p><p>"Stand up straight." his uncle criticised, releasing his wife's hand only long enough to straighten out the younger bitties clothes and pull his posture up "You and your brother are ambassadors, you can't go around looking like slobs."</p><p>"i'm not 'going around', though." Stretch pointed out, by now resigned to his fussing "i live here."</p><p>"That's beside the point." BB mocked under his breath.</p><p>"That's beside the point!" Edge yelled before BB even finished, making everyone who heard him laugh.</p><p>"anyway, i'm not the last one here, so relax." Stretch said, slinking out of his uncles grip.</p><p>Edge just made a frustrated noise, taking his wife's hand again like it was the most natural thing in the world as he glared at him. When Sunny gazed up at him, Lily swore she could see the hearts in her eyes. In a blink, Ketch and Papy appeared on the table, bickering like they always did.</p><p>"That's not how that works!" Papy insisted "That's not how any of that works! You're just saying that to annoy me!"</p><p>"would i do that?" Ketch asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, you would!"</p><p>Papy had never found someone to bond with, completely devoted to his work as he was. He had published several books on bitty psychology and behaviour, and been awarded an honorary doctorate for his years of study. Ketch's husband had passed away five years ago, leaving the brothers to each others company once again. Lily wasn't entirely sure what Ketch did with himself day to day...</p><p>With no further excuse to hang around the food, Lily led Ame back to the human-sized table so he could eat, his mind and body lacking the co-ordination to eat, hold a plate, hold his dog, stand up, and watch what the adults were doing at the same time. A woman Lily vaguely recognised rounded the side of the house to the back garden, followed by the sullen looking teenager staring at his phone.</p><p>"Grace, finally!" Angela admonished, one hand on her hip "We thought you wouldn't make it!"</p><p>"Well, here I am." she just sighed.</p><p>"How have you been, Grace?" Lily's mother asked "We haven't seen you since the divorce."</p><p>"Better, Mel." the woman assured, clapping a friendly hand on her shoulder "Much, much better. Even if my ex is being a little bitch about taking Ben for the weekend. Carlyle not with you?"</p><p>"Connor wouldn't clear him to fly." her father sulked theatrically.</p><p>"He'll be ninety next year." Connor pointed out "He's had three heart attacks. He shouldn't be travelling so far without a good reason.</p><p>"BOO!"</p><p>"Listen to your brother, Cas." Grace teased.</p><p>"Boo on you too." he replied, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>"Nice to see age hasn't made you mature any." Lydia joined.</p><p>"What can I say, something about seeing you guys just brings out my inner brat." Cas joked.</p><p>"Your outer brat, too." his wife said immediately.</p><p>"What the hell...?"</p><p>Everyone spun around - the person of the hour had arrived.</p><p>"SURPRISE!" the crowd yelled, caught unprepared by your sudden appearance "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"</p><p>You just stared at everyone a moment, at a loss for words.</p><p>"How the hell did you sneak this past me?" you asked.</p><p>"Carefully!" Lily's father told you, taking your work bag and handing you a drink "Happy 40th, you absolute lunatic!"</p><p>You let out a surprised laugh, allowing yourself to be pulled into the waiting crowd.</p><p>Lily had always been in two minds about you. On the one hand, you were intimidating as hell - stoic and serious, you had the determination to challenge bitty laws around the world, changing the hearts and minds of millions of people and turning what was once a small shelter into a vast empire, and the long scar on your cheek that you didn't try to hide made you look incredibly dangerous. On the other hand, you had been nothing but kind and friendly on the times her parents bought her here to visit, making her wonder how different business-you and home-you were.</p><p>In the breast pocket of your sensible work jacket was another aging skeleton, grinning widely now he no longer had to keep this gathering a secret. Seeing him, Lily couldn't help but wonder how you had come to choose a skeleton bitty to be your partner in the first place, especially considering where it had all led to. On your wrists were two tattoos - on the left in permanent ink was two black bars, the significance of which you refused to explain until Lily was twenty one, and on the right, written in henna because of how often it changed, was the number of bitty lives you had saved, an imposing figure that over the last thirty years had stretched to four digits.</p><p>Lily could only hope that, when she became Queen, she could make half as much of a difference to her people as you had to yours.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sighed deeply, tired and a little drunk, as you changed for bed. Luckily you weren't working tomorrow, so you didn't have to worry about the fact you were going to bed at 3am. You weren't exactly in your twenties anymore, that kind of stamina was just a memory.</p><p>"ya had fun, though, right?"</p><p>You smiled down at Red, who was sat up on the windowsill, already in his pj's.</p><p>"It was certainly a surprise." you admitted "I'm shocked you guys got Cas and Mel all the way here."</p><p>"well, yer only forty once." he shrugged self-consciously "the way i see it, this could be the last big one that we're all together, y'know?"</p><p>You did know. Bitties simply didn't live as long as humans, and Red was a few years older than you. All those years of fighting had taken their toll on him, and he was starting to struggle to get around by himself. He had no intention of dusting any time soon, of course, but he was no longer a virile young stud. </p><p>You held out your hand to help him stand before you picked him up, taking a moment to see what stars you could. The closest house was Angela's, which remained standing even when the old shelter, too worn down from it's decades of use, was demolished. Even without all the houses that used to surround you, the light pollution coming from the city made it hard to see a significant amount of them, even this time of night.</p><p>"Did you see Claudia's face today?" you chuckled when you remembered it "She so badly wanted to tell me about the latest advancements in scar-covering makeup."</p><p>"same shit, different day." Red agreed "what was that envelope she gave ya?"</p><p>"My share of the inheritance from her parents estate." you shrugged "The lawyers finally settled everything."</p><p>"took 'em long enough." he grumbled "how much was it?"</p><p>"About three hundred."</p><p>"thousand?"</p><p>"Million."</p><p>"i thought those bastards went broke?!"</p><p>"My grandfather left me a letter in his will." you explained "Said it was all a test, what would we do, blah blah and all that bullshit. A worthy heir would do this, that, and the other, and how proud he was. Like I said, bullshit."</p><p>"jesus tap-dancing christ," Red exasperated "shit like this is why i hate fuckin' rich people."</p><p>"Amen." you agreed.</p><p>"least we can afford to get those lil' books printed for the bitty schools." he supposed.</p><p>"I'll put in the order on Monday." </p><p>Red reached his standing limit, lowering himself with difficulty to sit on your palm. You both stared in silence out of the window for a while, just enjoying each others company.</p><p>"ya got plans for tomorrow?"</p><p>"Nothing specific. You?"</p><p>"i was thinkin' maybe we could take the grandkids out to the pond, feed the ducks." he suggested "give their poor parents a break."</p><p>"Sounds good." you agreed "God only knows where those four get all that energy from."</p><p>"maybe swing by the matchin' centre on the way back..."</p><p>"Don't force Stretch's arm." you scolded lightly "He'll find a partner when he's good and ready."</p><p>"he's twenty already, time's wastin'!" Red pointed out "i just don't him to end up like papy, y'know?"</p><p>"I know at least one skeleton who would take umbrage with that."</p><p>"yeah yeah, i know, 'he's a whole person without a partner'." he grumbled "but lovin' and bein' loved has been the greatest joy of my life, i don't want my son missin' out on that."</p><p>"Stretch as never known a life without love." you reminded him "If he doesn't want to get married, that's his decision."</p><p>"yeah yeah..." he sighed again "anyway... happy birthday, babe. here's to many more."</p><p>"You sweet thing." you teased "The party was nice, but let's go away next year. Rent a cabin in the woods for a week or something."</p><p>"maybe the beach." Red suggested "kids love water."</p><p>"Rivers are more bitty-friendly than the ocean." you pointed out, moving away from the window "And it's easier to keep an eye on them."</p><p>"bb and stretch loved the beach as kids."</p><p>"There was only two of them! We're outnumbered now!"</p><p>Red chuckled, full and throaty, as you put him down on your beside table, where his living space was set up.</p><p>"yeah... we are." he admitted "i can't go without edge, he won't go without sunny, who can't go without violet, and you know they'll want to bring their kids, and their kids kids..."</p><p>Red grinned to himself in the way only a man who had everything he ever wanted could, thinking about his large family and the freedom they had to choose between going to the beach and going camping a full year from now.</p><p>"g'night, babe." he said after a moment, both of you settling under your respective covers.</p><p>"Night, Red."</p><p>"hey."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"so now you're forty - any regrets?"</p><p>You turned off the lamp on the other table, picking out his red eye lights in the dark room, and gave him a smile.</p><p>"Not a single one." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus! It ends! No regrets!</p><p>Let me tell you, I've been really blown away by how popular this one's been - it's got nearly three times as many hits as my next most popular fic, and I really didn't expect that when I started this!</p><p>I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to comment, double thank those who commented on every chapter, and TRIPLE thank those of you who followed me here from my other stories and continue to put up with my bullshit XD I may not always reply, but you better believe I remember your names!</p><p>On the subject of other stories, The Burning Mountain only has a few chapters left, and anyone who knows me knows I have more in the works, so if you like my nonsense you have that to look forward to, as well as a decent back catalogue to keep yourself entertained.</p><p>Don't forget to leave one last comment for ALBOT, and with any luck I'll see you lovely people again soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>